The Mask that hides the Darkness
by Drake93
Summary: Forced by his step father to attand to beacon in efforts to try and heal some wounds while said step son still focuces in recovering something that was stolen while he is on the academy trying not to lose focus of his true objective while trying to be a good student so his step father doesn't worry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is an idea for a plot that I had on my mind for a time now and since I am waiting for canon to advance more before I continue with the Sleeping dragon or in better words The one Winged Dragon I don't think there is better time than now.**

**RWBY belong to Monty Oum.**

**Chapter 1**

On a cold and dark night in the city of vale there was a little bar with only one light bulb, there were various man laughing and drinking all of them with weapons and hand while the bartender was cleaning some glasses while he was the only one who noticed that the doors of the bar opened.

The bartender saw as someone wearing black tennis and a Zipped hooded jacket along with a white scarf on his neck that reached the half of his back and was covering half of his face but still not able to see his eyes, the person got closer to the counter and sat while he put off his hood to reveal a young semi-spiky blond with emerald eyes making the bartender realize that he couldn't be older than 17.

"A Coke please." Said the young man with a smile as he pulled down the scarf to reveal his whole face making the bartender realize the he was indeed and underage.

"You do know this is a bar and you shouldn't be here besides the fact that you are not even asking for a drink?"

The young man just unzipped his jacket to the half and searched on one of his pockets to show some cash.

"Does it really matter?" replied the young man with a smile as he put some on the counter.

The bartender just smirked as he got took the cash and served what he was asked for.

"Here you go anything else I can help you with?" asked the bartender as the stranger just drank his soda completely and looked at the bartender.

"As a matter of fact I think you can, I am looking information for an specific individual and I was told that I could get a clue about him here." Said the stranger as he put more money on the counter, "Who know, maybe all this will be yours."

The bartender eyed the money in front of him for a few seconds before the met the boy`s eyes.

"Of course, who is this person you are looking for?"

"I do not know his face, but I do know that he wears all white as is a little taller than me and that he has the ability to create and small set of white colored wings."

As soon as he said that all the laughter died down as all the man looked at the counter while the bartender just stood there frozen.

"And may I ask why are you looking for this individual?" asked the bartender while all the man prepared their guns pointing at the young man while he just took a coin from his jacket and began to flip it on the air.

"Quite simple actually to kill him of course." Said the young man still smiling while looking at the bartender who looked at him with cold eyes.

"And why do you think that I might know about him?"

"Simple, my search for him let me to this piece of crap you call a bar and to the fact that he frequented this place some time ago to get information and men… such as the ones that are standing behind me pointing their guns at me all of them who by the way have a decent bounty on their head." Said the young man as he flipped the coin again and closed his eyes while he was still smiling.

"Kill him!" Said one the man as all were about to pull the trigger while the bartender took cover and the coin was about to made contact with his hands as he quickly flipped it again this time at the bulb of light completely destroying it and leaving nothing but darkness while the men began shooting

The men kept shooting until the bartender began to shout in the darkness "Stop it you idiots! He should be death by now!" all the men stopped and one of them turned on a lantern at the side where a body should be only to see there was nothing but bullet holes on the counter.

"Where the hell is he!" shouted one of the men as the one with the lantern was pulled to the dark side of the bar by something that no one saw while the lantern hit the floor and everyone shot at the where one of their own was taken.

"Stop shooting dammit! And this rate you are gonna destroy my whole fucking bar." Said the bartender as the picked the lantern and pointed at the side they were shooting only to reveal that like last time there was nothing but bullet holes.

"What the f-" the bartender was interrupted as he heard the screams of one of the man only to see at his direction to see he was gone followed by various screams only to see that one after one there were less man on the bar leaving only a few of them.

All of the remaining 5 men including the bartender who had an small gun in one hand and the lantern on the other, all of them stood on the center of the bar looking at every direction of it.

"See anything shoot It." said the bartender.

"What about the bar?" asked someone.

"Fuck the ba-" the bartender stopped talking as he realized that the voice was familiar and young, the bartender turned around as he aimed in front of him only to see a hand grabbing his wrist while he felt a hit on his knee that made him lose balance while his wrist was twisted as he felt that he no longer had the gun on his hand as he hit the floor.

The bartender pointed with the lantern to what was standing in front of him only to see a pair of legs and no one else, the bartender pointed the lantern up to see the young man looking coldly at him.

"What the hell did you do?" asked the bartender.

The young man just raised the arm that was holding the gun and shot at one of his legs making the man scream in pain and drop the lantern.

"I am afraid that I am the one doing the questions here, now… tell me about the guy I asked before."

"I do not kno-" the bartender was interrupted as his other leg was shot.

"The next bullet is not going be at a pleasant place so I suggest you to speak."

The bartender just looked up while he was screaming to see the green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Ok I will talk, sometimes he and some other man come to this place to get the service of the man that usually frequent this place paying very good for the jobs, the one you are talking about is the one that comes here the most and saying that if someone ever comes asking for him we had to dispose of said person, that is all I know I swear." Said the man in a pleading voice as both of them began to hear sirens getting closer.

The young man just turned around and began to walk to the door and exit the bar ignoring the screams of the bartender as he opened the door and closed it behind him, he gave a few steps and leaned against the wall next to the bar while he waited for the authorities.

Not a minute later the VPD arrived at the scene while a great number of officers began to got closer.

"You again?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah, all the men are inside unconscious." Said the smiling young man as he opened the door of the bar to reveal all the man laying on the ground and the bartender looking around confused shouting how was this possible.

"Ignore him, he is delusional." He said as he stepped out of the way so the officers could apprehend the men, "So where is my reward?"

the officer looked at him as he motioned one of the cars as another officer opened the door.

"It will be given to you in the station and also there is someone that wants to speak with you." Said the officer as the young man began to walk at the car.

"Good work by the way." Said the officer while the young man just waved his hand in a lazy manner as he entered the car.

**LINEBREAK**

The young man sat in a chair in front of a table of an interrogation room, he had been there for a couple of minutes until the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair dark glasses and a green scarf and everything else black holding a mug of coffee and a silver cane on the other.

"I apologize to keep you waiting young man." Said the man as he sat on the other chair in the room.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

"Someone who has no idea how late it is and that does not have my reward." Said the young man with a lazy voice.

"Indeed it is late, which makes me ask the same thing to you." Said the man as he took a zip before he continued, "During the pass one and a half year you have been hunting bounties both small and big with success with all of them."

"Your point?"

"You have talent, a talent that although put in good use it is not something that will help you evolve and although you were training by one of the best hunters of the previous generation you still lack experience on certain areas and that is one of the reasons I am here. Now lets try this again do you know who I am do you?"

The young man composed himself and looked directly into the man`s eyes.

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy."

"Then you know why I am here correct?"

The young man just stood up and begun to walk to the door but not before replying, "Yes, but no thank you I am really busy with something right now."

"He said that you would refuse Drake." Said Ozpin as he took out his scroll while the now known Drake stopped in.

"Whom are you talking about and how do you know my name?" asked Drake dropping the smile as he turned around just to see Ozpin still sitting on the chair.

"Your step father said that if you didn't come with me then he would put the both literal and figurative sense of the word _judgment _on you."

Drake`s eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah… that sounds like him all right."

Ozpin stood up and looked at Drake.

"I do not know what or who are you looking for, but your father is worried about you, so he called me and asked me to take you to beacon."

Drake just looked at him, "If I do that then I wont have the time to search for who I am looking for."

"I only know a little of the incident that happened 2 years ago, but I do know that it let you with physical and psychological wounds, and with you have been the pass year he is worried that those wounds are only getting worse which is why you father asked me to get you to beacon."

Drake just gave a lazy sigh as he replied, "truth to be told some people might say I am better this way and besides, it is not that I have a choice in this anyway you have no idea how scary that man can be." He said shaking in that last part before he looked at Ozpin with a serious gaze.

"But do not expect me to stop what I have been doing recently, I wont until I find what was stolen and the one responsible lying death in front of me." said Drake in a voice full of hate making Ozpin think that it was like if he was talking with a different person while he could see a black aura appearing around him.

Ozpin just sighed at the persistence of the young man in front of him before he began to walk out of the room.

"I suppose that is better than nothing, follow me." said Ozpin as he exited the room and the dark aura disappeared and headed out as well.

"Classes already started sometime ago so you will have to make for all the late work, do not worry about your belongings your father already send them to the academy… are you listening?" asked Ozpin as he turned around just to see Drake going the other way, "Where are you going? The exit is this way."

Drake just kept walking as he replied, "To get my reward of course, there is no way I would do a job and not get paid for it."

Ozpin just stood there deadpanned as he noticed that the coldness of his voice and manner had changed back to the previous carefree one starting to realize what was the problem with Drake.

**LINEBREAK**

A little outside the city there was and small mansion, and inside of it there was a Japanese like training room with a tall red hair man sitting on his knees meditating, soon after he was interrupted by the sound of his scroll.

The man stood up and began walking to where his scroll was; he picked up and read the message.

'I have retrieved the little dragon, let us hope that this is indeed for the best.'

The man put his scroll down and looked at a picture frame on the table.

It was a picture of 2 kids, one with spiky brown hair and eyes of the same color smiling while one of his hands was over the shoulder of a younger Drake who was giving and small smile.

'Let us hope that it is indeed for the best.' Thought the man as he looked at the picture.

**AN: And that is for now, yeah it is the same design as the Drake of my other story but semblance and fighting style completely different not making him all powerful, also his story is completely different.**

**This is taking place a little after the initiation, which he will do in the next chapter.**

**Like my other fic I will also follow canon I might or not change some things but I will see that later.**

**Also here is a question for you, can you guess who is the character at the end on the chapter I guess to important hints of it and also can you guess Drake`s semblance.**

**Until the next time**


	2. From Shadows

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 2**

_For certain boy sitting in dark alley nothing could be heard except for the sound of the rain in a very dark night not even the sound of various vehicles._

_Soon and sooner the world around him began to get darker and every light around him began to disappear leaving nothing but darkness around him._

_The boy hugged his knees and closed his eyes in fear for the darkness around him wishing the help of someone._

_As if Monty Oum himself had heard his prayer the boy began to feel a little warm he opened his eyes to see a little light in front of him in all the darkness, they boy raised one of his hands to reach the sphere as a white hand came from it and grabbed his arm as if they were giving each other a handshake._

**LINEBREAK**

In a room full of boxes in beacon academy Drake slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling, he sat on his bed and looked at the window to see that it was morning already.

'it has been a long time since I had that dream'

He took his scroll to see it was almost 8 am.

He stood up and went to take a shower while he remembered the events of last night, after getting the reward and headed out of the PD Ozpin had told him that tomorrow he would have to go through the initiation since it was a tradition in the academy or so he said.

He got out of the shower and dressed in his usual attire, he took his scarf to hide the small injury on his neck, he put around his shoulder as he took his scroll and headed out to eat something before going to see said professor.

**LINEBREAK**

Jaune Arc was not having a good morning, who could have guess?

It has been a few weeks after the initiation and everything seemed to go just fine to him except for the fact that sometimes the difference between him and everyone else was enormous and specially since he was the leader of his team.

But also the fact that he had been the bullying target of one Cardin Winchester.

Which was happening now.

Jaune had exit the dinning hall and went to the library to get some book for Grimm studies since they were having his first exams soon.

When he was going back to his room to leave the book he had crossed paths with CRDL whose members stumbled into him making him drop all the books in the floor and him falling with them.

"Watch it loser." Said Cardin as he and his team began to laugh while walking, Jaune stood up and ignored them as he picked the books, the process was interrupted as hr heard team CRDL FALLING to the floor.

He turned around to see indeed all the members in the floor while someone who he hasn't seen before and wasn't wearing an uniform was walking to him.

"Who of you assholes grabbed my leg!" shouted Cardin.

"It wasn't me and all of us fall at the same time." Said dove while the rest nodded.

Meanwhile Jaune looked at the person getting closer and kneeled in front of him and help with the rest of the books while Cardin was still shouting at his team.

"Uh thanks." Said Jaune as he also resumed what he was doing.

"No problem." He replied as he stood up with some of the books and waited for Jaune to pick the rest.

"Why do you have so many books some of them repeated 4 times?"

"We are having an exam soon, and since I am team leader I thought about getting the material for my team." Said Jaune as he stood up with the rest of the books.

The person was about to put give the books but decided not to, "Considering the amount of books you have, I think it would be better if I hold to them for a while."

"Thanks." Said Jaune as he began to walk with the stranger next to him, "So are you from another year because I have never seen you around."

"Not really, as a matter of fact I just got here yesterday, like you I am a first year."

Jaune looked at him, "Really, and your team and classes?"

"No idea, Ozpin told me to meet him after I ate something so talk about that and a initiation."

Jaune stopped at that making the other also stop, "You are going to do the initiation by yourselve!?"

"I suppose, by the way can you tell me where is the dinning hall I have been trying to find the goddamn place for the last 40 minutes."

Jaune just nodded and began to walk again, "No problem, we can go there instead, and my team should also be there so they can help me with these, I am Jaune by the way, Jaune arc."

"Drake, and thanks for your help."

**LINEBREAK**

"Wow, this place is really big." Said Drake as he stood in the entrance of the dining hall.

"I know right." Said Jaune as he puts the books the nearest table and so did Drake while Jaune looked around looking for his team.

"Thanks again for your help, can you where is Ozpin's office since it is the next place I have to go."

"it shouldn't be hard to find, it is the big tower in the academy." Said Jaune as je spotted his team and Ruby`s who were coming in his direction.

"Thanks Jaune have a good day." Said Drake as he began to walk to get his food.

"good luck… oh and thanks for your help." Said Jaune while Drake just nodded not turning around while Jaune saw the design of a white dragon that was like following something it wasn't there.

"Hey vomit boy who was that?" asked one Yang Xiao Long as her and the rest got closer.

"Oh he is a new student, he helped with these after a little accident with CRDL"

"Jaune… again?" asked Ruby with concern with Pyrrha doing the same.

"It was nothing really." Said Jaune not really wanting to have this conversation right now thanks to him it was a certain ice queen that changed the subject.

"Why would Professor Ozpin think by letting someone new enter to the academy after nearly the end of the first month while not doing the initiation, talk about especial treatment." Said Weiss only to hear Jaune said "Hmm".

"What?"

"He is doing the initiation later today."

"And I repeat what?!" asked Weiss loudly as he looked at was Drake was now eating his food.

"Lets focus about that later we have class in a few minutes." Said Blake trying to get Weiss to stop making a hall in the head of Drake while Ren picked some of the books half while Jaune did the same and headed out.

Meanwhile, Drake who was not paying attention to anything but his food, with only a thought in mind.

'This is a lost of time, I could be looking for it or doing bounties while at it, but instead I am stuck here and the only reason I am not leaving was because of the old man who was not answering my calls since last night.'

The reason he was obeying him was because the man had taken care of him and barely ever asked for something he did not want, so went Ozpin told him it was his petition he accepted, that and he didn't want to receive the _judgment_.

Drake trebles at the thought as he finished eating and stood up as he exits the dinning hall to meet Ozpin.

**LINEBREAK**

"I still do not understand why would you accept someone at this time and alone no less." Said Glynda Goodwitch while looking at the window from Opzin`s office while said man was sitting while drinking from his mug of coffee.

"I was asked by his step father a man that has military influence, plus he has a talent that it is not being used very well." Said the professor as he stood up with his mug in hand.

"He has been doing bounties for a very good time while looking for someone, who I do not know but I do know what he is going to do to that person." Said the man as he stood next to Glynda.

"Why exactly is going after that person and also who is his step-father?" asked Glynda, Ozpin was about to answer when another voice spoke first.

"With all do respect, I think that is something you should be asking me and not something like a gossip."

Both professors turned around to see Drake with his scarf covering until his nose sitting in of the chairs in front of the desk.

"How did you-"

"It does not matter right now, I apologize, I remembered that I forgot to give you map or a tour so you wouldn't get lost, did you have any problem?"

Drake put his scarf down to reveal his face with smile on it, "Not really, so what is this initiation about?" asked Drake smiling as if he was actually waiting for it.

"We will head now to the emerald forest for that, so I suggest you to get your weapon."

"I already have it with me, anything else I should know."

"As a matter of fact there is, since you are doing this alone I was wondering which of the current first year could assist you but all of them are in class at the moment so-" Ozpin stopped talking when Drake raised his arm with a the same goofy smile.

"May I ask the detail of the initiation?"

"I was going to wait so we could get there but since you insist, you are going to get _thrown_ to the emerald forest and search for a temple to retrieve a relic and bring it back to us."

Drake just looked at him as if he was waiting something else, "Is that all?" asked Drake as he blinked twice.

"You do know that the forest is going to be full of Grimm correct?" asked Ozpin while Glynda frown deepened at the lack of seriousness that Drake was showing.

"Yes, it is just I was expecting something more… serious." Said Drake wondering if he was the word was the right one as he put his hand under his chin while Glynda was twitching one her eyes and Ozpin just wondering what was with him.

'as I thought, it is like I am talking with 2 different persons' thought Ozpin as he stood up.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake looked down at the device that was in the floor with deadpanned eyes as he looked up to see his professors.

"When you said I was gonna get thrown to the forest I didn't thought you mean it literally."

Ozpin just took a sip from his mug as he replied, "What else did you expected?"

"I don't know something normal." said Drake as he stood in the platform while Ozpin talked

"The temple is in the northern end of the forest. Are you ready?" asked Ozpin while Drake just looked at him still with a deadpan look as he put up his scarf to cover half of his face.

"Do you get some kind of twisted pleasure from this." Ozpin just smirked as Drake was launched in the air.

"Are the cameras ready?"

"Yes, all professors had been notified about this so they could grade him, might I ask again who is his father?"

Ozpin just smirked as he looked at Glynda, "Something tells me you may have an idea."

Glynda just sighed at his co-worker/boss as he looked at her scroll, "He has full bullet position, it does make me wonder if he is going to use his head as to hit the ground, it wont surprise me if he did." Said Glynda as she looked at Drake who had entered in an area secluded by forest, Glynda slide the screen of the device to change of camera.

He did it once and again making Ozpin what was the matter.

"Where the hell is he!?" asked Glynda frustrated not seeing Drake in none of the cameras

**LINEBREAK**

"I wonder why professor Bartholomew let us go out early from class and went out of the office so fast… faster than usual that is." Said Yang while they were walking to their combat class with both team RWBY and JNPR wearing their combat gear.

"Beats me, and least I do not have to keep trying to keep out with him every time he moves." Said Blake while reading one of her books while everyone just nodded.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

Everyone stopped as they recognized the voice of professor port coming from the combat classroom.

Everyone reached at the door to see him, Bartholomew and many other staff members looking at the various screen while Port was sliding camera after camera view after image via scroll.

"Umm… professors what are you doing here, and where is miss goodwitch? since usually she is in charge of this class." Said Ruby.

Bartholomew turned around, "Oh, miss rose I am sorry but your class was cancelled for an examination that is going one right now…. Although it looks more like a game of hide and seek, one we are losing I am afraid." Said the professor as he took a sip from mug of coffee that was not there before.

"Examination, perhaps of the person that helped Jaune earlier?" asked Blake while Weiss just entered the room and took the nearest sit to the screen.

Soon after the rest got closer while JNPR sat one row behind.

"I want to see what is this person is capable of, I suppose that since he is doing the initiation alone he must be something, but now that I see he is not nowhere perhaps he already-"

"Weiss!" shouted Blake while everyone looked at here like daring her to finish the sentence.

"He is not death, the moment he was launched in the forest and landed he was already gone." Said Professor Bartholomew who was now sitting next to Weiss making the whole RWBY jump back a little.

'When the hell did he got here?' asked both teams mentally.

"So how long has it been like this?" asked Ruby while her team sat normally again.

"Not long the initiation started no more than 5 minutes ago, but as you can see there someone with no patience here." Said Bartholomew referring to port.

"For someone who has many stories about Grimm he lose patience very easily" said the professor while everyone just nodded even the other staff members.

Their conversation was interrupted as one of the screens began to beep, "Finally, lets see… how the hell did he got there so fast?" asked Port as Bartholomew appeared next him wondering the same.

"Hey losers no class today?" everyone turned to see Cardin sitting in another line, "What is going on anyway?"

someone was about to answer as one of the members of his team said something, "Hey isn't that the guys we saw early on the hallway before we… tripped"

Everyone saw in the screens as from the tree zones came the familiar person with a white scarf covering his half of his face while was doing like if he was yawning.

"Wow, five minutes and he already reached the temple?" asked Ruby while Weiss snorted, "Probably he took the launch path that got him closer."

"Actually Ozpin set him in the one with the lowest reach!" said Professor port out load, "I hear that comment about my patience by the way."

"Good for you." Said Bartholomew not looking at his college whose eye was twitching.

They saw as Drake got closer to the temple not showing any care in the world as various sounds began to come from the bushes.

"Finally, lets see if it is truth." Said Port with excitement as he went to the grades with Bartholomew who had now in hand popcorn making some of the studets why would he be like that.

They saw as a pack with a great number of ursas came from the bushed.

"He is done for." said Cardin while he gave a snort followed by his team who agreed.

"It is funny since I am actually surprised that you and your team actually made it out of the forest mister Winchester." Said port making the other teams start to laugh while Cardin did not say anything since it was a professor who said that.

"What is so especial about his guy anyway?" asked Cardin out loud.

"If you would be quiet you would be able to see." This time it was Bartholomew who said it with a serious voice that confirmed that there was something about this person that was important.

In the screen it could be seen as the ursa surrounded Drake while he just rub the left side of his head while raised the other one where his shadow was.

From is began to come one a the handle of a katana blade of color black with a little white with a chain strapped with the same Symbol as the jacket in the end, the rest of the blade appeared to reveal a black katana with white lines including in the edge of the blade and also and small white dragon from the side of the handle.

"I suppose that is related to his semblance." said port

The 4 ursas jumped at him while he as took the blade.

Everything happened in a moment, the moment he took the blade and made a jump in the air spinning quickly while the movement of the blade was leaving a circular like ascendant attack while killing all 4 in instant.

Not missing any moment pointed the blade where more ursas were, the tip of the blade became red for a moment and shot a fire ball from it making him move for the little recoil.

taking advantage from it he quickly looked at the other side where more ursa were and made a motion like if he took his blade back while pointing at the Grimm and pointed at them as if he was going to made a thrust, it looked like if he was giving an impulse on his feet the moment he took like an straight line position making a prefect thrust stabbing in the head an ursa through his mask with enough force that he was pushing the body of the Grimm taking some of them with him while the explosion of the fire ball impacted behind him killing various Grimm.

Drake who was now losing the speed of the air thrust saw ahead of the Grimm he was pushing to see a big tree, he kicked with strength both foot on the Grimm's body while retrieving his blade making the Grimm gain a little boost while Drake gave a backflip while they crashed in the tree.

Drake landed standing looking at the tree quickly waving the blade close to the ground sending three blue fang like projectile one bigger than the last one leaving a way of destruction as it destroyed the Grimm and leaving the tree nearly ready to fall.

Drake turned back to look around and see that the side of the patch had been reduced to the half thanks to the fire taking care of many of them saying closer and some thanks to what he just do.

All of the ursa began to step back a little not in fear but something else.

"Uh-uh." Said Yang as they major ursa began to walk at him.

All of the ursa made space as the big Grimm glared at Drake.

"They changed." Said Jaune gaining a glare from RBY and RP.

"What changed?" asked Ren looking at his friend who was looking at the screen intensively.

"His eyes." They all looked at the screen to see that the lazy carefree eyes he had were gone and were glowing a little but also made them feel a little shiver behind them.

"He is in total focus." Said Pyrrha while her left hand was shaking as she used her right one to grab it.

They saw as the ursa gave a roar as he charged at Drake who was just standing there, the Grimm got 4 meters far from Drake and then it happened, Drake gave an step forward with blade the grip of the blade loosen, in one moment he was looking that the ursa and in the next, he was standing behind the Grimm kneels slightly bended with blade extended to the side while the Grimm stood still, he then twisted the blade and immediately a circular blue like slash became visible.

He stood up and began to walk to the temple while behind him the major ursa split in two by the waist and fall to the ground making the rest of the pack step back and retreat from the area.

Everyone just saw as he waved the Drake a little before putting in over his shoulder.

"How the hell did he do that!?" asked Weiss.

"He moved so fast that it looked like he phases through the ursa landing two slashed, one before the passes him and the other after giving a late effect attack." Said Pyrrha mechanically.

"You have very good eyes miss Nikos." Complemented Port.

"What about the other things, like the boost of the air thrust or the fireball from the blade and the storm like attack?" asked Weiss not looking at Pyrrha who was not answering, but it was someone else who answered.

"They are moves that need a high level of aura and very control of it, that is all we know since the way to execute them is a mystery, this moves are called _artes_" said port as he took some popcorn from Bartholomew none of them hearing that Pyrrha had completed the sentence in a lowly voice.

Port was about to say something else when he saw that Drake was standing in the temple looking at the only 2 pieces, a white or black king.

"His eyes returned to normal." Said Blake while everyone saw it was truth while looking between the 2 pieces.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" asked one of CRDL out loud who was ignored.

The screens showed Drake putting his left hand on his shin as his index finger began to tap the side of his shin.

"You have to be kidding Me." said Weiss out load as he was actually thinking about it.

Drake put both hands down as he shackle the blade a little and gave a high vertical slash making an small wave of wind sending both pieces in the hair, he closed his eyes and changed his blade of hand as he extended the right one.

They saw as he catch it the black piece, he opened his eyes as he pulled off the hood with the fingers of the left hand and saw the pice.

"_Damn it_" he said as he saw the white one falling in the pedestal right in position.

"Guess he didn't want the color he wanted." Said Blake.

"Yeah specially since that is his color… get it." Said Yang making a terrible pun while everyone else groaned.

The screen got their attention as it made a sound, a familiar sound, one that got Drake`s attention as he looked at the direction the ursa pact ran earlier.

Drake put the piece in his jacket and changed the blade of hand as teams RWBY and JNPR saw a familiar Grimm, "A darkstalker" said both team remembering their initiation

_"__Double damn" _said Drake as he looked down, "_Triple damn it!_"

"Wonder why was that last one for?" asked Ruby while the rest were wondering the same while the 2 teachers got an idea after they saw him start running (Ninja style) but not before looking at the Sun as covered his face with the scarf again.

Drake ran faster than the time Pyrrha was being chased by one, Drake looked back to see that he was now in a decent distant and then looked down for a second as he speed up.

"Look at him, he is running away like a dog with his tail between of them." Said Cardin while his team and some other student who had arrived began to laugh.

"You have poor analytical skills mister Winchester, something that a good leader should have." Said Bartholomew.

"That is not anything new." Said Blake making everyone laugh even some staff members gaining an infuriated look from Cardin, "That wasn't even a joke and they laugh?" asked Yang

"I didn't even tried." Said Blake with an small smirk while Yang just grunted and looked at the screen.

"Can anybody tell me what this young man trying to do? Extra points for the test to whoever answers it" said port while all of the student began to think.

They saw as he looked back at the stalker and then down again he looked in front of him and gave jump doing 180-degree turn while launching one of his blue fangs projectile making the Grimm stumble hitting him on one of the legs making the Grimm stumble a little.

Drake who had landed successfully took the blade with both hands and putted in a thrust stance over his shouted as black with purple energy began flow front the floor while Drake`s aura appeared to reveal it was color black.

Meanwhile Ruby who was watching intensively while she saw the darkstalker walking slowly but accelerating step after step making her see something particular that made her eyes widen.

"His shadow!" shouted Ruby pointing at the screen while everyone noticed that his shadow was expanded in front him.

"Very good miss rose, 5 points for the exam." Said Port while Yang high-fived with Ruby.

"What does have to do w-" Cardin`s word cut short at was he seeing Drake vertically stab his own shadow.

"**_Marian!_**" shouted Drake from behind his scarf as a giant like black purple big energy blade appeared from below the shadow of the Grimm going through it successfully impaling him.

"What the hell?" asked Cardin.

"When he looked down and said damn it for the third time it was because he was standing over his own shadow, so he looked at the position of the Sun and ran until it was no longer like that and the shadow of the Grimm was below it." Said Jaune while he had his right arm on his chin and giving a thinking pose.

"Very well deduced mister Arc, five points for you too." Said port while he and Ruby fist bumped not seeing the infuriated look Cardin was giving him.

They saw in the screen as the blade disappeared and Drake began to softly punch his chest.

"It looks like that semblance comes with an setbacks." Said Ren while everyone just nodded.

Drake looked at the deathstalker`s body and raised his blade where his shadow was dropping in it and going through the shadows. He then began to walk at an area secluded by forest.

The image didn't change as it was supposed something that happened at the very beginning which meant…

"Well, that is all for know, he wont appear any more." Said port as he stood up as he looked at the teams that had come here, "Do not think that this will always happen, you combat class starts back to schedule, enjoy your lunch." Said port as he and Bartholomew stood there for a while.

"Can you actually believe, an actual art user here, and a very good one at that."

Bartholomew just nodded, "What else could be expected from someone trained by that man."

Meanwhile Pyrrha was having her own thoughts were interrupted by Jaune putting his arms on her shoulder getting her attention.

"Are you alright? You seemed off" said Jaune.

"Yeah I am ok, lets go to eat." Said Pyrrha as she stood up.

**LINEBREAK**

"He is gone again, although I must admit this was quite the demonstration and I admit I never expected for him to change of manner like that on battle and also for him to an artes user, he would made an excellent huntsman."

Ozpin just nodded while he looked at his own shadow that was extending in front of him, "You can come out now, you wont surprise me twice Drake."

From his shadow Drake began to ascend after that he stepped out of it as he revealed his face.

"I figure, but you are no fun you know, I could have scared her but her shadow was in front of her were the cliff was." Said Drake making a vain pop in Glynda`s fore head.

"So how did I do?" asked Drake smiling at the man while ignoring Glynda`s look.

"Outstanding, let`s go back to my office there are somethings I want to talk with you." Said Ozpin.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake sat in one of the chair of Ozpin`s office while said Professor was eyeing the black king piece while Glynda stood next to him.

"Why did you have so much trouble deciding to pick a piece?" asked Ozpin.

"Why did you have to put two when I was the only one doing the initiation?" countered Drake as he narrowed his eyes.

Both glared each other for a full minute while Drake wondered why it was so important, Glynda interrupted the contest by making a sound with her throat making Ozpin change the topic.

"Anyway, you did an excellent job during the initiation and even took care of the deathstalker knowing full well singular frontal attacks wouldn't be for the best considering the reflexes of the scorpion." Said Ozpin as he picked his scroll.

"I am going to send you your schedule and get someone to give you your uniform to your room, there also the fact of the Psychological evaluation you need to take obligatory and lastly I am going to need a day or two to see in which team I am-"

"I am afraid that wont be possible." Said Drake as Glynda noticed the change in demeanor of seriousness and coldness in voice and way of speaking and eyes.

"And may I ask why?" asked Ozpin wanting to see we this was going.

"As you know I have a current mission, one that needs all the free time, the only reason I am here is because the old man asked me and unless he said something about a team then don't count with me, also that if I am out with them that would be lose of team trying to get to know then so we can work perfectly and that takes time, something I need."

Ozpin just eyed him directly as he sighed and took a sip from his coffee, "From here on out you will be the only single unit until the advice, congratulations Drake."

Drake just nodded and stood up, "Is there anything else?"

Ozpin nodded, "The teachers will send you the materials and work that they have put since the beginning of the semester so you are at day with the classes, also I am going to sent you the location for the Psychological examination, it is going to be at 7 am tomorrow so I suggest you to sleep well, that is all." Said Ozpin while Drake nodded and headed out.

"I suppose that is the reason you want to do the examination?" asked Glynda

"Indeed, and also the reason why I put to pieces of different colors to point something… there might be more than meets the eye about him. I leave it in your hands Glynda."

Glynda just nodded while she asked something, "I suppose the person who trained him was his step father, but I intrigued of whom are we talking about?"

Ozpin just smirked, "You should have met him or at least see him in the past in some of the huntsman assembly calls although he and other artes masters only go in important ones but I am sure you have at least here his title…"

**LINEBREAK**

Drake exit the tower and immediately went to look for a place with a big shadow, he had to continue his investigation because he knew that soon he would have little time for it.

His search was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice calling for him, he turned around to see Jaune and a girl he didn't know.

"Hey Jaune what is it? And who is your friend?"

"Oh Drake meet Ruby leader of team RWBY" said Jaune while the girl extended her arm, "Nice to meet you Drake." Said Ruby timidly.

"The pleasure is mine Ruby." Said Drake as they shook hands, "So what do you guys need?"

"We just wanted to congratulate you in passing the initiation, you were awesome." Said Jaune.

Drake just rubbed the back of his head, "It was nothi-" his eyes opened as he got something.

"You guys saw my initiation?"

"Yeah, the way you took care of that pack was amazing." Said Jaune while Ruby tried to say something but was being to shy to talk.

"Is there something you want to say, go ahead I don't bite." Said Drake with a smile.

"I wondered if …I could see your blade" Drake looked at her and then looked around to see his shadow at his left, he extended his arm and the blade began to appear, he took it and put the handle in front of Ruby.

"Here you go, be care-" his words were cut short as Ruby had taken the blade, gone was the timid girl from before, now stood a girl that it looked like if she had her favorite toy in hand.

"Wow it is so much light, the design is both wonderful and perfect, you were wa! Cha!…" said Ruby with stars in her eyes imitating some of the moves Drake did in the forest while both blondes looked at her.

"I am sorry, she always gets like this when it is about weapons." Said Jaune awkwardly.

While Drake just smiled at the scene, "There is not problem really, she actually reminds me of some one."

Jaune looked at him, "Someone as obsessed as her? Wh-" Jaune was cut short as Ruby got closer while waving the blade making Jaune give a step back.

"did you make it?" asked Ruby admiring the white lines in the blade.

Drake shook his head, "A very good blacksmith forged Yin for me as a present, it is one of my greatest treasures." Replied Drake as his eyes shinned a little at the memory while he extended his arm.

"Yin that`s it name?" asked Ruby as she gave the blade back and saw Drake put it back in his shadow.

"I have to go, I suppose I will see you guys in class tomorrow, that is if we have the same schedule." Said Drake as he waved his hand saying his goodbyes while the two leaders did the same.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake came out of a shadow to appear in a room that only had one bulb hanging on the ceiling; he went out to the only door available, he stepped in a familiar hallway and walked a little to reach a 4 star bar with various people drinking and talking..

"Well look who decided to show up, seriously I thought you wouldn't show up today." Said the bartender of the bar while Drake got closer; it was a man with blonde hair reaching his mid 30 with black hair.

"And I wont be coming here as regularly Lee." Said Drake as Lee served him something.

"And what might be the occasion, don't tell me you got another information broker?"

"Besides you, the only other good broker in Junior and the bastard is not cheap, which reminds me." Drake took some money from his jacket and put it in the table.

"What is this for?" asked the bartender as he gave Drake the drink and took the money.

"The lead you gave was right, the men in that bar do know something, I just passed here to thank you and not to take another bounty since I figureed I could interrogate man after man." Said Drake as he took a sip of the drink as he noticed the cold look Lee was giving him.

"What?" asked Drake as he kneeled to something from the stand, he got up and put today's news in the table.

"I am afraid that wont be possible, page 9" said the bartender as Drake finished the drink and picked the news, his eyes widened at the article of the page.

**MEMBERS THAT FREQUENTED CURRENT BAR INVOLVED IN VARIOUS CRIMES WERE BURNED ALIVE WHILE IN PRISION.**

"It looks like they began to burn around 4 am of today while shouting thank you, as if they praying to someone but the most interesting thing-"

"It was the black feathers in the cell of each of the man." Said Drake in his cold voice as he finished reading the article.

He took his scroll and send a message to Lee, "That is my personal number, call me you find anything or a bounty worth my time, I will be going back to that bar to see if there is anything useful." Said Drake as he stood up and left while Lee just nodded.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake stood inside the familiar bar with a flashlight that he assaulted yesterday looking for any clue he could use, seeing that there was nothing useful but bullet holes on it, he looked around to only see the exit door and another one to a bathroom that had seen better days.

Drake took one of the chairs that were intact; he sat and gave a long sigh while he passed his hands through his face.

'What would you do in this type of situation?'

Drake looked around once again only to see the counter and various tables along with the 2 doors and a shelve with various bottles of liquor with a mirror behind it.

He looked at his reflection and then focused in the bottles all of them really old and expensive, he then looked down to see some marks on the floor.

He put the flashlight next to the drinks pointing at him as he used to see his shadow to pull out Yin, took the flashlight from the shelve and stood away from it to send one of his blue fang projectiles at it destroying it and the bottles at it.

He pointed the flashlight at the place were shelve was to see that there was a hidden room behind it.

'Of course.' Thought Drake as he entered the secret passage, he moved the flashlight around and found a switch next to the wall he entered, he turned the light on while turned off the flashlight and put it on his jacket as saw some boards and tables.

He looked around to see various plans and photos of targets all of them death or the places that the men that were in this bar assaulted, the weird thing it is that none of this involved dust robbery or anything but various people that didn't have a name or their photos or why kill them also the place they assaulted were not dust or money related but more like museums of places with antiquates.

'it doesn't made any sense.'

He kept examining the place when he felt the sudden rise of temperature in the place as the lights went off, he then turned around and looked to where he came from to see a massive fire barrage coming at him.

He quickly jumped in the shadow under one of the closest tables and appeared and appeared on the shadow of an alley and landed in the middle of the street just to jump out of it avoiding an incoming car.

'It was the closest shadow big enough for me to appear better than nothing I guess' thought Drake as he put some aura on his legs and jumped over the building he had appeared just 2 blocks away from were he was, he looked at the bar burning followed by an explosion, he looked around in the street who could have done it, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a shadow in the street.

It had the situate of a person with wings, he looked up and his eyes widened to see a woman with short red hair a black dress and the most noticeable thing…

'_there were found black feathers in the cell._' Lee`s words came to mind when he saw that the woman had a set of pitch-black wings.

He looked at the female angel who had noticed her presence; Drake put on his hood and covered his face with his scarf as he thought that the angel was going to attack him but instead began to fly away.

'oh hell no!' thought Drake as he threw Yin at the angel but not before he attached a part of his shadow to handle like a rope, the blade passed next to the angel making her turn around.

Drake who was getting short of his own grinned under his scarf as pull of the rope making the blade come back and stabbing the angel in one of her wings pulling her back to him making her crash on the rooftop of the building he was.

He pulled the rope back making the sword return to him and making his shadow return to normal.

"I want to ask you about someone you might know, answer me and may… go easy on you." His words died down slowly as he saw the female angel standing up with her wings slowly regenerating.

Drake looked as he saw the yellow eyes angel looking at him, more specifically his blade.

"**High priority target found, ready to retrieve.**" Said the angel with monotone voice.

Drake`s eyes went cold at what he heard as 2 black blades appeared in the hands of the angel.

Drake didn't gave a chance to attack as he gave a sonic thrust at her which she blocked with a cross blade but he immediately made a vertical slash sending her up only to met by him again receiving a punch and another slash sending her to the street, Drake landed on the rooftop and quickly jumped at the street only to receive various while lances coming from the smoke generated when the angel crashed.

'Holy lances?' thought Drake as he evaded one of the lances and launched a blue energy sphere from his blade to change the course of the other, soon after from the smoke came the angel with no wound in her body clashing blades with him on mid air to then throw a knee kick on his chin and hitting him on the neck with the handle of one her blades sending him to crash on another building and then falling on the floor.

The angel landed a couple of meters walking to Drake who was trying to stand up.

"Mommy look and angel!" Drake`s eyes opened greatly as he looked at a little girl running at the angel woman while her mother shouted her to stop not really working.

The girl got closer just to receive a kick on the stomach making her fall on the floor with her mother kneeling next to her as he embraced her while the angel got closer with one blade raised.

"**All signs of intervention of the objective must be eliminated.**" Said the angel while the woman just looked down and embraced her child who was crying.

"**Marian!**" shouted Drake as he successfully gave thrust with his blade while flowing with the familiar purple-black energy sending her back various meters.

"Get the hell out of here now!" shouted Drake as he charged at the angel woman who was standing out, he looked up to see a bill board in one if the buildings next to her.

He launched 2 blue spheres hitting the supports of the billboard making it to begin to fall on top of the angel.

The angel who had stood up noticing the massive shadow above her, she looked up to see a billboard falling on her just to feel someone tackling her, the next thing she was able to see was nothing but darkness.

**LINEBREAK**

**"****How is this possible!"** shouted the angel as she was being slammed against a tree on a forest.

The angel saw in one moment she was in the city, then in a place with nothing but darkness and then she appeared in the forest being slammed on a tree by Drake who had kicked her there.

She looked down at her body just to see the black blade being impaled on her chest making her drop her swords, she looked up to see his cold green glowing eyes glaring at hers.

"What do you want with my blade? Talk!" asked Drake while the angel just looked him, seeing no advance he twisted the blade slowly making the angel scream a little.

"I SAID TALK!" roared Drake making the angel flinch with one of many emotions she did not know, fear.

"**we were ordered to retrieve the blade in case we happen to see it**"

"Who and Why!?" asked Drake figuring out 'we' was referring to more like her.

"**I will not answer that**" the moment the angel said that Drake pulled off the blade off her and slashed the blade cutting her arm making a shower of blood appear from where her arm was.

The angel just got on her knee and began to scream.

"I suppose your regeneration it is limited, not that I am willing to taste that theory." Replied Drake as he took her by the neck with her free hand.

"Lets change the question, I am looking for one of you bastards all I know is that he has white wings unlike yours and blonde hair, have you seen him?" asked Drake while the angel eyed him for a second before she started laughing ignoring the fact one of her arms was cut.

Drake didn't bother to harden his grip and instead cut her other arm returning to the screaming and cries.

"I see you know him alright, who a is he and where can I find him?" asked Drake preparing the blade to cut her legs.

The angel just chuckled a little.

"**I wont tell you anything kill me if you want but wont talk**" said the angel challenging knowing full well he needed her alive.

"Fine." As soon as he said that her eyes widened as the grip on her neck hardened.

"**Wh- what are you doing i- I am the only lead you have, also are you willing to kill me in cold blood.**"

"Now that I know there are more of you I only have to hunt you down one by one until one of you talks and also I will have no regret in killing something that would kill a little girls and her mother like if it was nothing." Replied Drake as he raised his blade.

"**Monst**-" the angel didn't finish the sentence as her head was separated from her body leaving a final shower of blood appears dirtying drake`s clothes.

He dropped the head and began to walk away while he pointed he blade where the body was launching a fire ball from the blade burning all evidence while the blood on his clothes began to evaporate leaving it completely clean.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake could have used one of the shadows of the trees in that forest with the help of the light of the moon to jump.

But he had already used his semblance too much in just one day that he was feeling a little tired.

After walking out of the forest he reached a high way that leaded back to the city and figure out the other one leaded to beacon seeing it was in that direction, deciding he was already far away from the city he decided to walk to beacon although it was way farther than the city but only because he needed to think completely ignoring the fact that the clouds were gathering meaning it was going to rain.

'Why the hell did she laugh when I asked about him? She was taking care of loose ends and I can tell it was her who burned down the man in the prison how she did on the bar, and also the fact that she can use light artes.'

Drake just pulled off his hood and began to rub his head in frustration trying to figure out his next step.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his scroll ringing.

"Hello" said Drake with a little rage in his voice after he pulled the scarf down not seeing the ID of the caller.

"_is that they way to talk to me?_"

Drake froze at the voice in the other line, gone where all his thoughts and rage retuning to his carefree but pretty much scared face.

"Hey dad… sorry I didn't see… meant too… how you doing?" asked Drake rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably while he kept walking.

"_I should be the one asking that. I heard about your initiation, congratulations._"

Drake relaxed a little not seeing where the conversation was going.

"_which made me call you about you not being in a team._"

Drake stopped rubbing his head and adopted a serious voice.

"No, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Oz-"

"_I know he told me, but you need to stop a little and life more, that is what he would want to._"

Drake looked down in shame knowing he was right.

"I know, but today I finally got a lead… kinda"

the line went silent for a couple of seconds.

"_I am going to assume you are not in beacon right now but I am going to let it go this time, what happened._"

Drake told his dad the incident of this night from the secret room with objectives completed until the decapitation of the angel.

"_Did you notice something from her?_"

"Yes, her she might have a soul but her shadow was as void as a Grimms that is why I had no regret in doing that."

"_Are you ok?_"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"_… __I want you to stop for an indefinite time what your doing._"

Drake stopped, "What? Why when I am this close?!"

"_It is because you actually got close that I want you to stop for a while until get someone to help you, you cannot do this alone especially since a civil almost got hurt._"

He wanted to argue but knew he would lose.

"Fine." Said Drake as he heard a motorcycle getting closer from the side of the city.

"_Try to enjoy you life in beacon, it would be good for you, take care Drake._" Said the man on the other side of the line as the line went death.

"What sense there is if he is not there." Said Drake only to himself as the bike passed him but not a minute later returned and parked at his side making him raise and eyebrow as he examined the bike, it was a yellow and black design while he could see the rider was a woman with very blonde hair.

"So hotshot, what are you doing here so late?" asked the driver as she got out of the bike and took out her helmet to reveal a girl with lilac eyes.

Drake just watched her for a second and began walking his way.

"Sorry but I am not in mood a booty call."

The girl just watched him with an stupefied look, "Excuse me?" asked the girl as she got off the bike and began to push it to follow him,

"It is nighttime, in the middle of the road, a beautiful girl revealing to much skin stops next to me calling me hotshot, tell me doesn't this look like the scenery for that?" asked Drake as he turned around to look at her who was thinking what he just said.

"When you put it like that…" the girl just looked down as she was then interrupted by Drake`s chuckling.

"I am just kidding." Said Drake starting to laugh a little followed by the girl who did the same in this king of awkward situation.

"So who are you anyway?"

"Sorry where are my manners. I am Yang, Yang Xiao Long, I am one of the student who saw your initiation, you are really a good fighter by the way."

"Of course the initiation, then you are also a first year I suppose? Name is Drake by the way, although you already knew that I suppose." Said Drake as he extended his hand which she took strongly.

"Yeah, Jaune kinda told us while we were watching you." Said Yang as she let go of his arm.

"Jaune? Then you are a member of his team?"

"No, but our team really get along with each other, I am a member of team RWBY."

"Oh, Ruby's team huh."

"You know my little sis?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, Jaune introduced us in afternoon, really obsessed with weapons I might add" replied Drake with an honest small smile.

"That is her alright, so want a ri-" Yang was interrupted at the sound of thunder followed by little drops of water to fall.

"Oh damn it my hair is going to get ruin" said Yang our loud only to feel something soft hitting her face.

She looked to see it was the jacket Drake was wearing, she looked at him to see that he was now wearing a sleeveless black shirt while he covered his face with his scarf.

"I suggest you to use the hood under your helmet that way your hair will not get wet." Said Drake as he hopped on the back seat of the bike.

"Wow almost black after all." Said Yang as she putted on the jacket with the hood on.

"I suggest you to hold on this is going to be moved ride." Said Yang as she hopped on the bike with helmet on while Drake put his hands around her waist as she speed up the bike.

"You never told me what were you doing here?" asked Yang as the rain began to speed up followed by thunder and lighting.

"I am taking a walk in the middle of the road kind of guy, and you?"

"We have been studying for test we have soon, I just needed to relax a little."

"Thanks for remaining me I have to catch up with you guys."

"You can study with us if you want, I know most of us wont mind.", 'And by most I mean everyone minus Weiss.'

"I would think about it!"

**LINEBREAK**

"Wow your jacket it isn't even soaked." Said Yang as they arrived at their dorm, with Drake`s room on the next corner.

"It is dust infused, it would never get dirty or wet." Said Drake as Yang handed it over.

"Thanks for the ride back by the way." Said Drake while Yang just gave a friendly punch.

"Anytime, see ya in breakfast." Said Yang as she entered her room while Drake just nodded and headed to his own.

He entered and changed into his PJ`s and laid back on his bed thinking on the events of today as his eyes began to close.

**LINEBREAK**

_A young boy was running on a rainy night being chased by an angry merchant._

_"__Come back here you little rat!" shouted the man while the kid just ran faster and faster until he finally managed to lost the man._

_The kid sat in a dark alley as he began to eat the food he had stolen from the man._

_He had no family or house, wearing only an old dark shirt with shorts and no shoes._

_The kid finished eating the little he stole and embraced his knees for warm thanks to the rain._

_He hated that kind of night, it scare him as he noted that the world around him began to turn black and every sound began to get muted._

_This always happened to him whenever it was night something that although he was used to still made him feel alone and scare in some cases._

_His thoughts were interrupted as a dark figure with an umbrella extended his arm, it was a black figure that was mouthing something that he could not hear._

_The little kid just extended his arm and grabbed the figure's just to made all the darkness around him gone and the sound to return._

_The kid looked around confused until he looked in front of him stood a boy f the same age as him with an umbrella above his head._

_"__I asked if you were alone?" asked the other boy with an smile on his face._

**LINEBREAK**

Drake blinked a couple of times as he noticed he was now awake.

"You see a boy alone in a hallway in a rainy night and that is the first thing you ask?" replied Drake with an smile as he remembered the memory as he went back to sleep.

'With out a doubt things would be better with you around brother.'

**AN: And that is second chapter, if you haven't noticed I am now basing the fic with elements of the tales of series.**

**Drake`s semblance in this story is what I named shadow mastery (If you think in a better name please tell).**

**He can use shadows as dimension portals as long he is able to fit on them and in some cases manipulated his own shadow along with many other things with an aura as long as he or his shadow has touched them.**

**Drawbacks, went he uses his own shadow for an portal attack he can feel a certain amount of the attack as if it was hitting him, he cannot manipulate the shadows of the Grimm but he can use them as portals.**

**Can you guess who is the brother at the end of the chapter, it is related to his step father, if you are a fan of the tales of series it should be easy.**

**Also I am trying to go for a darker path here so I would take some advice.**

**List of artes used:**

**Light spear, hell pyre, rising falcon (In the air), demonic chaos, ghost wolf, marian, sonic thrust, tiger blade**

**Please review.**


	3. Reminisce of the past

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

Chapter 3

_"__Begin!" shouted a man inside what it looked like a dojo._

_In front of him two young kids charged at each other one with semi-spiky blonde hair and the other with a ridiculous spiky hair for his age of brown color._

_The brown haired kid jumped and launched an spin kick at was barely blocked by the second one by using his forearm and then grabbed the leg with his free hand and threw him away._

_The brown haired one recovered in mid air and saw that his opponent was now throwing a drop kid making him put both arms in front of him for defense receiving the impact and sending him against the wall while the blonde haired one landed and gave an uppercut to the air sending a fang like projectile from the ground at his opponent while said person recovered himself and did the same creating an small cloud of smoke._

_The blonde haired one took an stance to launch another projectile but waited to see if his adversary was already down, of course it was not like that since from the smoke came the fighter at high speed with his arm in position of a sword looking like if it was giving a thrust._

_The blonde haired one smirked as he bended one of his knees and gave a low spin kick with the other at the moment his opponent was close enough making him lose balance in mid air._

_"__Huh?" was the sound his opponent made not registering the moment he did that while the blonde one smirked thinking he got the match only to see his opponent who was now above passing him gave an evil smirk as he took his opponent by the shoulders and gathered enough force to move his body while grabbing the blonde and threw him._

_The blonde rolled on the floor and recovered too late only to see in front of him the hand of his opponent in blade like motion centimeters of his head._

_"__Victory!" said the brown haired one as he jumped with both arm on the air while the other one just sat there and sighed._

_"__Front and center." Said the man who was watching the fight._

_Both fighters stood in front of the man as if they were part of the military showing discipline._

_"__Lloyd." Said the man looking at the brown haired one giving him an smile which he returned only to receive a hit from a wood blade a second later._

_"__What was that for?" asked the kid while he rubbed his head._

_"__You might have won but you let loss of patience almost cost you the match not once but twice, you need to think more." Said the man as he then looked at the other one._

_"__Suppose you know what you did wrong Drake?"_

_the boy just nodded, "Thinking that I had already beaten my opponent leaving my guard down not expecting him to pull that trick."_

_"__Trick? That my friend was pure skill." Said Lloyd smirking at Drake._

_"__Tough words for someone that had to use not one but two arts in a sparring match." Said Drake returning the smirk._

_"__Only because you used __**Demon Fist**__ first" said Lloyd pointing his fingerer at his accusing him._

_"__So what, the rules were we could use any art we knew that was none elemental so I did, have you not pulled that move out of pure luck I would have won." Replied Drake as sparks began clash between the two._

_"__Want to go again, as you wish but it does not matter the out come will be the same." Said Lloyd as both of them got in their stances only to receive each a hit from the wooden blade._

_"__Ouch." Were the words that both said._

**LINEBREAK.**

"That is your happiest memory, your first lost?" asked Glynda Goodwitch who was sitting on what it looks like a very expensive furniture chair while she had her scroll taking notes of Drake who was laying lying on a furniture sofa-bed.

"You asked me for one, not the happiest one." Replied Drake clearly annoyed by the fact that he just said something about him that mattered and she classifies it as not normal, that and the fact that he was falling sleep on the damn bed trying his best not to so he could not said something important by accident.

"Seriously what is the point of this? The other students did not have this kind of exam?" asked Drake as he sat trying to show that he was not about to fall sleep.

"There is no need to be angry unlike you many student already have a Psychological record while you don't, now why don't you tell me what bugs you."

He twitched at that knowing full well was going.

"I am not angry, and one of the things that annoys me the most is when people say I am angry when I am not and the ask me-"

"How does that made you feel?" asked Glynda actually Interrupting/completing his sentence as she took notes of her scroll while Drake noticed that she was trying hard not to smirk while said person was twitching.

"Why don't you tell me about how you get be under the wing of your step father?" asked Glynda more in curiosity than in seeing Drake`s reaction.

'Perhaps I can use this on my advantage.' Thought Drake lay back on the bed.

"That is really a personal subject you know? Why don't you tell me something in exchange?"

Glynda put down her scroll so she could look at him wondering what was he planning.

"Like what exactly?"

"Ozpin for example, he looks like a capable huntsman and everything but don't you thing sometimes his decisions can be a little…"

"Without thinking, harsh, childish." Said Glynda once again finishing his sentence while she rubbed the place in between her eyes.

"I know right, it makes me wonder how is that someone as serious as you ended working with him besides the point the total stress you must have for being around him." Said Drake as he sat back.

"You have no idea, it is like working with an armed child wearing a suit." Said Glynda not realizing what it was happening.

"And how does that made feel?" asked Drake who was now sitting were Glynda was and she was now lying on the bed.

'Hook line and sinker'

**LINEBREAK**

**"**I am actually surprised you fall for that.**"** Said Ozpin as he took a sip from his coffee while Glynda stood next to him sighing.

"I fall right into that one…"

"He was nice enough to take note on everything you say, an armed child wearing a suit, really?"

Glynda did not say anything and avoided to look at the man.

"It is a shame that we did not found the reason of his sudden changes of mood, where is he right now?"

Glynda opened her scroll to look for Drake`s schedule, "By now he must be in professor port`s class, I will get him after that and resume with the evaluation."

Ozpin just nodded as he analyzed the notes of Glynda about the actual piece of information that was about Drake.

'Lloyd Aurion Irving huh?'

**LINEBREAK**

'Don't do anything he says, life a normal life he says, wait until someone else arrives and help you he says, it is what he would what he says…. Ok, actually that one does sound reasonable. ' thought Drake as he was battling one the urge to sleep once again but this time against the Grimm studies class while also praying to Oum himself so time would go faster, seriously since when only one minute had been so long.

"And that is all for today, and do not forget that tomorrow is the test, I hope you have been studying." Said professor Port as every student stood up and began to leave.

Drake stood up and began to leave only to be stopped by Port who was calling for him making some of the student look at him for a moment before heading their way while he ignored everyone except for Ruby who waved at him that he simply returned.

"Is there anything you need professor Port?" asked Drake as he was now standing in front of his desk.

"Oh mister Aurion, I wanted to offer you some extra time so you could study a little more since you only became an official student yesterday." Said port while Drake flinched a little at the sound of his adoptive last name.

"There nothing to worry about professor, before coming here I was tutored by various persons, so I think I might be ready for the exam after a good study session today." Replied Drake while the man nodded in understanding.

"I could not expect any less from someone trained by the traitor of the heavens, I and many other members saw your initiation by the way, nicely done young man you have the talent to be a true huntsman." Replied Port with a little pride not noticing the the frown Drake had thanks to his scarf.

"Thanks for you recognition professor, may I ask for a favor?" the professor nodded.

"I would appreciate if you did not call me by my last name, especially in public."

Port nodded again although not figuring out why would he want that, "Of course young man, there is no problem."

Drake just bowed a little and gave his thanks before heading out with a grim face.

'_My dream is to be someone that help the people from the evil on this world to make it a better one, if I had to become a huntsman to do it so be it but never forgetting my path of justice._'

Those were the words Lloyd had told him when they were kids, that was his dream, a dream Drake was fulfilling alone.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake now wearing his normal attire had skipped lunch and instead headed to the library to see if he could find any information about the people on the photos and places he saw on the bar the previous night to see if he got some actual information with no real luck.

'I would have to go to the Communication tower and call some expert on ruins and call the PD and ask of the persons on the photos.' Thought Drake as he gave a sigh as he was to stand up but stopped as he remembered something very important.

'The angel.' Thought Drake as he recalled the angel referred to we.

The looked at the digital screen in front of him and began to type the words angel and black wings only to see few matches most of them Grimm related but there was one that caught his attention, a book named Myths of ancient times.

It was not what he expected to find, then again he was limited to only look on the library of beacon, he stood up and went to the section where the book was only to find what it looked like where all the old books were.

'Talk about an ancient history.' Thought Drake as he began to look for the book which he found a couple of minutes later.

It was big book… like back breaking if you have on your bag book, he opened the book to see that most of the words were worn up but must of it were still readable as he began to look at the contents of the book only to be interrupted by his scroll.

"Combat class in 10 minutes" read Drake as he sighed, he closed the book and took it with him as he headed to his next class.

**LINEBREAK**

All first year were sitting on the stands while Glynda Goodwitch who was giving a lecture before starting the spars while Drake sat on the last row of chairs listening to the explanation and reading the book.

He looked up for a moment to see the giant screen randomly selecting the students that were going to spar, after seeing his name was not called he returned to the book.

It looked like it told not one but various histories or in better terms theory of how the world came to be and the origin of dust.

It was not a safe book to look for what he was looking for but it was better than anything.

The time went by a 2 fight had already happened both in which he was not neither called nor paid attention to them.

"That is a big book." Said a voice female voice that he did not recognize, he turned around to see a girl wearing black, white and purple with amber colored eyes, black hair and a bow that he could have swore was twitching.

"Anything I can help you with?" asked Drake as he closed the book but not before memorizing in what page he was.

"Actually there is." Said the girl as she sat in the chair next to him.

"I was wondering what that big and old book was about? My name is Blake by the way" said the girl as Drake watched directly at her amber eyes.

"Drake and tt is a book about Myths nothing especial about it."

"If it isn't so especial why is it that you were paying so much attention to it."

"Well, looks like I got the little cat attention." Replied Drake joking only to notice later the frown Blake was giving him.

"Sorry, it is just that bow that makes you look like if you had cat ears, I did not know you dislike Faunus." Said Drake making Blake eyes widen and then looked at her apologetic.

"No it is alright I mistook the message of what you said." Replied Blake.

"No problem, so what were you saying about my attention."

Blake looked at another direction making Drake look at that direction to see a red hair sitting next to Jaune eyeing him with caution.

"Do you know her?" asked Blake making Drake shook his head.

"No, never seen her." Replied Drake making Blake look at him.

"Seriously? You don't know who she is?"

"No… should i?" asked Drake confused of why would he know her, "What is this about anyway?"

"I have know Pyrrha since the semester started and I have never seen her so troubled until you appeared. Any idea why?"

Drake really did not know why, he had never seen her; he would have remembered if he had fought her since he really remembered people he had fought in the past, most of them arte users.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the sound of someone crashing on the wall.

"That was for my hair you bastard!" shouted Yang as Drake saw a boy with a maw hawk planted on the wall.

"Nicely done miss Xiao Long, can the members of team CRDL come here and retrieve your teammate." Said Glynda while Yang went to the locker rooms and said team came soon after for their teammate.

"We have time for one last battle, lets see who will be the ne-" Glynda stopped as she saw one student raising her arm.

"Yes miss Nikos?"

"I would personally request to be selected and that I could chose the next contender for the last match."

Glynda nodded not seeing any problem with it, "And who would you like to fight?"

"Well, it looks like I am about to find out why she has been like that since she saw me." said Drake while Blake nodded knowing full well were this was going as Pyrrha pointed her finger at him.

"Drake? Do you see any problem with this request?" asked Glynda out loud making everyone see.

"Not really." Said Drake as he stood up and began walking to one of the locker rooms but not before telling something to Blake, "Mind taking care of this for me?"

Blake nodded as she grabbed the book and walked where her team was while Drake headed his way and Pyrrha did the same going to the other locker room.

"Well look who it is, who are you fighting hot shot?"

Drake looked up to see Yang walking at him with a victory smirk on her face.

"I would really appreciate if you would stop calling me that and for your question I am fighting someone named Pyrrha." Said Drake making Yang stopped while CRDL got closer behind her.

"You don't know who she is? Looks like we have a second Jaune over here" asked Yang.

"Seriously, is she some kind of celebrity or something?" asked Drake while CRDL passed them and Cardin said something

"Well looks like we are about to have a beat down here guys."

Drake did not paid attention and instead his stepped a little over his own shadow, not a second later all members were on the ground feeling a sense of Déjà vu.

"Talk about clumsiness." Said Drake out loud as he walked pass Yang, "See ya later Yang."

Yang just nodded as he looked at CRDL shouting something of happening again and the looked at Drake walking who then began to walk again passing CRDL.

Drake entered the locker room and continued walking to the arena as he extended his arm to made his blade appear from one of the many shadows on the area as he entered the arena and waited for Pyrrha to appear.

Said person appeared not a minute later wearing her Spartan armor making Drake feel a sense of nostalgia for some reason making him ask if he indeed fought her in the past.

"Both of you know the rules, the moment the bat hits red you lose, ready?" asked Glynda as the light on the classroom shutdown except for the one on the arena and both nodded.

"Begin!" shouted Glynda as she took an step back and Pyrrha charged at him while Drake did a **sonic thrust** as a greater speed only to see Pyrrha sidestep at the last moment and gave a slash which Drake moved his body to interrupt the arte making him avoid the attack but haven poor balance when he touched the floor.

Not wasting any second Pyrrha changed her sword to rifle mode and began to shoot at him several times making him deflect the first shots with Yin and then charging at her while avoiding the others while she did the same still shooting but also throwing her shield.

Drake took this as a chance and used the shield as platform to jump high on the air and then pointing at her with her blade executing a hell pyre launching a familiar fire explosive at her which was deflected by the shield that flew intercepting the arte while Pyrrha raised her arm and the shield returned to air making it look like if the explosion had send it her way.

She looked up to see Drake charging at her the same way and speed she did on the forest making her smirk.

'I am going to wait until the last moment and then back step, charge and deliver an slash following by a long combo with no time to parry' thought Pyrrha not seeing Drake had his own smirk under his scarf.

The moment he saw he was close enough the speed augmented and instead of an **rising falcon** Drake changed the form to create what it looked like he was doing a somersault while extending his blade outward surprising her but not changing the plan not expecting that the moment he landed and she back stepped the attack moved at her and then took light again delivering several slashes at her making many eyes widen.

Drake stopped the **omega tempest** and back a long jump back.

"How could I forget about that one?" Said Pyrrha lowly but Drake managed to catch what she said.

'She has fought another artes user in the past, that explains how she predicted my sonic thrust and counter the hell pyre but still tat does not explain anything.' Thought she saw her standing up while he saw her bar was now yellow and she was looking at her with a look he recognized to well… despair.

Drake wondered why she had that awful emotion in her eyes but paid no mind as she charged at him again while Drake took a stance similar to the one to execute a certain art but not do that.

But Pyrrha reacted at the stand making her give a step back standing to a certain distance away from him making his eyes widen slowly.

'Impossible… although she might have seen the **Marian** I did on the forest she should not been able to know the limit of the normal one so how? That art is my signature one, the only other person who had the record of doing a normal correctly is…' Drake`s thoughts froze at that.

He looked at Pyrrha who was waiting for the arte as she noticed that his eyes were now slit and glowing.

Instead of the **Marian **executed a **Ghost Wolf** which surprised her but recognized it at blocked the first strike with her sword and the second putting her shield behind her successfully blocking the 2 attacks of the arte preparing for everything that might came from behind since he did phased pass her.

She quickly turned around only to see Drake getting close to her to hit her with his shoulder making her raise the shield making contact with it.

"**Beast**" said Drake in a low voice as he pressed against the shield and released a wave of force in from of a blue dragon`s head sending her flying while making by the sudden force of the attack recovering herself in mid air and landing gracefully only to feel the impact of various blue spheres hitting her and sending her out of the arena.

Drake just looked coldly at her as she stood up again and entered the arena again and took stance.

Drake instead of attacking or doing anything raised his blade where his shadow was and let it fall on it making it disappear as he looked at goodwitch who wondered what he wanted as he made a sign of time making her realize that the time was over.

"Seeing that we are our of time I am afraid that this match is concluded as a tie." said Glynda.

"No this is not over, fight me!" shouted Pyrrha as he just turned back and headed to his side where the locker rooms completely ignoring her.

"Miss Nikos that is enough, you can settle this on another date." Said Glynda as she also headed out of the stadium while everyone else was watching the screen not believing her eyes.

Drake`s bar a full while Pyrrha was close to going red.

Blake stood up with the book and headed to the locker room followed by Yang wondering what was that about while the rest went to see how Pyrrha was doing.

Blake walked to the locker rooms as she slowed down by the sound of someone punching metal several times.

She got to the room and leaned at the door to take a look of Drake with scarf off but not seeing his face hitting a locker over and over.

Blake almost jumped as she felt someone putting an arm on her shoulder; he turned around to see Yang putting her finger on her mouth telling her to stay quiet and looked at the scene.

Blake then looked at the book making her partner realize what she was going to do; Yang tapped her shoulder and signaled to go while she nodded.

'We have something he wants, so he will come back to look for it' thought Blake not seeing the tears on the floor from where he was currently punching.

**LINEBREAK**

"Pyrrha you need to eat something." Said Jaune who was sitting next to her with a hand on her shoulder while said her had one hand covering her face while her elbow was making contact with the table.

"Leave her be Jaune, clearly she is no state to talk after all she almost lost her unbeatable title." Said Weiss who was sitting with her team on the other side of the table having at least a minor idea of why her friend was like that since she had followed Pyrrha records of fight since sanctum including all her tournaments.

Pyrrha just sat there eyeing her food while Ruby tried to also cheer her up, "You didn't do so bad Pyrrha, I mean you dominated most of the fight for a good part."

Pyrrha just sighed and looked at Ruby with teary eyes, "You do not understand Ruby, I had prepared for this moment for the last 3 years and I blow it."

Everyone looked confused at that except for Blake who was already starting to put the pieces together, "You fought with him in the past then, his memory must be really bad since he does not."

"Not at all, my memory is very good especially when it is about fighting," said a cold voice from behind sending shivers to them while the whole JNPR was wide eyed looking who was standing behind RWBY.

All the members turned around to see Drake whose face was covered by his scarf and had a tray with his food.

"Can I sit?" asked Drake as Ruby and Yang moved to different direction so he could sit in front of Pyrrha who was looking at him with her own cold glare.

"Why did you call off the match?" asked Pyrrha with a deathly voice not common of her.

Drake just pulled down his scarf and took a fork, "That is one of the reasons I came here, but first please tell me something, where did you saw _it_?" asked Drake as he took a bite of his food while no one except for Pyrrha had idea what was he talking about.

"What are you referring to?" asked Ruby while Drake swallowed and answered her not looking at her.

"Every arts user have his own signature art that he recreates and masters based on the style he sees more fit to use, in my case is **The Marian** or in current times better known as **Demon.** An art that none of the arte users of this generation except for me has completely mastered…. Except for another one who managed to hold the basics of it." Said Drake as he took a sip from his water and looked at Pyrrha waiting for an answer whose eyes were slightly open.

"So that time it was not perfect huh" said Pyrrha as green met green, "Three years ago, in the first sanctum tournament I participated during-"

"The semi-finals." Completed Drake while she slowly nodded and an small smile formed on her face, "Now I remember you… you were that girl that fought against him."

"So the weird guy that fought her during the semi-finals was an acquaintance of you!?" asked Weiss on high voice as she recalled that fight which she had completely forgotten.

"Wait, can someone please explain what is going on?" asked Yang really confused what was going on.

"So just you know that was no acquaintance but my brother so watch who you are calling weird." Replied Drake with a threating voice eyeing Weiss who was shivering.

"Lets see if I remembered the events of those weeks 3 years ago correctly." Said Drake as he took another bite and told the story.

FLASHBACK (3 YEARS AGO)

_"__He is going to be pissed." Replied a younger Drake wearing a similar attire except with no scarf and wound on his neck._

_"__He is always pissed, besides I will wear a costume." Replied Lloyd a complete opposite attire than Drake except that his under shirt was also black and the design on the jacket was a black tiger like if he was chasing something._

_"__Like if that was going to work." Replied Drake as he sighed, "The first time only the 2 us are alone with the permission of dad and without mister I am the coolest and the first thing you want to do in enter a tournament in which he especially ordered not to."_

_"__You need to chill out more bro, relax everything is going to be just fine, besides this is a chance to see how much are this guys in training in difference to us." Replied Lloyd as he began to walk to the arena, "Be sure to be rooting for me!" shouted Lloyd as he disappeared on the crowd._

_Drake just gave a final sigh as he gave up and headed to the stands and waited._

_30 minutes later._

_"__Welcome to the annual sanctum tournament we have many good fighters this year and some… peculiar one too, but mattes not since this years shows potential for the future generation." Replied the announcer while Drake who was on the grades, was twitching at the mention of the peculiar one._

_'__What the hell did you disguise as?'_

_His answer came soon to his displeasure as all the combatants appears while Drake face palmed as he saw Lloyd wearing the costume of a pumpkin in other words the current mascot of that awful cereal making Drake want to hide on his shadow the moment Lloyd began to call him from where was making many people look at him weird._

_'__Goddammit Lloyd.'_

**_LINEBREAK_**

_The fight were rather disappointed in Drake`s opinion but only seeing the onse his brother fought not really caring for the rest, it was now the third and final day of the tournament and he was walking through the hall with 2 sodas on his hand as he passed some people interviewing some red hair girl who was his brother`s next opponent._

_Drake turned around to a dark corner and handed one of the sodas to Lloyd who was not rearing his costume since it would make him get the attention of the reporters something that Lloyd did not predicted since the fights were also being recorded._

_"__Having second thoughts?" asked Drake with no expression on his face but smirking mentally while his brother took the drink._

_"__Shut it, I simple did not see this coming." Said Lloyd as he began to drink._

_"__When have you ever?" asked Drake mockingly this time with an smirk on his face while Lloyd`s eye was twitching._

_"__You still angry for the bar incident aren't you?" asked Lloyd, "It was not my fault, how was I suppose to know that they were older than us and had boyfriends, we were the same fucking height, plus they were flirting with us!"_

_"__The simple fact it was on a bar should have been more than enough clue!" countered Drake although he did had a point about the height and the girls did got closer to them in the first place._

_"__Would the next combatants please get to the arena." Said a voice than echoed through the whole stadium cutting the conversation short._

_"__Well time to go." Said Lloyd as he Drake nodded and reached a near big shadow and pulled Lloyd`s blade and costume._

_"__I am going to try and be fast so we can head out and get something to eat, it is our vacation after all" said Lloyd with an small smile as he headed out while putting his costume._

_"__Do not underestimate her." Said Drake while Lloyd just waved and then headed his own wave with a little smile on his face._

**_LINEBREAK_**

_Drake sat on the first line of the grades with a bag of popcorn on his hand to see the fight as the announcer presented the contenders not really caring about the girl ignoring her name and focusing on mister pumpkin who was Lloyd`s alias for the fight._

_"__Begin!" shouted the announcer and the fight began._

_None of the moved, the girl eyeing closely while Lloyd stood cross armed and then drew his blade from his back for the first time on the whole tournament._

_Like his usual clothes, his blade was the complete opposite of it, it was a white blade with black lines and a little black tiger on the blade near the handle which was white with black squares and lastly a keychain with the same design as the one on the back of his jacket._

_Lloyd waved the blade a little and the looked at his opponent, in an instant she saw Lloyd charging with a thrust at high speed that she barely dodged and not blocked._

_Drake saw the fight not really knowing why did he release his blade now, he saw as the girl barely managed to dodge to her left a __**sonic thrust **__and saw how she raised her arm to what it looked like was to grab the blade but instead just stayed put making the girl eyes widen a second later and the giving a quick slash at the blade and stepping away._

_'__Wonder what was that about?' thought Drake as he ate._

_Lloyd quickly changed the blade from his right lo his left hand and quickly turned back delivering several spin attacks and then kicking her only to be blocked bu her shield but sending her back a little._

_She changed her sword into a gun and began to shot as she began to circle Lloyd around while he easily blocked every bullet._

_Seeing this was not having any effect she decided to throw her shield at him which he also parried and looked in front of him only to see her no longer on the ground but instead on the air throwing a vertical slash with one hand which he parried again and had a perfect opening to attack only to receive a sudden pain on the back of his head making him lost his balance._

_Drake laughed as he saw that the shield Lloyd had parried had circled him and hit him on the back of his head giving him a good idea what the girl was trying to do early and knowing why did it not work before._

_He then laughed even more as she planted a back kick on his head while she was on mid air after that last parry sending him to the ground, had not being for that ridiculous pumpkin head it would have hurt when his head made contact with the concrete._

_Pyrrha who had landed was getting close to him with shield on her wrist to hit him while he was on the floor._

_Drake who had stopped laughing paid attention knowing full well that Lloyd was going to get serious now._

_The moment Pyrrha stood above him ready to deliver the hit Lloyd moved his legs and began to move on a circular motion making Pyrrha take guard while he stood up using the spin of his legs and then gave various back flips to stay away from her._

_Lloyd looked at her and then to the grades where Drake was making him wonder what was he going to do._

_He then looked at the green eyes of the girl and ran at her at great speed while the girl did the same._

_Drake saw as they ran at each other and then watched as Lloyd gave a sudden back-step with his blade raised right over his shoulder making Drake`s eyes widen in recognition and knew that his brothers was smirking under that ridiculous mask._

_'__Stealing bastard.' Thought Drake dropping his bag of popcorn as he saw Lloyd executing a familiar purple-black big blade thrust at the girl making her take a sudden guard but sending her to the near wall while everyone was open mouthed at what they saw._

_Although it was not fully perfected he indeed executed a normal __**Marian**__ perfectly, not wasting any more time Lloyd did a __**Demonic Chaos**__ sending 3 fang like projectiles Fang-shaped on the ground one bigger after the other._

_The girl seeing the attack panicked and tried hard to get out of the wall successfully doing it on the last second and jumping out of the way, she rolled on the floor and the looked to see Lloyd was no longer there._

_She looked up and his eyes widened as she saw him charging a thrust in mid air at great speed._

_The girl changed her sword into a spear and threw it at him with great accuracy but not expecting what was going to happen next._

_Drake saw as Lloyd canceled, no, converted the __**Rising Flacon **__in a __**Tempest **__deflecting the spear of the girl and proceeding to attack her while she just raised her on defense position an raised her other arm while trying not to make it to obvious to the direction her spear was._

_'__She is planning on blocking the arte while she guides her spear that is still on the air to deliver an attack, good plan to bad she is fighting someone way skilled than her.' Thought Drake as the girl indeed blocked but made a sound of surprise as the arte did not stopped there but instead moved forward making her lose balance and defense and then moved up delivering various slashes at her._

_Lloyd finished the art and jumped back on the air to avoid the spear that was flying at him on the last second._

_Lloyd landed a couple of meters from the girl and saw as she was starting to get up again._

_'__You are good, really good that is why I will finish this with my personal arte.' Thought Lloyd as he waved the blade while the girl stood up and looked up to see the air around him changed._

END OF FLASHBACK

"What happened after that?" asked Blake really intrigued on the story as did everyone else while Weiss now remembered the whole thing** (AN: Drake did not mentioned Lloyd`s name during the whole think)**

"Nothing." Replied Weiss while Pyrrha was remembering the day as if had been yesterday.

"What do you mean by nothing?" asked Yang really curious as he looked at Drake who finished eating his food and then looked at her.

FLASHBACK

_Drake eyes widened as he quickly jumped from his seat and headed to the entrance of the arena at what had happened._

_Lloyd had interrupted the art he was going to use and lowered his blade all of the sudden, he turned back and began to walk away while saying he forfeited the match._

_After exiting the arena Lloyd began to stumble against the wall and began to breath irrationally as if he was trying to calm down._

_Drake reached the place where was and put his arm against the shoulder and looked for a shadow that was big enough for them to get out of there and head back to where they were staying._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lets just say that my brothers had an special type of situation." Replied Drake while Blake took note as how he said it.

"So, he was ill and still managed to give me the beat of my life?" asked Pyrrha with a little despair on her voice while Drake shocked his head.

"Nope, he was very healthy, had he not forfeit the match things would have been far worse for you believe me when I said that." Replied Drake.

"What could had made things worse?" asked Weiss.

"That does not concern you." Replied Drake in cold voice as he focused now on Pyrrha.

"After that I easily beat my next opponent and practiced for the next year for him to appear, but he never came back making things far too easy for me not having a real challenge." Said Pyrrha as she looked down, "People quickly forgot of that fight after the end of the next tournament, but I didn't until sometime, that is why when I saw you on the forest using the same attacks as him I remembered everything leaving a sense of something I had never experienced before."

"Defeat." Replied Drake while she nodded.

"That is why I challenged you thinking you were him." Said Pyrrha as she looked at him with anger, "So ask me this why did you call off the match!?"

"Because you angered me to such an extent that I almost wanted to continue the assault I was giving you, knowing full well that I would have permanently hurt you." Replied Drake making everyone eyes widen at that.

"Hey there is no need to be his so harsh." Replied Yang only to be interrupted by someone screaming.

Everyone except for Drake turned around to see carding pulling the ears of a rabbit Faunus.

Drake who was not watching took his arm down the table and used the shadow under it, not a second later it could be seen as Cardin was now being slammed on the tables as if someone was grabbing his leg.

Yang and Jaune seeing something similar before looked at Drake whose eyes were closed making everyone else looked at him and then back at Cardin who was left on the on one of the tables.

"Did you?" asked Jaune while everyone looked at him.

"Not important," said Drake as he focused back on Pyrrha.

"The reason it angered me it is because you have talent," that made her eyes widened not really understanding where this was going.

"And even yet you were letting something as despair to get you for a fight that you could not win? Do not anything as simple as that cloud your judgment as it did on our spar you were letting that emotion get to you the moment you saw I was getting the upper hand."

Pyrrha now understood what he was doing, lecturing her on something so simple that made her feel ashamed of her a little.

"I hope that you keep that in mind and do not do something that stupid on our next fight" said Drake as the air around the table changed to a less cold one.

Pyrrha smiled and gave a nod making him return the smile, "Well now that this is done I better go, I have to study for tomorrow test." Said Drake as he pulled on his scarf and stood up with his tray and began to walk.

"Wait." Said Pyrrha getting his attention making turn around, "Is your brother also coming here to the academy, I would also set my score with him."

Drake just turned around and beagn walking away, "I am afraid he was not able to make it here." Replied Drake as he continued walking.

"Guess he was not as good as we though." Replied Weiss while Pyrrha, Blake and Yang noticed the way he said it but Blake already had a good idea of why, she looked down at the book that he once again had forgotten and decided to give it back on a later date.

**LINEBREAK**

It was now night time and Drake was now on the library reading the material for tomorrow`s exam since he said that he would read a little of the subject.

"Studying this late?"

Drake turned around to see none other than Ozpin with his signature mug of coffee.

"What can I do for you professor?" asked Drake as he focused on his lecture.

"I came here to ask you about that book you took out today?" asked ozpin making Drake face palm remembering that Blake was holding the book for him.

"Something the matter?" asked Ozpin as he sat in front of Drake.

"No, nothing, what about it?"

"I was wondering why the sudden interest on ancient myths especially the ones related to angels and dark wings."

"How did you?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and replied, "I am the headmaster of the academy Drake, don't be so surprised."

Drake just stayed quite trying to think on a good excuse but Ozpin beat him on that, "Does this have something to do with Lloyd`s death?"

Cold, that was how the air on the library felt the moment does words left his mouth, Drake pulled off his scarf and looked at Ozpin who noticed the change on Drake`s eyes.

"Why would you think that professor?"

"I didn't, the sudden change of demeanor told me everything I needed."

Drake just looked at the man waiting for him to continue.

"I do not know what did has to do with Lloyd, but I do think it is related to what a mother and her child said that a woman with black wings attacked her and than a blonde with a white scarf saved them and disappeared after a board fall on them."

The man took a sip and then continued, "It was not hard to put all of the pieces together, and thanks to your reaction I now know that Lloyd`s death in related in all of this."

"What do you want me to say?" asked Drake knowing lying would not work now.

"I would say to stop pursuing your revenge but since that would not work well and thanks to your semblance I cant really keep an eye on you, but I ask you to slow it down a little."

"I am taking it slow, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here professor." Replied Drake as he closed the book and stood up, "If you excuse me." he took the book and began to walk away.

"Let me ask you something? How are you so sure that this 'Angels' are responsible for his death."

Drake turned around to reveal his eyes were now slit and glowing, "Because I saw myself a white winged angel killing him and when I found him I will not only recover what it was stolen but also make him suffers far worse that I did with the black winged one and no one will stop me." replied Drake and then headed his way.

'It looks like this is more than just a simple revenge.' Thought Ozpin as he took a sip from his seat and headed his own way.

**AN: Artes uses in this chapter:**

**Sonic thrust, Marian, demonic chaos, azure storm, hell pyre, omega tempest, rising falcon, ghost wolf.**


	4. My best friend kinda

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 4**

**8 years ago**

"Aren't you exited?" asked Lloyd with Drake standing next to him while they saw various luggage being carried into the mansion by the butlers and maids.

"Truth to be told… no." replied Drake.

"You really need to stop being to gloomy, another one with us means more the fun."

"I only hope he is not like you, one is enough already." Replied Drake ignoring Lloyd ranting about negativity not being good while he only watched the ridicule things were getting in the mansion.

"Seriously, how many things does this guy needs… and look and the ridiculous side of that bed!" said Drake while Lloyd did have to admit those were a lot of fancy stuff.

"Looks like he is here, remember be nice." Replied Lloyd as they got closer to the entrance to greet a boy of their same age with red short hair and blue eyes.

"Greeting, My father is not here at the moment, he let us here to greet-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, look there are still many things outside so if you would please help out and do your job." Replied the boy walking pass them making Drake twitch while turning around to smack the kid on the head only to be stopped by Lloyd holding him from behind.

"He just think we are part of the service." Replied Lloyd trying to make sure Drake did not hurt the guy

"Seriously this is they place I am going to stay, it is really old fashioned as hell, might as well demolish it and build a new." Replied the boy entering more in the house not noticing what he had caused.

Lloyd no longer holding Drake and now standing next to him had lowered his head a little making his hair cover his eyes a little while Drake was the same, "I call dibs on the head." Replied Lloyd while both started walking slowly.

"Stay with the head, I will break his legs." Replied Drake while all the butlers and maid tried to restrain them and telling them to let it be.

Yes, without a doubt the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Present Time**

Drake evaded a punch that was followed by a shot by doing and backflip hitting his opponent on the chin while doing it.

Drake saw as Yang Xiao Long stumbled back and recovered quickly giving him a feral smirk.

"Say, why don't you use your blade?" asked Yang as they began circle each other while Drake was only using his fist to fight.

"I felt like fighting with my arm today considering it has been a long time since I didn't use Yin." Replied Drake but the truth was, 'There is no way in hell I will use a blade or anything with an edge against her, I have seen what you do to people that touches your girl Blondie but what did you want when the FUCKING THING IS EVERYWHERE, seriously that length is not natural.' Thought Drake as he charged at her.

He send a flying kick which she saw coming and sidestepped and sent a fist only to see Drake put his hand over her ember Celica changing the trajectory of the shot and using it support himself and to go over her and deliver a kick on the back of her head.

'Hate to admit it, but that one was from Lloyd`s shitty ways to get out of trouble.' Thought Drake remembering that it has been indeed a while since he did hand to hand combat.

Yang stumbled on the floor while holding the back of her head to then looked at Drake who noticed that her eyes were now red while she was still smirking quickly standing up and shooting at him making him send and **Demon Fist **to intercept the shot creating a an small explosion.

Taking advantage of this Yang had charged through the smoke surprising Drake who noticed to late making him raise his elbow to receive the impact of Ember Celica completely forgetting he had leave his chest with a opening that Yang took advantage of it by punching him with her other arm expecting to send him back but it only make him give a step back resisting the impact of the shot thanks to his aura.

Drake raised his heat to reveal to Yang that his eyes had become slit while he grabbed both of her arms.

"Oh oh." Replied Yang as Drake threw her at the at the air and then jumped after her while Yang began to shot him trying to keep her away with no luck as he managed to pass her and grab her by the waist and charged down while she tried to get free with no luck as Drake planter her head on the floor cracking it.

Drake who was still grabbing her let her go and stood up while Yang`s body fell to the floor as Drake grabbed the top of his head by the pain he was feeling,'I should have thought that better'.

"That is enough, good work Drake although in the future those tricks of you will not always work." Replied Goodwitch as the arena light up.

"Tricks? That was skill." Replied Drake still holding his head with one hand as he walked close to Yang while Goodwitch gave him the bad eye.

"Hey Yang, you alive?" asked Drake seeing she was not moving only to receive kick where no man should be kicked.

"I didn't touch your hair." Replied Drake weakly missing air on his lungs while he grabbed the sensible part with his hands.

"No, but you got it dirty!" raged Yang as she stood up to reveal it has dust on her hair thanks to that last move.

'Fuck it, next time I am using my blade.' Thought Drake as he saw Yang walking out cleaning her head not noticing that she was walking straight to the light making her shadow expand which gave Drake an evil idea as he touched the shadow.

Yang who was still cleaning her hair felt someone grabbing her feet making her fall on the floor planting her face on the floor knowing full well who was the person responsible for this.

"Drake!" shouted Yang as she turned around only to see Goodwitch looking at the place Drake was only to see he was no longer there.

"You should focus more in walking and not in cleaning your hair Yang!"

Yang looked to the grades where many students also were looking at Drake who was now right above the stairs giving his goodbyes before he disappeared.

'He is so death' thought Yang.

Meanwhile Drake had repapered on his room took a quick shower, it was now Friday and he did not have any classes and although his father made him promise he would not continue his pursuit alone did not meant he had to stop doing bounties.

He decided he would eat something on the city considering knowing full well that Yang would be waiting for him there and he was in no mood to receive another kick there.

**LINEBREAK**

"Where the hell is he?" asked Yang while chewing her food waiting for Drake to appear.

"Would you please stop talking with you mouth full?" scolded Weiss only to be ignored by her.

"So what do you guys have planned for today, since it is Friday why don't we go to the city, it has been a long time since we went there after all?" asked Ruby at her team trying to change the subject successfully doing it.

"I had completely forgotten about that, we could really get out of here for a change!"

said Yang with enthusiasm completely forgetting about Drake.

"I would also go to the city, there are some new books I would like to buy since I am getting short of good literature." Said Blake who had been reading until now.

"Good, what about you Weiss?" asked Ruby turning to her partner.

"I really don't see any probl-" Weiss was interrupted by the sound of her scroll, she look it and then looked at her team, "Sorry I have to answer this." Said Weiss as she stood up.

"It looks like it is important." Said Yang while they saw Weiss coming back with an neutral face.

"So, are we still going to the city?" asked Ruby while Weiss sat.

"We are going alright, but I need to pick up someone first." Replied Weiss making everyone give a confused look of whom was she talking about.

**LINEBREAK**

"Look who it is! I though you had died kid." Said the lee the bartender as Drake sat asking for a drink.

"I had been busy." Replied Drake as he got his drink.

"I can see that, sorry but there is nothing about angels of anything although I did heard about a woman and her child being attacked by one."

"I already know about that one, but that is not the reason I am here." Replied Drake as he finished his drink.

"Anything in particular?" asked the man as he raised his arms making a digital screen appear.

"Something decent, inside of the city."

"I suppose for decent you mean the amount of the pay?"

Drake nodded and the bartender turned the screen showing Drake the options he had.

He scrolled down the screen and stopped at certain one that made him scowl, it was not the regular kind of bounty, but more of an investigation case, the kind he hated the most.

**LINEBREAK**

"So why are we here again?" asked Yang feeling boredom sitting on the airport without doing nothing.

"Because my father asked me for a favor of receiving someone from atlas and show him around." Replied Weiss not liking the situation one bit.

"Is this guy rich or something?" asked Ruby looking that the people of the flight they were waiting had just arrived waiting for whoever they were waiting for.

"He is a Noble whose family has a very good influence."

"Meaning he is going to be as stuck up as you." Replied Yang making Blake nod in agreement.

"Quiet you! If you have to know he is not like me at all, he does not behave like someone with our status should." Replied Weiss clearly not liking being compared to him.

"Then how is he like?" asked Blake only to hear various screams, but not the ones of terror or fear, but the kind one hears a girl do whenever they see a celebrity.

All the members of team RWBY looked at the doors of arrivals to see a teenager with Red long hair with dark shades covering his eyes, he was wearing white pants, a pink leather jacket with no sleeves with a long sleeve black silk shirt and finally a white bandanna on his forehead.

"That is the guy?" asked Ruby seeing various women around him while Weiss just nodded with a frown on her face.

"You were right, he is not like you at all." Replied Yang.

"Ladies, ladies please a man has to breath." Said the young man as he spotted someone outside the crowd of girls making him frown for a second and then returned to smile, "Sorry ladies it is a pleasure to meet you all, but I am afraid I have now to attend to some unwanted business." Replied the man as he opened his way with making all the girl pout

"Lets get this over with." Said Weiss as she gave an step forward as the man walked and stood in front of her.

"Wilder." Said Weiss in a monotone voice.

"Schnee, to what do I owe this _flat_ surprise." Said the man making two of the girls behind her try to hold their laughs while Ruby did not understand what was so funny.

Weiss gave her 2 teammates a sharp glare making them stop and then looked at the man.

"My family found out about you coming here thanks to your house, my father thought it would be polite for one of use to show you around since I suppose you don't know the city and don't know anyone here, and since I was the closest one here I am."

The man chuckled and took of his glasses to reveal he had dark blue eyes looking coldly at Weiss, "The arrogance, as a matter of fact it is not my first time here, even more I lived here for 6 years ice queen so I know my way around." Replied the man putting his shades inside his jacket.

"It does not matter to me, my father told me specifically not to leave your side, and that is exactly what I am planning to do." Replied Weiss.

"You never said anything about that Weiss!" shouted Yang from behind getting their attention.

"Yeah what about our planned afternoon?" said Ruby standing between the 2 but focusing on Weiss.

"Sorry, but my father was very clear not to leave this guy side, you can go without me"

"No way, we are a team if one us gets stuck in something she does not want to do then we will also do it." Replied Ruby while other 2 agrees.

"So where do you need to go?" asked Ruby looking now at the man who was looking at her questionably as his eyes lose the coldness replaced with amusement.

"Are you serious about following me around?"

not just Ruby but all three nodded making the man sigh.

"Fine, where do you want to?" asked the man confusing them.

"hum… we said that we will go were you want to not the other way around." Said Yang giving an step forward while she noticed where he was looking at, "My eyes are up here you now." Replied Yang.

"Yeah I know." Said the man amazing her that he did not have shame.

The man then looked at her eyes, "since I queen here is being as stuck up as always (Hey!) I cant let you girls miss your free Friday afternoon following around like a group of stalkers while making me look like the bad one only because of her." Replied the man amazing the girls of such an action.

"But don't you have important things to do?" asked Blake.

"The only thing it comes to mind is look for a friend of mine that lives here and then head to a certain place, but I can do that later besides who knows I might as well meet with him if I stay with you guys." Said the man making Ruby hug him while saying thank you several times and then letting him go.

"My name is Ruby by the way, and these is my team," Said Ruby introducing each of the members of her team while the man introduced himself by bowing in an elegant way.

"Zelos Wilder at your service."

**LINEBREAK**

"Thanks for this." Replied Weiss all of the sudden making Zelos chuckle.

They had gone to all the places and stores the girls had wanted to go while he just followed them looking around how little the city have change since the he left.

"No problem, although you should also thank your leader, she is a nice kid." Replied Zelos as she saw Ruby jumping all over a weapon shop she and her sister had entered while Yang tried to calm her down, "Yes she is, although she can be very childish at times".

"Can I ask you something?" asked Weiss all of the sudden while he nodded.

"Why did you did you come to vale Zelos? It is not normal for a noble to leave their respective kingdoms especially the one who is going to be the successor."

Zelos tensed a little and narrowed his eyes, "I got a call from my friends dad, he said my friend needed help with something he found, something really delicate. So the moment I receive the message I told my mother and did a lot of things to convince her to let me come, and here I am."

"What could be so important?" both turned around to see Blake reading one of the new books she had bought remembering that she was sitting on the other bench.

"Sorry, but it is personal… nice bow by the way." Replied Zelos as he saw the bow twitch, "thanks." Replied Blake.

"Let me go!" shouted Ruby making all of them turn their head to see Yang dragging Ruby by the hood who was trying to return to the shop.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because you were tearing the shop apart taking and throwing everything." Replied Yang calmly as if this had not been the first time.

"So is that everything you girls needed to do?" asked Zelos standing up.

"No, I think we already visited all the places we wanted to go, any place you want to go?" Replied Weiss as all they stood.

"Now that we are here I suppose it would not kill to have some ice-cream." Said Zelos as he started walk while Ruby completely forget about the weapon shop incident and followed him.

"Say, what exactly does a noble do?" asked Blake while they followed Zelos.

"Nothing big really, we have a good political influence we own some lands yadayada, boring huh." Said Zelos making Weiss scowl.

"That is not even a complete explanation you dunce! Seriously how manage to survive your time here is going to be a miracle."

"What does one thing have to do with the other, and just for you know I can kick your ass whenever I want ice queen." Replied Zelos not really caring in turning back.

"That I would like to see." Said Weiss.

"No offense but you don't really look like the type who fights." Said Yang joining the conversation.

"hard words from you milady." Said Zelos with fake depression he was about to counter argue her but stopped at what he saw in front of him making the girls stop.

"What is it?" asked Ruby seeing that Zelos eyes were once again cold, she looked in the direction he was looking to see an Ice cream stand owned by a rabbit Faunus.

"Sorry, it looks like the stance you knew change of owner." Said Weiss thinking the reason he was like that was because of the Faunus while Blake reached the same conclusion making her frown.

"No," said Zelos making the girls look at him, "The owner is the same as ever." Replied Zelos as he advanced to a group of kids playing with a ball while cracking his knuckles .

"What is he doing?" asked Blake as she noticed a group of wounded men shouting at the owner, 'Those look recent.' Thought Blake as she and the others got closer.

"Where the hell is he you filth?" asked one of the wounded ones while the owner just looked at them with a bad eye not answering my question.

"Answer you dumb bit-" the man never finished the sentence as a soccer ball crashed on the side of his head at great speed sending him flying along the ball.

"Gentleman there is no need to arm the lady," said Zelos with while the kids behind him were counting the lien they now had in exchange for the ball, "So why don't you mess with someone who can actually fight." Said Zelos now with a serious face.

All the men charged at him while the owner looked at him with wide eyes while he waved at her making her smile while he waited for the men to reach him while they all drew red machetes.

"Quick we have to help him." Said Ruby only to be stopped by Blake seeing the confidence in his eyes.

Zelos just put both arms on his jacket pockets and walking calmly at the men.

When they reached him the first one to arrive was sending an slash, at this Zelos quickly moved pass him and then hit him using his own back while the girls saw a blue light around his body sending the man to the floor.

He then saw the rest of the man charging at him at the same time while Zelos did an spin kick that it looked like if the leg was drawing a crescent moon sending various man to the air and then give a combination of kicks still on the air knocking out the rest of the man and finally gave a dive kick to the remaining men taking them out.

He looked around to see all the men on the ground, "Get out, Now." Said Zelos making the men that still were conscious take the ones that were not and get out of there.

Meanwhile Weiss was with her jab nearly hitting the floor while Yang was whistling, "looks like he was not all talk after all" said Blake as they saw him getting near the owner.

"Are you alright miss Rise?" asked Zelos while the Faunus just nodded impressing Blake with the familiarity he had with her.

"My this day I am really seeing blast of the past coming by." Said the woman making him raise an eyebrow until he knew what she meant.

"Nice moves play-boy looks like you were right after all." Said Yang getting their attention while he gave her a hurtful expression, "Why would you call me that! I haven't even hit on you yet." Replied Zelos while Yang just shrugged.

"Friends of you?" asked the woman while he nodded, "Give them what they want is on me." replied Zelos making her nod and ask for the orders.

"So what was that about?" asked Zelos while Rise gave Ruby a cone with cookie chips much to her delight.

"Well, it all started early in the afternoon when D came by visiting after so long, he asked some questions about recent abductions on the area, I gave him a tip and headed out before I could offer him a cone."

"Is this D the friend you came to help?" asked Weiss while the woman asked for what favor did she wanted while Zelos just nodded.

"Then this men appeared asking for him giving me the impression he was the one that did those injuries to him." Replied Rise while asking Blake her flavor.

"By the way what`s up with him, when I asked about why none of you came by after so long he said a lot of things happened and then when I asked about you and Lloyd he felt depressed about it, did those 2 fought again?"

Zelos shook his head while his face grimaced something that Yang noted as Rise was asking for what flavor did she want, "Anything else?" asked Zelos making the woman try to remember.

"Yeah, since when does he ask for a combination of vanilla and lemon?"

"That is a terrible combination." Said Yang making the woman nod.

"He asked for that flavor?" asked Zelos.

"Yes, I was about to give it to him but as soon as I told him what he wanted he ran off and said he would come back later, it has been a good time now, he should he coming back soon."

Zelos nodded at that and looked at the girls who were enjoying their ice-cream including Weiss.

"You girls can go now, I will wait for him here." Said Zelos leaning in the counter.

"There is actually no need for us to leave, we still have some time before the last ships heads to beacon." Said Ruby asking for another ice-cream which Zelos nodded, "Besides, do you really expect to get rid of Weiss." This time it was Yang who said that making Weiss eye twitch while every one laughed.

Zelos stopped laughing as he saw that Rise was holding a strawberry cone making him remember the first time he came to the city.

**FLASHBACK (8 YEARS AGO) **

_Zelos could be found alone in the city, he was admiring every structure around him since he had forbidden to go out when he was on atlas._

_It has been a week since he came here to learn about artes, and had been training hard since he arrived with the 2 sons of the master of the mansion, a man to be fear in his opinion._

_One of the sons tried to be nice with him although he did try to kill him when they met although it was justified._

_While the other one just gave the cold shoulder calling him spoiled brat gaining an smack of the head courtesy of his brother which by the way don't look alike at all in his opinion._

_But to him both of them were the same, people that only wanted something from him and use him for who he was, he learned that a long time ago._

_'__No one but yourself and your relatives could be trusted.' Thought Zelos repeatedly as he kept walking looking at the city._

_His master had given them the free day to do what they wanted on the city with only one of them not wanting to go but after some time Lloyd had convinced him to come._

_It was intolerable the attitude of the two, always arguing about the most trivial things while one of them tried to get on his good side, something he would not let it happen but still had to act convinced so he did not have much trouble in the future._

_In one of the many moments they were arguing he decided to go away on his own to explore by himself, which was what he was doing right now until he stopped at an stand that read 'Midnight rabbit ice cream.'_

_'__Ice cream?' thought Zelos not knowing what was, he saw that the stand had various people making line so he thought it might be good, so he decided to make a line when all of the sudden one a man wearing an Ice cream uniform with various man following behind him wearing the same outfit with iron poles on their hands pushing everyone, him included._

_"__What the hell do you think you are doing you filth!?" shouted the man as the people making line began to get away._

_'__A Faunus?' thought Zelos as he saw the ears of the one who was the owner, a young woman no older than 19 he thought._

_"__What does it look like? Doing my business." Said the woman with a little fear on her eyes._

_"__You really think someone like you can open an stand and steal most of my clients, what does ice cream, something illegal I presume." Said the man making the woman dispel every fear she had and argue back._

_"__How dare you? I made this ice cream myself every day with only natural things unlike that chemical trash you use." Said the woman making the man hit her with the pole while the other began to trash the place whole many people Zelos included just watched some of them murmuring things like' she probably deserved it'._

_He clenched his hands at that comment, 'Just because she is a Faunus?' thought Zelos as he clenched his fist, he may criticize everyone but here he was doing the same making being and hypocrite since he was just watching the woman trying to save her business._

_The man who was about to hit the woman again found himself be stopped by a sudden blue projectile hitting him._

_Everyone turned to where it came from to see Zelos with his fist raised while it was wrapped by blue energy._

_He did not know why, but stopped the man following his instincts not his thoughts, he then charged at the rest of the men knowing full well he did not have as much experience as Lloyd or Drake and only knew one arte but that did not matter to him now._

_He jumped and licked one of the men on the face and then use him to jump again and kick another one._

_"__Looks like we a have an animal lover here." Said one of the man who managed to caught Zelos in the air and threw in on the floor with great force making him scream in pain while the many other raised their poles to hit him only to hear instead two familiar battle cries._

_Not a second later he saw as the man looked at the direction of the cry only for 2 of the man receive each a drop kick on her faces making them crash with the others._

_Zelos looked as in front of him stood Drake and Lloyd both in battle position._

_"__Stand Zelos." Replied Drake calling him for his first name coldly but not at him but the men._

_"__Why are you helping me?" asked Zelos not understanding._

_"__It is clear what you were trying to do a simple glance something we can respect." Said Lloyd pointing at the stand with the woman looking at them, "Besides we are friends aren't we?" asked Lloyd making Zelos`s eyes widen as Lloyd extended his arm to help him which he took it._

_"__Now then, shall we?" asked Lloyd looking at the men ready for a fight while Lloyd was smirking and Drake was giving a small smile._

_"__Yes, lets." Said Zelos giving his own smile taking his stance and then charging at the man._

_LINEBREAK_

_"__I still don't get why did you have to break his arm!" shouted Lloyd at Drake._

_"__Because he deserved it that is why." Replied Drake calmly while Zelos just watched the exchange again._

_The authorizes arrived soon after they ended their fight and thanks to a few witness they arrested the man and let 3 go without problem, not they were standing infront of the stand while Zelos saw them discussing again about Drake`s merciless in fight._

_He had to admit though he did enjoy fight side by side with them, he felt they had his back the whole time and he did the same while at it._

_"__Now now, why don't you too relax and tell me your favorite flavors, it is on the house." Said the woman and not a second later both looked at the woman._

_"__Lemon/Vanilla" said Drake and Lloyd respectively making Zelos sweat drop at the sudden change of topic._

_'__They might not be as bad as I thought.' Thought Zelos as Drake put an strawberry cone in front of him._

_"__Why pink?" asked Zelos as he took the cone and tasted, he immediately like it._

_"__Because you look like a girl." Said both at the same time making the owner laugh while he twitched._

_Nope he hated this guys._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Zelos looked fondly at the cone remembering the start of what it was his first official friendship, it might have not being the best, but it was real.

He raised his arms to take the cone only to feel a sudden pain on the side of his head.

The girls and the owner watched as the soccer ball from before hit Zelos at the same speed he had previously done making him fly a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Ruby who got closer only to see him forming an smirk at the direction the ball came from, "Bud!" shouted rather happy ignoring the pain on his head making all the girls look where he was looking making their eyes widen.

"Drake!" shouted the 4 at the same time seeing the familiar blonde.

"How many times I have call you not to call me that." Said Drake while Zelos had stood up and grabbed put his arm around his head.

"Hey there is no way to treat your best friend man." Replied Zelos.

"If you are my best friend then I definitely need to raise my standards."

The girls just saw the weird interaction between the two; it was clearly not a normal one although Ruby could tell that under his scarf Drake was smiling.

"So Drake was D?" asked Blake watching Drake trying to get free from Zelos.

"It looks like it." Said Weiss wondering what was so important with Drake to make one of the most known noble to come here while she saw Drake smacking Zelos on the head.

"It is so good to see you each other still being such good friends." Said rice getting the attention of both as he handed each a cone, the strawberry one for Zelos and the one with lemon and vanilla to Drake while the others concluded it was indeed a weird friendship.

Drake took the cone and eyed the vanilla part for a second before he started eating after pulling down his scarf.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Rise getting his attention.

"Yes thank you." Replied Drake as Zelos and the girls wondered what was that about.

"There he is!"

everyone turned around to see the same group of men from before but this time they were more.

"Where the hell is the boss you prick?" asked one of the man talking to Drake who was hitting his ice cream not caring for them.

"Rotting on a cell." Replied calmly as he began to wave his free hand while Zelos was doing the same and the girls prepared their weapons to help only to be stopped by Rise who had her hand up telling them to wait and see.

"You think it would kill them?" asked Zelos who was still eating his ice cream.

"I don't really care" replied Drake as all the man charged at them while the two launched each a punch with their free hands creating each a familiar blue projectile that merged to create a bigger one sending all the man to fly knocking them out.

"You are an artes user!" shouted Weiss making Zelos look at her with an smug look.

"They will be unconscious for a good while, call the police and please take this as thanks for your help." Replied Drake as he gave Rise a good amount of Lien while Zelos paid for the ice creams.

Drake then turned around and noticed for the first time that team RWBY was there, "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time!" shouted all 4 of them like if they were scolding him for not noticing them sooner.

"So explain what was all that about?" asked Zelos as they began to walk.

"Tell you later, where are you crashing?"

"With you of course." Replied Zelos making him stop.

"Say what now?" asked Drake not liking were this was going.

"That is right, I am attending to beacon with you man, aren't you happy?" asked Zelos while Drake stood frozen.

"Is he ok?" asked Yang putting her hand in front of him not getting any reaction.

"Yeah, he is just so happy that he does not how to express himself." Replied Zelos while Drake right eye was twitching.

**LINEBREAK**

"I hate you." Said Drake who was pale as he sat on an airship in it`s way to beacon while Zelos and Yang had a smirk on their faces.

"You know I remember your phobia to planes the next time you make me fall or mess with my hair." Replied Yang making Drake groan as he looked at Zelos.

"So how does the 2 of you know each other?"

"I came to beacon 8 years ago to learn the artes style since according to my aura master I had the talent to domain them, that is when my mother used called an old friend of her to help me out."

"And that person was Drake`s father?" asked Weiss now wanting to know who this man was.

"Yes, that when I met this bastard over here." Replied Zelos moving Drake`s shoulder making him feel even worse.

"I will kill you for this."

"No you wont, so tell me what was that about?" asked Zelos.

"I took an investigation contract about the sudden disappearance of girls around our age in commercial areas to then appear death some months later with _that_ can of bruises, the only lead I had was that it happened on Friday, so I went to Rise for help showing her some of the photos which she recognized some of them saying all of them were to a certain part of the district." Drake took a deep breath before he continued while everyone minus Ruby knew what _that_ meant.

"So I followed that lead and investigated a little to find where many the girls were being hold, I beat the guys that were there caught the boss and give it to the police, that is all." Replied Drake while the girls wondered why was he taking contracts.

"Is this related to what you said about helping him with something personal?" asked Blake while Ruby and Yang wondered what was she talking about, while Drake was giving the bad eye at Zelos who was pale.

"Drake is something the matter?" asked Ruby while Drake just waved his arm.

"It is nothing you have to worry about." Replied Drake while still looking at Zelos.

"How was I suppose to know you knew them!" shouted Zelos only to receive another smack on the head making them wonder what was so important.

**LINEBREAK**

"So mister wilder. Your things have already arrived at beacon and put on the same room as Drake, and I have recommendation from many huntsman and huntress to absolve you of your initiation, welcome to beacon young man." Said Ozpin as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Thank you professor." Replied Zelos.

"I will send you schedule to you scroll." Said Ozpin while Zelos nodded.

"Is there anything else?" asked Zelos.

"As a matter of fact there is, Did you come here to aid Drake on his revenge?" asked Ozpin making Zelos`s blue eyes become slit and glow making him remember Drake.

"You are touching a dangerous ground professor, but no, I am here to help my best friend to search for something that was stolen, if he decides to kill then I wont stop him" replied Zelos making him wonder what was stolen that seemed so important to them.

"One more thing, Do you see any change in him after many years?"

"I am not going to answer that, but making acquaintance here as helped perhaps a little." Replied Zelos as he turned around not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Why did you refer to them as acquaintance and not friends, what makes you so especial that he calls you his friend?" asked Ozpin thinking on having a piece of the puzzle with that answer.

"Because I am the only one that knows how he truly feels." Replied Zelos leaving the room, 'and the only one who he shows his true self.'

**LINEBREAK**

"I a surprised that you did not destroyed my bed like the last time." Replied Zelos laying back on his massive bed.

"I am sorry if I said something I shouldn't."

"Don't worry you did not know." Replied Drake from his own bed.

"We will start the investigation tomorrow, thanks to the date of the persons and places on the photos you brought we can finally start this." Replied Drake as he clapped turning off the lights.

"Good night man." Said Zelos while he did the same, "His scarf really suit you by the way." That was the last thing he said before closing his eyes.

**LINEBREAK**

_Zelos found himself running in the debris of the mansion with a green axed blade and a purple glowing shield in each hand._

_He opened a big room calling for the names of his friends only to hear nothing._

_He kept running until he stopped in a pool of blood that he followed to soon find out something horrible._

_In his eyes it looked like tragic picture, in the giant amount of blood in the floor were white feathers stained with blood while Drake was shaking slowly a lifeless body of someone while calling his name over and over again._

_"__Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd… Lloyd…" _

_It kept going on like that, Zelos got closer and kneeled next to Drake dropping his weapons on the blood while crying at the scene._

_Lloyd lifeless body with eyes open void of everything while his usual like clothe was stained with blood with a hole on his chest and head while Drake was still calling his name over and over and if trying to wake him up is soft manner while his eyes were dilated with tears on his eyes completely ignoring the wound in his neck now acknowledging what was in front of him._

_Yes Zelos knew that a person as strong willed as Drake was now broken._

**LINEBREAK**

Zelos eyed opened quickly and sat on the bed at the memory he lived, he looked at Drake who was mumbling in his sleep.

He then looked at his night table and took frame with a photo.

It was a photo of him Drake and Lloyd on Lloyd`s 16th birthday, the same day he was killed.

He looked back at Drake.

'I said I was not here for revenge, but I will make sure to do justice be met when the moment comes, that I swear.'

**LINEBREAK**

**AN:Short chapter**

**Arts used: azura fist(Invented), heaven`s charge, shallow kick and eagle dive.**

**Please review.**


	5. The Impotance of an AdventureQuest

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**AN: sorry of the delay, between university, exams and Ruby Rose Ace Attorney I had been a little busy, I am going to take a day off before I resume with the OWD, I changed the image so you could have more or less idea of how I pictured Drake, both of them.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**7 years ago**

"Can you please repeat what you just said?" asked a Drake who had nearly dropped his cone of ice cream while Zelos in the other hand did drop it while Lloyd and in what Drake`s opinion was the smirk of stupid ideas, and this one was the biggest.

Some time ago his father AKA their master told them it was time to choose their first official fighting style in which would work for the foundation for their future styles if they choose to, but for that he said that they would not start until they each had got their own weapons which had been the moment Lloyd had been expecting since he had memory why you ask, he was a weapons freak and as much as Drake hated to say it… an expert in theory and even in forging being him the one that made their combat gloves, something simple but they detail on them was majestic.

That is why the moment their lesson ended he had dragged both Drake and Zelos to rise`s stand in vale to have a conference to show what he had planned since a young age.

"I said," began Lloyd pointing at very specific place in a map of remnant that was circled with the word treasure on it, "We are going to the cave of wonders!"

"Yeah, I heard right." Said Zelos getting closer to Drake, "I think he finally lose it." Whispered Drake in low voice.

"I am right here you know?" said Lloyd twitching his eye.

"Yes we know." Said both as Zelos stood up going for another cone of strawberry.

"Do you have any idea of what you are saying?" asked Drake as he began to explain; "You want us to go in search of a cave from a fairy tale which by the way the story itself ever gives a location and risk our life's encountering Grimm while at it?" asked Drake as Zelos sat back.

"I am telling you the cave is real, Dirk told me about it when I was younger and than man has never ever lied." Said Lloyd now in a serious gaze.

Dirk was the blacksmith of the family, and might as well say Lloyd`s second father per say since when his father left on missions when he was younger then it would be dirk who would spent time with him while it was also him who gave Lloyd the knowledge of his blacksmithing style which was very rare now days becoming Lloyd in the prodigy he is today.

"Ok you two chill," said Zelos as he stepped in knowing were this was going after meeting then for a year, "Lloyd, why should we head there?"

"Why not? Dad wont teach us anything else until we have our personal weapons so we are literally on vacation, and what better way than looking for the best materials and going on an adventure than this." Replied Lloyd giving the other intention of the idea making Drake sigh.

"I have no problem with that, but you are chasing a fairy tale something that it is only a myth, we could be going for a place that had good material that actually exist but not this." Replied Drake giving his final word.

"Then I am going alone." Said Lloyd giving his own final resolution as he focused on his ice cream while Zelos knew perfectly well that Lloyd would fulfill what he said while Drake would not allow that making him give a sigh.

"Monty please if there is a sign this is a bad idea show us now… damn it, how do you plan us to get there?" asked Drake making Lloyd give his trademark grin.

"We can take a fly to Mistral and then ask for someone to take us there, and since money it is not a problem we are good to go." Replied Lloyd.

"ok, we are doing this with one condition, when we get there and there is nothing we come back and we do not say a single word about it ever again, deal?" asked Drake while Lloyd did not drop his smirk.

"Deal, then it is settle we head to the cave of wonders!" shouted Lloyd as he raised his vanilla cone in the air and Zelos did the same with his own and now both were waiting for Drake.

"*Sigh* what the hell." Said Drake as the 3 cones touched each other not expecting what they would find.

**LINEBREAK**

**Time: present**

'As long as there has been consciousness humanity has been faced the darkness this world while humanity only had the use of dust to defend themselves. That was until a powerful spirit gave the knowledge to certain individuals a certain power or for some knock ledge, this power were known as artes.

But there was one young man who had won the spirits favor and friendship giving him a power that surpassed the artes to a new whole level to a instant he was able to create a legion of winged soldiers to help humanity, but as soon as they came then they were gone as if they had never existed leaving humanity once again to fight the darkness of the world'

Drake closed his eye as he once again had read a little paragraph from the book of myths he got from the library.

It had been now around a month since Zelos arrival and thanks to his contact they knew that the person that had been targeted were historians and archeologist which explained the locations since it looked like they were ancient places and excavation sites but still did not give then any idea why they were targeted.

"Relax." Said Zelos in low voice making him look to him.

They were now in combat class and Drake had been focusing on that book seeing no way to advance on their case than giving the book a try seeing if there was any relation of the ruins on the pictures while ignoring the necessity of rest for a good while now.

"It is just it looked like we were so close to something to just hit another death end." Replied Drake as he closed the book and threw it on his shadow making it disappear.

"Hey relax, remember there was a time when we reached a dead end but found what we were looking for and even more remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, way of living number 5 the more you add, the worse it gets." Replied Zelos while throwing the trade smirk Lloyd used to making Drake sigh and lean back.

"Yeah… you are right, putting to much stress on this will not help at all." Replied Drake as Zelos smiled in success.

"We will continue after lunch so don't worry, something would turn up." Replied Zelos as he saw the match that had been going on ended and the combatants retired while goodwitch began to speak.

"Now for the next match can please… Sky Lark and Zelos wilder please come down." Replied Goodwitch as the member of team CRDL stood up while his teammates were commenting about an easy fight kicking the ass of the new rich kid. (AN: No Zelos has not fight yet in the academy.)

This of course did no liked the arte user while an idea came to mind as he stayed on his sit getting Goodwitch attention making her grown.

"Mister Wilder, was I not clear?" asked Goodwitch in a high voice making all the students look at Zelos was leaning back with a depressed face and Drake who had his hand covering his.

'Here we go.' Thought Drake.

"I heard you clearly miss goodwitch, it is only that I think it is not worth my precious time to fight against someone that… how do I put it… so weak." Replied Zelos making everyone think that this guy was growing a second head.

"You don't say," said goodwitch as she thought in a way to shut him up and make him fight, "Then why don't you choose who do you want to fight mister wilder?" asked Glynda knowing he had no way out of this one not knowing this was exactly what he wanted.

"… that will do just fine Miss Goodwitch." Replied Zelos with a grin of the Cheshire cat that no one noticed, "I challenge the whole team then." Replied Zelos with a fool`s smile as he stood up and went down the stairs while Cardin began to mocking him.

"4 against one, please without me they would do just fine!" shouted Cardin who Zelos ignored while the members of CRDL minus C went to the locker room while Zelos just jumped from the grades and walked to the center of the arena ignoring Goodwitch`s look.

"Is he mad?" asked Pyrrha who sat next to Drake while he greets her.

"Nope, just prideful." Replied Drake as he took the book once again from his shadow only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Still with that book?" asked a voice which he recognized as Yang`s as he sat next to him and Ruby next to her.

"Yes Yang still with this book." Replied Drake not looking at her.

"Aren't you worried about Zelos fighting alone, I mean sure he is like you but fighting 3 huntsman in training is not the same as some thugs." Said Ruby getting his attention.

"I wouldn't worry about him, I would be worried more about those 3 and their soon to be wounded pride." Replied Drake with a smirk behind his scarf as he was about to focus back on the book only to see the members of CRDL stepping on the arena making it close once again and pull it away.

"Weapons, ready!" shouted Glynda as everyone except Zelos prepared their weapons while he was yawning.

"Isn't he gonna draw his weapon?" asked Yang while Drake just shook his head, "You should have already by now that artes can be used not only with blades but any kind of weapon, fist included." Replied Drake as if he was scolding her.

"But then why isn't he using any gloves or some kind of protection?" asked Pyrrha.

"Because as I said before, he is going to wound that pride of theirs." Replied Drake.

"Begin!" shouted goodwitch completely ignoring the fact that Zelos did not have his weapons out.

All 3 combatants charged at the same time while Zelos waited when they were close enough to kneel and deliver a low spin kick on the ground making all 3 of them fall and then stood there with an smug grin on his face.

"What the hell are you idiots doing finish him!" shouted Cardin embarrassed at what he saw.

The 3 got up and began to circle him while Zelos raised both hands and motion them to come at him making them anger and began to launch a series of coordinated attacks.

"Now that's classy." Said Yang as she saw Zelos evading very hit as if he was dancing while delivering spin kicks every time he avoided one.

"Cant you idiots do anything right!?" shouted Cardin as he saw Zelos jumping over Russell and kick him in the back but not before stealing his blade gun.

"Too ordinary." Said Zelos as he now charged against the other 2 with a **Sonic Thrust **making them raised their guard only for him to interrupt the arte and apply **Victory Light Spear** jumping high on the sky in a circular motion taking both of them as Blue lines of energy Followed Zelos and then land a final hit to both as they were falling.

Zelos landed and stepped away while raising his leg to make Russell fall who was trying to push him from behind.

"As I said… lost of my time." Said Zelos as he back stepped and threw the weapon away as he raised his right arm and a green circle began to appear below him.

"Is that his semblance?" asked Ruby curiously.

"No that is also an arte." Replied Drake gaining everyone attention and the looked at the battle in front of them as they saw the 3 members of CRDL charging at him while he was not moving.

**"****Air thrust," **whispered Zelos as all 3 of them were caught in a green sphere with various wind-blades moving at high speed cutting them with no mercy.

"Artes can also be used in that way?" asked Yang while Drake just nodded, "There exist 2 types of artes Physical which I use and Magical ones, Zelos uses both." Explained Drake while Glynda declared Zelos the winner.

"What about your **Marian**?" asked Pyrrha.

"That is also a Physical arte, but it is labeled as an arcane one which means it is far powerful and complex than a normal one, while the magic ones dived in low, mid and high. The one the dumbass used was a mid level one." Explained Drake as Zelos jumped back on the grades and looked at Cardin.

"Not worth it." Said Zelos in low voice making Cardin fuss in anger.

"Now can please Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc please come down for our last match." Said Goodwitch giving Pyrrha a bad feeling.

**LINEBREAK**

"I actually feel a little bad for the dude." Said Zelos as he took a bite from his food with Drake sitting next to him while he was doing the same but also looking at his scroll.

Cardin had easily overpowered Jaune during the last match and now both Ruby and Pyrrha were trying to comfort him while he and Zelos were sitting a couple of tables away.

"I still do not understand how someone like him make it here?" asked Zelos while Drake kept focusing in something else.

"Ok, I feel like I am talking to a wall, what are you looking at?" asked the ginger as he took Drake`s scroll.

"The national museum of Vale shows ancient collection of antiques? Why are you reading this?" Asked Zelos as Drake took out the book and opened in an specific page with a symbol of a triangle with a hole on the center while being surrounded by another circle while on each side of the triangle were wings.

Drake pointed at the image and then motioned Zelos to keep looking at the article he was reading to see that the same Symbol could be seen among many others.

"Coincidence? I don't think so and also," said Drake as he took his scroll and put some of the photos of the info they had gathered to see some destroyed ruins but in those could be seen parts of the same symbol.

"It is connected. What is the plan?" asked Zelos as he looked at the time.

"We have history in a about 2 hours, we go to the museum via shadow and look what it is there to store from there I don't know." Replied Drake as he finished his food while Zelos nodded and finished his own.

"Ow! It hurts!" shouted someone making them turn around to see CRDL pulling the ears of a rabbit Faunus.

"I should have put more aura on the attack." Said Zelos quietly as he looked at Drake who was now reaching his hand under the table, "Grab his feet and slam him against something?"

"Oh no, I had done that with them at least 8 times, I am going to get creative." Replied Drake with a little smirk as he went under the table as Zelos watched Cardin pulling her ears and the next second was now punching one of his teammates.

"Cardin what the hell?" asked sky as he saw Cardin hit dove on the face.

"I don't know what happen it wasn't me!" shouted Cardin panicked as he now threw a kick at Sky who barely avoided it.

"I don't know what is going on!" shouted Cardin as he kept hitting his teammates only to stop suddenly when Russell was throwing a punch that made him fall on the floor.

Zelos who was smirking at the whole thing saw as Drake came out of the table and took his things and began to head out of the dinning hall soon followed by Zelos, "I forgot how funny your semblance could be used." Replied Zelos as they looked for a big shadow that would lead them to the city all of this while a certain cat Faunus watched go and knew what was what happened making her give an smirk.

**LINEBREAK**

"This is all?" asked Zelos as both stood looking at a regular size old book, the reason?

"Of all the goddamn antiquates in this room and the symbol in on this goddamn book!" whispered Zelos in low voice not wanting to get attention while Drake eyed the room.

"Do you thing we can use your nobility to have a peak on the book?" asked Drake.

"Going to see what I can do about it. Meanwhile keep thinking in the plan B." replied Zelos as he steeped away while Drake smiled under his scarf.

'Plan B, huh'

**LINEBREAK**

**7 years ago**

"I cant stand this anymore!" shouted Zelos as he began to wave his hands around him to keep the flies away as he stepped in wet mud ruining the expensive shoes he was wearing.

"I told you not to come here wearing that." Replied Drake while Lloyd was staring at the map.

"I think we made the run turn." Whispered Lloyd as he watched around making Drake got closer and turn the map around.

"Oh! Thanks…. This way." Replied Lloyd as they entered even more in the jungle while Zelos kept struggling with all the nature around him.

"Regretting it now Zelos?" asked Drake while said person stayed quiet not giving the satisfaction to Drake.

"Relax we are close to a village we can rest there… and get you clothes suitable for this environment." Replied Lloyd as they went around a giant tree to reveal a small town in the area.

They entered the town and saw that everyone was looking at them or more specifically at the idiot wearing expensive clothes while being at the jungle.

"Not a word." Said Zelos while the other 2 tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me!" shouted a voice that made them turn around to see a man around his 40`s walking to them.

"May I please ask what are doing 3 young boys like yourselves coming out of the woods just like that?" asked the man as Lloyd was about to talk just to be pinched by Drake while Zelos took care of it.

"We are just going on a trip sir, nothing to worry about."

"Yes, nothing weird, the weird thing is seeing 3 12 years old walking alone in the forest?" asked the man while Drake pinched Lloyd again so he would not say they were 10 not 12 not wanting to make things even worse.

"Do not worry sir, I can assure we can take care of ourselves." Replied Zelos as he looked around, "Is there a inn close by?"

The man looked at him and then at the other 2 and then pointed to a certain direction pointing a big house not saying a single word and then going his own way.

"Well… that was weird." Said Zelos as Drake and Lloyd got closer, "Yeah like the kind of attitude of people who do not like outsiders" said Lloyd making Drake face palm and the look at Zelos, "Told you not to let him see those movies."

"But you do have to admit they are looking weird at us, and I am beginning to think it is not for I am wearing." Replies Zelos making Drake look around to see the people looking at them as a whole.

"You know, I don't feel tired all of the sudden." Replied Zelos making both nod, "we have barely consume our things and we are very well pack, so…" said Lloyd making the other 2 nod and instead of heading to the inn they headed to the other side of the town and head the exit there while ignoring the looks of the people which was making them feel more uncomfortable.

"You witch! What the hell did you do?!"

All 3 turned around at the direction of a grown woman slapping a blonde long haired girl around their age, her clothe was old and ripped and had some bruises in her body while Zelos and Drake noticed that some people were looking at the girl with disgust.

'She is not a Faunus, So why?' asked Drake to himself as he saw Lloyd`s face to see he was frowning at the scene.

"You really like being punished don't you?" asked the woman as she began to kick the girl in the floor something that made Lloyd even mad as he dropped his backpack.

"Don't make an scene." Said Drake in a low voice to which Lloyd only replied, "Way of living number 2: Always help someone in need" said Lloyd not looking at Drake who had his eyes widened and the quickly looked around and then up in the direction Lloyd was heading as he dropped his own bag and prepared his gauntlets.

"Are we going to step in?" asked Zelos as he did the same while Drake took their entire luggage and put them in a big shadow nearby making them disappear, "No, we are going to make our way out if Lloyd doesn't stop them for what they are doing, which he wont, tell me did you mastered the first novice magic arte?" asked Drake as Zelos saw the direction he was looking at making him realize what he wanted him to do.

"What are you doing?!" asked Lloyd getting the attention of all the townspeople as he passed them and stood in front of the girl.

"An outsider like you would not understand! Get out of the way!" shouted the man as he was about to grab Lloyd just to receive an **Azure Fist **sending him to a nearly house making everyone included Lloyd turn around to see Drake who had thrown the arte.

"We don't want any problem, so I suggest you to leave us and the girl go." Said Drake in a cold voice as he retook his stance, "Or else…" threated Drake as many people were murmuring things like 'another one.' Making him wonder what they meant.

Lloyd watched at Drake with a thankful look as he looked at the girl with a smile and offered his hand, the girl which he noted had sky blue eyes took the hand hesitantly and grabbed it as Lloyd helped her stood up inly to see the girls eyes widen making him turn around to see another man with a hammer in hand ready to slam it on his head only to be saved by another **Azure Fist.**

"I suppose it the else then," replied Drake as he charged at them which the townspeople did the same, but instead of fighting he began to use their heads to jump one after another, "Zelos!" shouted Drake.

Lloyd who was seeing the scene felt the smell of fire in the air making him look around to see Zelos on top of a mid size house casting the **Fire Ball** arte and threw it at the direction of a water tank that was being supported in the air and was close to where they were.

The 5 fireballs destroyed a side of the tank making it drop the entire water drop were everyone was.

"Time to go." Said Drake as he landed next to Lloyd and the girl and grabbed them to enter the shadow that the falling water was creating to disappear while Zelos watched how the water drag the people away, he then jumped down of the house and headed to the exit of the town.

Zelos who was now close to the exit, was being followed by Drake and Lloyd the former giving the girl a piggyback.

"What the was that?" asked Lloyd as Drake send a **Demon Fist** to the men standing in front of them, "Call it a plan B!" shouted Drake as they exited the town while people kept shouting not let her go away making Drake question why was she so important.

**LINEBREAK (PRESENT TIME)**

"So?" asked Drake seeing Zelos coming back as he shook his head, "The owner said it was an invaluable item and the only one in existence, you can figure out the rest." Replied Zelos as he stood now next to Drake watching the book with uncomfortable silent in the air.

"SO..." began Zelos.

"There are cameras in every extent of the room and the shadow generated by the book might not work at night, not to mention that I don't know if that thing had a pressure alarm." Replied Drake as he stopped the book and headed to the exit followed by Zelos.

"Then?"

"We wait for night, I locate the shadow of the guard in the security room disable the damn thing and you pick the book. And do not even dare you jinx us." Replied Drake while Zelos was just happy it wouldn't be to complicate making him mentally slap himself.

**LINEBREAK**

"I will never get use to this." Replied Zelos as he exited the History classroom followed by Drake, "You actually did pretty good this time, you didn't have the urge to throw up."

"That is because I did not eat that much this time." Replied Zelos.

The biggest challenge of the history class was not falling sleep like one usually would; instead it was the challenge to be able to follow professor Oobleck with out getting dizzy.

"Lets go back to our room and take some rest we are going to need it." Replied Drake.

"Need rest for what? Another night out?" asked a familiar female making them both turn around to see Yang waving and then pointing at herself, "If it is, then I want in."

Both looked at each other with deadpan expression and then looked at her, "No."

"What think I am not going to be able to handle it?" asked Yang while Blake got closer behind her.

"Nope, it is me and my bud`s night." Replied Zelos while Drake eye was twitching, "Do not call me bud." Replied Drake as he was about to slam Zelos in the head to see he was no longer there.

"Ahem." It was Yang clearing her throat getting his attention so see her pointing at where Blake was to see Zelos flirting with her making Drake`s eyes twitch even more.

"Do you think he has a chance?" asked Yang while she stood next to Drake, "If there is anything I know it is that bastard always makes any type of woman drop a blush." Replied Drake as he looked at Yang.

"You know I am actually surprised that he is not flirting with you." Said Drake with real amusement, "That is because I am more that it means the eye, I am not an easy girl." Replied Yang making Drake chuckle, "Oh I can see that." Replied Drake sarcasm notable on his voice making her look at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes, "Oh don't get mad, you have giving more than enough proof you are not an easy girl after all… who kicks a guy in the nuts when their hair gets dirty!?" asked Drake pointing accusingly at her getting the attention of the other 2.

"You are still mad about that? And although it was you who made me fall after that you have the impertinence of call me up for that!" countered Yang.

"If only you had such a sensible part on your body so I could made you feel what I felt but even so I would not do it." Replied Drake surprising Yang a little.

"Because I not a psycho who will do it for something like messing with my hair!" and gone was her surprise as she got closer .

"Jesus, make out already." Said Zelos getting their attention while Blake was hiding her smirk behind her book while Drake looked at Zelos with murderous eyes while Yang stood back frozen at the remark with tiny bit of red on her face.

"I would have to be crazy before that happens." Replied Drake while Yang looked at him insulted, "Excuse me!" shouted Yang but Zelos stood in their way and his arm around Drake shoulder, "Please forgive him he has no idea what he is saying." Said Zelos as he put his hand over drakes head and moved it down making say person elbow him in the stomach.

"Why so hard?" asked Zelos as he kneeled a little on the floor while Blake got closer.

"Do you need help?" asked Blake getting their attention, "With what you are planning I mean?" asked again making Drake`s eyes a little cold.

"It is nothing big, it is just a friends night out." Replied Drake although thanks to his demeanor he knew she would not believe him, "Ok." Replied Blake surprising him a little, "just so you know, if you need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask" Replied Blake now making Zelos wonder why would she do that while Yang was asking herself something similar.

"Why would you?" asked Drake voicing everyone's thoughts.

"You helped Velvet, something none other would have done." Said Blake making him wonder how did she knew he helped the rabbit Faunus.

"I have learn that every time someone falls around here all of the sudden you are somehow involve and although I don't know the extent of your semblance, getting out from under a table it makes one wonder." Said Blake making Drake nod but although his scarf was covering his face his eyes told her he was not happy about wanting to get in whatever they were doing tonight.

"Well thanks for worrying for us kitty, but the most trouble the two of us are going to get it is if hit on someone we should not." Said Zelos trying to lease the atmosphere successfully doing it, "Us! I hope by that you mean yourself, every time we go out you hit on girls that is already with someone!" shouted Drake as he and Zelos began to walk away while Zelos waved his farewell to both ladies, which they returned awkwardly.

"That was 180º, so why did you really wanted to help kitty?" asked Yang teasing her partner at the nickname Zelos had given her while she just stood there frozen for 2 things, one if her cover up had been blown and two, the sudden change in Drake`s eyes as if he was a total different person.

She had already seen him doing something similar when he was scolding Pyrrha and during their fight, 'Perhaps…'

"Kitty?" asked Yang getting her attention, "Yes?" asked Blake looking at her.

"I wondered why did you offer to help in whatever they had planned?" asked Yang as they headed their own way.

"Is it so hard to help someone without a real reason?" answered Blake with a question making Yang think she really only wanted to help although Blake was now questioning if the person she had known for little time had some kind of personality problem.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Drake as they looked for a big shadow.

"Shoot." Said Zelos not looking at him.

"I know you might be worry about my sanity for asking and I am even questioning my sanity for even caring about it, but… why haven't you flirt with Yang?" asked Drake making Zelos stop his tracks making Drake do the same.

"Why are you asking that?" asked Zelos as they retook their walking.

"Well, in the short time you have been here, you have flirt and made your way with: Blake, Pyrrha, Nora which by the way in was hilarious how she thought you were playing who could blink first,"

Zelos grunted at that as Drake continued.

"Some older student, hell even Goodwitch, and you have left Ruby for being too young and Weiss because… well she is Weiss, but why leave Yang out? She would be type you would usually go after first." Replied Drake making Zelos sigh.

"In truth… she reminds me of _her_." Said Zelos making Drake wonder for a full minute who he was referring to making his widen in realization and putting his arm in front of Zelos as he stopped in front of him.

"And I thought I was going mental, are you fucking kidding me? You are comparing Yang to _her _of all people, the only thing they had in common in the hair that without counting her was plain, everything else is a goddamn 180º!" shouted Drake not believing what Zelos was saying.

"Oh come change the color of her eyes and made her hair plan and she looks a lot like her!" shouted Zelos in defense as they headed their way.

"Worst comparison ever, lets just rest." Replied Drake as they continued their way.

**LINEBREAK (Seven years ago.)**

"You can`t talk, can you?" asked Drake as the girl shook her head.

They had gotten away from the town and retaken their quest with the blonde girl in Lloyd`s back all the time while his luggage remained in the shadow.

They were now camping and set the fire so Zelos could cook something to eat while they talked to the girl.

Lloyd had asked the girl what was her name with a kind smile while the girl just looked down sad and uncomfortable, noting this Lloyd had told her she had nothing to fear but it was Drake who had figure it out after she slightly opened her mouth and close it immediately.

"So… how are we gonna know her name?" asked Lloyd a making the girl give bright smile as she walked to him and raised his arm and began to use her finger to write on his palm.

"C-o-l-e-t-t-e. your name is Colette?" asked Lloyd making the girl nod still smiling which he returned only to be kicked out of the way by Zelos who handed her a dish full of food with a smile of his own.

"Well now that we know the sweet Colette might well make her feel welcome, I am Zelos with a Z go ahead eat you must be tired and I can assure you it is going to be the most delicious thing you will ever taste." Replied Zelos as Lloyd tackled him to the ground.

"Why the hell did you have to kick me?!"

"Why did you have to tackle me?!"

"Because you kicked me! I am Lloyd by the way." Said Lloyd as both were now rolling on the floor punching each other while Colette looked at them funnily and then at her food.

"Eat it, he might be a fool but his cooking is one of the best," said Drake getting her attention as he was now standing on the table they had set, "Hey dumbass where is the rest of the plates?" asked Drake as he saw the other 2 still rolling in the ground.

"You have to 2 arms, serve yourself!" shouted Zelos making Drake twitch as he noted Colette looking at him until he realized he was the only one who hasn't introduced.

"Drake." He replied as he pointed at himself.

**LINEBREAK**

They were now eating peacefully as it could be since Lloyd and Zelos were still giving each other about but it was quickly dismissed as they saw the ferocious speed Colette was eating and even more when she asked for more making them realize that she hasn't eating anything for a very long time but it did not look like it at all.

"So… how is it?" asked Zelos as the girl looked up with an smile and stars in her eyes and nodding repeatedly at him causing him to give Lloyd and smug grin.

"As much as I enjoy you two idiots hitting each other, which is hilarious and stupid at the same time, we need to see our progress, fearless but dumb leader?" asked Lloyd refereeing to Lloyd who pulled out a map.

"Ok, we exited the town which shall we never ever mentioned again," everyone nodded at that not noticing the sad gleam that Colette had but quickly dismissed it away as she listened.

"We walked a good amount of miles and we passed the waterfall a little while ago… we should be around here." Replied Lloyd as he continued, "So we should be arriving at our destination… tomorrow night if we don't stop to rest like today." Said Lloyd while everyone else but Colette nodded as she raised her arm.

"Yes Colette?" asked Lloyd as she stood up and grabbed his arm again.

"What are we looking for?" asked Lloyd as she looked at Colette who nodded making Lloyd now the one with stars in his eyes, "History time!" shouted Lloyd and before Drake could face palm himself and Zelos to sigh they were now all sitting around the fire with Lloyd still smirking.

"How is that he is able to do this every time?" asked Zelos while Drake shook his head as if he was saying 'no idea'.

"Ahem…" Lloyd cleared his throat getting their attention and Drake motioned his hand telling him start.

"A long time ago even before the war there was a time of a group of men, thieves of the sea if you prefer, but in this times we call them pirates, but there was one pirate who came in top of the others his name, Aifread, he never ran away from a battle not even when all the odds where against him." Said Lloyd while Colette listened dedicating all the attention doing it while Drake was stopping Zelos from stealing Lloyd`s time telling.

"But like anyone else, he was human and like any human, we grow old and in his case rusty so one day he just disappeared, considered a his retirement card. But here is the twist before disappearing he left one message, 'For those who feel are smart enough my treasure, it shall be on the head of the fiercest beast looking always at the west and only those who are able to look pass the obvious shall find my cave.'"

"And since them many people tried to find the cave but no one could and some time later that little piece of history became a tale that still kept going until today," continued Lloyd as he pulled his map in front of her and noticed the red circle in a certain part.

"The continent we are right now, the one at the north of Mistral funnily had the shape of a dragon`s head a dangerous beast looking at west so that is where we are heading… yes Colette?" asked Lloyd to Colette who was again raising her arm and then stood up to Lloyd.

"What do you expect to find?" asked Lloyd looking at Colette but it was Drake who answered.

"According to the history book there were really weird types of dust that no longer exist today, and one of the many things he stole were a lot of those, that is what we are hoping to find." said Drake as stood up and Zelos to did the same.

"Now that history time is over, lets decide who has the first watch…" replied Drake as Colette saw that the 3 agitating their fist 3 times and stopping at the third with different form.

"Lloyd your first." Said Zelos as she saw Colette looking at them questionably, "You dong know about rock-paper-scissors?" the only answer he got was her shaking her head embarrassed making them wonder what kind of life has she been living.

**LINEBREAK**

It was now Drake`s turn to watch over while the others slept.

He saw the others sleeping peacefully and stopped at Colette and thought in the events that happened today.

'they call her a witch, when I used **Azure fist** they call me another one, and besides all the mistreat they didn't want to let her leave... hate to admit it but it is like those terror movies in that sense.' Thought Drake as he heard something on the bushes making him stand up and take stance with his gloves only to hear something from behind making him turn around.

He looked carefully as he noticed something moving in Lloyd`s open bag, 'I told him to be careful.' Thought Drake as he got closer to the bag carefully to see an squirrel with something on it`s mouth.

"The map!" shouted Drake as he stormed behind the little animal while not realizing he had barely woke up the others that were confused at what was going on.

"Come back here!" shouted Drake as he chased the squirrel through the forest until he was sure he was close enough to the squirrel to jump and catch successfully doing it.

"Let it go." Ordered Drake in cold voice making the squirrel flinch in terror slowly opening his mouth letting go of the map that felt on Drake`s arm.

"Thanks, now scram." Replied Drake as he let go of the squirrel who began running on trees while Drake stood up and began to walk to the camp only to be stopped by another sound coming from a far, 'Not even caring to look that way' thought Drake thinking it was another squirrel but it wasn't, and he realized this as the sound became closer and louder something so small shouldn't be able to do, this made him turn in that direction to see a long shadow coming at him making him realize he just crossed the type of Grimm he hated the most.

"Goddammit Lloyd!" shouted Drake as he jumped high in the air to evade the mouth of a king taijutu only to see the second head charging at him in the air with it`s wide mouth open.

"**Raging Blast!**" shouted Lloyd as Drake saw him jumping where the head of the Grimm was planting his hand covered it red energy on it and the creating an explosion that made it pass Drake but wounding him in the arm as it shave him a little with one of it`s fangs.

"You ok?!" shouted Lloyd as they landed and took stance against the Grimm ready to fighg while said creature positioned in front of them only and charged at them only to stop mid-way at the sight of a figure in front of him.

"Colette get out of the way!" shouted Lloyd while the girl just shook her head not looking at him as she spread both arms and started walking towards the Grimm making both brothers eyes widen as they saw the Grimm back away from her as she got closer to him making it to busy to realize that there was another person in the area.

"**Thunder Blade!**" shouted Zelos who was standing at a good distance as a big purple electric blade fell from the sky impaling one of the heads.

"Lloyd double!" shouted Drake as prepared his arm pointing at the half part between the heads while the remaining one was now trying to get away but couldn't since the blade was still impaling the other head on the ground making it impossible to get away.

"Got it!" shouted Lloyd as they both charged at the body.

"**Palm Strike!**" shouted both as they each landed a powerful palm strike in the body of the snake Grimm making the insides going out from the other side successfully killing the Grimm as the other head fell to the floor.

"Everyone alright?" asked Zelos who was panting after using a mid magic arte.

"Yes, just a scratch." Replied Drake making Colette got closer to him and grab his arm, "It is all right, my aura sho-" Drake stopped what he was about to say as he saw his wounds getting instantly being healed by a warm light that was coming from Colette`s hands making everyone except for her go wide eyed and making Drake realize why was she being call witch.

"Wow." Whispered Lloyd quietly as the wound on Drake`s hand completely disappeared making Colette step back with a look that they identified with fear.

'it looks like she only wanted to help that town all the time.' Thought Drake as he was about to thank her only to beat by Lloyd who was now patting her head telling her it was a ok making her start crying making it look like she was never thank for it.

"Hey Bud?" asked Zelos getting his attention making him realize his friend was still tired for using that arte.

"You ok?... and don't call me bud." Replied Drake while Zelos waved his arm telling him to forget about it as he adopted a serious look which surprised Drake a little.

"You saw how the made that Grimm stand back?" asked Zelos as they both saw the girl crying being comforted by Lloyd while Drake gave a silent nod.

"It makes me remember that town, what the people said when we were livng about not letting her go." Replied Zelos while Drake knew where he was going.

"She was keeping them safe from the Grimm." whispered Drake as they saw the direction the town was.

**LINEBREAK (PRESENT TIME)**

"So… lets restudy the plan." Said Drake as they stood one building away from the museum.

"You will locate the shadow of the guard that is in the security room and deactivate it, I will sneakily open the window where the room with the book is and then we head back to beacon in time have some tacos." Said Zelos while Drake nodded.

"Have your Scroll ready I don't want any-" Drake stooped in that very moment before he could complete the sentence seeing that he nearly jinxed himself, unfortunately.

***BOOM***

Both looked at the museum to see a giant explosion happen on the top of it making him give at the place a monotone stare, "-Surprises" completed Drake as Zelos tapped his shoulder, "Not always the plan B is the right one bud."

"Do not call me bud." Replied Drake as they jumped on the street and ran to the place that was now burning and falling apart.

They entered the place as Zelos took his headband and put it around his mouth and nose so he didn't inhale any smoke as they headed to the habitation where the room was only to start hearing various voices screaming in pain making them hurry up only to see they were to late.

In front of them stood an horrific scene taken out of a terror movie, the bodies of the guards were either burning or split in various parts painting the floor and wall of the room with crimson red or in some cases were both burn and ripped a apart and the culprit or in this case culprits were.

"Mother-fuckingtastic… she had twins." Said Drake as he pulled Yin from his shadow seeing that in front of them stood an exact copy of the same black winged angles he had decapitated some time ago.

"ALL WITNESSES MUST BE ELEMINATED." Said all the angels at the same time as 3 of them charged at them while the jumped away.

"Drake! The one in the center has the book!" shouted Zelos as he avoided another slash while he took from his jacket pocket a white hilt with golden line and a keychain of one orange angel wing that then transformed into some kind of axed-blade with some metals around it (**AN: guilty as charge I do not know how to describe the Ether sword, if you want to know search in YouTube tales of symphonia boss Zelos, it is the same blade.**) and slashed the arm of one of the angels.

"Got it!" shouted Drake as he spotted the angel trying to escape, "No you don't!" re-shouted Drake as he threw Drake at a random shadow thanks to the fire on the room that appeared in close one near the angel impaling one of her wings making her look at the blade and then at the direction where Drake was to see he was now close to her in the air with one of his arm surrounded by a red energy.

He grabbed the face of the angel with said arm and released a familiar explosion on it completely destroying her head while he took the book from their death arms not noticing the incoming two angels that were flying at him with blades raised at them only to be intercepted by Zelos who was now wearing some kind of black wrist band with a purple gem on the center that then transformed into a shield similar to Pyrrha`s except this one was purple with marks that glowed interchanging between green and yellow.

He parried the two incoming attacks and slashed and while he kicked the other sending them to a wall with fire.

"Thanks." Said Drake as they both landed on the floor and he retrieved his blade from the wing of the death angel as they saw the remaining angels ready to attack even the one that was missing an arm or the ones that were burning.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said they were like robots!" shouted Zelos as Drake dropped the book on his shadows and stepped next to Zelos, "We already have what we came for, but something tells me we are not done." Said Zelos while Drake nodded.

"Yeah, but not to talk since they wont." Said Drake as he raised his blade while Zelos got also in position only for both to loose their stand at the white light that was coming from the ceiling making it look it was day time right now.

"Looks like we are getting more company." Replied Zelos as they heard the sound a winds flapping, "Yeah, but it is only one not giving me a very good feeling." Said Drake as he saw a figure armored in white armor descends thorough the ceiling.

The light died down as the new angel descended and stood in the air, the new angel was a female with dark skin and blue hair but the most notorious thing was the pair of white wings.

"Hello my little piece of heave!" thought Zelos out loud in an amused tone while Drake was looking at the woman with murderous look at the sight of the wings.

She was not the killer of her brother but only looking at them made him angry beyond point making his eyes become slit and with more intensity.

"YOU SHALL BE JUDGE FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE" said the angel passively with… very distinctive voice… like a male one.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Said Zelos as he shivered at the voice of the angel but was brought back to reality as Drake spoke in a cold tone, "Change of plan, can you take care of the remaining 9?" asked Drake as the angels were slowly getting closer.

"I am offended that you-" Zelos got his stance again as his own eyes became slit and began to glow blue, "Have to ask!" shouted Zelos as charged pass the white winged one and began to take the attention of the other ones.

"We will meet later!" shouted Zelos as Drake started an staring contest with the blue haired one.

"SUCH AN ARROGANCE" said the angel as the angel raised her arm to make appear a complete metal white pole with a half moon edge at the edge at the end of it.

"I SHALL JUDGE YOU MYSELF." Said the angel as she charged at Drake who just stood there and waited at the last moment to inclined his back to avoid the attack and grab her hand to then land a kick on her stomach which she didn't even flinch as Drake managed to land on a shadow big enough for them taken them away from there making the angel see only darkness.

**LINEBREAK**

**"****WHAT WAS THAT?!" **Shouted the angle in actual first as she kicked Drake out of the way after they had landed on the same forest Drake had previously disposed of the black winged one.

"Wow, you actually showed an emotion there," said Drake as raised his blade pointing at her, "If you felt _fear_ just be looking _there_ then be prepare because I am going to made you feel even more fear!" shouted Drake as they both charged at each other.

The angle raised her half moon edge while Drake had his blade behind him getting below the weapon and getting Yin off behind him in a spinning motion creating a circular blue edge circle while doing it barely grazing the angel as she stood back.

'Not done!' thought Drake as he began to spin his body delivering a series of kicks completely hitting the angel as each hit was surrounded by the familiar blue light for more effect.

'an another!'

Drake continued the **Dragon Shawn **arte with a **Beast** pushing the angel with his shoulder realizing an energy impact shaped as a dragonhead that made an actual roar sending the angel against a familiar big tree while Drake realized another combo arte.

'**Demon Fang! Double Demon Fang! Demonic Chaos!**' thought Drake launching the 6 fangs like energy attacks which aligned perfectly creating and only big massive fang of energy that destroyed the tree and everything behind it while Drake released a deep breath and closed his eyes while doing it.

"AS I SAID BEFORE THE ARROGANCE." Said the angel making Drake`s eyes widen as he turned around not registering the moment the white one was thrusting the weapon through his chest while making him crash against many trees.

"THAT JACKET IS VERY RESESTENT AND YOUR AURA MUST BE VERY HIGH SO THAT DID SPAT ANY BLOOD BY THE IMPACT, LETS SEE HOW RESISTENT ARE YOU WITH THIS" said the angel on her monotone voice as she abruptly stopped and pulled her weapon back just to slam it once again at Drake but this on the chin repeating what she was doing just this time on the air.

The angel looked as Drake tried to recover by strengthening the grip on his blade and slowly trying to raise as the force of the speed they were going making the angel raise her free hand creating **Holy Lances **above him impaling him at the moment they had reached them in the air stopping there and making him cough spatting some blood on his scarf for the lances on her face.

"WORRY NOT, YOUR FRIENDS MUST BE DEATH BY NOW, UNFORTUNALLY YOU WILL SUFFER MORE THAN HIM, THAT I PROMISE." Threated the angle as she pulled away her weapon and quickly grabbed him while the still had the lances impaled on the back while she heard him chuckle making her thing he was mad.

"Do not underestimate that bastard." Replied Drake between chuckles as he lazily slashed her not even been able to reach her face but made her look intensively at the blade.

"THAT BLADE… IT IS SIMILAR LORD REMIEL HAS, ONLY THE COMPLEATE OPPOSSITE, I WILL TAKE IT TO HIM AND BE-" the angel suddenly stopped as she noticed she no longer had control of her own body.

"And I didn't even-" began Drake as he raised his head and pulled off his scarf to reveal his cold glare with some blood around his mouth, "-have to give a crappy speech." Replied Drake in cold glare as the angel suddenly began to descend at a decent speed while she began to shout at him asking what had he was doing only for him to continue chuckle as she stopped on a decent distant and realized him making him fall on the ground in which he nearly fall as he landed since he still had the lances on his back.

"**ANSWER ME!**" shouted the angel while Drake raised his aura to made the chains disappear while he cracked his neck while doing it completely ignoring the screaming angel that stopped shouting as she spotted something from afar in the direction of the city, "**WHY-**" muttered the anger in more shaking in fear as she saw several pillars of light coming from the sky.

"You know-" began Drake getting her attention, "-I am actually happy that you showed more emotion than the last angel I killed in this very forest, might as well began making graves for you for every time I come here. Oh and it also looks like Zelos is finally done with the ginger family" Continued Drake as a giant purple circle appeared below him with him on the center while she noticed something about him.

'**WHERE IS HIS SHADOW?**' thought the angel as she realized his shadow was nowhere to be seen making mover her eyes down to see her own shadow but not alone, she could distinguish as behind her own there was a second shadow that looked like it was restraining her own.

"I thank you, for giving me the name of the bastard I have been looking for a long time, I would ask more but I know you are not willing to talk more so you can figure out where this is going, but have this in mind… you should have never let get that close to you." Said Drake as the circle around him began to shine brightly while the angel realized one last thing.

"**DON'T TELL ME YOU LEFT YOURSELF HURT JUST TO GET HIS NAME!?**" shouted the angel while Drake gave an evil grin.

"Of course, I know that regular artes would not work with you thanks to my experience with the last angel so I just had to play the fool until it the time I got something from you, but just seeing my blade did the work thanks for that really nice of you." Replied Drake as he began to wave his hand in the air.

"**From the land of the living I call upon the land of the death to unleash the fury of thunder.**" Chanted Drake as various sets of giant circles appeared above the angel making her shout to realize her while Drake just smirked maliciously as he said the next words, "**Indignation.**" Whispered Drake as a massive lighting came from the sly hitting the angel making her scream in pain as she slowly began to disappear leaving nothing of her in the end.

Once the arte finished Drake had fall back ready to hit the ground only to be caught by from behind.

"How did you find me?" asked Drake as he saw Zelos without a single scar while he gave a small smile and put his arm around his shoulder to help him up.

"You were quite flashy you know." Replied Zelos as they began to walk away; "So were you… were you seeing?" asked Drake.

"Nope, did anything interesting out of him/her." Said Zelos as he began to use **FIRST AID **on Drake who nodded, "Remiel."

**LINEBREAK (7 YEARS AGO)**

"We need to give her back." Replied Zelos as all 4 of them were sitting in the ground.

"No, she has been guarding their life for Monty knows how long while being mistreated for something they have no knowledge of." Said Drake.

"But what about their life?" asked Zelos.

"It is not to neither of us not them to decide," said Lloyd as she looked at Colette with who was looking down, "Colette." Said Lloyd quietly getting her attention.

"Do you want to return to the village or do you want to stay with us?" asked Lloyd as he stood up and sat next to her, "None of us is going to judge you for what you choose, I promise you." Said Lloyd with a kind smile as she looked at the other two who nodded making Colette takes Lloyd's to do what she had been doing since she met him.

Lloyd just stood there as he deciphered what she was writing making his eyes open wide slightly as he proceeded to hug her, "Don't worry, I swear I am never going to leave you." Whispered Lloyd at her making her return the hug and start to cry.

"I guess that settles it then." Whispered Drake smiling at the scene while Zelos nodded after seeing what was in front of him making him smile and completely forget about the town`s dilemma.

**LINEBREAK**

According to what Colette had 'told' Lloyd they had at least a good idea of what has been her life.

As long her first memory takes her people had always look bad at her, they barely gave her any food when she asked and whenever and outsider came and tried to take her with them the people of the town did not let them and either make them exit the town or by she call it 'disappeared' overnight.

If there was any doubt of returning her to the town now it was far-gone, but two question remained where did she come from? And in how was Lloyd able to keep out with her.

**LINEBREAK**

"Nothing, there is nothing." Replied Lloyd saddened as he sat in the ground while Colette tried to comfort him with little luck in that department while Zelos cooked something since it was night once again while Drake just laid in the ground looking at the stars.

Thanks to Colette being what Zelos dumbly called her Max Grimm repellent gaining an smack from the other 2 at the comment although both knew it was completely truth since no Grimm has gotten closer to them making their remaining quest more easy until they finally reached the zone of the map that was shaped as a dragon only to find a massive plain black rock in a semi sphere shape that had a about a 5 km radios.

"We already went around the thing twice… and there is not even a single mark or anything… perhaps if we try to climb it or… dig below it, there might be something." Said Zelos as he served the food.

"Just say it." Replied Lloyd in a low voice referring to what Drake had meant when they were in the ice cream stand back in vale about returning to vale, "Perhaps this was a wa-Ouch! What the hell Zelos!?" asked Lloyd as he looked at Zelos who was behind him who had smack him on the head.

"I wouldn't call it a waste of time." Said Drake getting their attention making Lloyd realize what he meant while Drake was still looking at the sky.

Lloyd looked at Colette who was now looking sad making him feel worse, "You are right it wasn't a waste of time at all." Replied Lloyd apologizing for what he said making Colette feel a little better, "Don't ever think I will ever abandon you." Whispered Lloyd on her ear while Zelos smiled and then looked at Drake.

"Hey bub food is ready!" shouted Zelos as he put the food on the table while Lloyd and Colette sat there to eat.

"Do not call me bud, and I am not hungry I am busy." Replied Drake as Zelos sat on the table and began to eat, "Doing what admiring the stars?" asked Zelos.

"Yes and thinking in Aifread words." Said Drake making everyone look at him, "Those who look pass the obvious, and it makes me think what does a cave a cave?" asked Drake as he sat on the floor and looked at them but it was a Colette who took Lloyd`s hand to tell the answer.

"The entrance?" asked Lloyd repeating what Colette had wrote while Drake stood up and headed to the rock.

"Exactly." Was all he said as everyone looked at him and followed him while Colette and Zelos took their food while doing it.

Drake stood in front of one of the sides of to rock and began to throw a series **Demon Fist** at it not even successfully making a crack making the other 2 start doing the same focusing in a single point only to have the same result.

"If there was a doubt before that there was nothing worth about the rock it is gone now, we have to find out way to open it." Said Lloyd gaining a glare from Drake, "Thanks for the new captain obvious, the real question is how?" asked Drake while Zelos got closer to touch the rock.

"Guys…" began Zelos getting their attention seeing he was getting pale at the contact of the rock, "I think I know why our artes are ineffective, it is not they are not powerful it that they are being absorbed." Said Zelos as he took his hand of the rock and turned around to the questioned look he was receiving.

"Every arte we have used had been absorbed which made me think… that perhaps we are dealing with absorption dust." Replied Zelos making everyone eyebrows rise.

"Seriously I am the only one that know?" asked Zelos making Drake and Lloyd twitch at the comment, "Good to know I am not the dumbest." Said Zelos as he got serious.

"Absorption Dust is not very common these days, it does basically what the name means, it absorbs all the aura and energy that it is near contact to it, which mean this whole thing has that very same dust around it." Replied Zelos as he finished his deduction with a smirk making the other arte users question something.

"How the hell do you know that? Usually you and I are in the loss in this kind of things!" shouted Lloyd realizing he was the dumb of the group making him fall on his knees while Colette tapped his shoulder to comfort him.

"Before coming here I was obligated to have my fair share of knowledge so drop it!" shouted Zelos with a victory smile and then looked at Drake who was now thinking, "Figuring out how the made the entrance?" asked Zelos in which Drake answered as he shook his head with a smirk.

"Say this especial dust, does it start to shine when it absorbs?" asked Drake as he went to the bags and pulled two lanterns with him.

"Yes but why would you- Oh!" exclaimed Zelos as he realized was Drake wanted to do as he walked to Lloyd and dragged him to the rock.

"Hey wait, can someone explain!?" shouted Lloyd as both now stood in front of the rock while they saw Drake entering on a big shadow while Zelos put Lloyd`s hand on the rock while he did the same immediately feeling the power absorption, "Don't let go!" shouted Zelos while Lloyd just did as ordered.

"Since the whole thing it is surrounded by that dust then it would be impossible to made an entrance with normal means, which is why we are giving our energy to the crystals inside light up a little-"

"Giving Drake the chance to exit from the shadow he is generating!" shouted Lloyd realization while Zelos nodded, "how much more?" asked Lloyd

"As much as we need to!" replied Zelos as both put more energy on it for a good time until Drake`s voice came from the shadow he had gone previously with a bright smile that was very weird for him.

"You guys come! You are not going to believe what I found!"

**LINEBREAK (Present Time-The following day)**

"Wow you look like shit." Said Yang to Drake who sitting against tree on the forever fall.

They were now picking red sap for professor peach class while goodwitch made sure there was no danger around.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Yang." Replied Drake as he closed his eyes, his clothes were ok and the scarf might be covering half of his face but she could see how tired his eyes were.

"At least Zelos has a better luck disguising it." Said Blake getting closer while she saw Zelos wearing his shades while he retrieved the red sap.

"Yeah you guys have luck goodwitch hasn't noticed." Replied Blake while Drake snorted, "She already notice it, she is only waiting to return and tell Ozpin." Argued Drake as he closed his eyes to get a little rest.

"Well, I am done." Said Zelos as he threw one of the jar that landed on Drake`s stomach making lose his air and interrupting his rest, "Now we wait." Replied Zelos quietly as he sat next to Drake who was giving him the bad eye but relaxed and leaned back, "I am to tired to argue." Said Drake.

"Must have been some night!" exclaimed Yang as she retrieved her sap while Zelos just chuckled.

"You have no idea, 10 girls and a travesty." Said Zelos gaining a look from the whole team.

"Yang, what is a travesty?" asked and innocent Ruby while Weiss looked with disapproval at both while Yang tried to explain what it was.

"It is someone with weird tastes Ruby." Said Drake smacking Zelos in the head while doing it and Yang giving him a thankful sigh.

"One of your status should be more careful with what he does at night" scolded Weiss, "I makes me wonder the kind of problems he has got you in the past." Continued Weiss making Zelos grown.

"Just so you know, I have help this guy and his brother in the past a great number of times!" exclaimed Zelos as he took off his shades to reveal his tired eyes.

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Actually," began Drake getting their attention, "Zelos knowledge of dust has helped us in the time a few times in the past." Said Drake still leaning against the tree while Zelos gave Weiss a victory smirk.

"Oh really, like when!?" shouted Weiss not wanting to recognize that Zelos was useful while he and Drake looked at each other for a second, "Go ahead, the we already cleaned the whole place anyway." Said Drake making him nod while the girls looked confused at them.

"Have you ever heard the tale of Aifread?" asked Zelos making Ruby eyes became stars; "Yes, that is one of my favorite stories!" exclaimed Ruby while both men delivered and smirk.

"It is not just an story." Exclaimed both at the same time as they told their tale excluding Colette and the town.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you 2 plus your brother found a cave from a fairy tale when you were only 10?" exclaimed Weiss not believing it making Zelos pulled out his shield.

"Then touch it ice queen." Said Zelos making Weiss flinch at the nickname but accepted redundantly not expecting what was going to happen.

"What?!" asked Weiss as she pulled back making Ruby to try and touch it since it was the first time she saw such a wonderful shield, "I wouldn't do that Ruby." Said Drake making the girl stop and look at him to which motioned with his head to look at Weiss who was pale.

"Impossible… it was draining my aura." exclaimed Weiss shocking them confirming that their tale was truth since that kind of dust was nowhere to be found in this days making Ruby jump in excitement.

"You had a real adventure, what else did you find in the end?! How did it feel?!" asked Ruby while Yang was restraining her from assaulting them both.

"Well besides many other types of weird dust that are no longer found now which by the way it is the same material of Drake`s yin and my own sword and shield there was one thing that was worth more than all those," said Zelos with a little pride making Drake smile behind his scar.

"What?" asked Weiss thinking what was more precious that all that dust.

"The adventure itself." Answered Drake making all the girls except for Blake wonder what he meant as he pulled of his face.

"What you are looking to obtain in an adventure it is important yes, but what it is more important is what you come across the way making the adventure what it is." Exclaimed Drake remembering the wonderful friendship they made with Colette.

"Wow… that is deep." Exclaimed Yang while Ruby nodded, "That is all?" asked Weiss a little disappointed.

"you only say that because you have no sense of adventure." Replied Zelos making everyone minus the heiress laugh.

"But what did you find in your way, you nearly say anything about what happened in between." Exclaimed Blake making both men share another look.

"Kitty," began Zelos, "We a _lot_" replied both in the same time putting the emphasis at the end making her wonder what could have been so good, she was about to ask what both was interrupted by a roar.

"What was that?" asked Ruby as Drake and Zelos stood up and walked to where JNPR minus J as the three members of CRDL came running while Russell was shouting of an ursa only to be soon stopped by Yang.

"What? Where?" asked Yang.

"Over there! It has Cardin!" shouted Russell as he got free and kept running only to be stopped again by Drake, "What kind of Ursa?" asked Drake with cold glare making him say it was a major and then let him go as he covered his face.

"Jaune!" exclaimed Pyrrha dropping her jar.

"Yang, you and Blake to tell professor Goodwitch!" shouted Ruby as she prepared her crescent rose while Pyrrha prepared her own, "You guys go with them they might be more!" said Pyrrha as she, Ruby, Weiss, Zelos and Drake start running at where they were.

"Major ones always hang around with packs and they are usually never to far, me and Zelos are going to look around!" shouted Drake as they took a different way.

"Be careful guys!" shouted Ruby while they just kept running only to find the pack a little miles away, Drake was about to took out Yin but was stopped as Zelos began to walk at the path.

**LINEBREAK (A couple of minutes later.)**

**"**I still don't understand why we can tell anyone?!**" **asked Ruby after seeing Jaune kill an ursa major.

"Just let it go Ruby, I am sure she has her… reasons." Stated Weiss as she saw a pack of ursa running pass them completely ignoring them.

"Oh come on! I only wanted a ride!" shouted Zelos who was running behind the pack also ignoring the 3 girls while Drake appeared soon after walking and stopped as he noticed them.

"They are afraid… of him!" shouted Weiss not believing the fools luck while Drake only nodded and said not to mention this to anyone while the girls not really seeing the reason why.

**LINEBREAK **

"I still can't believe this!" shouted Drake as they were now sitting in the history classroom waiting for the other students and Professor Oobleck to arrive while Drake checked the new book for the first time.

"I cannot read a thing!" shouted Drake as he closed the book and leaned back on his seat while Zelos took the book.

"Look at the bright side, we got something they want, we only need to find someone that can read it and more importantly we got a name!" shouted Zelos trying to cheer Drake who nodded.

"I already told lee about it, he told me it would be both easy and hard to find him since Remiel was not a common name." replied Drake as Zelos opened the book and examined a while until he began to feel dizzy.

"You ok?" asked Drake seeing the change on Zelos face while said person muttered something.

"Sorry, can you please repeat what you just said?" asked Drake as he sat normally and got closer.

"I can read it." Whispered Zelos making Drake`s eyes widen as he saw the book once again only to see the same unrecognizable language than before.

"Are you 100% sure of what you are saying?" asked Drake as he saw Zelos`s eyes moving quickly as he changed page and then looked at Drake and gave a nod as the other students began to arrive.

"Lets focus now in the class, we will talk after class." said Drake as he was about to take the book but Zelos did not let him.

"No, I will read while in class, we are getting close, I can feel it." Said Zelos with a serious face making Drake nod as he then focused on the book.

**LINEBREAK**

"So, last class we have an interesting argument about the Faunus rights and history, now I would like to ask each one of you personal opinions about them," said professor Oobleck as he looked around in class and stopped at someone in particular who was reading, Drake noticing this kicked Zelos from under the table so he could pay attention.

"Mister Wilder, seeing that you are reading in my class why don't you tell me your personal opinions about the Faunus?" asked the man.

"What is there to say? Like normal humans they also have reasoning and ability and the same feelings as us, just because they have animal parts with them and call them animals doesn't make us any better than the Grimm, mindless beast with no reason at all." Exclaimed Zelos calmly.

"Very well said mister wilder, and what about you mister Drake?" asked Oobleck not using his last name since Port told him about the request he had asked the professor which Drake thanked for.

"Sorry professor but this guy stole my words." Replied Drake pointing at Zelos who smirked and focused back in the book while Blake smiled at the two thanking them for what they said while Weiss just growled.

"Very well then," said Bartholomew as he turned around pleased with the answer, "Then, I dare to suppose that you think that those White Fang may also have the same rights."

"NO"

Bartholomew Oobleck stopped at that surprised and turned around to see both student looking at them with cold eyes while the others were looking at them.

"Can you please explain by you mean by no?" asked Oobleck fearing the answer he was going to get.

"Really simple, we just things that things would be far better if that group were _not here_" replied Drake while Zelos had the same look on his eyes saying he completly agreed with him while the professor and some of the students including Blake and Weiss figure out by that those words he meant he wished they were _death._

Making Weiss and Blake wonder what could have happened that made those 2 wish the death to those of the White Fang.

**LINEBREAK (4 years ago)**

"NONE OF YOU PIECES OF TRASH ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE!" shouted an angered Drake as he slashed in two a body and charged to next one as the enemy began shooting at him only for another figure with long black hair appear at great speed to block every bullet by only spinning his katana.

"GRAAAAH!" shouted Drake as he jumped over the figure and slashed the man in front of him with no mercy as he and the longhaired one kept engaging the enemy.

"Come on open your eyes please!" shouted Lloyd as he was holding a wounded female with many holes on her body on his arms while Zelos and a blonde haired person had their arms raised at her while they were inside of it with no reaction of it.

"She is gone…. " said the blonde haired man as he and Zelos had darkened faces while they stood up and took their respective blades and shields while Lloyd kissed the forehead of the girl and laid it down peacefully and then stood up.

He looked at the death body of Colette resting peacefully as his white aura began surround him and maximize beyond normal as he lowered his face.

He turned around and took his weapon from the ground and walked to the other 2 as his hair began to become white and less spiky while revealing a pair of white cat ears that were also appearing.

He stood between each other as they saw Drake and the long haired one killing without care as they were about to, Lloyd raised his head to reveal that his pupils were now silvery-white and his pupil was completely slit as identified his prey.

The men wearing black hoods, the men wearing white uniform, the man who had the symbol of a red animal with 3 slashed on it, the members of the white fang that killed the girl he loved.

**"****RAWWWWWRRRRR!" **

The roar of tiger got everyone including Drake`s and the longhaired one attention to see three individuals armed but the one that was more notable was the white haired one that was looking at the battlefield and charged at them but not before doing something familiar.

**"****RAWWWWWRRRRR!" **

That was what came from Lloyd`s mouth as he and the other two joined the battle with the objective of eliminate all those who wore the mark of the White Fang.

**AN: sorry for the delay and the long chapter although I don't know if I should apologize for that.**

**I brought one of the nicest characters of the tales franchise and killed her in the same chapter, ouch, but it was necessary since I wanted to give Lloyd a very hard experience.**

**I took the inspiration of this chapter from the last episode of hunter x hunter 2011 although I had already planned the chapter but the message of that episode inspired me more, so I put it in the story.**

**The continuation of the incidents of the cave of wonders will conclude in future chapters to explain something important.**

**There is a good reason why Colette and Zelos can scare the Grimm and why only him can read the book, for those who knows the characters might have a good idea of why.**

**I would like to dare you guys to guess who were the two characters mentioned before, but you would have to be familiar with the tales of franchise.**

**And lastly I would like to recommend a flash game to those who are fans of rwby and the ace attorney series it is called Ruby Rose Ace Attorney, it has currently two cases, if you want to look at it search for IceNinjax77.**

**Artes used in this chapter:**

**Demon fist, azure fist, air thrust, thunder blade, indignation, raging blast, healing circle, first aid, shining fang, dragon Shawn, the demonic combo,?**

**I accept constructive critics, don't forget to reviews.**


	6. The Secrets One Holds

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**AN: This chapter does not contain a single fight scene, you have been warned.**

**Chapter 6**

"I am telling you, they implicitly stated they wished they were death." Exclaimed Oobleck as he took a sip from his coffee, "is this related to what you wanted to find out?" asked the coffee addict to Ozpin who was looking at a screen.

"… No, although this show my initial thoughts about Drake`s mind, this act it is completely justifiable… in a matter of sense." Replied Ozpin as he showed Oobleck the screen.

The professor got closer and examined the screen in front of him only so his eyes could analyze what he was seeing, "Oh my…" replied the green haired man as he looked at Ozpin.

"It happened 4 years ago, many important people from impresarios and politicians went, including some noble houses as well." explained Ozpin.

"Do you think they engaged in battle with them?" asked Bartholomew while Ozpin turned over the digital screen so he could read something.

"Without a doubt, according to this when many of the people reached the room they described there was a blood every where, only 5 remained alive while 166 members of the White Fang had been sliced to death and a death young girl caused bullet wounds." Said Ozpin as he looked at his co-worker, "Drake and Zelos were one of the five."

"And the other three?"

"That does not matter right now." replied the man as he made the screen disappear and focused on the man.

"Just yesterday there was an attack on a museum on the city last night, none of the guards survived and there was nothing but blood in a certain area of the museum."

"And you think Drake and Zelos are involved because?"

"Some time ago before mister wilder came here there was a report of a black winger angel on the city," started Ozpin as he took another sip from his mug, "A mother and a little child were saved from that angel by a boy around 17 with blonde hair and wearing all black except for a white scarf and a black blade, sounds familiar?" asked Ozpin to which Oobleck nodded.

"There were traces of black feathers on the museum, coincidence I don't think so."

"Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"As a matter of fact there is, shortly after someone reported the explosion on the museum the people that were close by reported a pillar of white light coming from the sky and swore they had seen a white winged person, then several pillars of light began to fall on the museum destroying it even more and finally from the debris of the museum came an orange winged angel and the only thing that could not be found was a-"

"Book." Interrupted Oobleck as both took a sip and Ozpin resumed, "Yes a book…" replied the headmaster as he gave the green haired man a questioned look.

"During my whole class including after that little demonstration or polarity, mister wilder spent the time reading a book like if it was the last piece of art in the world." Replied Oobleck making ozpin give in an amusement look.

"What?" asked the green haired man.

"According to the records of everything that got in the museum that book is written in a different language, and by different I mean ancient and unrecognizable." Answered Ozpin as he leaned back.

"Something tells me there is more of those that a simple act of rage, grieve and vengeance, we will have to keep an eye on them." Replied Ozpin while Oobleck chuckled, "With Drake`s semblance, good luck with that."

**LINEBREAK (SOME DAYS LATER)**

"I am beat." Said Ruby as she fall on Weiss`s bed, "Jump on your bed." Exclaimed Weiss as she did the same next to Ruby, "Too tired to do it." Replied Ruby while Yang chuckled.

"I do admit though, it was really tiring day, don't you think Blake?" asked the blonde to her partner who was thinking on something else making the brawler ask if she was ok which brought Blake back to reality.

"Excuse me what?" asked Blake getting looks from everyone, "Ok what is it with you lately? You have been more silent than you usually do." Started Yang making Weiss and Ruby sat on the bed.

"Just thinking on something."

"Is it about what Drake and Zelos said?" asked Ruby seeing that her change of attitude began to change soon after that.

"I was actually surprised too, to defend the Faunus but hate the White Fang with that passion, I am surprised that fool could think like that." Said Weiss making Blake feel worse.

"I do hope you are not talking about me ice queen!" said the familiar voice of Zelos that came from the outside.

"Zelos? What do you need?" asked Ruby as she got up from the bed and began to walk to the door.

"I was wondering if I could talk with Yang for a second?"

"So you finally decided to make a move on me huh? Thanks but no thanks." Said Yang with confidence as Ruby opened the door to see Zelos with a back next to him.

"Blondie, I would not date you even if you were the last female available in the whole remnant." Replied the ginger with a confidence making Yang twitch.

"Going somewhere?" asked Ruby seeing the bag.

"Yes, I got called from home, there is going to be a meeting of congress man and VIP and my mom cannot go, so I will be leaving for a day or two." Answered Zelos as he asked permission to enter the room which Ruby nodded making Blake flinch.

"You should stay while you are there so don't have to see that foolish face all day." Said Weiss making Zelos glare at her.

"Perhaps I might so I don't have to see yours, although your sister will be there so it might not be much of a difference even though she is at least more educated than you flat chest." Replied Zelos making Ruby and Yang start to laugh while Blake forgot about what she was thinking and covered her mouth no hide her smirk during which Weiss was red of embarrassment.

"How dare you!? At least my sister is n-" Weiss stopped mid sentence as she noticed Zelos`s eyes become deathly cold as she remembered what she nearly said.

"I am sorry I sho-"

"Leave it." Was all Zelos said interrupting Weiss while everyone wondered what was that about.

"Anyway," began Zelos whose eyes returned to normal as he looked at Yang, "I was wondering if you could keep and an on Drake while I am gone?" asked Zelos surprising Yang.

"Why me and not Pyrrha? Those 2 a lot to train together." Replied Yang but Zelos shook his head.

"Already thought about it but she is busy training Jaune to do it, plus they relationship is more of a rival kind of type, so you were the second best option." Said the red head making Yang twitch in her mind not liking the way it sounded, "Why me then?" asked Yang.

"Well… not you entirely, you whole team minus ice queen should do just fine (Hey!), please just make sure he is not alone." Was all Zelos said almost with pleading eyes.

"Ok then under one condition," said Ruby getting his attention, which he nodded, "Tell me… what is wrong with my sister?" asked Ruby making Yang`s eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" asked Zelos, "You said that would not date my sister even if she was the last female of the planet so I ask her sister have to defend her reputation." Said Ruby with a firm voice while Yang just face palmed while Zelos chuckled as he looked at Yang.

"Tell me something, if a friend of yours happened to be afraid of learning to fly what would you do?" asked Zelos confusing her and everyone on the room, "Don't you mean swim?" asked Ruby making him blink twice in realization.

"Yes thanks, I did meant swim." Replied Zelos as Yang gave the answer quickly with her trade smirk on her face.

"Simple, I will just push that person to the nearest pool so he could beat his or her fear." Replied Yang while Zelos just nodded with a face she could not read as he headed out of the room, "That is why."

"I left the room unlocked so you wake him up and get him to lunch since he is much of a loner to accept anyway, see ya." Said Zelos as he closed the door of the room leaving a confused Yang.

"What is so wrong about that!?" shouted Yang.

**LINEBREAK.**

It was now morning and Drake slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room.

'Something is not right.' Thought Drake as he moved his head around to see that Zelos`s rich kid bed was empty making him slowly sat on his bed and yawn as he stood up and walked to the bed to see a note and a book on it.

He sat on the bed a looked at the book for a moment and then took the note,

'Dear bud

if you are reading this then it means I had being kidnapped by sex-'

Drake looked in the other side of the note in annoyance as he read the real note.

'Dear bud, I was called in last night at last moment from my home, it is nothing serious more like boring, I will be out for a few days, please do not do anything alone.

PD: during our free times I translated part of our little project there, it is not all of it but it is something BTW I have the original with me.

With much care the person you admire so much.'

Drake twitched at end of the letter as he looked at the book and threw the note to the garbage can while he thought about how why only Zelos could read the damn thing.

'Since he is able to read… then perhaps Zelos and Colette might have been also able to do it' thought Drake as he headed to the bathroom.

It had been only a few months after their adventure and brought Colette to which his step father had no problem with letting her live under the house of Aurion but the real shocker had come when he had revealed the main reason why Zelos had come to train with them.

Flashback (Seven years ago)

_"The same semblance?" asked Lloyd while Drake and Colette looked a little amused while Zelos had his face a little down for some reason._

_"Yes, the reason he came here was to master, no control it would be a better word." Replied their father._

_"I don't get it, if Lloyd and Zelos have the same semblance why has never Lloyd lost control as you put it, better question is, what is his semblance since I have never seen Zelos lose control." Said Drake getting the man`s attention while Zelos eyes looked at the ground._

_"Because, it was activated by force," said the man with a voice that told Drake to drop it, which he understood, "For the next days I am going to teach how to activate, control and use your semblance and the risk that comes with it, so you 3 be ready." Said the man as he headed his way._

_"Wait, three? I thought Drake had already found his semblance?" asked Lloyd while Drake wondered the same thing._

_"I didn't meant Drake." Replied the man not turning back while two brothers looked at each other and looked to where Colette and Zelos where while the former was also looked at the direction the other 2 were looking at, a very surprised Colette._

End of flashback

**LINEBREAK**

"Shouldn't we knock?" asked Ruby as Yang opened the door of Drake`s room to see no one was there.

"Zelos said he might be asleep, but it looks like he is already awake." Said Yang as they could hear the shower on the other room giving Yang an evil smirk as she got closer to the bathroom.

"Do not even there." Said Blake with an stoic voice making Yang pout as the Faunus and the rest examined the room.

"That is a big bed." Said Ruby as she leaned on it, "And it is really soft too." Replied Ruby, as Weiss got closer.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose bed is it." Said Weiss while Blake had was looking at the night table next to it and stopped to look at the picture on the table.

She looked at the picture and looked at took the frame to look it closer getting Yang`s attention, "What are you looking at kitty?" asked Yang as she got closer while Blake ignored the nickname Zelos gave her.

Yang looked at the photo to see 3 persons on it, the one in the right was an smiling Zelos whose hand was around the person on the center, in the left there was Drake who looked that was being forced to be in the picture but was a giving a little smile and finally in the center there was a person which none of them knew with anti-gravity spiky hair giving the happiest smile of the three but what caught their eyes was the familiar scarf he was wearing.

"That must be Drake`s step brother." stated Ruby as she looked at the photo while Weiss had a thinking thought, "I think I had seen him before, don't remember where though." Said Weiss while Yang was focusing on Drake.

The face he had was a serious one and almost cold one while his eyes looked in a similar way but could be noted that they had a certain glim on them making it look like he was really happy.

She then looked at Zelos and noticed that his eyes also had that glim something that he did not whenever he smiled like that.

Blake meanwhile was looking at the person in the center, more specifically the scarf on his neck as she looked at the bed that she thought belonged to Drake to see the scarf on the night table making her thing of all the times he had mentioned his step brother to reach a dark conclusion.

"May I kindly ask, what in the name of Oum are you doing in my room?" asked a voice that made all of them froze as they noticed that the sound of the shower was gone.

They all instantly turned around to see him with a towel around his hips, another one around his neck and a final over his shoulder covering his back while they noticed some little scars on the arm and some bigger one.

"Well... hmm" started Ruby not knowing what to say as Drake raised his arm, " ." ordered Drake as all 4 nodded and Blake put the frame back on the table and exit the room.

(5 minutes later.)

Drake opened his door to see the same 4 girls standing in front of the door, "So?" asked Drake as he closed the door behind him while Ruby gave an step forward trying to find the right words but he stopped her once again having a good idea of what was going on.

"Zelos?" asked Drake, "Zelos." Answered Ruby making him sigh once again as she told him the favor he had asked them.

"forget about it, you don't need to-" started Drake only to be interrupted by Yang that was pulling him from his scarf almost chocking in the process.

"Ya-Yang what t-" tried to talk Drake but couldn't.

"We already had the decency to come here so shut it, we are already late for breakfast and do not think that you will be able the get free of is for the rest of the day." Stated Yang in a serious voice although if one could see her face one could see she was smirking.

"Yo- you ar- enjoying th- ar You?" asked Drake between words while Yang did not answer while her smirk spread a little more.

"I think I now have an idea of why Zelos wanted to ask Yang initially." Stated Ruby seeing the scene in front of her eyes while Weiss nodded.

"Even if he did not wanted to come Yang would force him to, I am surprised I did not figure it out." Said Weiss as they followed them.

**LINEBREAK**

Zelos wilder exit a conference room sighing as he loosens up his tie.

"Not even 10 seconds and you are already dropping all etiquette." Said a familiar female voice that made Zelos twitch but put a formal face as he turned around.

"To what do I owe the pleasure ?" asked Zelos as he looked at an almost carbon copy of Weiss who was smirking.

"Drop the formalities Zelos, you and I both know it does not suit you with Me." said Winter while Zelos frowned.

"What do you want Winter?" asked Zelos while the Schnee walked pass him and began to circle him around.

'Is this what Drake`s felt went we were kids?' asked Zelos to himself in annoyance remembering the first time the met Lloyd and Drake.

"Just wondering how was the next head of the Aurion house was doing?" asked winter as he stood in front of Zelos whose eyes were now turning cold, "What was his name again, Drake?" asked winter while Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"And you know his name how?" asked Zelos knowing full well Drake would not made contact with this type of person while Winter`s face was now the one that turned cold.

"I met him in that party 4 years ago," began winter while Zelos eyes slightly opened remembering the party, "Even so he would have never think in beginning a conversation with you." Stated the Zelos as the girl chuckled.

"Oh indeed he didn't, or paths just happened to cross shortly during the peace of that day." Replied winter while one of her eyes was twitching.

"He called you an egocentric bitch didn't he?" asked Zelos remembering full well how was Drake before Lloyd`s death while the air on the room became cold as winter mumbled something about never been humiliated and ignored in her life.

"Why are you asking for him anyway?" asked Zelos making Winter gave him an smirk.

"First I would want to personally thank him for saving my life that night even he doesn't remember,"

"Which he don't." stated Zelos with a smirk interrupting winter who gave a frown.

"And second, I would like to convince him to take the title of his house, even he is not a heir by blood."

"And will like that because?" asked Zelos not liking where this was going.

"Lloyd Irving was an honest person," started winter making Zelos feeling correct the moment she named Lloyd, "But he was also a fool, someone so unbelievable incorruptible wishing for equality and justice."

"Someone so soft like that should not become a head of a noble house and you know it, but Drake as much as I hate the idea it is more fitting, that cold persona and attitude of his plus the fact that he is a realistic person." Stated Winter while Zelos was trying his best not to apply _judgment_ on her.

"Just so you know princess, Drake also shared Lloyd`s ideals and still does, so do I, second of all, forget about him becoming the next head anytime soon, have a good day miss Schnee." Stated Zelos as he turned around.

"Speaking of heads, shouldn't you pass the title of head to your sister?" asked winter with an evil smirk as she saw Zelos stopped, "I mean considering that you don't want the position, how is she by the way?" asked winter as she quickly gave an fake apology, "Oh I am so sorry I had forgotten you don't talk to each other silly me." replied winter as she turned around and headed her own way not noticing the orange aura that appearing around Zelos whose eyes were closed and was breathing profoundly trying not to do something that will bite him in the ass but it would be worth.

"Do not lost composure." Stated a firm voice that made Zelos obey immediately as he stood firm at the recognition of the voice.

"Master." Said Zelos in a firm voice as he opened his eyes to see the current head of the Aurion family wearing a full black suit with a red under shirt giving the young man a look of pride, "The fact you did not answer her back proves that you are better than her Zelos, never forget that." Stated the man as he turned around and moved his hand telling Zelos to follow him.

"I thank you for defending Lloyd`s ideal, a Schnee it will be a cold day in hell before one of the members of that family understand the meaning of honor." Stated the man while Zelos nodded.

"How is he?" asked the man.

"He is still the same, the only moments I see a glimpse of the old Drake is rarely when he fights or is about Lloyd, which is one of the reason why wanted to take this opportunity to call you Mater." Said Zelos as he took of the book making the man`s eyes widen something Zelos expected.

"I would like to know why is your name in this here." Said Zelos with a serious voice as the eyes of the man narrowed at the sight of the book.

**LINEBREAK**

_Many years ago a little after the discovery of Dust, men battled against an entity as terrible and even more evil than the Grimm, themselves._

_The fight for power of two forces collided for many years with casualties from both sides but no end to the bloodbath._

_An ancient spirit that existed before the creation of men saw everything with nothing of sadness killing each of other no remorse, so in a unusual act of kindness he intervened._

_He choose among those that he thought were worthy of receiving his blessing, among those who were honest and had not any material desire were chosen, this chosen ones were given the knowledge of aura that no other person in that era knew, this were called artes._

_These people helped help protected their respective town from those who wanted to bring the chaos of war to their homes and it was this way for many years._

_With the time the original artes users like any other man died, but not before teaching the way of the artes to the following generations so they could protect their homes._

_But there was one that never seized to intrigue Origin, the spirit that gave the knowledge of the artes to the original chosen._

_This one individual did not just wanted to protect what was important but was willing to put an end to the endless times of war._

_This is the story of a hero, the story of a child that changed the world._

**LINEBREAK**

Drake read the first pages of the book and had a sense of déjà vu.

'It is almost the same as what I read in the book of ancient myths but,'thought Drake as he compared the content of this book with the one that he had previously read to find an extra information, the name of the spirit.

'Origin huh.' Thought Drake as he began to wonder why the angels wanted the book but figured that it might be for something they did not want others to see, but still it did not make any sense since only a few could read it making him wonder what was some important about it.

"You seem entertained." Stated a female voice making lose focus of what he was thinking so see a set of familiar amber eyes looking at him making panic a little.

Since the beginning of the day Drake had stayed with team RWBY the whole day thanks to what Drake calls a certain red head bastard.

He had several opportunities to get away using the shadows but every time a certain longhaired blonde got on his away or pulled him from the shadow when he was only half way to enter.

It is not that he didn't enjoyed spent time with them, he just wanted to focus in what it could lead him to find Lloyd`s killer and recover what was stolen. So when it was lunchtime he managed to get away from Yang by using the shadow under the table.

Seeing that Zelos was nice enough to leave him some lecture he could use the peace of the library to read hoping it would be the last place Yang would set foot on, of course he did not have Blake in count.

"Please don't tell her I am here." Said Drake in a begging tone while Blake just smirked.

"Relax I wont, you still have some time before she looks here." Said Blake making him sigh in relief as he focused back on the book only to be interrupted by her once again.

"What are you reading?" asked Blake wondering if it was the same book she had seem Zelos reading.

"Since Zelos is not here I wanted to see what was about this book that got him so focused." Replied Drake thinking it was not entirely false as he resumed his lecture but could not focus having he feeling that someone was making a hole on his head.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Drake as saw Blake`s ambers eyes looking at him in an analytic way.

"I have meaning to ask you something, about what you say about the Faunus rights." Stated Blake with a serious face making Drake wonder if she was against it.

"What about it?" asked Drake as he noticed that his ribbon began to slightly move.

"Was it true?" asked Blake in which Drake noticed was a tone of hope as he looked up and her bow moved again making him face palm as figured something out.

"Kitty." Said Drake with his hand still on the face as while Blake narrowed her eyes not liking one bit the nickname Zelos had put her.

"Sorry I didn't realize," Stated Drake confusing Blake to wondering what he meant and why did she hear annoyance on his voice.

"I just cant believe that dumbass figure it out before me." replied Drake as he looked at the bow while her eyes slightly opened in fear.

"Relax I meant what I said back in class about the Faunus rights, if you want to keep a secret then I will." Stated Drake as Blake relaxed a little but began to think about what he said before.

"So Zelos also?" asked Blake while Drake just nodded.

"Very probably, since when I don't know but that is probably the reason he called to kitty." Answered Drake as she remembered the day they met he had complimented her bow making her mentally face palm but at least she got one of the answers she wanted.

"What about the White Fang?" asked Blake not really caring of making small dialogue but expecting a sudden change of mood as he had previously shown in different occasions.

"What about them?" asked Drake as he faked to focus on the book and hold the growing anger he was feeling because now that he figured it out she was a Faunus, a cat no less, she would like to know why he declared the wish of death to those of the white fang.

"Why did you stated you wished for them to die?" asked Blake in a harsher way but keeping her voice down while Drake kept his anger in check as he gave an answer.

"As I said before, Faunus deserve their rights and be treated just like every human, but that also made them summit to our laws and thanks to the acts that group have done were do you think will happen to them?" replied Drake noticing how Blake looked down on the floor but regained the gaze she previously had.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with anything else?" asked Blake with an accusing voice making Drake wonder what could she knew, "Like what?" asked Drake not expecting who she was going bring to the conversation.

"Your brother, did the white fang had something to do with what happened to your brother?" asked Blake as she noticed the change of eyes she was expecting.

"What gives you the right to bring someone you don't even know to this conversation." Said Drake in cold voice not realizing this was what she wanted.

"Is that the reason why you wish them death so much, because they kil-"

"Shut it." Ordered Drake as his eyes were now glowing brighter than ever being this the first time she has seen this change, "You know nothing, you are just making empty speculations of why I hate something, even to the point that you are willing to bring Lloyd who which you don't even know if he is death or not." Stated Drake making Blake lost little by little the determination she had moments before.

"If your brother is alive then why is it that you hate them so much?" asked Blake with the last bit of determination she had.

"Because they started it." Said Drake as he continued; "They did something so unforgivable that if I could turn back time to kill every single one of them before it happened then I will do it without a doubt." Finished Drake as put his book back in the shadows he stood up and headed out of the library not saying a single word while Blake just sat there registering what he said.

Drake got out of the library and headed his way not noticing that Yang was coming behind him who was about to call his name but stopped as she managed to see his eyes before he turned back and then saw how he was clenching his fists.

She stopped on the door of the library still looking at the retreating form of Drake wondering what could happen for him to be that angry as Yang looked at the door of the library.

She opened the door and walked around the library only to find a paralyzed Blake who looked at her with a mixture of regret and anger on her eyes.

**LINEBREAK**

_"I don't want to do this!" shouted Zelos who was on the top of a tower of 10m tall with Lloyd behind him who sighed._

_"You already did it on the dojo! This is no different!" shouted Lloyd since the wind up there barely allowed them to hear anything._

_"It is different! I was touching ground in the dojo, here I am in a 8m tower!" shouted Zelos only to be corrected by Lloyd, "10m actually!" corrected Lloyd with a smirk._

_"That is even worse!" shouted Zelos._

_"Would you stop being a chicken and jump already!" shouted a voice that made them look in front of them so see Colette with a smile whose hair was now pink color with a set of puppy ears and a set of aura wings of the same color on her back while she was holding Drake`s arm so he didn't fall._

_"How does it feel that a girl is physically stronger than you and that you need her to not fall!" shouted Zelos managing to ignore his current predicament._

_"I prefer this 100 times more than being of that art of the devil called airships! And I should be asking you a similar question! How does it feel that a girl had more guts than you!?" asked Drake with an smirk while Zelos could swore that Colette was giggling by the expression of her face._

_"Ok! That`s it!" shouted Zelos as he gave and step forward to the platform they were in, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them seeing directly to the ground._

_"Oh Fuck this! If a girl has more manliness than me it doesn't matter to me right now! I care more for my life!" shouted Zelos as he hang onto a railing that was next to him making everyone sweat drop._

_"You heard my dad! We to jump from here and use our semblances to fly! And we wont leave you until you jump!" shouted Lloyd pulling a hand on his shoulder, "Even Drake!?" asked the red head._

_"Oh fuck n-!" stopped Drake mid way as he felt Colette grip loose up a little making him see up to meet her face looking right back with an smile on her face while her face was darkened making him look where the other two where, "Fuck Yes!" shouted Drake._

_Zelos sighed and slowly stood up and he once again walked to the edge of the platform, "Just give me time! And for Oum`s sake please don't push Me." said Zelos as he focused on the jump not noticing the evil glim that appeared on his face._

**LINEBREAK**

After exiting the library he needed to calm down before he did something that would put him in bad eyes, like beating the living shit od CRDL for whatever stupidity they were doing or something among those lines.

And since his room was not an option thanks to a certain blonde brawler looking for him, he decided to lie down on the grass under a big tree at was near a patio inside the academy and fall sleep while doing it.

He started to regain consciousness and smile at the memory he had but stopped as he felt softness behind his head, which was weird since he did not remember it.

"Had a nice dream?" asked a familiar voice making him slowly open his eyes to see a silhouette with someone with blonde hair.

For a moment he was about to call the name of Colette but did not as he remembered to important fact, she was mute and 7 feet underground, which only let another person that fitted the blonde criteria.

"Yang," said Drake as he tried to get up only to be stopped by her, "Nope." Said the blonde as she forced his head to use her thigh as a pillow, "You know? Many would like to be in the situation you are right now." replied Yang with a smirk while Drake gave up in trying to stand up, then again he had to say he felt really comfortable.

"I am not many Yang… why didn't you wake me up?... better question, how did you managed to get my head in that position?" asked Drake while Yang chuckled, "You are a really heavy sleeper… and you looked so much in piece that I would felt back if I woke you up." Said Yang with a sad smile as from there only followed a peaceful silent that made Drake began to fall sleep once again until Yang decided to end it.

"What happened in the library?" asked Yang as Drake`s anger began to return while he opened his eyes and tried once again to stand up only to be stopped by her, "And do not even think that about using your shadow to get away, I will just pull you away before you completely enter." Said Yang with a stern face while Drake thought about taking her with him, but that would not be nice for her.

"Blake was furious…. And sad for some reason, I thought that you might have said something but the way you got out of there made me think otherwise, so what happened?" asked the blonde while she forced him to stay on the ground.

"Exactly what you are doing right now, pressuring me to answer something that it is not of your business." Replied Drake expecting an angry reaction from her but instead it was another sad face.

"She has been acting gloomier than usual since what you guys said in Oobleck`s class, is that what she was asking you about?" asked Yang with concern instead of pressing him to seize curiosity like Blake making Drake unable to be angry at her because she was only worried for her teammate.

"Yes, she asked me about why my hate towards the white fang." Stated Drake.

"I still don't get why would she do that." Said Yang making Drake understand they did not knew about her secret.

"What did she do to anger you so much?" asked Yang while Drake tried to look to another place but she managed that green and lilac met in the end.

"Let me go Yang… please I do not want to remember" whispered Drake that last part not wanting to remember what it began as a boring party for people that thought they were the center of the world, to a blood bath from both sides while Yang noticed he his eyes were starting to dilate.

"you know I saw the photo on Zelos`s night table," began Yang making Drake think about that only to sadden him even more since that photo was taken the day he had died, "I saw a different person there," continued Yang making him wonder where she was going.

"I saw a serious person with determination and as cliché as I might sound, a cool attitude, but what surprised me more was the glint that you had in that picture, a glint that I have never seen in you since I know you, making me realize that you always had those cold eyes but managed to disguise it." Started continued Yang looking directly in his green eyes.

"I do not know what happened to that person, but keeping it to yourself it is not good Drake, it will eat you from the inside that is why it is go sometimes to let it out." Stated Yang while Drake looked at her with thoughtful eyes.

Yang looked at him wondering if she would opened up to her while he closed his eyes making her sigh in defeat until he began to speak.

"Back then there was me, my brother, the dumbass and sweet girl that could not talk," started Drake while Yang listened with attention.

"4 years ago my brother and Zelos were invited to a VIP party with many 'important' people attending along with some nobles, Colette did not have any problem with going but I was a different case but ended up going anyway thanks to the insistence of those 2."

"It was one of the most borings social events I have ever gone, the people there thought they ruled the world making want to ruin the party for everyone but I promised that I would behave, although I did remember calling someone older than a bitch, I really felt proud of myself in that moment." Stated Drake while Yang could tell there was an small smirk under the scarf.

"And it wasn't so bad since I met some friends from the past which made the night a little better," replied Drake as Yang noted the change of the form on his eyes.

"Then it happened, they entered out of the sudden from all sides, we got out off the room we where in all that commotion to see that the White Fang were everywhere, so me and my friends took separate ways, some would take care of the White Fang while me and the other secured Colette who was the only one wasn't a fighter.

Thanks to all the commotion we entered in a room that looked secure, but it turned out it was only one of their ways to get in as the massive windows broke to reveal a lot of members entering.

The moment that happened I prepared my blade to fight, but my brother stopped me trying to find another way that did not involved fighting, but they did not care, the moment the man that looked what the leader raised his arm he shot at him without hesitation…" Drake stopped at that moment as his eyes began water at the memory.

"She pushed him out off the way… before any of use could react she had pushed him receiving a certain shot in hearth for him…"

"What happened after that?" asked Yang having a good idea of what happened.

"Hell broke loose, in that very instant I took my blade and began to kill them one by one with the help of a friend while the others tried to heal Colette and the moment they realized it was futile it was when the real blood bath started, the 5 of us that were on the room engaged them giving them the same mercy they showed." Stated Drake as he took deep breath.

"During one of those moments the leader of the group ran out of the room, me and Zelos and a friends went after him while my brother stayed with Colette`s body along with our other friend who decided to stay to look after him.

In the end it took my step father, some artes masters and a some huntsmen to stop us after I killed the leader and then focused in the rest of them." Replied Drake while Yang just stood frozen at the information given to her, "39, that was the number of members I killed that night." Finished Drake as he focused on Yang`s eyes.

"That is the reason why we hate the white fang, not the Faunus but them, they took a wonderful person that always worried about others before her and always looked at everything with an smile, and because the left a permanent wound on my brother that night… those are more than enough reason to wish they were _gone_" finished Drake while Yang thought about everything.

Could he blame him?

She couldn't, she had a sister, one that she wanted to protect and would enrage if something happened to her, but also the fact that a friend that he cherished died by their hand making things even worse for him.

"How was she like, Colette I mean?" asked Yang wanting to know what was the girl to him, "I told you already, always positive, wanting to help other with nothing in exchange… it is funny, she is the reason Zelos hasn't flirt with you." Stated Drake confusing Yang.

"What?" asked Yang not seeing the relation, "Like her you also have long blonde hair, if it wasn't because the color of eyes and the fact that her hair was plain you would look exactly like her."

"It still doesn't make sense," stated Yang making Drake rise an eyebrow, "He asked me a question of what would I do if someone was afraid of learning to swim and I answered I would push the person to the water." Said Yang while Drake had a good idea of what was going through Zelos head.

"didn't he say fly?" asked Drake, "… he did said fly but then Ruby suggested swimming and decided to use it." Said Yang not expecting Drake beginning to laugh.

It was a cool and serene laugh that surprised Yang while she wondered what was so funny.

"You might look like her a little, but the reason he didn't flirt with you is because he is comparing you with my brother." Stated Drake surprising Yang who began to laugh as well but stopped as she felt Drake standing up.

"Well, thanks for the laughs Yang, it was really funny truth to be told." Said Drake as he began to stretch his arms.

"Do you think I act like your brother?" asked Yang as she stood up, "Maybe a little but you are not him Yang, your ideals and thought are completely different." Stated Drake as he was about to walk away when she asked something else.

"What about Blake?" Drake stopped at that, "Whatever you choose or not to tell her is up to you." Said Drake as he began to walk away, "And thanks for the day." Replied Drake not looking back while Yang did not say anything but still had an smirk on her face that faded once he was gone.

Blake had told her what had happened omitting various facts like her being a Faunus, she told her that his hate for the white fang might be related with his brother who he denied was death, but Blake could tell there was something that didn't sound right.

Something that Yang noticed when he mentioned his brother making her know that something grave happened to him or worse, he might really be death, she knew that the even he talked about was not the reason he was like he is now, a person trying to act in a different way to what he used to.

She remembered the date on the photo said it was only 2 years old and the story he told was 4, which meant that whatever changed Drake happened around those 2 years.

Giving a sigh she began to head to their dorm while she decided that since he trusted her with a secret that big, she should kept it that way which meant not telling her partner.

**LINEBREAK**

"You cant be serious!?" shouted Zelos not wanting believing what his master told him, but deep down he knew the man was telling nothing but the truth.

"It is the cruel destiny that awaits him Zelos, but perhaps now that Lloyd is death might be for the best, at least a little." Stated the man with a sad face while Zelos sat there beginning to accept the facts.

"I want you to omit my name and the name of the others except for _his._" Ordered the man while Zelos nodded and looked at the man that trained him.

"He will find out eventually." Said Zelos while the man nodded, "Yes, I just hope that by that time, we have already found something for Drake, because if he doesn't he might become a threat not only to himself but the whole remnant."

**LINEBREAK**

"MY LORD IT HAS ALREADY BEEN SEVERAL DAYS SINCE THE KEEPER AND HIS FORCES WERE SENT, SHOULD WE CONSIDER THEY WERE ELIMINATED?" asked a black winged angel who was kneeled in front of a white throne.

"Hmm… perhaps, remind me, didn't I sent one of your sisters to a mission some months ago?" asked the man sitting on the throne with a voice of authority.

"YES, SHE ALSO NEVER RETURNED MY LORD." Stated the black winged one while the man remained stoic.

"For 11 of your kin and the keeper to be eliminated, such a shame… any ideas of who could have done it?" asked the man while the angel shook her head.

"SORRY MY LORD BUT WE DON'T, ALTHOUGH WE EXAMINED THE OBJECTIVE WHERE THE KEEPER WAS SENT AND DETECTED THE USE OF **JUDGMENT** MY LORD AND ALSO MILES AWAY FROM THERE THE USE OF THE ARTE **INDIGNATION.**" Stated the angel making the man`s eyes slightly open at the mention of the first arte.

"I want you and everyone to search the ones that casted those artes and inform me immediately." Ordered the man while the angel nodded, "AS YOU COMMAND LORD REMIEL."

**AN: next will cover the events of the stray and the black and white.**


	7. Black, Orange And White

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 7**

_The sing of the birds could be heard indicating it was morning; the person that was sleeping in the room still kept peacefully sleeping while the sound of the birds just made everything so peaceful for him._

_Unfortunately the sound of his alarm clock began to rang making him grown while he extended his arm to the table trying to hit the clock so it would shut up until he finally managed to get his hands on it at the same moment he remembered something important._

_'__I don't own an alarm clock.' Thought the boy as he stopped the sound of the alarm and immediately felt something wrapping on his arm making stand up and retract his arm to see a black like sphere on his arm, which he figured was the alarm._

_Before he could even try to get it off with his other hand, the top of the sphere opened to reveal a glowing cord that went through his door at a fast speed leaving and small hole while doing it._

_Deciding he did not wanted to wait what would happen he desperately tried to get it off his hand failing miserably as he felt as if something had hook up wherever the other side of the cord had gone._

_'__Fuck' thought the person as the hand where the sphere was, began to be pulled to wherever the other side of the cord had gone._

_"__Ouch!" exclaimed the person as his head hit the door and then destroyed by the constant pulling, he was now being dragged at a good speed while his face was constantly hitting the floor but that was nothing compared to the pain coming soon after._

_'__Oh no' thought the man as he knew what was in the next turn, the moment his hand turned in the next corner his face began to feel a greater pain as he went down the stair hitting each one without a miss while he then returned to plain floor and getting out of the house by a open door much to his luck._

_Unfortunately what came next was the garden full of every type of flowers, which all had spines, spines that he went through leaving a good number of scratches on him until he finally got out of there until to end up in the pull where the other side of the cord had ended finally making the black sphere release his hand as he looked around to see two persons waving at him._

_"__Happy birthday asshole!" shouted the red headed one making the person in the pool twitch while he gave a smile._

_Although in their defense, Lloyd had to admit, it was a really good prank._

_'__Just you wait, when it is your turn.' Thought Lloyd as he swam out of the pool not knowing that he would not be able to complete that threat._

**LINEBREAK**

_... The many trials the hero endured were not easy, but that did not stopped the young child on his quest of stopping the never ending war between both sides._

_Through his journey he helped towns that were under the 'protection' of both sides freeing them from the domain they had over them weakening both little by little._

"What are you reading?" asked a voice making Drake lost focus of what he of his reading as he looked at lee giving him a curious look.

"Just an old book, although if you ask me it more looks like the stories one read to a child." Said Drake as he focused back on the book only to be interrupted again by the sound of Zelos calling.

Drake turned his head to see Zelos around some women, all older than him by a few years while the red head was calling his friends name which he simple ignored.

"And pray and tell why does the book looks like a Children tale?" asked Lee as he began to clean some glasses.

It looked like no one wanted him to read today, "For starters, it is about a young child blessed by a powerful and ancient spirit going in a personal mission of ending a never ending war."

The man narrowed his eyes at that, "And?" asked the man.

"That is how much stories starts, the hero goes in an epic adventure to defeat some evil lord saving the day and having a happy ending." Replied Drake sarcastically as he continued taking a more serious look, "but something tells me that is not going to be the case here." Replied Drake as he narrowed his eyes as he focused on the book.

"Does he have a name? the hero I mean." Asked the bartender while Drake didn't take his eyes off the book, "Mythos, and it has only been the only name besides the name of the spirit to ever been mentioned." Answered Drake while the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Only that? No name to the evil lord in the story, what about a party?" asked the bartender while Drake noticed and eager voice making Drake look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I love good stories." Stated the bartender while Drake just chuckled as he focused back on his reading, "As far as I had read, no." replied Drake as he changed the subject.

"Any lead in our mystery guy?" asked Drake eyeing the bartender that also adopted a serious gaze, "I am afraid there is nothing on this Remiel guy, no one has ever heard of him, are you certain that is his name?"

"Yes, absolutely." Said Zelos who sat next to Drake as he ordered another round and then looked at his friend, "What is wrong with you? Sunday in a bar and you read a book, really? Maybe next time I should invite arc to see if he is a better wing man." Said Zelos as a silent took over which was soon replaced by laughs from both.

"I would pay to see that," said Zelos between laughs as he received his drinks, "But seriously leave the book for a while." Replied Zelos while Drake decided to close the book and stand, "Ready to do your paper as a wingman?"

Drake shook his head, "Not really in the mood, besides it is to early for me to drink, by the way," started Drake as he looked at the book on his hand, "Did you translated everything as it was in the original?" asked Drake as Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed that sometimes the events suddenly jumps from one to another leaving only tiny detail in each barely telling me anything, also that the fact that this is the complete version, it does not as long as the original." Stated Drake as he looked at Zelos who rubbed his hair.

"Bud, it was a book written in ancient language, the way my eyes read the words written in the original morphed in normal words that did not looked as long as they seemed to be." Answered Zelos as he took a sip from his drink ignoring a twitching Drake, "Do not call me bud." Stated Drake as he turned around and headed to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Zelos, "To get my mind cold, to much thinking in my head, Lee tells me if something important pops up." Replied Drake as he exits the bar while Zelos sighed.

"You really need to learn how to hide that habit." Said the bartender as he stood in front of Zelos while the former looked at him in confusion, "What habit?" asked Zelos.

"The one you do whenever you lie." Replied Lee as he rubbed his hair making Zelos realize what he meant making him grown not knowing that little detail.

"Perhaps that is how he knew whenever I was lying." Stated the ginger as he took another sip, "Who Drake?" asked lee as he noticed Zelos was going to need another drink.

"Yes, he and Lloyd." Said Zelos as he finished his drink and took the second one.

"Lloyd, the one Drake is trying to-"

"Yes." Interrupted Zelos knowing what he was going to say, "Every goddamn time I felt bad about something and hide it perfectly both always knew something was wrong." Replied Zelos as he finished his second drink.

"Say, he never actually says anything about Lloyd, as far as I know he is his step brother, what about you? You don't seem like the type of person who would hang out with them, no offense" said the bartender referring to the way Zelos moved and talked sometimes noticing he was well educated and mannered… sometimes.

"I…I had a problem with my semblance, I develop it at a young age, well… more like shown signs of it leaving disastrous outcomes," replied Zelos as he took a breath, "So my mother called a Lloyd`s father to help me with it, you can easily link the rest." Said Zelos as eyed the empty glass with only ice on it.

"What had Lloyd`s father that could help you?" asked Lee in a voice that hinted genuine curiosity.

"He, me and Lloyd alone with another girl had the same semblance." Stated Zelos as he was feeling the need of another drink making him look at Lee who was shocking his head, "I shouldn't even be giving you any drinks." Replied the man making Zelos plant his face on the counter while the bartender tapped his shoulder.

"It is ok, I should stop now anyway." Said Zelos as they both heard the door of the bar they were in to open making Zelos roll his head still on the counter making him grown at the side of who it was.

"In second thought I am really going to need those extra drinks." Said Zelos as he raised his head with a frown on his face making the bartender wonder who were the two new comers.

"Hey Zelos." Said a familiar blonde with an smile on her face entering casually into the bar followed by a white haired girl.

"Blondie, Ice queen." Greeted Zelos as he looked at the bartender with a begging look telling him to give him more drinks, which he reluctantly accepted.

"An underage should not drink." Scolded Weiss while Zelos scratched his nose with the middle finger making her scowl, "And this doesn't even look like the place you would there to enter." Answered Zelos knowing full well that was a lie since this looked like a 4 stars bar.

"Not for the same reason as you that is for sure." Said Weiss as she sat to his right while Yang to his left and ordered and strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella on it.

"So to what do I own this displeasure." Replied Zelos referring to Weiss and not Yang.

"We are looking for Blake, and since we found you in such a nice place we wondered if perhaps you had seen her?" asked Yang making him realize he had not talked much with the Faunus for a long time and had not seen her in the last few days and he also noticed how Drake seemed to avoid any kind of contact with her.

"Sorry I have not seeing the kitty." Stated Zelos as Lee gave him his drink and the Yang`s while Weiss frowned.

"Lets get out of here this is a lost of time." Stated Weiss making Zelos smirk as he turned at Yang who was finishing her sunrise, "What happened to get her so angry? Not that I don't mind" asked Zelos making Yang drop her smile.

"We… kind of found something…" said Yang as she finished her drink while Zelos just nodded and looked to what was in front of him, "Guess her being a Faunus isn't a big secret anymore." Said Zelos as he drank from this glass while both girls turned their heads at him, "You knew!?" asked both while Zelos just nodded, "Since day one, and why do you think a called her kitty all this time" Said Zelos making Weiss feel like a fool in comparison to him.

"It was pretty obvious actually." Replied Zelos with a hidden smirk making Weiss feel even more defeated until she thought of something, "Well at least I know-" began Weiss only to be quickly interrupted by Yang.

"Does Drake know?" asked Yang suddenly getting his attention, "Well… I didn't told him but… he might have find out alone the way." Said Zelos.

Yang mind was running, since finding out about Blake`s revelation she thought about what Drake had told her about the white fang, not only that but her curiosity of finding out why he wanted the group death was making sense to her now.

'Neither Drake nor Zelos can know about this, Blake might be a member of the white fang but she is my partner besides, that does not mean she was involved in the incident of 4 years ago, right?' thought Yang as she stood up, "Do you know where is Drake?" asked Yang as she put some Lien in the counter.

"He id getting his head cold." Was all Zelos replied as if that was all she needed to know to find him until she realized it was indeed all she needed.

"Thanks Ze, come on Weiss lets ask Drake." Said Yang as she pulled Weiss from her chair and pulling her out of her chair and out of the bar before she would say something that could sentence Blake.

"Sweet girl, the blonde one of course the other one had the attitude of a bitch." Said lee as he too Yang`s money while Zelos was deep in thought.

'I understand Weiss being angry at Blake for being a Faunus but that is not enough reason for her to run away, especially with someone as Ruby and Yang on her team.' Thought Zelos as he remembered how deep in thought Yang was and how she suddenly interrupted Weiss making have a feeling.

"Say Lee-" started Zelos.

"Don't even thing I will give you another one." Started Lee with a chuckle but stopped as he noticed Zelos eyes had turn cold blue making him realize it was something serious.

"I don't know you for as long as Drake, but how good are you getting information on people that had been actually sighted" Said Zelos while Lee`s eyes narrowed, "Who do you want information of?"

"A certain cat."

**LINEBREAK**

_The journey of the hero was about to reach the most crucial point in his journey, he along with the help of some other managed to weaken both side to the point they could barely fight._

_Seeing that there were nearly many resources to fight, the two sides wanted to made a seize of fire for the first time in history wanting Mythos to be the intermediary._

_The young man was truly happy of this knowing that soon the endless fight would know the meaning of end._

_Naivety, that was what was going through young Mythos head since he was expecting a peaceful occasion._

_Both sides had aligned themselves to end the young hero and threating what he had cherished the most if he did not stopped._

_The hero surrendered only to see what he loved the most being damaged in front of him releasing his fury and those who believed in his cause causing a major change in the world as the spirit king origin h-_

Drake stopped the lecture once again as he felt something missing.

He had gone to Rise`s stand to continue his reading peacefully as he ate some ice cream while doing it, he had ordered a big lemon Sunday that is usually to share but he did not mind since he could eat alone, so he retook his reading and while eating his ice cream in peace.

That was until now, since in front of him was a happy Yang with it and an extra spoon at her side with eyes half open and giving him a devil smirk as she savored his ice cream, "You know, lemon might actually become my favorite flavor " said Yang with a flirtatious voice as he reached for the ice cream to get it on his side only for her to also start pulling it, "You do know it is a size for two correct?" asked Yang this time in a challenge tone but not dropping her smile.

"Oh I do, that is why I asked for it." Said Drake as he kept pulling, "At this rate it would break and melt, so why don't you share a little." replied Yang making him scowl knowing she was right and letting the ice cream on the center of the table at the reach of both.

"What do you need Yang?" asked Drake in a more peaceful tone closing the book knowing he wont be able to read now and eating some of his now their ice cream.

"We were wondering if you would know where Blake was?" asked Yang in a more serious tone while Drake raised an eyebrow at the 'we' until he heard someone clearing it`s throat making him look to his left to see Weiss sitting there and then looked at Yang.

"Sorry haven't talk with her after out little chat." Said Drake ignoring the scowl on Weiss`s face for ignoring her while also wondering what talk were they talking about until she remembered something Zelos had said.

"Did you know she is a Faunus?" asked Weiss, "Yup." Answered Drake not stopping what he was doing while Yang had stopped and Weiss looked at him with widen eyes.

"Since when?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes and circling the cream in the plate, "Moments before she began doing her accusations." Said Drake while Weiss wondered what were the two talking about.

"And even after that you didn't gave her away?" asked Yang.

"Nope, I had promised I would keep her secret before she decided to bombard me with unwanted questions." Replied Drake as he continued while Yang threw a phantom smile that vanished immediately knowing he did not knew the rest of Blake`s secret.

"I suppose she ran away after you found about her." Stated Drake as he finished the ice cream while looking at Weiss, "Why are you looking at me as if it is my fault." Stated Weiss.

"Maybe because you are the only one that has something against Faunus." Stated Drake as he covered the half of his face with his scarf, "You don't get it, it is more than that." Said Weiss in a serious voice making him wonder what it was.

"Ok, Drake thanks for your time and the ice cream." Said Yang as she quickly stood up and grabbed Weiss and pulled her, "Again Yang!" shouted Weiss while Drake raised an eyebrow but quickly ignored it as he was about to open his book again until he stopped midway.

He stood frozen there for a good while until stood up and put the book on his jacket and then began to walk away after waving goodbye to rise while a dark shadow looked at him from an alley.

**LINEBREAK**

"Why do you keep doing that!?" asked Weiss referring to being dragged making Yang stop and look at her.

"Because you were about to reveal Blake might be a member of the White Fang"

"You really think he or the dumb will kill her just because of what they said in class?" asked Weiss with a little humor that faded away as she saw Yang`s eyes turn red, "Believe me they have a good reason." Said Yang as she retook her walking while Weiss wondered what did Yang knew that she didn't.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake continued walking as he noticed it was getting dark and reaching a very dark site of the city but it did not mattered to him as he continued his way while a figure wearing a black coat and a black hat followed him at a great distance.

In one moment Drake turned left in a dark alley only to be followed by the figure that stopped as Drake was nowhere to be seen making whomever it was walk rashly in the alley only to feel being pulled by something from below.

Cold, it was the feeling that the coated figure felt.

"Now then, lets see who is under there." Said Drake making the figure eyes open as Drake who had his blade in hand slashed the coat and the hat to reveal a black winged angel.

"I knew it." Said Drake as the angel tried to summon her weapons but could not and the looked at Drake to notice where she was, "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!" shouted the angel with a little hint of fear as she saw nothing but darkness around her with only a few things floating a around and black spheres with different shape and radiating some kind of color energy which was different for each sphere.

"That does not matter right now, although it is funny that every time I bring one of you kin here they freak out." Stated Drake as the angel noticed some one restraining her from moving making her turn her head to see a full black figure behind her.

"Why are you following in plain day?" asked Drake as he waved his blade only to see the angel looking at her but he noticed she was becoming paler for the massive cold that was in this place.

"Not talking huh." Said Drake as a second shadow figure of her appeared now next to Drake, "Last chance," said Drake as the angel looked the same at him making him stab her own shadow in the stomach which made her do something she was not expecting, a scream full of pain.

"You know how it is said that the aura is the representation of one soul`s, well shadow are the reflections of said soul, so it doesn't matter how painless you are, your soul will feel it." Said Drake in a colder voice as he twisted the blade making her scream even more now while tears began to form on her eyes.

"Wow, that is a new one." He said as he pulled off the blade making her scream a little more, "So you talking now?" he asked as she fought to made a hateful glare, "OK then" replied Drake as he cut one of her arms making her real body feel the pain and no longer feeling her right arm at all but the pain of the missing limb remained accompanied with another scream full of tears.

"Wonder what I should cut next… hmm hey what do you think?" asked Drake seeing the real angel scream and crying, "The legs now? ok"

"**WAIT, I WILL TALK!**" screamed the angel making Drake focus on her, **"AFTER THE DISAPPEREANCE OF THE OF THE KEEPER WE INVESTIGATED THAT HER AND MY SISTERS WITH HER HAD BEEN ERASED, WHEN INVESTIGATING WE DISCOVERED THAT IN THE NIGHT IT DISSAPEREACE TWO HIGH LEVEL ARTES WERE USED, JUDGMENT BEING ONE OF THEM, SEEING THIS THREAT LORD REMIEL ORDERED TO LOOK FOR THOSE WHO HAD HIGH LIVELS OF AURA TO SEE WHO COULD BE ABLE TO CAST THOSE ARTES!" **shouted the angel making Drake`s eyes to widen.

"And what were you ordered to do when you found said persons?"

"**TO ADVISE LORD REMIAL AT ON-**" the angels answer was cut short as Drake had cut her shadows head making the original stood silent there while the shadow standing behind her disappeared letting the body floating in the darks space.

Drake did not have time to lose, if they detected him with out him faring his aura then Zelos was in deep trouble, he quickly raised his blade and made a **Hell Pyre **arte to launch a massive fire ball that began to burn the body slowly, he then raised his hand pointing at a certain sphere that moved next to her body and then sucked it away as it was burning.

He then looked around to find a near sphere hoping he would see a certain sphere was close by only to see it was not there making him enter to the closest one to him but a sudden chill stopped him as he heard something in the darkness.

"**CRUBLE…**" said a phantom like voice in the dark real Drake was currently in, he breathed in and out as he ignored the familiar like voice he just heard and then entered on the sphere.

**LINEBREAK**

"Did I miss anything?" asked a blonde monkey Faunus that was holding some fruits as he landed next to a familiar cat Faunus.

"No really, they have unloaded all the shipment from the boat, now they are just sitting there." Said Blake as she continued to observe the docks while the monkey Faunus extended his arm offering an apple, "Cool, I stole you some food." Said the monkey Faunus.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" asked Blake giving him an neutral look.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or anything?" asked the monkey making her frown at him.

"A cult, I hope it wasn't anything illegal kitty." Said a voice that Blake recognized and making both turn around to see Zelos giving them an smile while he gave a salute with his fingers on his forehead, "Yo" said the ginger as he gave the salute.

"Zelos? What are you doing here?" asked Blake making her stand up from where she was and look at him with caution.

"Friend of yours?" asked the monkey, "More like an acquaintance." Answered Zelos for her, surprising her by not saying they were friends telling Blake something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blake while the feeling she was having were becoming worse, "Your team asked me for you today, they are worried you know? Anyway, so being the good person I am decided to start looking for you as well… so here I am." Replied Zelos as he walked closer.

"So what are you doing here with a monkey? No offense" said Zelos as he looked at the blonde, "None taken."

"I hope it is not something illegal?" asked Zelos as he looked at the docks where he saw the containers making him narrow his eyes and then eyed her for a moment.

"Whatever I am doing here it none of your bu-" stated Blake only to be stopped by Zelos hand which was choking her while a red energy surrounded his hand while Sun tried to help her only to find a green blade inches to her neck.

"Do not even try to use your semblance to get away because I will make sure the explosion of this arte catches you in the instant, now, I am going to ask you this once and only once." Said Zelos in a cold voice making Blake look at his eyes to see that they were slit glowing blue.

"I am- no longer a member of the- white-" said Blake trying to talk only to be interrupted by Zelos.

"I already know that, what I want to know is this," said Zelos as an orange aura appeared around him while his eyes began to change to an orange color.

"Were you involved attempt in a high profile in atlas that took place in Winter 4 years ago?" asked Zelos with a colder and authoritarian voice this time making her eyes widen at the question.

"Why would you want to-ARG!" shouted Blake as he applied more force in his hand while Sun shouted to leave her go.

"Answer the damn question!" shouted Zelos as his hair began to turn glowing orange while Blake was finally being able to put most of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No, I swear I wasn't, I swear!" shouted Blake as Zelos registered her words and looked at her amber eyes until she let her go and lowered Ether from Sun`s neck making sigh.

"Why are you here Blake?" asked Zelos while she recovered her breath, "Zelos i-"

"Answer the damn question!" shouted Zelos not wanting to hear anything from her, "I- We came here believing that the shipment of dust was going to be stolen with the objective of seeing who was doing it." Said Blake as Sun helped her stood up while giving him a bad eye.

"And you are hoping to believe it was not the White Fang, and you call Ruby naïve." Stated Zelos as he looked at the docks while Blake wanted to argue about that but needed to clear something.

"You were there?" asked Blake her curiosity once again getting the best of her making Zelos eyed her with his orange slit eyes as he turned around looking to where he had come from, "Do not ignore me!" shouted Blake only to received the same treatment he had given Sun a while ago, Ether on her neck, "I am making a bloody exception here Belladonna, do not abuse of it." Said Zelos in a more calmed voice although the anger could be felt.

"Zelos please," started Blake only to be interrupted by a sudden wave of wind indicating that an airship had arrived making her and Sun look while Zelos watched silently from behind.

"It is them, isn't it?" asked Zelos already knowing the answer.

"Yes, a part of me deep down knew but just didn't want to be right." Started Blake while Zelos turned around to leave only to stop as he heard the voice of whoever was the leader making him go and look to see it was Roman Torchwick.

"This isn't right, the white fang would never work with a human, especially someone like him." Stated Blake as she jumped down armed.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Sun as he saw her jump and then looked at Zelos, "Aren't you gonna stop her?" asked Sun while Zelos just walked pass him and sat on the edge to her Blake`s little speech.

"Listen I don't know what might had happen 4 years ago, but she didn't take participation on it and it is not even a member of that group now, she is trying to do the right thing now which is all that matters." Stated Sun hoping to make Zelos understand but he didn't even managed get some type of reaction making him sigh.

"You know what fine do whatever you want." Said Sun as he was about to jump only to be stopped by Zelos who had pulled him from back before he could jump, "Hey what the hell?" asked Sun as he tried to stand up only to be stopped once again by him.

"Not yet," started Zelos making the blonde look confused at him, "I need to hear Torchwick statement, then we act." Said Zelos as he heard the thieve saying that he and the White Fang were going on a little ride together making him stand up as he heard all he needed to hear.

"Now we act." Stated Zelos making Sun smirk as he also stood up and went to help Blake while Zelos looked up in the sky as he thought for a second he had felt something but dismissed it as he heard an explosion coming from the docks making him jump to help.

He reached the site where they were fighting as he noticed that Blake was going against Torchwick while Sun was fighting some of the members of the white fang while he noticed that were more coming to were Sun was.

Seeing this Zelos quickly prepared both blade and shield and executed a sonic thrust not putting much aura on it since a normal one in the state he was in right now might actually kill the whoever was the target, and since he wanted to interrogate them much to his dismay killing was not an option, in other words the way Lloyd would have wanted.

He hit the member of the white fang with the thrust and then quickly taking care of the ones surrounding him parrying every attack and countering them successfully knocking out all of them with painful but not serious injuries.

"There are more coming!" shouted Sun as he stood next to him as they saw more airships coming while more members appear in foot from behind them only to receive a familiar barrage of blue spheres making Zelos and Sun to turn around to meet Drake landing in front of them with cold eyes.

"Zelos what the hell!?" asked Drake as he sent more azure strikes at the incoming airships not hitting them but rather change route.

"Monkey, go and help Belladonna." Said Zelos

"I have a name you know!" argued Sun while doing exactly what Zelos had say.

"I don't know what is going on here, but we need to get out of here ASAP." Said Drake getting his attention, "Remiel send the angels to look for those who had strong levels of aura, one managed to find me even if I was suppressing it." Explained Drake making see Zelos how serious was their situation while both noticed more members of the white fang coming at them.

"We cannot leave them alone and you know it," replied Zelos in a more calmed voice referring to Blake and Sun as took jumped to his side, "I figured as much." Answered Drake as he jumped to the opposite side both taking an stance and executing a diagonal **Sonic Thrust **leaving a blue way of aura behind them meeting in the center of all the white fang members and then continuing their way.

"**Cross Thrust!**" shouted both as the center where they had made released a little wave of energy releasing an explosion taking care of the members close by while they the others had been taken care while they were executing the arte.

"If we are going to help them, then we need to be quick!" shouted Drake as he attacked more white fang members while Zelos did the same only to be suddenly aide by spinning blade taking care of the ones remaining.

"That looked useful." Said Zelos as both looked at an orange haired girl spinning various sets of blades at the enemy while Drake tacked Zelos to the ground.

"Drake what the-?" stopped Zelos as he saw that behind them was a holy lance impaled on the ground were the current orange head was standing, "They are here." Said Drake in a calm voice as both stood up looking at the clouded skies, "That girl has everything under control, lets go." Said Drake while Zelos nodded and both started running out of the docks while several lances began to fall from the sky.

"We can go into the city, lets meet up in the forest." Suggested Zelos while Drake shook his head as they began to jump rooftops using their aura heading to the industrial district.

"No, this is the worst time to separate especially since Remiel might be here as well," replied Drake as he looked over his shoulder to see that there were no more lances coming from behind him, "Shit." Said Zelos making him look in front of them to immediately stop as they saw two black winged angels on the air in front of them throwing a set of lances making them stop and back step and look around to see they were surrounded by a total of 4 angels that were once again casting various lances and throwing them forcing Drake and Zelos to a defense position as green transparent like sphere surrounded each.

The lances reached them simultaneously creating a cloud of smoke the moment they reached both while the angels created their weapons preparing to end them in case they were still alive.

"**O twisted doors of distortion open wide…**" said a voice coming from the smoke as an small purple circle appeared around it, "**Negative Gate!**" shouted Zelos from the smoke as an black with purple sphere appeared above them that began to suck all 4 angels on it while Drake jumped out of the smoke taking care of the head of all 4 angels while Zelos maintained the arte.

"Looks like these were the only ones," said Drake as he landed next to Zelos while the heads rolled next to them while Zelos stopped the art letting all the bodies fall close to him while the red head looked at Drake with widened eyes.

"I don't think so." Replied Zelos in an astonished as he looked at Yin that was resonating making Drake`s eyes widen as he saw the same.

Before any of them could even say a word Zelos noticed as they place around them began to get dark making him see up to then quickly grab an unfocused Drake and jump out of the building that was soon destroyed by a massive pillar of light that came from above while both landed on their feet.

"That was," started Drake ignoring the constant glowing of Yin while Zelos nodded as both looked around, "No doubt about it, that was **Judgment**" exclaimed Zelos as bot looked whoever had casted it only to get their answers as light appeared from the sky falling in the street they were in.

"This is just like when we met the travesty," said Zelos as they saw a figure coming from the sky, the man that descended from the sky had blonde hair, pale blue eyes and was wearing an all white suit and combined with the pair of white wings he had, but the thing that got Zelos attention was the weapon he had on his hand, a white blade with a key chain of a white tiger that looked like if it was a set of two.

"So you two are the ones that has been killing my subordinates, it doesn't matter right now, what it does is," said the man as he raised the familiar blade pointing at both, "Who of you is the one that know how to cast the **Judgment**?" asked Remiel as he noticed that the blade he was holding was resonating, something he only remembering happening one other time as he looked at the two and spotted Yin who was also resonating.

"Drake," said Zelos not losing eye contact with Remiel while he tried to talk with Drake whose eyes were now empty as he began to have flashes remembering that night stopping in the image of Lloyd`s death body to then change the image of the man the man with white wings that had murdered him, the very same that was standing in front of him.

"Could you perhaps be…" started Remiel seeing Drake`s eyes and blade trying to remember where he had seen him only to stop his train of thought as Drake released a charge charging doing a thrust while throwing a battle roar.

"Drake don't!" shouted Zelos as he saw his friends charging without thinking as Remiel easily began to avoid every slash with ease until he then used the **Marian** surprising the angel but not enough to land a surprise hit on him as he avoided the black purple blade arte and then used his blade to attack Drake who had an opening only to be saved by Zelos who used his shield to block the attack.

"I remember him now, I would never forget that arte." Said Remiel as he felt his energy being absorbed little by little making him focus now on Zelos whose aura was flaring even more as a pair of cat like ears appeared making the angel`s eyes go wide.

"You are the one I am looking for," said Remiel as he took an step back and clapped his fingers to make 2 holy lances appear that then flew at Zelos that charged with his shield raised not losing Remiel of sigh as the lances came in contact with the shield quickly disappearing in the moment they made contact.

Zelos immediately dropped his guard and did a **Super Sonic Thrust** making Remiel smirk in amusement as he parried the thrust and then began to clash their blades until Zelos eyes widened as he saw Drake charging once again with death eyes while using another **Marian** at them making Zelos step away in the last second while he managed to leave an small wound on Remiel`s face making him frown as he focused on Drake who wasn't focusing at all leaving openings that Remiel took advantage of them leaving minor wounds on him while Drake still kept attacking irrationally but at least it gave Zelos a chance as he finished activating his semblance completely as a set of aura orange wings appeared on him.

"**Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls,**" chanted Zelos as a circle of pink wings surrounded him while he saw Remiel grab Drake by the neck, "**Rest in peace, Sinner! Judgment!**" shouted Zelos as a massive pillar of light began to descend from the sky.

Remiel who had heard Zelos shout panicked a little as he saw the pillar coming at him not noticing Drake had put his hand near his face realizing a **Raging Blast **arte exploding near his face blinding him a little while Drake managed to get released of the grip the angel had on his neck and just when he was about to separate his head from his body Zelos tackled him out off the way tight before the pillar made contact with the ground while Drake immediately stood up and ran to the pillar that was still active just be stopped by Zelos who got his attention by punching him on the face.

"What the hell!?" shouted Drake as he focused now on Zelos, "That should be my line!" shouted Zelos as he sent another punch in the face at Drake, "You cant even dodge that! Do you seriously expect to kill him in that state!" shouted Zelos as Drake stood up back to punch him back only to abruptly stop while his eyes widened making Zelos wonder what was going on as he noticed the panic on his eyes realizing what was going on as he looked at his shadow to see it was extending to where a bigger shadow was as Drake began to being pull to it.

'Not again!' thought Zelos in panic while Drake saw Zelos dropping his blade and running to aid him only to see him receive two little beams of white energy going through his body, "Zelos!" shouted the blonde as he saw his friend fall in slow motion to the ground making him see in the direction the attack had come to see Remiel with his finger pointing to where Zelos was while Drake noticed this wings were barely burned which meant he had used them to protect himself from the art.

"Just like the last one," stated Remiel with a smirk making Drake angry as tried to fight being pulled, "Not then lets move to-" stopped Remiel as something grabbed him from below making him look down to he was being pulled on his own shadow making try to fly only to see it was not useful as he was being completely sucked in his own shadow while Drake tried not be sucked as well to only desist as he heard a familiar voice.

"**Crumble…**" said the familiar ghost like voice making Drake feel cold and scare as he stopped trying fight back only to be instantly pull in the darkness while Zelos whose body had returned to normal, remained unconscious on the ground knowing that one of Drake`s biggest fear had returned and was not able to help him once again.


	8. What Hides Behind The Mask

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 8**

_"__Help! Somebody please help me!" shouted a voice making Zelos eyes snap open as he sat on his bed registering that the screams of help were not part of his imaginations which proved negative as he got more awake and kept hearing the more familiar like screams making him stand up from his bed and run off his room heading to were the screams where coming from._

_He ran in the hall as he noticed that the screams were coming from Drake`s room whose door was already open making Zelos enter rushing in the room to see Drake being pulled into his own shadow on the bed while Lloyd was trying to pull him out._

_"__Don't just stand there!" shouted Lloyd noticing Zelos in the door making him snap and begin to help with no much success, "Shut up!" shouted Drake as Zelos noticed how panicked Drake's eyes were._

_"__Why the hell is he shouting to me!?" asked Zelos._

_"__He is not talking to you! Pull harder!" shouted Lloyd as they both noticed Drake was getting deeper on the shadow only for another hand to appear next to Zelos and Lloyd that took Drake's arms and pulled him out in instant and embraced him in a hug while the blonde was trembling and crying._

_"__What was that?" asked Zelos as both he and Lloyd looked at Drake in that state being the first time he has seen him like that in the two months he had known him._

_"__We don't know," said Drake with a frown as he saw his master telling him everything was ok._

**LINEBREAK**

"He must be having a nightmare," said Ruby in worry as she saw Zelos lying down on a stretcher.

After Ruby and her team got reunited with Blake, the authorities took to take an airship back to beacon along with Sun who was going to stay in the academy.

All of them were happy that everything concerning this night was over not expecting the last minute surprised that was already waiting for them on the ship.

When they asked what had happened they medics that were accompanying him to beacon said that he was found near a recently destroyed building lying down on the ground with no wounds on his body but in pain for some reason.

"wondered what must have happen?" thought Yang out loud as he looked at Sun, "You said he helped with some white fang members and than then another blonde with a black blade came to help you right?"

"Yes, the dude seemed like if he was in a rush, and I managed to catch with my ears something about someone named Remiel sending someone named angel to look for them." Answered Sun trying to remember the little he was able to listen while Yang and Weiss wondered what trouble those two were and Blake looked at Zelos body with a mixture of anger and regret.

"Are you ok Blake?" asked Ruby noticing the look he was giving to the other red head, "I am fine Ruby." Said Blake as she closed her eyes.

"No, there is something definitely wrong, why was Zelos with you guys in the beginning anyway?" asked Weiss looking at Blake who looked straight at Weiss eyes wanting to know the truth, and since she and her had finally made amends this is the least she could to for her teammate.

"He found out about me being formerly a white fang member." Said Blake making Yang go pale, "And I also found why he and Drake hate the White fang so much." Stated Blake as she told them how he and threaten her and Sun making Weiss realize Yang was right about what she had said earlier today while Blake explained the situation.

"It turns out he and Drake were involved during one of the first attacks the new order of the white fang did, an attack that happened during winter 4 years ago and was known to as-"

"The bloody winter," interrupted Weiss making Blake`s eyes widen at that and then nodded, "He asked me if I took participation in that attempt and after I said no he left us go." Explained Blake while Ruby titled her head, "What was the bloody winter?" asked Ruby making Blake look at the ceiling of the airship.

"4 years ago in Atlas, a great party took place were many important people were attending, seeing this as an opportunity to show the world that the white fang was no longer asking for their rights, instead taking them by force. Many people from both sides died that night, 166 of the white fang and various guests of the party." Stated Blake gaining and snort from Weiss making every one look at her.

"The truth was covered with the intention of showing the world what the white fang had tried to do saying that many guests had been killed, but in truth only one casualty took place." Said Weiss remembering that day.

"A 14 years old blonde girl?" asked Yang making Weiss blink several times, "Yes how did you know?" asked Weiss as everyone looked at Yang who had one fist clenched while the other one was on her face leaving visible her red angered eyes.

"Yang?" asked Ruby in worry seeing how angry Yang was, "Seeing that Blake came to light with her secret here goes mine or rather Drake`s, he told me he, Zelos, his brother and a mute girl that all of them cherished went to that party, that very same girl that was killed." Said Yang holding her anger.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Blake at her partner with hurtful eyes, "You didn't see him Blake, you didn't see how much in pain were his eyes when he told me, the fact that he opened up to me telling something so hard made want to keep the secret and since we did not know what was the reason you were obsessed with knowing at the moment I decided to stay quite," stated Yang as she looked at Weiss.

"That is why I kept shutting you up whenever you were going to reveal the possibility of her being a member of the white fang."

"You were protecting Blake," said Weiss gaining surprised looks, "Yes, but I also didn't want to cause Drake or Zelos any harm." Explained Yang as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"What else did he told you?" asked the cat Faunus knowing there was something she was not telling her making Yang feel bad for what she was about to do, "He admitted he killed over 35 members of the white fang." Explained Yang making everyone eyes go wide.

"She must has been very important to them," said Ruby as she watched at Zelos who was still struggling, "Yes, Drake talked of her as if she was her own sister saying she always took more care in other than in herself." Explained Yang while Blake now understood the reasons of Drake and Zelos hating the white fang.

"There is something I still do not understand," began Weiss getting their attention, "Why was Drake and his brother along that girl there? I mean yes Zelos is a noble and one could invite as many persons one wanted, but as far as I have known Drake he looks like the kind of person to want to go that kind of events besides I was also there and I do not remember seeing him at all." Said Weiss as she now was trying to remember that horrible night while Ruby then looked at Zelos and stood up from her sit to see Zelos closer.

'He is pale.' Thought Ruby as she also noticed he was breathing erratically while she noticed a hilt lying down next him which she decided to pick up.

She examined the hilt and admired the design as she pushed the button making the blade appear and Ruby to scream in delight at the design being the first time they had seen it since Zelos always fought with his hands whenever he was called to spar, "Ruby leave that, It is rude to take others peoples things without permission." Scolded Yang getting Weiss pay attention at the blade making her eyes go widen as she had a flash of the same blade covered in blood.

"That blade," whispered Weiss getting Blake`s attention, "Are you ok?"

"Yes… it is just I think Drake was not the only one that killed some members that night, I was hidden under a table along with a family members while I caught a glimpse of that blade." Explained Weiss as she tried now to remember that crucial moment to see who was the other ones fighting next to Zelos while Ruby kept looking at the blade and then proceeded to examine the orange wing key chain, "Hey it has something written."

Said the leader of RWBY getting their attention, "To my best friend, do not let peoples words and thought get to you, your brother in arms Lloyd." Read Ruby while Weiss eyes opened slightly.

"Lloyd? That was the name Drake said during his story, it must be his brother." Said Yang as Weiss eyes were now wide open as she was putting all of the pieces together as she now knew why the third guy in the photo of Drake and Zelos was.

" .God." exclaimed Weiss as she stood up, "How could I have been so stupid!" shouted Weiss as she walked left and right making everyone follow her with her eyes, "Weiss?" asked Ruby with concern.

"Now I remember Drake," began Weiss getting everyone attention, "The name Lloyd rang of my mind in all the party guesses, there was only one Lloyd in that party and he was along Zelos one of the most influential noble family." Said Weiss making them go wide eyed heard that tip of information of Drake`s step family was one of nobles

"That still does not explain why you didn't recognized Drake until now." Said Blake making Weiss stop and face palm.

"I know that, I cannot believe I forgot someone like him," said Weiss, "Must have left some impression on you," said Yang making Weiss throw a ghost smile.

"Believe me, not every day someone calls one of the members of my family an egocentric bitch." Said Weiss making Yang blink, "He did mentioned calling someone like that in the party." Said Yang as Weiss continued.

"The reason I did not recognized was because he was different as he is now,"

"Different how?" asked Ruby as the pressed once again the button of the blade and put the hilt next to Zelos.

"He was colder, way colder than he is whenever we had seen him until now, and also the scarf he always wear did not let me recognize him at all even in the times when he pulled it down a little so we could eat, besides we did not talked at all during that party." Exclaimed Weiss as she sat back in her sit with pride as she resolved the puzzle.

"So, what is Drake`s last name then?" asked Sun with a little curiosity as Weiss smirked, "That is the best part, all of you must have heard of the name Aurion." Said Weiss making everyone stay astonished.

"As in the Aurion, Kratos Aurion? The guy that took and horde of Grimm all by himself, the guy named the traitor of the heavens" said Sun while Weiss nodded while the ship was now landing on beacon.

"Unbelievable," said Yang with a smirk as they stood up and began to walk to the entrance while the medics came walking to take care of Zelos.

"If Drake is like that of a fighter and so is Zelos I cannot wait to meet this Lloyd fella." Said Yang punching their fist together making Weiss making her remember the Weiss about Lloyd 2 years ago not remembering that little detail stop at the statement while the doors opened.

"Are you ok?" asked Ruby while Weiss quickly fixed herself not wanting to reveal something like that since it was way to personal.

"Yes I am fine, come on lets get to our dorm I am… exhausted." Said Weiss stopping a little as they saw both Ozpin and Glynda waiting for them.

"Miss Belladonna could you please come with me while your team returns to you room while Glynda makes sure mister Wilder is ok and tells mister Wukong where he is staying." Said Ozpin as he turned around and began to walk to the academy followed by Blake who said she would be fine while the rest walked to their dorm.

'I just hop you are ok with whatever you are doing Drake.' Thought Yang with worried eyes as she wondered where he was while Zelos was like that.

**LINEBREAK**

**"****Crumble…"** said a familiar ghost like voice making Drake`s eyes snap wide open as he saw he was in the darkness once again but something was not right.

The spheres that he usually used to get out off here were not there giving him an horrible feeling as he looked around to spot someone else.

"Remiel," growled Drake in anger as he saw Remiel from a far trying to fight something invisible that was not allowing him to move while Drake raised his arm to pull him where he was only for the horrible feeling to return in realization, the shadows did not listen to him.

'I should be able to have control of everything here.' Thought Drake as he heard the ghost like voice again.

"**Do not think…that I would leave you… have your way any longer.**" Said the voice in between breaths as Drake turned around to see there was nothing there.

"Show yourself you coward! I closed you away once and I can do it again!" shouted Drake looking at all sides.

"**It wont happen… again**" said the voice as Drake saw first a purple with red eye appear followed by viscous purple substance to emerge from it taking form of a giant vaguely humanoid form with blue eyes.

"**You have become… weak.**" Said the figure as it extended his arm making Drake being pulled to it`s arm grabbing Drake and raising him to where his 'face' was, "**You have become… softer.**" Said the voice one more time as a purple portal appeared below Drake.

"**I will make you remember… how you used to be!**" said the figure as he left Drake fall into the portal.

**LINEBREAK**

Zelos eyes opened instantly having a bad feeling as he examined the room he was currently in.

"I see you are finally awake mister Wilder." Said a female voice making Zelos look from the bed he was to see Glynda Goodwitch as he remembered what happened before he lost consciousness making his eyes open a little as he remembered Drake making him sit on the bed to notice he was handcuffed to it.

"I am afraid that you wont be able to leave until you answer some questions," started Glynda as she saw him trying to break the handcuffs, "Do not even try, those handcuffs are special made with some of the must enhanced-" started Glynda only to see Zelos successfully breaking them and freeing himself, "Dust? Only because it was crafted with good materials does not mean that it was well done." Said Zelos as he put a foot of his bed to feel an incredible amount of pain making him fall on the floor.

'What?' thought Zelos as he looked at his left leg to see a clean hole in his pant in the part of the leg with no wound making him remember that Remiel had shot some beams at him, 'But why isn't there any wound, better yet why does it hurt if there isn't any wound?' thought Zelos as Glynda waved her wand to made him levitate and place him back on his bed.

"It looks like the cuffs were not necessary," said Glynda with a ghost smirk on her face as Ozpin entered the office with a mug of coffee and took a near chair and sat.

"Mister Wilder, may I ask what were you doing near a site that was destroyed?" asked Ozpin while Zelos did not paid too much attention thinking how to help Drake, "I wont say anything until I have a lawyer." Said Zelos giving a terrible excuse still thinking what to do.

'Should I call master, no, the problem itself it is that Drake was pulled forcedly into the shadow something that had not happen after Lloyd`s death.' Thought Zelos not listening one single thing that Ozpin was telling him.

"Mister Wilder," said Ozpin in a louder voice getting his attention, "I asked you a question, Why were you unconscious near a destroyed site?"

"I don't remember," lied Zelos as he put his hand to use the **First aid** art discreetly.

"That is very convenient," said Glynda in a sarcastic tone, "Why were you then sighted helping miss Belladonna in the docks?" asked Glynda.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Said Zelos as he focused on his leg, 'Something is not right, I already casted the arte but I can still feel the pain whenever I try to move my leg.' Thought Zelos.

"Miss Belladonna said the same thing, what a coincidence huh" said Glynda.

"Better yet, why were you suddenly helping them and then you leave them there with Drake?" asked Ozpin not liking one bit that he have left them there but he knew there had to be a good reason to it, especially for the reports the people in the city said about white lances raining from the skies.

"Something more important needed our attention," said Zelos telling the truth while he casted the healing art for the third time with no success.

"What could be more important that helping the others?" asked Glynda.

"Helping Drake," was all Zelos said as he gave up in healing his leg while the blonde woman wondered what was more important than the white fang.

"In another subject," began Ozpin getting his attention, "Why didn't you… dispose of the members of the white fang and helped Blake and mister Wukong?" asked Ozpin making Zelos rise his eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Wukong? Forget about it," waved Zelos his hand as his eyes became serious, "Belladonna said it herself, the white fang would never work with a human, especially one like Torchwick, which means that something is going on, that is why me and Drake knocked them out so they could be questioned later." Explained Zelos as he leaned back on frustration not been able to know what was happening with his leg.

"I see, I will made sure that the authorities do their job with them, you have my thanks, but now I am afraid I have to question you of the activities you and Drake have been performing since you got here."

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about" said Zelos as he rubbed his hair.

"Do not lie mister wilder, according to what the cameras near the docks spotted along with some people, you and Drake were seeing running through roofs while you hair was orange."

"So?" asked Zelos not seeing the point making ozpin pull some photos of all the places where he, Drake and the angels had been along with a photo of what it was him flying away using his wings, of course who it was could not be visible.

Ozpin told Zelos of everything he knew, including the fact that he knew that Zelos had in his possession the book missing from the museum of course to Zelos there were all but speculations.

"You have a big imagination professor, angels?" shorted Zelos while instead he was frowning for his own carelessness.

"I am not playing games mister wilder, I know that weird things have been happening and that you two are the center of it, does it have to do with Lloyd Aurion`s death." Said Ozpin making Zelos clench his fist while Ozpin also noticed that his eyes changed to orange for a second.

"You have some nerve bringing a death person to the conversation, all you have professor are speculations nothing else, nothing more, now unless you have something of importance you have to say I suggest you to say it, if not please leave I could use some rest." Said Zelos in a cold voice that made Glynda angry at the treatment he was giving them.

"Ok mister wilder," said Ozpin surprising Glynda as he stood up and began to leave the room but not before saying one last thing.

"Zelos, I don't know what you and him are involved right now, but believe me when I tell you I would really like to help, that is after all my job both as a professor and a huntsman." Said the man as he and Goodwitch left the room.

Zelos in that very moment began to cast various healing artes while thinking on a way of helping Drake getting out of the shadows while he remembered the last time it happened, days after Lloyd`s death making his eyes widen as he remembered Lloyd`s wounds while he looked at the one on his leg to then search the other places he was wounded to see they were the same to see there was no blood just like the one on his leg.

'Lloyd had two holes on his body, one in the chest and the other in the forehead, both with very little radius similar to mine, so why is it that I don't have a single stain of blood?' thought Zelos as his eyes almost jumped from his body in realization.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake opened his eyes surprised not to be met once again by darkness instead he was met with something just as bad, a destroyed town.

'Where the hell am I now?' thought Drake as he walked through the town having a sense of déjà vu the more he walked.

"They are back!" Shouted someone from behind making him turn around to see various people going through him as if he was a ghost making him feel chills while the sense of déjà vu got bigger having felt he had seen those people before.

"Surround them!" shouted another voice making Drake turn around to see a great number of people forming a commotion with weapons and torches making Drake wonder what was going on as he jumped up in a roof as his eyes widened not believing what he was seeing.

it was him, Lloyd, Zelos and Colette as kids, 'you have got to be kidding me' thought Drake as he remembered that this moment was when he and the other were returning from the cave of wonders when they were 10 and he remembered very well what happened next as 3 man charged at them only for his past self, Lloyd and Zelos take care of them.

"This is going to happen, you are going to let us go, or else…" said the younger version of himself with cold eyes only to made all the men charge at them.

"Lloyd protect Colette!" shouted Zelos as he and Drake began to take care of the people while opening a path for them.

"Why didn't you mind you own business!" shouted one of the man with a shotgun pointing at them, "thanks to you the Grimm attacked destroying our home!" shouted the man firing the weapon while Zelos countered with an **Azure Fist** destroying the weapon while Drake then took care of the men and then continued with the rest.

The scene changed to Drake to see all of the men down with some of them with major wounds and bleeding while Colette and Lloyd now waited on the town`s exit and Drake and Zelos were heading that way.

"Stop!" shouted a woman holding another firearm pointing at them making Drake and Zelos turn around, "You have no right! To take her away from us!" shouted the woman pointing at Drake who began to walk slowly at her.

"We took care of her and gave her the necessary to survive! she is ours!"

"That doesn't give you the right to treat her like trash." Said Drake loud enough for her to hear as she pulled the trigger and Drake used his aura to avoid major damage, "I do not care what you say, I do not care what happens to you, you can become Grimm food for all I care," whispered Drake as he charged landing an strong fist on her stomach making her spat blood falling a little on him.

"She only wanted to help, but you treated her like trash for something you could not understand, so I think it is fair that you suffer like the trash you are." Said Drake loud enough for everyone else to heat while the woman stood frozen at the look of Drake`s slit glowing eyes.

The younger version of himself retracted his fist and headed back to the others to get out of there once an for all while the image changed to a dark room not making feel the actual Drake any better.

"You used to be better in that time." Said a child like voice making him turn around to meet the 10 year old version of himself, "Really? Taking a form of me when I was a kid." Said Drake as he slashed his younger-self making him turn into black smoke and the appeared back behind him making Drake turn back to his green eyes were turning black.

"What a better form, **than the one when you were at your best.**" Said the voice of his younger self as it changed to the same voice of the humanoid from before without the long pauses.

"What is this about?"

"**Simple really, I want to show you how weak have you become since that day,**" said the copy of himself as he began to circle him.

"**You had the perfect chance to kill your dear brother murderer, and you blew it, the old you would have used that canalized that anger not letting it get out of control and instead use it to stay more focus and precise and only because Lloyd dies.**" Replied it causing Drake to get angry and charge at him only for it to raise it`s arm sending Drake against an invisible wall.

"**You see what I mean, stupid and with no control.**" Said the younger version of himself as he changed to the form when he was 15.

"**do you remember, the last time you and I met?**" asked the fake Drake as the original remembered far to well.

"**Thanks to Lloyd being death you left yourself being taken by me and not even Zelos could pull you out,**"

"**The first time you and I officially met I offered you a power to find who ever had killed the idiot, and this is what you answered me.**" said the darkness as his eyes turned back to green.

"I don't need your help, I will find whoever murdered Lloyd by myself!" shouted the 15 version of himself mimicking Lloyd as his eyes turned back to black.

"**you knew I wanted something in return! That is why you rejected my aid! And the worst part is that you didn't even heard me out.**"

"Because I knew it was not going to be good." Replied Drake as felt as if someone was crushing his own body.

"**was not going to be good!**" said the copy snorting at the comment, "**You know that is the worst part of all that, you and I fought the moment you rejected my proposition and that time I experienced how truly good and cold you were making me think you would not only you wouldn't need my help but also that without knowing you would do I wanted!**" shouted the copy as he made Drake feel even more pain.

"**And when you got out of here you decided you wanted a change! You tried to be just like Lloyd, you shared his ideals yes, but you wanted more like him becoming weak while doing it wearing a mask to hide your true self!**" shouted the copy as Drake screamed in pain.

"**But you couldn't change and deep down you knew it, the chess piece was a sign of it but you still deny it!**" shouted once more as Drake`s eyes forced to open wide as the copy forced him to see all the times in the past when he was at his coldest like the time he made that woman bleed and the way he treated the people of the town, or when he used excessed force to the man that attacked Rise the day they met her and many others while having a feeling in him and hearing a sound on his mind.

***CRACK***

"**You feel it don't you, or better yet you don't feel it, the sense of guilt!**" said the copy with a mad grin on his face as he changed to his 17 year old form.

***CRACK***

"**You feel no regret in everything you have done,**" said the copy now in a calmer voice.

***CRACK***

"**Because that is who you are, someone does what it has to be done.**" Continued the shadow as he left Drake fall on his knees while he raised his face to reveal his eyes.

***CRACK CRACK** **CRACK** **CRACK** *

"**Yes, those are the eyes I remember.**" Said the copy as the original grabbed him by the neck.

***CRACK***

was the last sound Drake heard on his own mind as he looked at his copy who still had that smirk on his face, "**Welcome back**," said the copy as it transformed into black smoked that moved a few feet away to reveal the same vague humanoid purple form from before.

"**What will you… do now?**" asked the purple figure back in a ghost like voice as he noticed Drake`s eyes were totally cold with no sign of life while he too off his scarf.

"Don't do anything to the scarf," said Drake as the figure made Remiel appear back and threw him on an sphere while Drake walked calmly to where the sphere was leaving alone the purple figure in the darkness.

**LINEBREAK**

Remiel came out from a shadow being created by a big tree wondering were he was but stopped as he saw Drake calmly walking out of the shadow of another tree while the full moon stood above them.

"Nice place isn't it," started Drake as he waved his blade a little, "Here is where I killed your subordinates, to your right you can see the remains of one of them which I recently killed and then burned her body." Said Drake in a calmly but sharp voice as Remiel saw the marks of a recently burned body.

"Unfortunately for you," started Drake taking stance by putting both hands on his blade and putting Yin over his right shoulder while pointing at Remiel that growled, "You wont have it so an easy end, Drake Aurion, Second student of the current Aurion artes school, ready for battle." Said Drake as he used a **Super Sonic Thrust **at Remiel who prepared to avoid the attack with a smirk on his face until Drake disappeared midway.

Before Remiel could even look even think of where could have he gone, Remiel felt a sudden pain in the back making him turn his head to see Drake standing right behind him followed by a stream of blood came from his back while he noticed that the blade was surrounded by the black aura, "**Ghost Wolf**" whispered Drake.

**AN: play Tokyo ghoul first opening full, unravel (Could not helped)**

Remiel immediately did a 180 spin using Lloyd`s blade to slash him on the back only for Yin to parry the attack making Remiel step back a little while Drake let go of Yin leaving it in to air as he quickly turned back giving Remiel a **Palm Strike** sending him away while he grabbed his blade and threw it to his right hand and then began slowly to walk to where Remiel was.

"Why isn't healing!? Why does it hurt!?" shouted Remiel as Drake kept calmly walking

"Now that my mind is clear, I remember that when my **Marian** wounded the first angel I killed, that is a dark type arte, and that angel`s wound caused her pain and it didn't healed as fast, and as I said before," said Drake stopping as he left his black aura appear for the first time in two years, "My mind is clear." Said Drake as he used his felt arm to crack his neck for the feeling of letting his aura flow free while Remiel was now panicking making him raise his arm making a dozen of holy lances throwing them at Drake.

"Desperate?" asked Drake in the same sharp voice not cracking an smile as he began to use his blade to parry the incoming spears and then started to run at Remiel jumping at the side to avoid some of them and side jumping in front of another as he saw a good opening between the spears making Drake charge with the **Marian** making Remiel smirk as he sidestepped in the last moment ready to fatally wound Drake only to receive a set of spin kicks followed by Drake quickly composing himself to then use the **Shining Fang **enhanced with his aura making Remiel feel pain and ruining his suit while making him step back and fly high.

"Begone! **Judgment!**" shouted Remiel as pillar of light came from the sky a lot faster than Zelos`s hitting ground a lot sooner making Remiel smirk seeing that Drake didn't avoided the beam only feel another sudden pain on his right wing making look around to see the black blade while the hilt was surrounded by some kind of black rope only to be suddenly pulled down forcing him to see down to see Drake coming out from Remiel`s shadow while holding the rope pulling to the side slamming in the ground a couple of meters away.

The blonde angel immediately tried to stand up only to feel his wing been ripped by Drake who had pulled the cord making the blade forcefully cut the wing and fly to him which landed on his right hand while the rope which was connected to his shadow returned to him which during he saw Remiel crawling away while whining making him frown.

"I need to get out of here," whispered to then suddenly release an scream of pain as he felt his left wing being stabbed, "I don't accept it," heard Remiel from behind as he felt a foot stepping hard on his back, "It wasn't you, you weren't the one that killed Lloyd, someone like you wouldn't have been able to" Began Drake making Remiel`s eyes to widen.

"This is your lucky day," started Drake as he completely cut the final wing making him scream once again while he started crying, "I want you to deliver a message who did it, I am coming for you." Said Drake as he looked at Remiel`s right hand, "I am taking this by the way." Said Drake as he cut the arm and then took the blade leaving the wingless angel on the ground while entered a shadow.

**AN: song end**

**LINEBREAK**

**"****You didn't… finish him" **said the humanoid form as he made Lloyd`s scarf float next to him.

"He wasn't the killer, just the dumbass who took Yang," said Drake as he dropped both blades and let them floating in the dark and then took the putted on the scarf.

"**Yang… I remember when your brother came out… of the forge with those… naming them Yin and Yang… both poetic and fitting if you ask me,**" said the purple figure as Drake walked to a sphere that should connect to a shadow in the academy.

"Nobody asked you,"

"**Such coldness… what are you… going to do now?**" asked the figure making Drake stop.

"I still need to find a murder, but now there is more thinks to take care now that I think about it." Said Drake as he took out the book.

"**You are… welcome.**" Said the figure referring to him forcing Drake`s mask to break.

"I didn't thank you," said Drake as he stopped, "What should I call you anyway, since I know for a fact since the first time I met you, that you are not a figment of my imagination." Said Drake as he turned around to see the figure.

"**I am… the Envoy of the Dark Abyss… I am Shadow.**" Answered the figure in the same ghost like tone while Drake could barely notice the pride on his voice making him wonder what had been dealing with all this time, but now it was not the time for it since he needed to check someone, and call another.

**LINEBREAK**

Back in the forest a female figure with green hair was walking to a wounded Remiel who was slowly walking to her.

"Pronyma." Whispered Remiel with a smile on his face only to receive a dark beam in both legs.

"Why?" asked Remiel as he falls on his knees.

"Do you have any idea who was the owner of the mansion you attacked 2 years ago?" asked the woman with a sad but also angry tone.

"What does it matter to us!?" shouted Remiel in more pain as he felt the darkness spreading through his body.

"Aurion," said the woman making the angels eyes go wide, "And the kid you attacked was his son." Said the woman tensing her voice making the man enter in panic,

"He ordered me to and you know it!" shouted the wingless angel

"You should have studied who you were attacking and I know pretty well what your orders were so no excuses Remiel." Said the woman as the man put a begging look.

"Please Pronyma, if he finds out he was his son he wi-"

"He already knows, that is why I am here." Said the woman as she raised her finger making the blonde face change to one of anger.

"I might have attacked him! But the one who kill him wa-" his voice was interrupted as a black beam went through the angel`s head making his lifeless body fall on the floor while his body started to burn in black flames.

"Goodbye Remiel." Said the woman as she walked away leaving nothing of the wingless angel.

**LINEBREAK**

"Seeing the dilemma the hero was, the Great Spirit Origin bestowed upon Mythos and his followers a new blessing giving them the power to take down the two leaders that even though they were offered a chance of peace, they choose to keep waging war.

Seeing this Mythos and his companions had no choice to end the war by force but letting the leaders of both sides live even though they had taken away what the hero cherished the most so they could be judged by those who did not want to have anything with the conflict.

Seeing that the hero, even with all the reasons he had to kill the two leaders decided not to, The Great Spirit Origin gave Mythos a treasure, something he used to create a new force that would take care of protect and bring justice to the world of remnant conformed by the Hero Mythos, his faithful companions and beings he created using the treasure it was giving to him, winged soldiers so they could complete this task." Read Drake while Zelos slowly started to open his eyes slowly as he felt the light of the sun hitting his face while he turned his head to vaguely see Drake with the book in hand.

"And the name of this group, Cruxis." Finished Drake as he closed the book and put it on his jacket while Zelos more awake had his eyes slightly open.

"Have a pleasant dream?" asked Drake while Zelos tried to stand up only to still feel a little of pain on his body, "Easy there is no rush." Said Drake.

"What happened with Remiel?" asked Zelos as he at least tried to sit while Drake just extended his hand so he could retrieve both blades that were resonating making Zelos crack an small smile before he turned serious.

"Remiel?" asked Zelos while Drake took Yang and began to examine it, "Alive, there is no way he could have killed Lloyd." Stated Drake in a .

"Good thing you reached the same conclusion of the beams," said Zelos making Drake stop what he was doing and throwing a puzzled look.

"What about the beams?" asked Drake making Zelos face palm, "What is our semblance Drake?" asked Zelos refereeing to him Lloyd, Kratos and Colette.

"The ability to be able to use angelic artes and being able to generate wings of aura while suffering changes and also gaining inhuman strengths that not even someone with high levels of aura could have, so what?" asked Drake, "Our auras Drake." Said Zelos trying to make him remember something important which by the looks of his eyes he just remembered what it was.

"Are light based," said Drake as his mind began to run, "Light based attacks does not leave any fatal wound to the attack even if it was in a critical point, that is why you don't have a single hole."

Zelos nodded, "The moment I saw that Remiel`s attack was light based I figure it out, Lloyd`s killer was a dark aura user." Stated Zelos while Drake unbelievably to him smiled.

"Why are you calm?" asked Zelos while Drake just leaned back on his chair.

"Because being angry right now won't help at all, especially with all the things we need to think about," replied Drake as his face got serious, "We have been omitting a lot of things, why were those researchers killed, what were they looking for in those ruins, what was the book so important, surely it must have something hidden on it and finally, why Lloyd was killed." Stated Drake.

"You didn't interrogate Remiel?"

"When I touched his shadow I sensed a great force of conviction," said Drake as he looked at his friend, "He would have never talk even if I tortured him to death." Continued Drake while Zelos was now looking suspiciously at him.

"What happened to you there?" asked Zelos as he eyes looked at the Drake`s shadow.

"My mask cracked, I am no longer going to try to do things his way faking I can always try to see good on people, but that doesn't mean I wont give up his dream," stated Drake.

"So you will continues been a huntsman?"

"Not only that," said Drake as a second later Zelos scroll began ringing indicating he had a high priority message making immediately open it to then see Drake.

"Are you serious?" asked the red head.

"Nope, you are seeing officially the heir of the Aurion family, I hope we can work well together for a better future." Said Drake with a smile as he extended his fist.

"At least I won't die of boredom in those meetings alone bud." Said Zelos as he bro fisted him, "So what now?" asked Zelos.

"First, we eat, I haven't eating anything since yesterday,"

"Fair enough."

"Second, I need to call Lee and tell him to find anything about any group named Cruxis, it is a fat chance but it is something and lastly," said Drake extending his arm, "We need to search every inch of that damn book even if it means tearing it apart." Said Drake making Zelos look in the pocket he usually put the book only to see it wasn't there.

"I don't have it." Said Zelos panicking as he searched on his other pocket to see it wasn't there either looking at Drake whose eyes wide open.

"When was the last time you had it?" asked Drake.

"I am sure I had after I left Lee`s bar yesterday afternoon, someone must have took it while I was unconscious."

"But who? The fact you are here and alive makes believe that it wasn't the angels." Stated Drake thinking on who else could have been.

"Ozpin," said the red head getting his attention, "He knows we have been involved in every sighted of the angels, I told him he was speculating, but he is onto us." Said Zelos while Drake just shrugged his shoulders.

"Until we are sure it was him we cant do anything, and even though I am back to my old sadist self, I would like not to torture someone just because of a supposition." Said Drake as he slowly walked out of the infirmary, "Besides we have the Cruxis lead to follow, until then we will leave the book until we need it." Replied Drake as he put the twin blades back in the shadows.

"We will figure out what to do with Ozpin later, besides it is not like having the book would do any good since you and dad are the only ones capable of reading it," continued Drake as he began to walk out of the infirmary, "Going to the dinning hall, pancakes?" asked Drake as he headed to the door.

"Double portion please," started Zelos as he leaned back on his bed, "Good to have you back." Said Zelos as he opened the door.

"Good to be back… and Zelos." Started Drake before closing the door getting the red heads attention, "Do not call me bud." Replied Drake with a smile as he closed the door leaving Zelos alone whose face changed to a frown.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Are you certain there isn't something we could do?_" _asked Zelos to his master, Kratos Aurion._

_"__I am afraid I don't, __**he**__ succumbed to it, it was a miracle that he managed to suppress it and disappear for so long with out causing trouble, but Drake is not __**him. **__Meaning that in due time he will become what he did not, He will become the symbol of pure chaos and destruction."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I hate to say it but you had the easy way out Lloyd." said Zelos as a cloud started to cover the sun while he thought things would be more complicated from now on.


	9. Interlude

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

**Chapter 9**

_"__I asked if you were alone?" asked a six year old kid with brown hair spiky hair to a blonde one with the same age who was sitting in a cold and wet ground while the white umbrella of the brown haired one covered both from the raid._

_The blonde one, whose clothes were nearly thorn completely apart did not answered after recovered the sense of his surroundings as he no longer felt as if he was being taken away from reality making him quickly retract his hand of the unknown person in front of him as he tried to put a serious look hiding all the fear and cold he was feeling._

_"__It is ok," said the boy as he kneeled in front of him, "I only want to help." Said the boy with a bright smile not making the blonde one believe a word._

_"…__Why should I believe you?" asked the blonde one as he looked away from the brown haired kid._

_"__Way of living Number 2, Never abandon someone in need." Said the boy still with the same smile on his face._

_"__You are weird,"_

_"__I have been told," replied the brown haired one as he offered his hand once again making the blonde one hug his knees in doubt._

_"… __How do you plan to help me?" _

_"__In anyway I can, helping you find your home for example."_

_"__You are seeing it," said the blonde gaining a puzzled look for a few seconds until he realized he meant the streets but to him it didn't make sense since he did not looked as a regular kid of the streets._

_"__You ran away from home? You seem well fed so you should have run for home."_

_"__I don't remember if I have a house or if I have parents alive or if they just abandoned me, I don't remember anything." said the blonde as he lowered his head not looking at the boy with the umbrella, "Please just leave, I don't want your help."_

_"__No," said the brown one care freely, "Because something is telling me that you indeed want someone to help you."_

_"__That is stupid," said the blonde one as he slightly raised his head._

_"__Then why are you crying?" asked the boy now in a more neutral voice while the green eyed one cleaned his tears, "Why do you insist so much?" asked the blonde._

_"__Because I want to help people." Said the boy back to a happy voice, "And you enter in that category, let me help you find your home." Replied the boy in a more caring voice._

_"__What can you do? You are only a kid."_

_"__So are you, and I know people," said the boy narrowing his eyes and then returning to normal, "I have always wanted to say that." Continued the boy as he saw the blonde still doubting._

_"__Tell you what, why don't you stay with me for the mean time that way I help you and I get to meet you… better yet lets become friends now, Lloyd Aurion." Said the boy as he extended his arm while the blonde looked at the eyes of the person in front of him making the blonde want to trust him as he slowly raised his arm._

_"__Drake," said the Drake hesitantly as he looked Lloyd give him a confused look._

_"__I thought you said you didn't remembered anything."_

_"__I know, but that is what the voice keeps calling me."_

_"__Voice?" asked Lloyd as soon after another voice began calling for his name._

_"__Lloyd!" shouted a grave voice with an Irish like accent (AN: At least I think is Irish)_

_"__Over here Dirk!" shouted Lloyd as they stopped the handshake and Lloyd stood up as not 10 seconds later an small man came running with an umbrella and began to look if he was ok._

_"__Why did you run away? Do you have any idea how much your father and I were worried." Said the man as he looked at Drake who just looked down to not seeing the man._

_"__Are you ok young man?" asked Dirk as Lloyd got his attention._

_"__His name is Drake, he doesn't remember anything," said Lloyd as he did a pause, "And I offered him to help him and take him home." Said Lloyd with a proud voice._

_"__That is nice of you Lloyd, it is, but the most you should have offered is taking him to the authorities so they could help him." Said Dirk making Lloyd frown._

_"__He needs help, who knows how many days how many days has he been in the streets."_

_"__A week." Interrupted Drake making Lloyd gives him the thumbs up._

_"__Thanks," said Lloyd as he looked at Dirk back with serious face, "A week in the streets, and we can help him find his family in no time." Said Lloyd making dirk sigh._

_"__Fine, but is you father who has the last word." Said Dirk as another voice joined the conversation._

_"__I have no problems with that." Said a strong voice in a soft manner, as thunder and lighting appeared the moment the man talked making Drake hug his knees in fear as he heard the steps of the man making him slowly raised his head to see a man another umbrella wearing a black suit with a red shirt but he could not see his face clearly._

_"__I have no problem in helping a lost child to find his family, I wouldn't like something like that happens to you." Said the man as he rubbed his son`s hair and then kneeled in front Drake who was once again looking down._

_"__Drake was it? You have nothing to fear, I will do everything in my power to find your home, so you have nothing to fear," said the man making Drake slowly raise his head to see a man with red hair and brownish-red eyes who cracked an small smile and took off the coat he was wearing and wrapped Drake with it and then carried him._

_"__Lets go home," said the man while Lloyd smiled as he walked next to his father while dirk followed closely._

_"__How did you know he was there?" asked the man while Lloyd took a thinking face, "I don't know really, it was like if something guided Me." said Lloyd with an smile at the end as they all exited the alley while the rain stopped._

**LINEBREAK**

The sound of an alarm made Drake's eyes to slowly open as he took his scroll to shut it up.

it had been two weeks since the incident on the docks and things had gone slightly well for him and Zelos.

After it was known to Ozpin that Drake had returned, he had personally called him to question him of the events of the docks and the museum while Drake simply said that they had a little family matter to take care off and that the orange haired girl had everything under control and lied about having been near the museum and since he did not have a solid piece of evidence of he being there.

Drake knew the intentions of the man were good, but this was their fight, and also that Ozpin and the others had already a problem on their hands making Drake remember him that Torchwick working with the white fang was not a good sign of things to come, although Drake knew that would not stop the man.

And for the rest of things, the news of him becoming the next successor to the Aurion house only arrived to people on high places, Weiss included.

He had being approached by her to congratulate him and more importantly to talk about the bloody winter making him froze in that moment, he was surprised to find out she had also gone to that party and not very much when he found out it was her sister she called a bitch.

But now that she knew all that, meant she also knew about what happened to Lloyd making her give her condolences which he accepted and then proceeded to ask her a favor, not to tell anyone what she knew of Lloyd being death not wanting to deal with everyone knowing and reminding him of that.

And lastly, now that he had accepted the honor of being the next head of the house, Drake had now to attend the meetings of the council of vale since that was the kingdom his family resided, the meetings not recurrent and not always needed of him except when there was a general call or in this case when the current head could not go.

Therefore the reason he was now awake at 5 am in the morning while Zelos snored peacefully without care.

'**I do not understand… why he does not have to go**' said a familiar ghost voice making every bit of want to return vanish at the sudden chill he felt on his back.

The fact that after 9 years of being haunting by that voice and all of the sudden talks to you casually actually disturbed him.

'_that is because he is part of the Atlas council while I belongs to Vale`s_' thought Drake in his mind not looking one bit that everything he thought could be heard by something he did not understand what it was.

During those two weeks, shadow had being occasionally talking to him in random moments and more frequently during fights insisting on fighting serious having a little effect on him using excessive force and making most of the students except for a few be afraid of him which had brought him some problems with both Glynda and amazingly to him Ruby saying there was something different about him making her sister wonder what happened that night on the docks.

"Lets just get this over with," whispered Drake as he entered the shower to start what it was suppose to be his last day of vacation, how he hated politics.

**LINEBREAK**

"Where is Drake?" asked Pyrrha who was sitting next to Zelos while she and her team were also sitting on the same table while Nora was throwing strawberries to Yang who was in the table next to them.

"When did you guys arrived?" asked Zelos as just noticed they were there, "We have been here for a good time actually, we even said hello but you seemed deep in thought." Said Ren getting his attention and making him sigh.

"Anything alright?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, just some nobles stuff." Replied Zelos as he brushed his head indicating it was a lie.

He and Drake had been indicating every relation with the word Cruxis only to find thanks to Lee an old research medical group that it is now a medical institution and pharmaceutical with not weird activities, at least what is what the records said, they have yet to enter one of their research facilities which is one of the weird things since they haven't being able to found any making them using their connections as nobles to find anything with little luck so far.

"So?" asked Pyrrha getting once again his attention making him raise an eyebrow, "Drake." Replied Pyrrha making Zelos understand what she meant.

"He should be getting to the seven circle of hell by now." Said the red head making all the members of JNPR but Nora look at him questionably.

"He is with Vale`s council right now, and believe when I tell you, if you think Port`s class in an invitation to sleep, then those meeting are one to shoot yourself in head." Replied Zelos making everyone understand as Jaune now decided to intervene.

"Speaking of him, is he? He has been acting a little weird recently and he is not having much mercy in the optional spar sessions making mostly everyone, me included, step away."

"He is just blowing off some steam, with being a noble and everything else he has been very stressed." Said Zelos half lying considering that there was now an entity that had tormented him for 9 years that had been talking to him like nothing was nothing good on his mind, "Good thing he had been taught in pretty much everything then." Said Pyrrha making Zelos nod as a gasp coming from Nora got their attention to see Ren with his hand covering his eyes while she was pointing at him while she looked at RWBY`s table to see Weiss with a cake in her face.

"At least the morning will not be boring," said Zelos sarcastically while he pinched his nose in annoyance while Pyrrha covered her mouth and Jaune had one ear covered.

**LINEBREAK**

Many student of beacon stepped out of the way as a person with lugubrious aura with a face that radiated the same feeling was walking to the dinning hall. He was wearing a black suit with black shirt and a tie of the same color, accompanied by sound of growling coming from his stomach being that one of the main reasons he was like that.

'Who in their sane mind summons a council meeting at 6 am in the morning with no breaks to eat or anything for another 6 hours!' thought a very angry and hungry Drake as he was now close to the dinning hall as he noticed food crashing on the windows making him and his stomach growl.

'Of all the times to start a food fight,' thought Drake as he passed two persons who were standing on the middle of the way bumping into one of them, "Sorry." Said Drake as he continued.

"Hey wait!" exclaimed one of them which he ignored making them follow him as he entered the dinning hall only to see the start of a food war.

"Hahahaha! I am queen of the castle! I am queen of the castle!" sang Nora who was on top of a castle made of tables while the rest of her team was below her in the other side of the hall.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" shouted Ruby as she squashed a box of milk while her team also threw a war cry.

Drake sighed as he looked around to see Zelos sitting near to the entrance to the far left waving at him and then processed to look around him to see all the food on the floor making him sigh again as his stomach growled again.

He took an empty plate and looked around to see bread on the table as well as some turkey while Yang landed on the table next to him thanks to Pyrrha.

"Wow where are you going to fancy?" asked Yang as she stood up and noticed what he was wearing.

"The question Yang is were, I was called by the council of vale to take the old man`s place this time." Said Drake as he also took some apples.

"You really must be hungry," stated Yang the obvious only to received and answer from Drake`s stomach making him twitch.

"They had us locked for 6 hours with no break or breakfast Yang," said Drake making her tap his shoulder, "I suppose you don't want to join huh?" asked Yang with a nervous smile only for his stomach to answer for him once again.

"I suppose not," replied Yang as Drake caught another bread coming at her which surprised her, "Enjoy your food fight Yang." Was all he said as he put the bread on his plate as he headed to where Zelos was while Yang thanked him bfore returning to the fight.

"How was it?" asked Zelos as Drake sat next to him, "I had the urge to kill myself… more than once" replied Drake as he began to eat no care un the world as while Zelos chucked knowing the feeling damn to well.

"Any news?" asked Drake with his mouth full, "Nothing, the fact that there is no research facility except for the one that is in atlas makes everything more suspicious," said Zelos as they heard a pillar fall making them turn around to see Ruby with Weiss on her hands while the heiress had a swordfish on her hand.

"Way to dramatic for a food fight," said Zelos as they turned back while Ruby shouted no in agony, "Has Lee said anything?" asked the red head as he interrupted him for a second.

"Nora! Mind throwing me some soda?!" shouted Drake making Nora notice him and threw him a 'People likes Grapes', "Thanks!" shouted back as he catch it.

"He hasn't, he already did us a favor by telling us the name existed in modern era, we have to do our part now." Said Drake as opened the can of soda, "We can always go directly to the HQ in atlas." Suggested Zelos while Drake shook his head.

"With everything that had happened here in vale, there had to be something that we have yet to find." Said Drake as they heard someone being slammed on the wall followed by the sound of cans exploding making them once again turn around only to see Blake hitting the ground and Ruby seeing the whole thing to then look to where JNPR was.

"oh oh." Said Zelos as they saw Ruby using her semblance to create a force of wind behind her taking all the cans of soda behind it making both Drake and Zelos took their blades and stab them on the ground as the table in front of them flew off.

"Then what is the plan?!" shouted Zelos as they saw all the members of JNPR being slammed on the wall followed by all the cans.

"I suppose it is up to us again." Said Drake as they both pulled their blades away the same moment goodwitch entered the dinning hall and with a simple wave of her wand everything returned to it`s place while the two stood up from their sits.

"Children do not play with your food," stated Goodwitch as she fixed her glasses while Zelos noticed something, "Say, isn't one color missing?" asked the red hair only to receive a burp from Nora followed by Yang crashing through the roof and landing next to her team.

"There it is," answered Drake as he headed to the exit while laughter started coming from both teams behind them and which during Ozpin had appeared stopping Glynda from doing anything and then walked to Drake and Zelos and took a letter out of his pocket and gave it to Drake.

"This came just today in morning marked as high priority from duke Bryant," said Ozpin

"Who would the head of the Lezerano Company send a handwrite letter and not a digital message?" asked Zelos as Drake eyed the letter.

"That I do not know, perhaps something that he did not want to be tracked," said Ozpin as he narrowed his eyes, "Anyway, be careful gentleman and have a good day," said Ozpin as he turned around leaving the place.

**LINEBREAK**

"Any signs of being opened?" asked Drake who was on the bathroom of their dorm while Zelos examined every limiter of the letter.

"Yes, it has marks of being resealed." Said Zelos as he opened the letter while Drake came out of the bathroom, "the good thing it is coded so unless Ozpin had taken the course of Lloyd's for inventing childish writing I do not think he could have read it." Replied Zelos remembering that he had seen them writing in code when they were still learning under Kratos and wanting to learn it not knowing if one day would be useful.

"What does it say?" asked Drake as he looked at the letter.

"He says that we have to stop investigating about Cruxis, we are getting some unwanted attention by doing it and that if we really wanted to learn something, we should go and seen him in the date, place and time it says in the letter." Said Zelos as he noticed Drake was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, training pants and sneakers along with his signature scarf.

"The best thing we can do now is wait and do what he says, call Lee and tell him to stop investigating." Said Drake as he memorized the letter and then gave it to Zelos, "Burn it away." Said Drake as he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"With everything that we have been doing the pass weeks, I had barely trained properly." Said Drake as he opened the door, "Wanna come?" asked Drake to Zelos whose answer was to shake his head.

"Suit yourself."

**LINEBREAK**

**'****What are you… trying to achieve?' **asked shadow as Drake who was surrounded by a red like purple energy was quickly cutting down the holographic Grimms that the training room provided.

'As you might know, I only have one mystic arte, which is the most basic one.' Said Drake as he continued attacking the Grimms now using various combinations of artes.

'**Yes… the final fury**' said shadow making Drake nod, 'although I don't have anything thing against it, I would like to be able to develop my own mystic arte just like I did with the **Marian**'

'**And how exactly… do you plan… doing that?**' asked Shadow as Drake was about to both answer and slay a Grimm only for it to disappear along the other holograms.

'Why did they disappear?' asked Drake as he looked around only to see Yang only wearing her black shorts and yellow low-cut crop top.

"Why are you glowing pink?" asked Yang with a puzzled look as she stepped in the training room while the glow died down.

"It is an artes skill, what can I do for you Yang?" asked Drake neutrally as he stabbed his blade on the ground, "Well after a long day of having fun with my team and not tired enough yet to call it a day, I decided to train a little," said Yang as she stopped in front of him putting both hands on her hips, "And when I heard the roars of Grimm from outside the room I wondered who else could be here in their last free day… so here I am."

"Say, now that you and me are here why don't we have an spar?" asked Yang narrowing her eyes while Drake thought about something else.

'**I am actually… surprised you are… not trying anything on her,**' said shadow while Drake just kept staring at intensively making her smirk, "Like what you see?" asked Yang moving her hips while he just kept looking at her, "Say Yang, mind if I ask you something?" asked Drake as he narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely," replied Yang in more flirty tone not expecting what he was going to ask.

"How good is your energy absorption and aura control?" asked Drake making Yang almost lose balance not expecting that kind of question, "Pretty good actually, Why do you ask?" asked Yang as Drake took his blade and walked to the other side of the room.

"I am trying to achieve something, something that can only do on serious fights and since the holograms are not much help I am asking your help," said Drake as he stopped and turned around to see her giving him an smirk which he took and as yes.

"Anything I need to know?" asked Yang as she also walked to the other side of the room preparing her Ember Celica, "The moment you see me again glowing it is when I am going to try what I one to achieve so be ready." Replied the blonde as the other one was already ready.

"Anything else?"

"Two things actually, one, no kicks in the dick… nor punches, and two, do not hold back, because I wont." Replied Drake taking his stance.

"No fair! How I am going to get serious if I can't hit you there!" shouted Yang in a humorous tone to both of them charge immediately.

Both weapons clashed with each other and Drake took no time to use **Palm Strike** on her followed by an **Azure Edge **sending her back as her hair began to glow and her eyes changed to red.

"Guess you weren't kidding!" shouted Yang as she charged back entering in close combat with him making her notice something.

There was something very different about him.

It was not the fact that contrary to the last time they fought he wasn't using his blade or being careful with her hair, which she appreciated.

But this time it was completely different, he was not only with his weapon and taking every opportunity he had, but also the cold glare on his eyes combined by a new emptiness she just noticed making her think of what Ruby had said about his behavior being different which she did not paid attention considering what Weiss told them about becoming a full time noble but now she did not know.

"Focus Yang." Said Drake in a cold voice as she landed a kick in her stomach sending her back, "Just because you can absorb hits it doesn't make you invincible." Replied Drake in a sharp voice as he charged with a **Sonic Thrust** while she stood up and evade it in the last second and quickly deliver and uppercut followed by a shot sending him up.

"Not done yet!" shouted Yang as she jumped after him ready to deliver another shot, "get ready." Whispered Drake loud enough so Yang could hear as the same glow from before appeared around him creating a wave of air around him pushing back Yang to the ground landing on her feet as she saw him doing the same.

She could not explain why, but she did not like the way he was looking at her and before she could say anything he charged using the **Marian** receiving a certain hit while doing it and immediately feeling the surge of power going through her while her hair was now beginning to glow a hint of black and her lips was forming a grin completely forgetting what she was feeling a couple of seconds ago as they once again began to deliver serious blows to each other while Drake`s face remained stoic behind his scarf.

"You have no idea of exited I feel right now!" shouted Yang as she was about to land a solid hit on his face but failed as Drake had parried her fist making her lose momentum as she now felt a sudden chill on all her body as Drake was now making an stance different from before as the surroundings began to become dark only for all to suddenly stop as he planted a solid fist with his left hand on the side of his head both confusing and relieving Yang.

"I am happy you stopped but, was it really necessary to hit your self," said Yang as she walked closer to him while he was slowing getting up from the floor.

'**Why did… you stop?**' asked shadow expecting an answer he did not get.

"Are you ok?" asked Drake referring to Yang who was not helping him not to fall again, "I should be the one asking you that?" asked Yang with a chuckle while her semblance was still active, "Let`s rest a bit while you tell me what was exactly your objective." Said Yang as they sat against the wall while Drake still felt a little busy.

"I was trying to execute an original mystic arte."

"A mystic arte?"

"It is the epitome of the artes, to use them one must have a mastery of combats."

"And how exactly do you achieve it?" asked the female blonde while Drake`s headache started to fade away.

"The glowing it is call Overlimit, it is a high level skill that gives the user extra attributes and allow and artes user reach a new level, such as a mystic arte. There no certain way to achieve it unless you have seen or studied one that has already existed."

"So how exactly were you planning to achieve it, seeing that you said original?" asked Yang noticing that Drake`s eyes narrowed as she looked at her.

"A friend of mine managed to achieve his own a few years ago, he said he simply let his body follow the flow of the fight not putting mind in anything but your enemy letting your instinct do the work in executing the arte."

"Then why did you stop?" asked Yang in a worried tone by the way Drake was looking at his blade, "Because I was about to succeed".

"Huh?"

"Just as my friend said, my body was moving on it own doing every attack before even my mind could think of doing it, but the moment I was about to execute the arte I froze at the ominous feeling I was having forcing me to stop." Replied Drake as he looked at her.

"I feel like I need to apologize Yang, have I continued with what I was about to do I am certain that you would have received a very mortal wound, and only because I was thinking of you as an enemy the whole time, sorry." Explained Drake as he looked at the ground in regret while Yang just leaned against the wall as her semblance began to lose it`s power.

"I better go." Said Drake only to be stopped by Yang who extended her hand to force him to stay still.

"Nope, not until you tell me something," said Yang as he moved her head to look at him, "For some time everyone has said that there is something different about you, at first I thought it was for all the stress of your title and everything, but now I am not so sure." Said Yang as her eyes narrowed, "Anything you have to say in your defense?"

"Nope."

"Now I know there is something wrong, you would have come with something to make us start argue." Said Yang with a smirk that faded quickly as she noticed how serious Drake`s eyes were.

"Thanks for worrying Yang but I am fine," replied Drake telling the truth considering this is how he naturally was, "thank you for your time Yang, and once again sorry" said Drake as he stood up with his blade in hand leaving Yang alone thinking back on the look he had when they were fighting.

**LINEBREAK**

"Why didn't you stop me?" asked Drake who had entered into a shadow while holding a lot of inner anger.

"**You heard her… about her semblance… she should have been… fine.**" Replied Shadow while Drake knew it was truth, "**Besides… you wanted to… reach for something… on your own… I did not intervene… in a single moment… it was all… own doing.**" Replied Shadow in his ghost like voice telling Drake nothing but the truth which he accept not saying a word as he left the shadow like realm leaving the vaguely humanoid chuckling.

'**It wont be… long Drake… soon you will... submit to my will.**' Thought Shadow only to himself as he vanished in the endless darkness.

**LINEBREAK**

_"__Nothing?" asked a 6 year old Drake._

_"__No, we weren't able to find anything about you or your parents nor there were reports of a missing child, I am sorry." Said Kratos Aurion with is son standing next to Drake putting a hand on his shoulder while dirk stood behind Kratos._

_It had been a few days since they found him in that alley and since then his father had truly done the impossible to find his parents with no luck in the search._

_"__What will happen to me then?" asked Drake looking at the ground having no idea where to go while Dirk thought about the few days he had been there._

_He had seen Lloyd tried to cheer up the child and even managing in convening him to play with him giving the young Lloyd something he really needed, a friend, but it was not up to him if he could stay or not._

_"__Say Drake," began the red haired man getting the attention of the blonde, "Would you like to hold the name Aurion?"_

**AN: The reason i have not updated my other fic it is because i thought volume 2 would reach the tournament and seeing that there are only 2 episode left it is safe to assume i was wrong so i have to heavily rethink the upcoming events for that fic, the good new is that with the material giving by the last episodes i now know what to do with one of the biggest plot holes about my Oc.**


	10. The Cold Wind Of The East

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 10**

_A ten year old Drake could be seen sitting in the dojo of the mansion examining his newly given blade._

_It had been a couple about a week since he and his friends returned from their little quest to the cave of wonders, a quest that was not only a success to his and Zelos surprise but also one that brought them a new friends making even more worth the punishment from saying they were going to atlas instead._

_"__A master piece isn't it?" asked the familiar voice of Lloyd from behind him as the blade began glow, "Just because you stayed 70 hours forging them doesn't made them a master piece." Replied Drake in a joking tone as he turned around to see that the white blade, Yang, was also glowing while the brunette has a grin on his face._

_"__You are right in saying that your blade isn't a master piece," said Lloyd making Drake twitch thinking that Lloyd was now going o say his blade is the master piece, "They both make the master piece," replied Lloyd entering the dojo while Drake hided the surprise made by that statement._

_"__You should know better than anyone that I don't do normal weapons Drake, I am not joking when I am saying these are a master piece… you know what scratch that, they are the perfect weapon." Replied Lloyd with a sense of pride on his voice while Drake chuckled._

_"__What? They combine each other to made a single blade?" asked Drake making the last part a joke as he swore heard his brother mutter 'Not yet anyway.'_

_"__You should have felt __**one**__ of the effects when your blade started glowing." Said Lloyd regaining his composure while the blonde examined the blade trying to feel anything besides the glow, "Gotta say, if you mean the glow I am heavily disappointed."_

_"__It is not the glow dumbass, that only indicates that the effect is active," said Lloyd quickly raising his palm at Drake who was about to say something, "And it isn't indicating when one blade is close to the other." replied Lloyd with Deadpan making Drake not say anything to then be surprised as he saw Lloyd taking his stance._

_"__Perhaps it is better if I made you notice the effect of the blades," said Lloyd with a smirk making Drake`s surprise morph into amusement as he also took his stance, "Ok then, lets see what are you so proud of!" shouted Drake as both charged with grins on their faces._

_"__Hey guys!" shouted Zelos as he opened one of the doors of the dojo and stepping in making both Drake and Lloyd to look at him completely forgetting the fact that they were charging making them crash their head and then fall into the ground._

_"__Oops" said Zelos seeing what his sudden entrance had caused as both brothers looked deathly at him as they stood up, "I didn't expect that to happen at all," replied Zelos rubbing the back of his head as he blinked one for one second only to see two different soles planting a solid flying kick on his face sending him against the wall behind him._

_"__That will teach you," said Drake as Lloyd walked to Zelos to help him stand up, "You better don't enter like that to the dojo the next time." Scolded Lloyd as the red head stood up, "Yeah yeah sorry," said Zelos feeling dizzy._

_"__So?" asked Drake._

_"__So what?"_

_"__So, why did you interrupted out spar?" asked Drake with a hint of annoyance while Zelos quickly remembered what it was, "Oh yeah! Master said we should be ready to receive an important visitor this afternoon." Answered Zelos making both look at each other._

_"__An important visitor? Who?" asked Lloyd._

_"__Two nobles."_

"We still have a couple of hours before we go to the meeting place regal, wanna go for a drink while in Lee`s while we wait?" asked Zelos as he closed a book while Drake laid on his bed looking at the ceiling.

It had been a few weeks after the end of their last free day before the new semester started and for some reason Zelos did not know, Drake had been acting strange and very deep in thought especially whenever he and Yang met eye to eye seeing the uncomfortable reaction of both.

From Yang`s part he could see the look of worry and a little discomfort whenever she was looking at him while from the Drake, he could see the look of guilt making the red head thing that perhaps Drake`s old attitude might have caused something.

"Yeah, I could use a drink right now," said Drake as he stood from his bed, "Lets change of clothes now since we are already going to the city," replied the blonde making Zelos nod.

"Almost forgot that was a five stars restaurant," replied the red head as he stood up and walked to the closet while Drake was about to do the same only to be interrupted by the sound of their scrolls making both look at each other before they looked at their devices.

"We still have a couple of hours correct?" asked Drake as he put his scroll away and walked to the door followed by Zelos, "Yup." Answered the red head as he closed the door behind him.

**LINEBREAK**

"I don't know how to play that stupid game!" protested Weiss as she and her team were heading to the library to play a card game that she obviously had no idea how to play.

"Relax, it is an easy game right Blake?" asked Yang to her partner not looking at her way not seeing the bored thoughtful face she had, "Blake?" asked Ruby making her return to reality as she saw the young leader raising an eyebrow.

"uh, yes what Yang said." Said Blake in a not caring tone.

"See even the less happier of the group says so," replied the blonde making both her and her bow twitch.

"Whatever I just hope this doesn't turn out in a game you or anyone will have advantage over me." said Weiss with clear annoyance at the thought.

"Why would you think that?" asked Yang with an evil grin on her face as the passed someone who stood in front of a board that displayed a map of the academy with a katana on his hand that had the face of a wolf as a keychain on the hilt and a bag around his shoulder making Weiss blink a few times after she pass him until she stopped and looked back to see him again.

It was someone around her age, he had long black hair along with eyes of the same color, he was wearing a black leather jacket with white lines with a white shirt under it, black pants and a pair of white sneakers with black sole`s and a golden bracelet on his left wrist.

"Aren`t you a little to far from the cold winds of mistral?" asked Weiss with an smile on her face as she got closer getting the attention of the man who threw and smile at her the moment she noticed her.

"Funny you mention that, shouldn't you be in Atlas?"

"Decided to take a change… Lord Lowell" greeted Weiss as he bowed slightly.

"Weiss please I already told you to drop the formalities." Said the man as he simply extended his hand, "Good to see you Weiss." Said the man as Weiss just smiled as they shook hands; "It is nice to see you as well Yuri."

"So what brings you here?" asked Weiss as they separated their hands, "I was around here for work and decided to drop by and say hello to two old friends." Said Yuri making Weiss having a good idea whom was he talking about.

"Let me guess, one of them always wears a scarfs that he uses to hide the hold of his face… and the other one just asks for a punch in the face." Said Weiss with a smirk as Yuri just nods slowly; "Good to see Zelos attitude doesn't have effect in all women."

"Only the ones with small brain," snorted Weiss as her team returned for her.

"Weiss you coming… oh! I am sorry are we interrupting something." Said Ruby seeing her partner was talking with someone.

"Friends of yours?" asked Yuri getting her attention, "Yes, my team to be more exact." Answered Weiss.

"Weiss who is he?" asked Blake whose cat`s instincts were jumping up and down which did not made sense to her since this only happened close to dogs or even worse wolfs making it even weirder since he wasn't even a Faunus.

"This is Yuri Lowell, a noble from Mistral." Said Weiss as she began to present her team.

"Another noble?" asked Ruby seeing that there were now 3 nobles in the academy.

"You friends with him?" asked Yuri almost with a hopeful look that quickly faded seeing the yellow and black of the team look uncomfortable.

"Damn it Drake." Whispered Yuri whose attention was quickly taken by Ruby.

"He is a good friends, been a little weird recently, but still a good friend." Said Ruby awkwardly making him crack a smile as he saw Weiss expecting an answer, "He is a good person when you get to know him." Answered Weiss as the looked at the board.

"So… you lost?" asked Weiss looking at the map.

"Not exactly, I want to made this a surprise visit, especially for Zelos," said Yuri with an evil smirk on the end.

"So you didn't told them you were coming therefor, you don't know which of all of these is their dorm."

"Correct," said Yuri with a sigh.

"Want me to take you? It is not that far." Said Weiss to which he shook his head, "nah, just point me in the right direction, I should be able to find it myself." Said Yuri making Weiss nod and point which was their dorm and in what floor they were staying in.

"Thanks Weiss, take care," said Yuri as he looked at the rest of her team, "You too girls." Replied Yuri as he took his way while the girls took theirs.

"I don't like him." Said Blake plain and simple while Weiss chuckled, "Not really surprised, he was raised by wolfs after all." Said Weiss making Yang laugh while Blake just scowled.

"Not funny Weiss." Said the Faunus.

"Talk for yourself! To me it was hilarious, nice joke Weiss, I didn't know you had it in you." Said Yang between laughs while Ruby saw the smirk Weiss had on her face.

"I wasn't joking." Said Weiss making all three of them stop, "Why are you stopping for? Didn't you want to play that dumb game?"

**LINEBREAK**

"He sure is taking his sweet time." Said Zelos as they stood in front of the elevator that leaded to Ozpin`s office that had revealed Glynda Goodwitch a couple of minutes ago with a scowl on her face.

"She did looked angry." Said Zelos randomly while Drake chuckled, "She is always angry, maybe it has to with her childhood being so stuck up that her father educated her to the teeth." Said the blonde making the red head looked at him questionably.

"I did the metal evaluation." Was all Drake said making Zelos nod his head as he remembered that little fact.

"If that is true, she would have made a really Goddamn noble."

"Anyone with a stuck up education would fit the job just perfectly," Said Drake sarcastically, "But that would not meant that person it is ready for the real responsibility of the title" replied Drake as the doors of the elevator opened again to reveal General James Ironwood who stepped out of the elevator with a smile on his face.

"General," greeted both the man.

"You have grown, both of you." Said the man as he motioned his hand to follow him.

"It is good to see you both, tell me how is the life here treating you?" asked James more to Drake than Zelos.

"It has been… revealing in a manner of speaking." Said Drake thinking in all the events that had happened since he arrived here, "And here I thought that you were going to go to my academy if you changed your minds about being huntsman."

"Believe me general, if it wasn't for the many things, we would have." Said Drake with an smile behind his scarf that quickly faded, "As much I enjoy this meeting we are having right now, I have to ask what is it you call us here since I am sure it is not to say hello to us."

"Sharp as ever," said the man as he stopped and looked at both.

"Tell me has there been any advances in… you know what." Said the man referring to Lloyd`s murder.

"Yes, we have a lead right now." Said Zelos.

"And that is because you are going to meet Regal Bryant tonight aren't you?" asked the man with a smile seeing the wide eyes both had now.

"How?" asked Drake.

"I have been keeping an eye in the police reports on Vale for a good time now, like the one of a black winged woman attacking a woman and her child to then being saved by a blonde young man with blonde hair, or the sudden pillars of light coming from the heavens in museum and then a man of orange wings flying away from the scene," said The General looking at Zelos.

"or the anomaly of a giant lighting a couple of miles away from the city." Said James now looking at Drake.

"I have been keeping taps on you two, and before you say anything let me say something."

"I do not know what are you two facing of even if the reports of 'angels' in the city are completely true but I want to help you both," said the man seeing that both were not fully believing him.

"That is why when I heard about both of you asking about Cruxis, I gave a call to Duke Bryant to give you a hand." Said James with a smile surprising both.

"But why Regal? And why help us?" asked Zelos.

"Well, first I am not sure if you might have heard Zelos but there was an scandal not to long ago about him that is link with Cruxis, and for the second, as I said before there has been going on weird occurrences happening and both of you are involved and if I have to believe his death is also related in this, and as a man who swore to protect this world not only from the Grimm but from all the threats out there."

"That is why I ask you, if you find something that might be a threat not just to you but everyone please tell me, you can keep your personals findings to yourself." Said the man in a serious manner while Zelos eyed Drake.

"… We will tell you if something happens." Said Drake as he turned around while Zelos sighed in relief as he looked at the man.

"He forgets to say thanks," said Zelos with a smirk.

"I can see that… tell me did something happened recently to him, he looks… normal."

"As normal as he can be but he actually shows more trust in you that he does in Ozpin." Said Zelos as he slightly bowed and followed his friends leaving the man wondering what exactly were those two going against not liking the idea of another group like the white fang going around.

**LINEBREAK**

"You could have been more gentle," said Zelos walked through the hallway of their dorm, "Or say thanks as good manner." Continued the ginger as the blonde opened the door of his room and entered while his friend continued to reprimand him while Drake stopped and looked around the room.

"Are you listening to me?"

Drake looked at him and then around the room again, "You ok?"

"Don't you fell as if something is different in the room?" asked the blonde making his friend look around the room trying to see what he meant with no luck, "Not really, lets change and head to the city, truth to be true I am actually looking to go to 'The wonder chef'." Replied the red head as he headed to the closet while the blonde insisted.

"I am being serious, I feel as if something it is different." Said Drake in a low voice as he walked to his closet.

"Now you are becoming paranoid." Snorted Zelos as he opened his closet only to receive a sudden pain on his crotch followed by the sound of whining as he fall on his knees and followed by his face hitting the floor.

"It doesn't kill being paranoid from time to time," said a voice as the door of the bathroom opened as the owner of the voice continued, "Especially if your instincts are the ones making you doubt what it is around you." Said the longhaired man as he put his hands on his pockets, "Long time no see."

"Yuri 'Blood Wolf' Lowell." Started Drake as he walked to him, "Drake Aurion." Drake stopped at that with a raised eyebrow, "No nickname?"

"Still working on it." Stated Yuri as he gave Drake a bro shake, "What are you doing here?" asked Zelos in pain while his face was still planted on the ground.

"Hello to you to Zelos," replied Yuri and then looked at Drake, "So Wonder Chef… I know the food there is good, but is it enough to make you wear a suit." Said Yuri in disbelief.

"Ok, first, since that is doing top secret extermination mission in the west I have to take care of the council meetings so I had been wearing them for a while now, and second… I really hate them."

"I understand, I share your feeling brother." Said the black haired one as he put his hand on Drake shoulder.

"Is Flynn here?" asked Drake changing the topic as he sat on his bed.

"No, he had to fix up something with the knights… things are not being easy over there with the increase of the number of Grimm… among other things, and before you ask about the best 'best friend of the man', I left him with Flynn to give him a paw" Replied Yuri as he changed to a similar topic, "Speaking of which, what have you two being up to recently and do not say nothing." Asked Yuri with a wolf like grin with narrowed eyes while Drake twitched as he looked at Zelos who was still in pain on the ground.

"Let me guess… the orange winged person flying out of a destroyed site."

"Yup, and only one person has that kind of profile… you should be more careful you know." Scolded Yuri as he looked at the red head and then back at Drake, "Does it involve Lloyd?"

"I think that one is kind of obvious, and that is also while we are going to meet with Regal in the restaurant to follow a lead." Explained Drake as Yuri nodded ready to say something until the blonde stood up to his closet and took out a black suit that he threw at Yuri.

"Better say yes before you ask to tag alone," said Drake as he took out his own suit while Yuri smirked, "We will tell you what we have found so far when we are with Regal." Said Drake as he headed to the bathroom but stopped midway remembering something.

"Say, how did you found our room?"

"An old acquaintance of mine happens to know you two… and since you were taking your sweet time I decided to pull a little joke to our good friend over there with a fancy wardrobe" said Yuri with a chuckle as Drake examined the prank.

It was a rather simple but with serious results seeing the effects of it, it was a red boxing glove attached to a metal pole which was attacked to a cord that would shoot it forward the moment the closet was opened.

"At least now you know what it feels like being hit in the dick."

**LINEBREAK**

"I am sorry… not." Said Yuri to Zelos as they were 2 blocks away from the restaurant while Drake had an smirk on his face which was not covered by his scarf which he did not like one bit.

"I am going to get you for this," replied the red head who was still feeling a little pain down there.

"You said the same thing when dyed your hair pink 7 years ago and the closest attend you had in revenge ended in you wearing a pink dress, I am not Lloyd Z, so I am really not afraid with you will up with." Said Yuri in confidence not really feeling threaten while the red head frowned at the memory.

"We are here," said Drake breaking the debate the two were having as they stood in front of a big place with shiny words on top that said 'The Wonder Chef' with a man with a giant fork next to the word.

"Reservation?" asked a man in a well-mannered way standing right in the entrance of the place.

"Yes, invitation from duke Bryant to be more specific." Said Zelos standing next to Drake while Yuri did the same.

"I see, but there must be a mistake here, I only have here two persons leaving aside duke Bryant making me prepare only a table for three."

"There is no problem," said Drake as he pointed at the two besides him, "They will share a sit." Replied the blonde completely ignoring the looks the two were giving them.

"I am afraid that would give a rather… bad image to the place, we will offer and extra chair for the table it was prepared… although two of you would indeed have to share a spot." Said the man as he guided them to inside.

It was a rather big place in the inside with exotic furniture around accompanied by the sound of low and refreshing music that could made everyone enjoy the place and the food… al except for one person.

"This place is to shiny," began Yuri in a low voice, "and I am trying my best not to fall sleep with this music."

"And as always the fact that you don't have a good taste never seizes to amaze me." said the red head at the same volume.

"if having taste means being in a place as boring as this, then I have none." Answered Yuri as they saw from afar a man with long light blue hair wearing a black suit with yellow lines eating peacefully while sitting in a side of a triangular table which others sides were empty and one of them had an extra chair.

"It is good to see you waited for us Regal." Said Drake as he sat on the side with only one chair taking advantage of the argument the other 2 were having.

"I am afraid I don't have as much time as I wish I have Drake, so I decided to start without you," said the blue eyed man as he cleaned his mouth and then looked at all of the people in the table, "It is good to see you all… you included Yuri, it is a surprise to see you here as well."

"Just dropping by." Said the Yuri while he and Zelos was kicking each other down the table but stopped instantly as they felt the air around them turn serious as the blue haired man began to talk.

"As much I would like to talk about old times, I am afraid the situation you two have entered makes me want to dive in the matter immediately, so with no much delay, please start with why are you investigating Cruxis." Said the man as Drake and Zelos eyed each other while the blonde gave a nod to the red head.

**LINEBREAK**

"I see, although it might sound crazy at first the fact you recovered Lloyd`s blade, , which reminds me to tell you not to do it again in a restaurant," said regal with an scolding tone in the end, "Makes me believe that all you have said it is nothing but the truth but I am ashamed to say I do not know what to believe that the name of the organization I have researched for time now was mentioned in an old book." Said regal absorbing every bit of information while Yuri watched at Drake the whole time seeing each of the reactions on his face as if he was trying to look for something.

"I know it might sound weird, but a book that a group of angels wanted for a reason we know nothing yet, had in his pages the name of a group that not only actually exist in this time, but also that any kind of actual information about them is really vague, this is to big for only being a final coincidence Regal, I am asking you now, what do you know?" said Drake in a serious tone as the man sighed.

"… Any of you remembers an scandal that happened some years ago involving me?" asked the man making Drake ad Yuri look at Zelos who felt offended at the fact that they thought he was the scandalmonger.

"The one it was about you and your illicit relationship with a maid that then was found death in a rather… bloody way?" asked the red head the eyes of the duke got blue cold making all fear the anger as he slowly nodded his head.

"Her name was Alicia, Alicia Combatir, and yes she was indeed my maid of my house, one that I killed with my bare hands." Said the man as he looked at his palms while the rest of the table sat frozen at the declaration not really know how this was involved with Cruxis while Yuri tried to wonder where had he heard that last name before.

"Five years ago, she suddenly felt ill of grave disease that was very rare with no cure found yet making me use all of my contacts in the medical field to find help with no result at all, including visiting a missing friend in this table whose skills where considered that of a prodigy." Said Regal making Yuri remember that last name.

Flynn Shifo, just like Yuri a noble from mistral whose fighting style carried the honor of a knight and was also known among the artes users as the prodigy of healing artes, but even so that did not meant he could safe every life as had been seen in the past.

"Yes, not even Flynn could help her considering he had no knock ledge of the disease at all making me feel in despair not been able to do anything… that was until Cruxis appeared they said they could help her and save her life, We, thinking we have a little light of hope accepted immediately making them take her for a few months." Said the man as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I didn't care how they did it, but it had worked magnetically whatever treatment they had put her through… that was until a year later thinks began to look back down once again making her feel even more pain and symptoms than before.

I immediately desperately tried to contact then once again with no answer at all, I tried using my contacts once again to reach them for various days with no luck at all… then it happened." Stopped the man abruptly as his eyes turned empty blue while he kept watching his palms.

"She turned into… some kind of monster… her once fragile body morphed into an abomination… she attacked me while I did nothing to defend myself not being able to hurt her… that was until I could hear her voice in my mind, I didn't know if it was really hear or just my mind acting in self defense making me act… but it worked." Said the man as he joined both palms together.

"That is why I have been trying to find anything about that organization ever since and even when I did managed to find and contact them, they denied to ever have her or operate her in any of their facilities making me want to find out about them even more to this day, I do not know if they are really involved with Lloyd`s death and Alice`s, but I am willing to help you in the best way I can." Said regal as he took out his own scroll and send something to each one of them.

"With the years I have been investigating and with the help of General Ironwood, we were able to find one of their research facilities here in the city, I send you three the address and I few things about them, and since I know you Drake, I know you will find your way in." said the man with confidence as he gave the blonde a look.

"I just ask that informe us of what you find and something else," said the man getting their attention, "Alicia had a sister named Presea, Alicia told me she had told the doctors about her wanting to know if there was a chance of her having the same illness making them also find her and hospitalize her."

"I suppose that just like Alicia, they denied any involvement with her." Said Drake receiving a nod for an answer.

"I want you to look in their fields for her to see what you can find." Requested the man as not only Drake but everyone on the table nodded making the man give an small smile of hope as he stood up.

"I am afraid I have to take my leave now, I am sorry I have to put everything in your hands."

"Do not worry since sooner or later we would have found out about this facility," said Zelos making the man chuckle, "I guess you are right, I already paid for your food, so feel free to order whatever you wish for, and gentleman, good luck." Said regal as he headed out of the restaurant while Yuri sat on his chair and the waiters came to take their order while all of them had a little appetite after what they heard, but seeing this was a 5 star restaurant and it was practically free.

"What is your most expensive dish?" asked Zelos not wanting to miss this opportunity while the rest had a similar thought in mind.

**LINEBREAK**

"I feel awful." Said Zelos who was laying in the floor of a rooftop that was a few miles away from the place that was owned by Cruxis.

"Yeah… me too." Said Yuri who was next to him also in the ground while both were rubbing their stomachs while the shirts of their suits were loosen up.

"We definitely took more advantage of the situations of what we should have." Said Yuri making the red head growl in agreement.

Once they had left the restaurant eaten more food that the two could handle, Drake decided to take a look at the place regal had told them at once using the shadows, much to their dismay to get to a near building to see at close, it was a building a little bigger that the ones that were currently in the area.

Of course since they both ate a lot more than him, they were in no state to be investigate so Drake decided to leave them there while he did the work which was now an silent accompanied with a cold but gentle breeze until Yuri decided to broke the silence.

"Say, there has been something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I know that with everything that has happened, even recovering Yang, Drake has returned to… his old self but… have you notice anything different about him."

"Besides the fact that despite being a good wing man still has problems with getting someone from himself." Said Zelos humorly making Yuri face palm at the comment although he was a little right about it.

"No you dumbass, I mean with his, serious/analytical/ killer attitude." Said Yuri making Zelos face turn neutral.

"… no, considering the state he is now I would say he is normal, well as normal as he can be anyway."

"Not hearing the voice?" asked Yuri, even thought he had never seen one of Drake`s episodes of being sucked by the shadows against his will in the past it didn't meant he had not heard of it from Lloyd or even Zelos who was now silent for a moment remembering what Drake had told him.

"Z?" asked Yuri again seeing that Zelos was inn deep thought while said person was looking deeply at the broken moon, "he… that thing made contact with Drake again… this time he identified itself as the shadow, the envoy of the dark abyss, I don't like the fact that it is trying to make some kind of twisted bond with Drake instead of fighting him like the last time." Said Zelos as he sat.

"Why are you asking about him anyway?"

"Just wondering the same thing as you do now… any girl around."

"Don't know why I should tell you about my love life but if you mu-"

"I was talking about Drake dumbass."

"Oh…" said Zelos as he got a thinking pose, "Well there is this red head which he usually trains with that fought Lloyd some years ago… but it looks like it is only a fighting partners with a little rivalry… and there is this blonde that looks a little like Colette but the aptitude is like Lloyd`s"

"Weird."

"I know right… when Drake still pretended to be more like him, he and she argued about some things and I think even sometimes she managed to see through his façade… but something happened, which I don't know, that has make him want to keep her distance fro her while Blondie puts a face of concern."

"Wait a minute," began Yuri as he also sat, "Long blonde hair, lilac eyes and wears to little clothes?" asked Yuri making Zelos look at him a little confused.

"How do you know?"

"Well, she is part of my acquaintance`s team and she did seem in deep thought while another one of her team, a cat Faunus if I am not wrong showed signs of guilt." Said Yuri knowing full well that Zelos would put the pieces together.

"… Of course, cold people always get along with each other."

"You do have to admit, she is way better than her sister."

"No doubt in that, back to the topic hand, what about you? Any girl in your life?" asked Zelos as he noted Yuri`s eyes narrowed, "You ok?"

"Yeah… my life in the love the department it is not a normal one"

"huh?"

"I have a-" Yuri stopped what he was about to say as the once calm breeze turned violent and colder to the point that small particles of ice could be seen, "Holy shit that is cold!" shouted Zelos as he focused once again who was smiling at him while his right eyes was slightly twitching.

"I have a wonderful girl that worries for me a lot." Said Yuri randomly but answering his question making Zelos what kind of psycho was he talking about.

"So how have you been?" asked Yuri with clear intention of getting the attention out of him.

"Fine really, besides me and Drake being students of beacon, searching for Lloyd`s killer and attending to Atlas`s council meetings when my mother can… yeah everything is cool." Said Zelos as Yuri noticed the mistake he made.

"Sorry," said Yuri as Zelos stood up and walked to the edge, "It is alright… I already I accepted the fact how dysfunctional my family really is." Replied Zelos as Yuri stood next to him watching both the building Drake had gone.

"… And your sister?" asked Yuri really hating the position he was putting himself into, but just like Drake, Zelos was also his friend so it was alright to cross a line to see how he was doing.

"Stills hates me as far I am concerned." Said Zelos in a carefree way.

"Does she really? I mean when was the last time you paid her a visit?" asked Yuri.

"About the time after Lloyd`s death… seeing Drake lost someone who was technically a brother to him made me want to reestablish my connection with her, and the only thing I got out from her was, 'die on a fire', funny, now that I think about it there was never any bond that could be save at all."

"In her defense… she has been locked for a very long time… only allowed to leave in few occasions and only visited by your mother, who visits her constantly, and you who barely does."

"What side are you on?" asked Zelos eyeing hid friend.

"None, I just want you to try to understand your sister a little, do not expect her to open up to you from day to night just like that… you have to keep trying." Said Yuri making Zelos think deeply about what he just said.

"Besides… have you not that kind of family, many things wouldn't be the way they are right now." Said Yuri with a smile making the red head remember how he, Drake and Lloyd met Yuri and Flynn.

"Has it not been for you big mouth about finding a mythical place only heard of a fairy tale, we wouldn't have met, at least not that soon." Said Yuri making Zelos chuckle.

It had been a around a week after they returned from their little quest and Lloyd had been locked up in the forge forging their weapons using some of the various numbers type of dust leaving him, Drake and the newly brought to their house Colette to burn sometime.

So while Drake was showing Colette the place and teaching her about society he was left bored alone with only an computer to burn the time making him start bragging about their adventure online.

"I still cannot believe you idiots believed the whole thing immediately, the moment you two and Repede showing showed in our doorstep saying you wanted weapons made from the materials found in the cave, both Drake and Lloyd knew it was me who opened the mouth both smacked me in the head for divulging the secret, I didn't expect someone to actually believe me!" shouted Zelos remembering the day.

"In my defense it was Repede, who started barking at the screen the moment we read your post."

"So if your dog barks you to jump from a penthouse would you!?"

"Not the point Z, have you not done that things would be far different, we wouldn't have got our weapons, Drake couldn't have found the lead of a book that only you could read… who knows what else might be different without you around." Replied Yuri making Zelos realize he was right.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is 100% right."

Both turned around to see Drake who was wearing his usual attire with scarf, "Did you put spare clothes in the shadows?" asked Zelos as they got closer to him.

"yeah so?" asked Drake as he took off his scroll, "Just asking."

"Anyway, lets head back to the academy, I will fill you in."

**LINEBREAK**

"So, Everything is normal?" asked Zelos as they walked around the campus.

"Yes, floors dedicated for medical research, drug test with every medical precaution stipulated by the government among other things that could be called normal." Answered Drake who had been carefully took his head out from the shadows from different people in some parts of the facility.

"I feel a but coming," said Yuri knowing there had to be something weird on the place.

"But, there are some higher floors that are in the upper levels that are out of restriction, and here is the twist, I couldn't be able to use the shadows to get in at all." Said Drake surprising both since that has only ever happen in the past only with the shadows of Grimm, but all the shadows including objects should not be a problem.

"What did you weird tenant said?" asked Zelos knowing Shadow either knew or had something to do with it.

"All he said something is blocking us from the other side, making it officially suspicious enough to get in there by any means."

"I suppose you are already working on a plan?" asked Yuri as they saw a group of students with the uniform of haven coming at them.

"Yes, so far I need some of you to get explosive dust, tons of it and volatile as possible." Said Drake shocking both.

"Are we blowing up the place?" asked Yuri liking the idea a little as Drake stopped walking making them do the same.

"In case that we find something that it is indeed connected with the angels, I want to deliver a message, something that says don't to fuck up with us." Replied Drake in a sharp but calm voice thinking it was the time to hit where it might hurt them a lot while one of the students of haven passed them stumbled with Yuri.

"Sorry," said the green haired girl as she and her companions walked pass them,

"Yeah no pr-" stopped Yuri suddenly while the girl and her group kept walking only to stop as Yuri appeared in front of the green haired girl making her eyes go wide and even more the moment he grabbed her by the throat making a little pressure surprising the other two who were about to intervene.

"You better think twice pal," said Zelos standing next to him with Ether inches away from the neck of the silvery-grey haired guy who then looked to where his other companion was only to see Drake who was standing behind the amber eyes woman with Yin`s hilt backwards making the edge be also a few millimeters from her neck while Drake stood back taking precautions, "Yuri?" asked Drake in neutral voice hiding the surprise of seeing his friend acting that way.

"Give it back," said Yuri in the same manner Drake had spoken a few minutes ago with the addition of his eyes becoming slit, "I don't know what you are talking about weirdo!" shouted the girl making Yuri angrier as a colored ice blue aura was slightly leaking from his body while the girl began to felt a massive drop of temperature from her body to the point she was starting to turn pale and cold.

"I am only going to say this one more time, give it back, or I am going to freeze your throat and body to the point it would break apart and I will make sure you feel pain in every moment," said Yuri in the same tone with the addition of pure white smoke coming from his mouth and the sudden change of the wind around all of them to a colder one surprising Drake and Zelos knowing this had not anything to do with his semblance.

"Ok ok just let me go." Mumbled the girl in low voice since she could barely feel her throat at all, "Give it" said Yuri with clear mind of not letting the girl go until he gets what he wants.

"Didn't you hear her? She said-" started the man only to be stopped as Zelos blade was now touching his neck.

"Emerald just give it, whatever it was." Ordered the woman that stood in front of Drake with a voice of command as the now known Emerald slowly reached to her back pocket to reveal a golden bracelet with a red gem on it which she gave to Yuri who let her go immediately causing her to fall on the floor coughing while her two companions, who had been let go from Zelos and Drake, ran to her to see if she was all right.

"I don't know you," started Yuri with the cold air still around them, "And frankly I don't care in knowing you or who the fuck di Yuri think you are, but if you ever pull something like that in front of me ever again I am going to froze your blood to the point you would be a fucking cold living statue, am I clear you low life thief (**AN: just to clarify, he meant low life of being a thief not referring to poverty at all.**)?" asked Yuri seeing the green haired girl nod slowly while the other woman was next to her embracing her so she could warm her body while the only man was watching with analytical eyes at all the individuals.

Yuri who had put his bracelet once again in his left arm walked to where Drake was, "I will take care of the dust, call you tomorrow morning." Said Yuri as he waked pass them.

"Hey where do you think you are gone!?" asked the silvery-grey haired guy only for a wave of cold wind hit his face making him close his eyes only to see that Yuri was gone once he opened them and then turned to see Drake and Zelos who were starting walk to the dorms and whose weapons were no longer with them.

"Aren`t you going to apologize for your friend!?" shouted the guy once again making both stop and turn around.

"Just like he said, I don't know who the fuck do you think you are and frankly we don't care, you are a long way from home brat, so I suggest you to behave, and just so you know, have it been me from who she had stolen from, I would make sure she never uses those hands ever again to steal." Said Drake in a monotone tone showing he didn't care at all as he looked at the amber-eyed woman.

"You seem to be the leader of this 2, so I suggest you to learn to keep a leash on them, have a good night… and welcome to beacon." That was all Drake said as he and Zelos took their way ignoring the look of the woman or the man while the his mind began to think once again in the plan he had for tomorrow night.

Only one thing was for sure right now, tomorrow would be an explosive night.

**AN: that wraps it, a little foreshadowing, some character background and ready to really start with the point events of this volume.**

**Since I thought that this volume of rwby would cover part of the tournament which did not, it forced me to rethink the other half for the sleeping dragon since I had already thought in how to proceed with it, but since that isn't the case I was forced too postpone that idea for the future and think in another one with adding in something I had planned an other left out for later.**

**But the good news is that thanks to the actual canon of rwby, I was able to think in solving one of the major plot holes of the series, which I am proud with it, has come to.**

**Yuri Lowell has make an appearance and Flynn Scifo was mentioned along with Repede who both will make a sudden appearance in the finale.**

**BTW for those who played Vesperia, did I get the character right?**


	11. More Of What We Expected To Find

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 11**

_"__Ah!" shouted a 6 year old Lloyd who was hitting repeatedly with kicks and punched a rubber practice dummy each time executing a different combo while Drake who was just picked up from the streets yesterday was a little amazed by how fast Lloyd was but even more by the fact that he was able to predict each of his moves as if he himself were doing them._

_"__Cha!" shouted one last time Lloyd and then stopped breathing a little until he noticed Drake who was just slowly waving at him._

_"__Hey!" shouted Lloyd a little happy and surprised, "Why are you up so early in the morning?" asked Lloyd who was walking to where Drake was._

_"…__Couldn't really sleep much." Answered the blonde as he looked around the dojo for the first time noticing how well build it was._

_"__Sorry, I am used to get up early in the morning and train as soon as I do, sorry is my shouts wake you up." Replied Lloyd thinking it was his shouts the reason his new friend was up to early in the morning._

_"__huh? No you got it wrong, I was already awake when I started hearing the shouts." Explained Drake, "And I wasn't really able to fall sleep after that." Said Drake as he walked pass him and entered the dojo._

_"__Oh!" said Lloyd in understanding him now as he saw him now looking at the practice dummy, "But leaving that aside how did you sleep?"_

_"… __Fine, and also thanks for the new clothes, I really appreciate it." Said Drake as he touched the dummy._

_"__You fight?" asked Lloyd seeing something that caught his attention making Drake look at him in confusion._

_"__Not that I know, remember?" mentioned Drake making Lloyd remember that Drake didn't have a memory of all the events that happened before the last week while he was trying to survive in the streets._

_"__Sorry completely forgot, it is just that I was looking at the state of your knuckles." Lloyd said showing his own to see they were in a bruised state making Drake see his own to see they were in a similar state._

_Before he could look at Lloyd and say that he had no idea, something kicked in, he didn't know why but it was like if his mind was telling him to move immediately._

_Drake, following the feeling back flipped to avoid an spin kick that was been delivered by Lloyd and then instantly took a stance only to see the brunette look at him to cross his arms with a grin on his face making the blonde realize what he just did._

_"__I knew it! I am finally going to have someone to spar that is alive!" shout Lloyd excited referring to no longer use the dummy for practice._

_"__Lloyd calm down." Said Drake as he dropped the stand and raised his arms in defense while walking backwards seeing because seeing the grin on his face game him sort of a bad feeling, especially now that he was now taking stance making Drake think in something to avoid fighting until he saw something that caught his attention._

_"__Hey what is that?" asked Drake actually curious in seeing some adorns put in the other side of the room with a photo on the center making Lloyd blink twice until he knew what he was referring to._

_"__It is an altar… for my mom." Said Lloyd as he dropped the stance and walked to it followed by Drake who no longer felt threaten._

_He stood next to Lloyd to see that in the middle of the altar was the photo of a woman with short brown hair giving a warm smile while her eyes were closed._

_"__She looks beautiful," whispered Drake not understanding why was he feeling bad all of the sudden, "She was… well at least that is what my dad and dirk tells me." said Lloyd making Drake understand why the altar, but still he didn't understand why he felt that way._

_"__According to dad I was only one year old when she was killed," continued Lloyd making Drake to look at him, "Killed?" repeated Drake only to see him nod._

_"__By a monster." Said Lloyd as Drake looked back at the photo while feeling a sudden pain on his back at the mention of a monster while he also wondered why he didn't say Grimm._

_"__I am sorry." Said Drake not wanting to bring this kind of subject, "Nah, you didn't know." Said Lloyd casually as he continued._

_"__Dad doesn't talk a lot about the day she died, the only thing he says is that when he found her she had something with her" said Lloyd making Lloyd wonder what could be, "And since I remember I have take care that of that thing as if it was my mother's memento, until this day." Muttered Lloyd now looking at Drake with a weak smile, "Maybe later I will show it to you… but first," said Lloyd making Drake`s bad feeling to come back as I back stepped by instinct once again to avoid a sudden fist that he did not saw coming at all._

_"__We were about to start something, weren't we?" said Lloyd whose previous grin was back, "Now then, lets us officially start this friendship!" shouted Lloyd as he charged while Drake gave up in trying to get out of this one, and that was the day that the rivalry of the tiger and the dragon started._

"Could you please stop doing that," said one Neptune Vasilias to a certain monkey Faunus who was lying down in the branch of a tree while the blue head was sitting below said tree.

"Doing what?" asked Sun Wukong who gave a long sigh after asking.

"That!" shouted Neptune referring to the constant sighs that his friend was throwing clearly indicating he was bored.

*Sigh*

At that Neptune`s eye twitched seeing that he was still doing it, but truth to be told he was also bored, with their other two teammates doing Monty only knows what, he and Sun were left alone doing nothing.

"Wonder what are the girls doing right now?" asked Neptune wondering if perhaps they should go and pay them a visit to see if they could get rid of the boredom.

"They are supposed to be in class with Port I think… meaning they must be having a worst time than us." Said the Faunus having heard of the man quite a bit since he got in the academy.

"Until what time?" asked Neptune, "Huh?" was the answer he got?

"Until what time do they have class?"

"… 3 I think." Answered Sun making Neptune check his scroll to see it was 2:45.

"15 minutes for that time, perhaps we sh-" Neptune`s sentence got cut short as he saw Sun landing next to where he was sitting, "What are you waiting for? Stand up man we have a full afternoon ahead of us!" said Sun with enthusiasm as he pat his friend shoulder and began to walk ahead while Neptune just sighed as he stood up and followed his friend seeing he was heading straight to the dorm of the girls.

"Shouldn't we wait for their class to end and for them to get in their dorm?" asked Neptune as he run to Sun and then walked next to him.

"Relax, we will only wait outside their window for them to get there."

"Don't you mean Door?"

"No, I meant window." Answered Sun with not seeing the problem with what he said.

"You do know it is the third floor right?"

"Yeah so, I do it all the time," replied Sun while Neptune was evaluating the possibility of getting in trouble for violation of personal space.

"Wait," said Sun suddenly surprising Neptune a little thinking he might have re-evaluated what he was thinking, of course that idea went away as soon as the blue head saw him looking around while sniffing.

"Sun… what are you doing?" asked Neptune in a confused tone as he saw now that his friend was now sniffing the floor making Neptune feel uncomfortable since they were getting unwanted attention.

"Can't you smell it?" asked the Faunus in a rather rushed way while Neptune now had a little idea of what was going on.

"Dude, I am not a Faunus, I don't have enhanced senses like you do," said Neptune as he crouched down next to his friend, "What are you smelling?" asked Neptune not liking Sun`s reaction at whatever smell he caught.

"Explosive." Replied Sun as he stood up, "Lets get Blake, she might be able to help more."

**LINEBREAK**

"I don't like this plan one bit." Said Zelos as they reached the floor of their dorm after getting out of Port`s class while Drake was hiding a evil smile behind his scarf.

"Would you please shallow your pride just for once." Said Drake holding his laugh as best as he could while he opened the door to their dorm to see Yuri getting in the room via the window.

"You do know there exist something called a door correct?" asked Zelos as all three stood still at the event that was happening, "I prefer this way thank you." Replied Yuri with no care in the world as he entered the room and sat in Drake`s bed while the other two closed the door behind them.

"Did you get the dust?" asked Drake that got a pointing finger as an answer making him look at Zelos bed that had three boxes on it with the logo of the Schnee dust company.

"Priority mail for… Zelos Wilder," read Zelos as he looked at Yuri with narrowed eyes, "Really dude?" asked the ginger in a incredulous voice.

"Hey, I needed it to get here without getting the authorities attention, meaning I couldn't ask for it to be delivered to my hotel so…" started Yuri but it was Drake who continued.

"So seeing the Zelos was not only also a noble but a student of beacon, you used his name when you called the Schnee dust company since their families has ties and said something like it was for educational means or something among those lines" said Drake who just chuckled while Yuri just nodded and lied down on Drake`s bed-

"Nice."

"Nice? Do you have any idea in the problem I can get in!?" shouted the red head as Drake walked to his closet and took out a suit and then headed to the bathroom.

"Relax, if we find anything, which we will, it would be perfectly explainable saying to the general it was for a good reason." Said Drake before closing the door of the bathroom leaving only Yuri and Zelos.

"So… what is the plan?" asked Yuri making Zelos sigh as he pointed at the study table next to Drake`s bed, "He thought about it for about one and half hour until he decided this was the best way to approach… even if it means let us expose ourselves a little." Replied Zelos confusing the noble of mistral who had a pretty good idea of why after he saw what it was on the table.

"Ulrich Lowentel, really?" asked Yuri with a little humor on his voice as he saw an ID with his photo and the word janitor on top of it.

"In my defense I thought about a good name for a long time!" shouted Drake from the bathroom to which Yuri just chuckled, "How did he get the designs of the ID cards?" asked Yuri as he went to see Zelos`s only for said person to come and take the ID before he could.

"Hey what is it y-" Yuri`s question got cut short as the sound of someone knocking the door of the dorm interrupted him.

"Drake open up!" shouted a familiar feminine voice from the other side of the door, "Blake?" asked Zelos in confusing as he went to open the door not really having any idea why would she be here.

"What do you… need?" asked Zelos as he opened the door to indeed reveal not only Blake but also Yang, both wearing different clothes to the ones he is familiar seeing with, and two other persons, one he recognized as the monkey Faunus from the docks and a blue haired one which he did not recognize at all.

"Hey!" exclaimed Zelos as Blake entered the room pushing Zelos as little and then began to sniff the room only to stop at the boxes of dust on a fancy bed.

"Why do you have highly explosive dust?" asked Blake narrowing her yes.

"For educational means." Replied Zelos making Yuri chuckle seeing he practically used his excuse.

"the lady asked you something, so you better-" started Sun only to be interrupted at the sound of another door opening.

"You better what?" asked Drake getting out of the bathroom not seeing the persons in the room who looked at him having an internal fight with the tie around his neck instead of his scarf that was gone.

"I freaking hate wearing a tie." Said Drake as he looked up to see everyone in the room and stopping at the side of the two girls.

"Like what you see?" asked Yang putting a hand on her hips and giving him a grin accompanied with half lifted eyes.

"… truth to be told, yes I do." Replied Drake surprising her, Blake and Zelos not expecting that kind of answer.

"You… you do?" asked Yang wanting to make sure if he heard him correctly.

"Of course, you actually look really good," said Drake as he began to walk to her making Yang froze at the sudden approach.

"Well… um." Muttered Yang whose eyes were closed.

"That combination of white and black really suits you."

"well than- white and black?" repeated a confused Yang whose eyes were now open to see Drake wasn't in front of her.

She turned around to see Drake examining instead a red faced Blake from bottom to top.

"It does really suit you," continued Drake who gave her a thumps up making her face turn a little more red while Sun was fuming at what was happening in front of him while Neptune and the rest were laughing at Yang twitching face.

"You Quite." Said Yang in a low but serious voice making everyone shut up.

"Speaking of clothes," started Drake getting everyone attention, "You. Go. Change. Now." Said Drake pointing at Zelos who growled as he went to his closet and then to the bathroom while mouthing something about 'Why me?'

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Drake getting everyone attention.

"Why do you have in your possession high volatile explosive dust?" asked Blake whose face returned to it`s natural color, "and before you answer do not say it is for educational means."

Drake looked around to see the faces of everyone in the room including the two he did not know examining them all until he looked back at Blake and looked at her again, "I have not problem in telling you," started Drake making everyone pay attention at what he was going to say.

"If you tell me why are all of you armed?" asked Drake with a phantom like smile seeing the surprise in everyone eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Answered Blake whose eyes overcame the look of surprise quickly.

"I call Bull, you could have said it was in self defense in case something happens in case you went to the city, but instead you went with that." Said Drake making Blake grit her teeth, "You are predictable Blake, and I don't have to think hard to know it is white fang related." Said Drake not getting a reaction from her but of the other to men in the room.

"I suppose I am right… who are you two anyway?" asked Drake not recognizing any of the two.

"Are you serious!?" shouted Sun, "We met in the docks!" replied the monkey.

"Don't remember," answered Drake telling the truth considering all of the things that happened that night.

"And we called you when you were walking to the dinning hall before the end of the vacations."

"I was hungry." Answered Drake in a neutral voice making a vain pop in Sun`s forehead while Neptune was looking at the table next to Drake`s bed, "say why do you have security cards and fake ID cards?" asked the blue head seeing Drake`s photos in an ID with a fake name making them look at him.

"why are you looking for the white fang?" countered Drake gaining an upper hand once again in the conversation.

"Enough of this," started Yang getting his attention, "Why don't you just tell us what are you planning!?" asked an exasperated Yang not seeing any advance in an of this.

"I cant it is top secret." Replied Drake in a neutral tone.

"Now I call bull," said Blake.

"He is telling the truth," said Yuri getting their attention for the first time, "We have permission from commander ironwood for a secret operation tonight." Said Yuri having in mind that it was half truth considering that the general knew they were going to do something.

"Why would the general be focused in something else that the white fang?" asked Blake not liking what she was hearing.

"Because kitty," started Yuri as he stood up, "there are more dangerous things that a little group of Faunus running around causing havoc." Said Yuri with an edge on his voice making Blake`s instinct take over as she took a step back.

"Hey that is no way to talk to a lady," said Sun stepping in front of Blake reaching for his staff while Yuri just stood there waiting for something to happen.

And indeed something did happen, not what neither of the two nor the rest except for Drake expected to happen, the door of the bathroom opened to reveal a familiar red head in an state that neither Yuri nor the two girls ever hoped to see in their whole life.

In front of them, stood someone whose hair was a complete mess along with a set of very big and circular glasses similar to the ones Oobleck uses along with a set of fake teeth that made him look like if he had rabbit`s tooth and finally it looked like if he had painted a set of red freckles.

He was wearing a tight-buttoned shirt with an equally tight-buttoned sleeveless suit jacket, both of brown color with a set of pens on his chest picket, brown silk pants and shoes, all of it together was really old with fluff all over it.

"Hahahahahahahaahahahaha!" was Yuri`s reaction as he fall on the bed still laughing as hard as he could while Sun was doing the same not trying to fall on the floor for laughing something the always cool Neptune did not manage to do as he was rolling on the floor.

Zelos, feeling ashamed since the first time in a very long time, he saw the rest of people in the room to see Drake and Blake doing their best not to laugh while Yang was also close to fall on the floor.

"Enough," whispered Zelos whose aura was flowing as he picked Neptune from the floor and threw him out of the room… from the window.

"Neptune!" shouted Sun as ran to the window to see he had landed on a bush.

Sun sighed in relief and then put a serious face that quickly faded as he turned around only to meet Zelos`s eyes now turned orange.

"Listen to me pal," started Zelos with a comic voice since he had the fake teeth on, "I don't know what you or the others are up to with the Fang, I don't care at the moment," stopped Zelos as he took of the fake teeth so he could talk normally, "we have something more important going on and this!" shouted Zelos pointing at his face while doing a circular motion with his finger, "Is part of my cover so I suggest you to leave it like that." Said Zelos in a serious voice making the Faunus nod.

"Good," said Zelos as he turned away, "And you," said Zelos pointing at Drake, "drop that smile." Said Zelos as he headed back to the bathroom ignoring the laughs of Yang and Yuri.

"Ok… I think that proves it." Said Yang between breaths as he looked at Blake who nodded and then looked at the Drake.

"What is it so important that had him dress like that and getting the confirmation of the general to do it?" asked Blake once again letting her instincts getting the best of her wanting to know what could be worse than the white fang.

"As Yuri said, confidential, besides, don't you have something else to do tonight." Said Drake wanting to put an end to this conversation.

"But we can help! If there is something as bad as the white fang out there you need help." Insisted Blake making Drake give a look Yuri who was now slightly laughing and then to the fridge in the room.

"I have help, and I am afraid this conversation reached it`s limit," replied Drake as he looked at Yuri once again, "Do it."

This got Blake`s attention to see he had some fresh tuna on his hand making her ears to twitch uncontrollably, "You wouldn't dare," said Blake who was now walking to Yuri in a hurry only to see him throw the tuna out of the window.

"ops!" said Yuri as he stepped away to see Blake jumping out of the window making Sun face palm and then see Yuri once again holding a banana this time.

"Do you really think I am going to fall for that, and by the way, that is offensive."

At the statement Yuri just shrugged his shoulders as he threw the banana out of the window that was soon followed by Sun.

"And that only leaves… me." said Yang no longer laughing, "then again there is nothing that you have that would make me jump out of the window."

"True, that is why I am asking you to please leave."

"And what if I don't." said Yang in a joking manner which stopped as she saw Drake`s eyes turn serious, "Please Yang we are running with time here," said Drake in a serious but almost pleading voice making Yang frown as she walked close to him.

"Fine," said Yang as she fixed his tie, "But at least make it look presentable so your cover isn't blown."

"I don't really think that just for a tie everything would be ruined, but thanks." Said Drake as Yang noticed the heavy bags under his eyes, "You were working over this all night?" asked the blonde beauty with a little of concern as she also noticed the three lattes in the table.

"Yeah, right after we returned to the academy." Answered Drake as Yang finished to adjust his tie to the point he felt comfortable, "there!" exclaimed the blonde as she patted his shoulders and then looked at him, "Be careful." Was all she said as she walked out of the room.

'you too.' Thought Drake as he saw her closing the door of the dorm.

"It wouldn't have kill you saying something similar you know," said Yuri getting his attention.

"Forget about it, this is what we are going to do."

**LINEBREAK**

"Professor Frank Malakai?" asked the receptionist of a certain medical company as she saw what it was a Zelos in disguise with the addition of wrinkles and cane accompanied with a hump making him look like an older man.

"Doctor young lady!" scolded Zelos as part of his act.

"Sorry doctor, but I don't understand why are you here."

"I would tell you if you wouldn't interrupt me when I talk!" scolded Zelos once more making the woman flinch.

"As I was saying, I was send here representing vale`s council to evaluate and see if this place fulfill all of the requirements stipulated by all the councils of remnant."

"There must be some kind of mistake, we have our evaluation early this month," exclaimed the woman only to see the person behind the good doctor give a step forward.

"We have an order here signed not only by one of the members of the council but also the general of atlas, this was ordered not just for this facilities but all medical centers and research centers." Said Drake wearing sport dark glasses that along with his suit and his well-groomed hairstyle made him look like an authority figure.

"But why?" asked the receptionist making both give a sigh.

"Look miss! I don't made the rules here, all I know it is they decided to made this a surprise and here you are making us lose out time! So unless you want me to call the council right here and know! I suggest you to call the person in charge now!" said Drake making the woman once again flinch.

"Yes sir!" said the woman as she began to call the person in charge.

"You are enjoying this to much," whispered Zelos next to him, "As are you old man." Said Drake making Zelos flinch and ready to argue back as the elevator opened to revealing a Faunus with green hair and small ram horns.

"Let me see that." Ordered the woman to the receptionist as said person gave her the paper Drake had previously shown her.

"Drake Aurion?" asked the Faunus, "Never heard of him."

"He became part of the council recently, he is part of a noble family that resides here in vale." Said Zelos in his old man persona making the woman nod.

"I have seeing the firm of the general before so there is no problem there," said the woman as he looked at Drake and gave him the letter.

"My name is Kate and I am one of the persons in charge of this place… and your guide by the looks of it."

"Thank you young lady, if there isn't a problem."

"Not a problem at all doctor but there are two questions I would like to ask."

"Go ahead young lady,"

"Who is he?" asked Kate referring to Drake.

"Zu over here is my assistant assigned by the council but in this case he will also be evaluating the security of the installations."

"What kind of name is Zu? Also isn't he a little to young?"

'Believe ma'am I am also wondering the same thing.' Thought Drake remembering that he couldn't come up with a good name making Zelos come up with one.

"A good one miss, and there is nothing you should worry young lady, he is very capable on doing his job."

"If you say so doctor Malakai, and why do you both smell like explosive?"

"I am sorry miss, right before coming here we were evaluating another facility that was working with very volatile dust." Said Drake.

Thank to the little incident this morning, Drake now knew that Faunus could recognize the small of explosive thanks to how instable their dust was making him realize they couldn't bring the dust with them which lead him to put all the dust in the shadows of course that didn't let out the fact that they smelled like that for being close to it.

"I see, lets us start then, please follow me gentlemen." Said Kate going to the elevator followed by both.

'Operation: Source, start.' Thought both as they followed Kate.

**LINEBREAK**

"I have got to admit, I had my doubts of you considering I have never heard of you doctor Malakai." Said Kate as they were walking now a hallway of a higher floor.

"It is because I have seen many things in the field of dust young lady, and with everything the council has me doing I would prefer to stay hidden." Said Zelos while Drake was grateful that Zelos`s vast knowledge complemented their cover.

"Let us move to the next floor then," said Drake seeing there was a huge elevator in the hall.

"I am afraid I cannot do that right now." Said Kate as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"And why would that be young lady?"

"We have orders from a high member of the council of vale to keep what is going on here as top secret, you can contact then if you feel like doing it." Said Kate expecting him to argue about it.

"It is all right doctor Kate, we will inform of the council of this to confirm what you are saying." Said Drake waiting to see any kind of reaction, which was none telling him that she saying the true.

'the council of Vale has something to do.' Thought Drake.

"Please do," said Kate as she motioned her hands to follow them, "Now that we are done with everything related with dust I suppose you would like to begin with the security part."

"Yes, although I have not seeing any problems with the procedures done in each floor so that would leave to check the security room."

"Of course please thi-"

"Kate!" shouted a voice that made everyone turn to see a man with pale blonde short hair and blue sky eyes running at them while Drake and Zelos for some odd reason had the feeling that they have met the man before.

"Frank, whatever it is you have to tell me, I am afraid it would have to wait." Said Kate as she pointed at both and explained the situation.

"I see, just make sure to remember the meeting we have in 20 minutes, and tell me if you see my key card around here, seems I might have dropped it." Said frank as he headed his way.

"Please forgive him, he is the other person in charge of this place."

"He seemed in a hurry." Said Zelos.

"Yes, we are reaching a dead line soon."

"I see, then perhaps we should hurry then, come on Zu." Ordered Zelos as they went to the security room.

"What did that man do?" asked Kate surprised to see a janitor looked up behind heavy reinforced glass.

"He began attacking the staff with a broom all of the sudden saying the minimum wasn't enough for 'this big ass place.'" Said the guard as they saw man lying on the floor sleeping.

"Sorry for this, I do-" Kate began only to stop seeing Drake already checking all the equipment and questioning the guard.

"everything seems to be ok, I suppose there is another post just for the upper floor."

"Indeed." Said Kate as she steeped closer.

"Everything seems to be ok miss Kate, but there is a doubt I have." Began Drake as he looked at the Faunus, "Considering that whatever it is happening up there is top secret, I suppose only you and doctor frank and a few are the only ones with access, but how does that work?"

"Considering how serious is what we are doing and the projects we are working on, each scientist is put up with a partner and only by introducing the key card of both they will be able to enter the higher floors."

"And I suppose your partner would be frank I am correct." Said Drake in almost an scolding voice.

"Yes but what does this has to do with this."

"Because if I recall correctly, he lost his key card, something that shouldn't be left lying around." Scolded Drake at the woman making her and the security guard flinch, "Tell me, do you have your key card always with you? Or do you leave it around like your partner?" asked Drake only to see the woman taking out the card from her lab coat at a high speed.

"Good, then I suppose this meeting is over, you will be happy to inform to know that there are no problems at all, now if you excuse us we have another place be before the days end." Said Drake as he walked to the exit of the security room hearing a sigh of relief from the woman behind him.

"Excuse me young lady, would you please help me stand, I am afraid I am too old to stand up on my own." Said Zelos as he had a hand on his back simulating bacl-pain.

"Of course doctor Malakai."

**LINEBREAK**

"Who the fucks names his children Malakai, seriously, it is like if they expect him to be evil." Said Zelos as they walked to a dark hallway near the building.

"What about Zu? Where the hell did you get that name?" asked Drake as he pulled a bag from the shadows while Zelos cleaned his face from the make up.

"From a book," was all Zelos said as he opened the back and took out his clothes, "Did you get the card?" asked Drake as he saw the Sun starting to hide.

"Yup, thanks for letting me know it what pocket was it,"

"Going for coffee meet you in 10," said Drake as he went to near coffee shop seeing he was going to need it.

**LINEBREAK**

"Forget about it already, you are never going to break it." Said the security guard seeing Yuri knocking the glass several times.

"I know, but that isn't my intention."

"Then what is?"

"Wait, and before you ask wait for what I suggest you to turn around," said Yuri making the guard raise an eyebrow as he turning around only to receive a fist in the face knocking him out.

"please tell me you brought me something to eat," said Yuri in a pleading tone to Drake and Zelos both wearing his usual clothes as he touched the glass with his index finger making in freeze completely and then knocking it to see it fall apart.

"A sandwich," said Zelos as he threw a bag with his clothes and his katana while Drake erased the video of everything recoded today to erase their tracks and setting the camera to show the events of the previous day.

"this guy got here about half an hour ago, the next one shouldn't be here until morning." Said Yuri as he began to change of clothes.

"Good, I am going to make sure to knock out every one in this floor meet you in the elevator."

**LINEBREAK**

"Thanks for the food." Said Yuri as he showed the key card that belonged to Frank.

"you are welcome lets move." Said Drake as Zelos and Yuri introduced the cards making the elevator open.

"Three floors?" asked Drake out loud as he pressed the button for the last one.

"So what is the rest of the plan?" asked Yuri as the door of the elevator`s door closed.

"First we need to know what is blocking my semblance and then-" Drake`s words got cut short as all of them felt as if they had passed a invisible wall make of energy.

"What was that?" asked Zelos as he touched his chest while Yuri did the same feeling the pressure of the energy.

'**It is gone.**' Said shadow suddenly on his mind making him try to step on his own shadow to see it was once again working again.

"Well, phase 2 completed now?" asked Yuri as Drake entered the biggest shadow.

Before any of them could say anything, they both as if someone grabbed their feet, "Oh great, coldness here we go." Muttered Zelos as they were both dragged into the shadows.

"It is not that cold," said Yuri randomly as he looked around not been there in a really long time while Zelos was trembling, "could we please get out of here fast!" shouted Zelos as he saw Drake throwing him the explosive dust.

"Careful you idiot, the minimum impact and we can say hello to our next life!" shouted Zelos grabbing 4 crystals and placing them carefully in separate pockets of his jacket.

"Shadow said that I can only use my semblance now only inside the three floors since whatever that thing early was, is blocking me now from going to any shadow in the outside at all." Said Drake ignoring Zelos while throwing Yuri another set of 4 while he took four himself.

"I am going to start to see what is in the first floor, you two go to the last one, if I am correct the security center should be there, Zelos you know what to do." Said Drake as he motioned his hand to made an small sphere got closer.

"Don't kill anyone just knock them down." Said Drake as another sphere got behind him, "Call me if you find anything." Replied the blonde as he entered the sphere.

"Lets go." Said Zelos as he entered his sphere while Yuri looked around only to feel the temperature of the place drop even more.

"Have fun you two." Whispered Yuri as he entered the sphere that disappeared to reveal the vague form of Shadow.

"**Aren`t you… going to… say hello?**" asked Shadow with no one around as a white-bluish circle appeared a couple of feet away from him as the form of a very endowed began to take shape in the sharps of ice that were combining together.

**LINEBREAK**

It was weird, and both Zelos and Yuri knew it.

It looked like there was no one in the floor around and even weirder the fact that there wasn't a security center and various rooms that had nothing on them, but what they did found was the central terminal with the information they might be looking, the only problem was,

"Blocked," said Yuri as Zelos took of his scroll and connected it to the terminal.

"It will copy all the data stored, cracking it might be difficult but it is something," said Zelos as he stood in front of the digital keyboard trying to at least hack some of the files.

"While we are here mind telling me something bub." Said Zelos to Yuri.

"Only if you answer me something after."

"How is it that you are able to generate ice when you and me both know that isn't your semblance and your aura is wind based so do not say it is that." Said Zelos not looking away from the screen as he tried to hack the oldest files.

"Maybe for the same reason you chose Zu as a name," said Yuri making Zelos stop for a second as he then began typing again while eyeing his friend.

"Why are you really here Yuri?" asked the red head feeling that he was now not the only one that knew Drake`s dilemma.

"The same as you I suppose, to help Drake with his problem." Said Yuri, "How I don't know, I am waiting answer." Said Yuri as Zelos managed to crack some of the last files and then looked at Yuri as they opened.

"Waiting for what?" asked Zelos looking at Yuri whose face was frozen and eyes widen, "…shit." Whispered Yuri making the red head think what could make him freeze like that.

"Yuri?" asked Zelos to see him pointing at the screen.

Not wanting to ask what was going on, Zelos looked at the screen only to stop with a similar expression on his face.

"… What in the world?" asked Zelos not believing what his eyes were seeing.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake was positioned in one of the extremes the floor he was currently on carefully setting the dust.

He had already planted one on the southeast area, and now it was time to move to the north perhaps with the luck of finding something interesting, fortunately for him that thought took form of a big door that connected to the north side.

Once he stepped in in he saw only sets of doors from both sides, all of them with numbers, 0 to 100, 101 to 200 and like that until it reached the number 1000.

Deciding to continue with was he doing recently, he walked to the end of the hallway and entered the door to the left to enter a dark room.

"Ironic," whispered Drake since his eyes managed to see giant tubes in the darkness but not to see what were in them, what he did see was an small red light at the end of them room indicating it might belong to the console that controlled the room.

"And Oum said, let there be light." Muttered the blonde as he activated the machine for one of the tubes near to him illuminate to reveal a familiar face.

A black winged red haired angel.

'that explains why they all look alike' thought the noble seeing all of the tubes illuminating themselves to reveal the same.

Not wasting any moment he took out his scroll and one of the dust crystals and began to take photos while setting the dust.

Once he was over he began to walk out of the room only for his scroll to start ringing.

"_Get here now,_" hanged up Zelos in a serious voice before Drake could even say anything making not waste a second as he jumped in the nearest shadow and then appear in the third floor instantly which it was weird since it didn't work like that but he paid no mind seeing the stoic faces both of his friends.

"what?" asked Drake not liking the silence one bit especially when all they did was pay attention now to the screen.

Drake walked to them as Zelos stepped to the side to see what they were seeing only to froze at the file that was being showed.

Has it not been for his scarf covering his most of his face, they would have seen Drake`s jaw dropped, and combined with the wide opened eyes making it the first time they would have seen that kind of expression on his face, and the reason.

"Colette Brunel, project chosen… what the hell?" said Drake in a voice of full surprise as he read the file out loud.

"**The results of project ****Chosen**** had finally shown results.**

**By using the information gathered from holders of the ****heroes lines,**** we were able to finally create one true angelic guardian like originals that fought in the past with Mithos.**

**Unfortunately, the success of this project came with heavy prices, including the loss of the 30 first subjects and the lost of the voice of the subject 00.**

**But thanks to all of this, the production of the Chosen would be a success in the future when the higher ups orders it.**

**All thanks to the blood given by lord Remiel to help in the project, and doctor Frank Brunel for giving his own daughter for the cause.**" Read Drake whose rage was building seeing the photo of a younger version of their old friend.

"This file is over 10 years old, and wait for it because it gets worse." Said Zelos as he clicked the link over the 'Heroes lines' word o reveal the three photos of younger version of him, Drake and Lloyd.

Drake couldn't understand what was going on, how was he and the others related to Colette and what was the heroes lines mentioned in the file, but above everything the fact that in front of him was a photo of himself, one where it looked like he was younger than 6, a time before he had met Lloyd, and a time that he didn't have a memory of.

"What the hell is going on here!?" shouted Drake.

"Hold it, it gets even worse, I was only able to have access to those photos and not the actual file, but I did managed to find a link in Lloyd`s file, remember this?" asked Zelos as the image he showed him now was of something he thought he would never see.

The little blue sphere that was a memento of Lloyd`s mother, "It is linked to another project named Angelous and there is something else," said Zelos not knowing if saying the following sentence would be good.

"The sphere is right here, on the floor below us."

The moment Zelos said that Drake walked to center of the room and put his last dust crystal on it and then began to walk back to them.

"What are you doing?" asked Zelos not liking what Drake was about to do while Yuri was stretching.

"Copy everything there is that computer and set your crystals on that floor," ordered Drake as he took out his blade, "Yuri, you are with me."

"I ask again, what are you doing?" asked Zelos in a hand on his face regretting his decision as Drake send a **Demon Fang** at the crystal causing it to explode the moment the fang like projectile hit it.

"Making a hole in the floor of course," muttered Zelos as he focused in the computer while Drake and Yuri jumped down as the sound of the alarms began to sound.

Yes, Zelos was really regretting his decision.

**LINEBREAK (A few minutes ago)**

"Drake Aurion?" asked frank to Kate as they were walking in the hallway of the second floor of the restricted section.

"Yeah, weird huh? As far as we know his son was named Lloyd," said Kate as they passed a door that opened at their presence.

"An imposter maybe?"

"No, I called the council soon after they left, turns out there is indeed a Drake Aurion as the next head of the Aurion family."

"Shame he will never reach a level as the real blood, it is really shame he is death." Said frank giving a sigh as they stood in front of a circular blue sphere in a room that had a very high number of sphere in small tubes, except those were purple.

"But it was for a good reason if you ask me." said frank as an explosion took place over above them making them kneel and cover themselves in instinct.

"What is going on!?" shouted Kate to then see Drake and Yuri landing on the floor.

"You!" shouted Drake seeing frank as the alarms of the place went off.

"Yuri make sure they don't leave!" shouted Drake as they saw frank and Kate running to the door in the opposite direction Drake and Yuri was only see that the black haired teen had suddenly appear in front of them.

"Sorry, but none of us are in the mood for games." Said Yuri in a cold voice accompanied by a familiar cold wind while Drake got closer to the sphere.

"… There is no doubts, this was Lloyd`s." said Drake ignoring the sound of the alarm as he then looked at the two scientist with pure hate in his eyes while Kate recognized him.

"You better have a good damn explanation for this!" shouted the blonde as he took the sphere and put him on his shadow and then began to walk to them with blade in hand only to hear explosions coming from the floor above them.

"Those weren't big enough to be the dust ones! Something is happening up there!" shouted Yuri while the sound of a door opening behind him could be heard as he saw Drake`s eyes beginning to open wide making him turn around with blade unleashed throwing the sheath of his blade away to parry an incoming attack and then used **Cerberus Strike** to deliver a series of aura enhanced knocking the man away

'Who the hell are this guys?' thought Yuri to himself as he looked at the men in front of him that came out from the door that was still open revealing more men coming out of there.

All of them were wearing metal helmets that were covering their eyes but some of them were wearing different colored uniform and another ones had different uniforms designs of uniforms and helmets that had golden rings, but the most noticeable difference, was that those had rods instead of swords, which meant.

"Arte Mages!" shouted Drake as 5 of them launched sets of fire balls at Yuri who pushed Kate out of the way and grabbing Frank as he ran in a high speed to avoid the attacks leaving a clear way for Drake who had used **Sonic Thrust **to attack the mage in the center sending him away and then quickly sending an **Azure Edge **to the ones at his right an then a **Demon Fist** to the ones to his left.

"You are not going anywhere," said Yuri in a low voice as he threw Frank to the floor and freezing the floor he was standing on making him unable to move at all since his legs were now frozen in ice.

Yuri then turned around in Drake`s direction to see his friend little by little getting surrounded making him use **Light Spear** to take care of the ones close to him as he ascended up and immediately used the **Pyre Havoc **arte to send a fire ball at them which exploded knocking out a few of them but unfortunately it didn't seem to do much since their numbers keep rising.

"Damn it," muttered Yuri as he ran at a high speed as he saw some of them coming for him.

Neither of the ones attacking him saw as he reached the first one making a slash at him, he then loosed up the grip on the hilt of his blade letting it spin in the air to his side as he grabbed it again to slash the one at his side and then executing a **Ghost Wolf **to go pass through some of them while dealing a critical hit on them.

"Drake make space!" shouted Yuri as he flipped high in the air and stroke the ground creating a fiery blast of energy sending most of the enemies away.

"There is no end for this," said Drake as he stood back to back with Yuri, "Then I guess we cannot hold back any longer." Muttered Yuri implying they would need to strike to kill if they wanted to get out of this one.

"Do not move," said Yuri as the air around them compressed making, Drake realize what he was going to do as not a second later a blast of wind exploded around Yuri who was now surrounded by a pink-reddish like indicating he had entered to Over Limit.

He disappeared from where he was standing an re-appeared in front of Drake showing him his back and the executed **Azure Storm **taking care of some of the enemies and quickly taking another stance to then disappear again.

"**O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing!**" shouted Yuri as he was quickly slashing and disappearing at a ridiculous speed and going even faster after each hit delivering critical blows that were accompanied with flashes.

"**Savage Wolf Fury!**" shouted Yuri one last time as he re-appeared in his original spot as it looked like all of the enemies received several extra slashed at that very moment releasing blood from their bodies as they finally hit the ground.

"We need to hurry," said Drake seeing that Yuri`s blade had turned from silver to a crimson red color as did his keychain that was irradiating energy while seeing said blade didn't have a stain of blood on it and neither did his owner.

"Yeah, frank is over there unable to move which only leaves…" started Yuri looking around to see that the other person of interest was no longer where she was pushed making both turn around at the sound of a door starting to close to see the vague image of a green haired woman in the other side, "Kate!" shouted both ready to run after her only to get distracted by a second explosion coming from the floor up them making them turn around once again to see a second hole in the ceiling from where burning bodies came falling from followed by Zelos who was with semblance fully activated and clothes slightly burned.

"What the hell happened here!?" asked Zelos only to see Yuri raising his arm, "That explains everything."

"did you complete the transfer?" asked Drake seeing Frank trying to get his legs out of the ice.

"Most of it since those guy came out nowhere destroying the main terminal." Said Zelos none of them seeing frank`s surprised seeing at Zelos with his semblance completely activated, so much was his surprise that he couldn't form a single word from his mouth.

"Good, Yuri set you dust," ordered Drake and then looked back at Zelos, "You and me are going after Kate." Said Drake as they took their separate ways.

"You got it?" asked Zelos referring to the sphere, "Yes, it is in the shadows." Said Drake as the door in front of them opened to reveal a person in the other side of the room.

'How the hell did so many persons came out from such an small room? And where is Kate?' thought Drake as he examined the man in front of him.

He had pointy ears, gray hair and black eyes with red sclera, and was wearing a blue uniform with similar designs as the ones before but different making them realize this man was of a higher rank than the others.

"who the hell are you?" asked Zelos pointing at the man who just chuckled after examining them both.

Instead of answering the man took an staff that had a levitating purple diamond inside a circle.

The man only made the staff made contact with the floor and not a second later a lighting hit both out of the room before any of them could even use the **Force Field **arte to defend themselves.

"What the hell happened!? asked Yuri with the sheath of his blade in his left hand surprised to see both flying out of the room.

Drake been infuriated didn't answer and instead stood up and ran to the door once again only to reveal once it opened more soldiers from before coming at then and no sigh of the man from before, just like Kate.

"Drake we have to go!" shouted Zelos as he saw that from the other side more soldiers were entering as they were speaking.

'Damn!' thought Drake as he saw the man coming at him making send an **Azure Storm **to gain time as he then run back.

"Did you set your crystals?" asked Drake only to receive a nod from Yuri.

"ok, Zelos go back to your floor and send detonate yours, then get out of the place flying, Yuri, we will detonate yours at the same time making a chain reaction with the ones below using the **Destruction Field **to generate an small tremor that should make them blow." Said Drake as he grabbed frank and pulled him out off the ice by hitting it with the hilt of his blade.

"How do you two plan to get out of here! You said it yourself, you need to be out of the range of the floors to have contact with other shadows!" shouted Zelos

"I have an idea so don't worry and go!" shouted Yuri as he ran to the center alone with Drake and frank by opening their way among all the enemies while Zelos flew back to the upper floor.

"We need to do it at the same time!" shouted Drake as he executed the arte flipping in the air with frank in this free hand while Yuri did the same delivering a powerful impact on the floor that made all of the man lose the enemies lose their balance but besides that nothing else happen.

"not strong enough?" asked frank with relief see it did not work.

"Wait for it." That was all of them said as one second later explosions could be heard on the floor.

Not waiting for the charges of the floor below to explode, or the current floor they were in to be destroyed completely and being chased by the flames created by the explosions, both of them plus frank being dragged by Drake ran to the closest window that had been shattered thanks to the explosions occurring.

"This was your plan!" shouted frank seeing that they were about to jump down.

"Of course!" shouted Yuri with joy seeing the flinch in fear as all of them jumped down and sheathing his blade.

"Get ready!" shouted Yuri once more after they avoided the explosion of the lower floor while Drake wondered what was his plan as he saw him turn around mid air looking at the sky an raising his arm to it as he saw the explosion of the upper floor and the orange figure that was Zelos flying away.

Drake clearly annoyed by frank`s screams was able to see how in the street right below them the shadow of a circle was beginning to turn bigger and bigger making him wonder what Yuri was doing.

The blonde turned around to see his friends maintaining a construct made of a big circle made of ice making Drake smirk as he grabbed Yuri with his other hand as they entered the newly created shadow.

**LINEBREAK**

Drake didn't understand why, but it happened again.

Instead of entering the shadow world, he immediately appeared out of another shadow but this time, he didn't know where.

But it wasn't the time for that, no far from it.

"Talk!" shouted Drake as he picked Frank against a support beam that it indicating they were under a high way.

"If you keep chocking him he is not gonna be able to talk." Said Yuri with arms crossed making Drake realize he was right.

"Talk!" shouted once more after leaving frank fall to the floor and was now coughing.

"What do you want!?" shouted the man.

"Colette Brunel, you are her father correct?" asked Yuri in a calmer tone playing the part of the good cop, a good cop that really wanted to slice the guy in two seeing how pale he was at the mention of her.

"What was project chosen?" asked Drake in a calmer tone with the blade pointing at him.

The man eyes widen in recognition at Drake, something that didn't know unnoticed.

"it consisted in creating the perfect army using the blood of the possessors of the original heroes bloodlines. But our intents were futile losing all of the test subjects in the process."

"Making you use your own daughter for it." Said Drake clenching his fist as the man nodded not expecting one bit what was going to say.

"But even with her the project was a failure." Said the doctor shocking both.

"But the file we read said otherwise." Said Drake only to make the man chuckle.

"You must have read the outdated file, yes we were able to replicate the desire effect, or at least that it was it looked like it did, yes she was able to activate the wings and suffers the changes in her body has she had to but there was a little inconvenience-"

"She couldn't fight nor do arts," interrupted Drake surprising Frank wondering how did he knew that since the file did not said anything about that.

"After that what did you do with Colette?" asked Drake as he stabbed his blade in the floor wanting to know how did she end up in that hellhole.

"I… I send her to a town located in the west continent, unfortunately it was destroyed by Grimm 7 years ago with her on it."

"Wrong… she dies 4 years ago in a Christmas party in atlas." Said Drake in a cold voice making the man wonder how did he knew that and better yet how did he knew his daughter.

Unfortunately, before he could even ask how, he received a solid enhanced aura fist making the man lose some teeth.

"You have no right to call her your daughter, you have no idea how much he suffered." said Drake in an even colder voice as he kept hitting the man to the point he was deforming his face.

"Do not kill him yet, we still needs to ask about the other projects." Said Yuri calmly with arms crossed not intervening at all since Drake knew he was right.

'He is right, first things first.' Thought Drake as he stopped beating the man to death and raised his hand to where his shadow was to receive the sphere that was thrown in the air.

"2 years ago our house was attacked resulting in my brother`s death with the only clue that your lord Remiel was involved, and until this very day I have been hunting him thinking he was the killer, but my meeting with him let me to know he did not have the abilities to kill Lloyd, I am asking you worst father of the century," said Drake as he caught the sphere and put it in front of the man.

"Why is Lloyd`s mother memento so important, what is project angelus and why was Lloyd killed!?" asked Drake raising his voice with each word seeing the man looking at the sphere and then at Drake.

"What you have in your hand it is called an exphere and it is the pride of project angelous, and for why was your brother killed… it was an accident." Said the doctor avoiding explaining what the project was, but that wasn't the problem right now, the problem were the last words he said.

"Well shit." Muttered Yuri with a hand on his face as Drake grabbed frank by his coat and threw him away hitting the pavement hard and rolling.

"An accident! My brothers death was an accident!" shouted Drake in pure rage as he picked the blade and then walked to frank.

"Drake remember we still need answers." Said Yuri who was slowly walking behind him.

Frank was slowly getting up received a kick in the stomach making him cry not resisting the pain anymore.

"You are no Remiel so expect you to talk just by this," said Drake in a calmer but still cold voice as he pointed the blade millimeters away from his face, "Who did it, someone else must have been with Remiel that night 2 years ago, who was it?" asked Drake now realizing he was leaking a little of his aura.

"I can`t." said the man making Drake leak more of his energy.

"Why not?" asked Yuri standing next to Drake clearly seeing the man was afraid of another thing.

"For the same reason Remiel was killed." Said Frank making the eyes of both nobles open up slightly.

"You said you left Remiel life," said Yuri, "I did," answered Drake focusing back on frank, "I suppose he was never able to deliver my message."

"But guess what? Right now I am the one threating your miserable life so for the third time, Talk!" said Drake while Yuri began to look around for some reason feeling something wasn't right.

"Please, just… do not kill me." begged Frank as he kneeled in front of Drake

"Come clean with me and I promise the worst thing it will happen is you in a freaking cell with a few broken bones." Said Drake in a much calmer voice seeing frank was going to cooperate, unfortunately…

"What the hell?" asked Drake to himself as he saw Frank starting to glow dark purple as glyphs appeared all over his body that then become a sphere of the same color.

"No please No! I wasn't going to say anything!" shouted frank in pure terror while Drake tried to touch the glyph in despair seeing the similarity with the light based arte **Photon** and if it was similar that meant that the end of the arte was not going to be cute.

"Help me please!" pleaded Frank as Drake was about to reach him only for Yuri to tackle him in the ground while frank began to be surrounded by pillars of ice.

"Please NOOOOOOO!" shouted frank until an explosion could be heard silencing permanently while the pillars got destroyed and send flying in various directions, all of them covered in blood.

Drake, instead of shouting at his friend for saving his life, he quickly stood up and looked around trying to see the caster of the dark arte since there was a possibility it was his brother's killer.

"Forget it," said Yuri as he stood up, "The moments my instincts kicked I started to look around, there was no killer intent close by, which meant-"

"It acted as a seal in case he decided to talk," finished Drake as he dropped the sphere and blade on the shadow.

Yuri was not going to ask if he was ok considering it was an stupid question, having someone who could answer all your questions and then see him die was not something good for Drake and he knew it.

Yuri as Drake`s black aura began to lead for itself causing the noble of mistral to sigh.

"Just let it out bro." said Yuri casually and not a single second later.

"GOD DAMMIT!" started Drake as he began to walk to a support beam.

"I WAS THIS CLOSE TO FIND WHO IT WAS AND THEN HE DIES!" continued Drake as he began to punch the beam with his right arm.

"AND THE WORST PART IS THAT WE HAVE MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS! WE DIDN'T GET TO FIND ABOUT PRESEA OR THE OTHER PROJECTS AND THE WORST PART OF ALL-" shouted Drake as a crack could be heard indicating in was his bond something Yuri heard but did not bother is saying seeing Drake still punching the beam leaving a hole on it.

"**IS THAT NOW I AM WONDERING ABOUT MY PAST!**" shouted one last time he stopped leaving a big hole in the beam and then fall on his knees in frustration, "And I wish he would have suffer more for what he did to Colette." Replied the blonde in more calmer tone although exhaustion could be heard in his voice

"the night wasn't a total waste, we got some information, we recovered Lloyd`s sphere and the best of all we have proof to send the military after them, not everything is lost." Said Yuri as he froze his right arm.

"You are starting to sound like Flynn." Whispered Drake still enraged a little as his aura disappeared.

"Someone has to be the optimist." Said Yuri as he finally decided where they were while Drake stared at the ground processing everything that had happened tonight.

"Is that the Atlesian Knight?" asked Yuri actually breaking Drake`s train of thoughts.

"That is impossible," said Drake as stood up trying not to move his hand much for the pain he was feeling even with the eyes on.

"You were saying?" said Yuri while Drake saw that in front of him there was indeed a destroyed knight.

"This night keeps getting better and better." Replied the blonde as he moving his left hand through his face as he was starting to fall sleep once again.

"It has some slashes and bullet holes from both shotguns and a high caliber sniper rifle rounds… and the symbol of the white fang, James it is not going to like this." said Yuri making Drake remember that certain girls were also doing something tonight making him sigh in realization.

"RWBY," muttered Drake making Yuri remember as well the they were going to do something related against the white fang

"Lets just get out of here, call Zelos… I will call the general, if we are going to report everything better do it now that my rage is controlled… for now." Said Drake as all of the pieces of the knights were sucked in the shadow and then took off his scroll while he walked away.

"You are gonna also tell ironwood about this?"

"We will tell the truth, the moment we got here the knight was already here." Said Drake making Yuri nod.

"You are not using the shadows?" asked Yuri as he tried to contact Zelos.

"My semblance isn't working as it should, and I really wouldn't like to take a risk landing somewhere I don't want to, besides walking might be good for right now." Was all Drake said not knowing what to think of this night while Yuri that now one of the questions his friend had avoided for a very long time.

And all of it for that photo, things were gonna get even harder for Drake and he was afraid not to be there to save help his friend, but right now he had to focus in the present and that meant to try and make things as easy as he could.

But what neither he or Drake noticed was that 4 girls had listened everything been hidden behind a support beam a few meters away.


	12. The Sleepless Noble

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum **

**AN: It was supposed to be longer, but had to split it since i needded to thing how to set the rest of the acts.**

**Chapter 12**

_"__In my defense it was a clear punch, you should have been able to dodge it, so… it is not my fault," said Lloyd as he gave Drake some ice for a big purple eye courtesy of him._

_"__The fact that you keep reminding me that, doesn't help my eye you know?" said Drake he put some pressure on his eyes._

_"__I am just saying you shouldn't be unfocused," said Lloyd as he sat next to his brother on the dojo while noticing the bag under his good eye making him understand the problem._

_It has been around 5 months since Drake was officially adopted as an Aurion, and he couldn't be more happy about it since he a place to live, a family, training, and in his definition a dumb big brother who is addicted to fighting, doesn't think too much when doing it, and has a serious obsession with weapons, AKA Lloyd._

_But unfortunately not everything was great, about some weeks ago Drake had been experimenting a series of nightmares that have been taking much of his sleeping time and killing any wish of retuning back to it any time soon._

_"__Again?" asked Lloyd not really knowing when do the nightmares happen since Drake had learned not to jump from his bed screaming._

_Drake only nodded as he leaned back on the floor thinking in the nightmare._

_It was always the same, he running in some kind of dark cave not turning back as he could hear someone or something coming after him, and it always end the same way, he feeling a lot of pain on his back making him instantly wake up._

_Neither he not the others knew at the beginning, but the first time it happened he screamed loud enough for Kratos and the other to wake up and run to his room to hear him shout 'It hurts!' repeatedly making Kratos subdue him to see what was he talking about._

_During the time he had been in the mansion none have ever seen his back, not even him when changing, so you could imagine the traitor of the heavens surprise when he saw the mark of black slash glowing on his back while little drops of blood could be seen falling from the wound and then some time later the little wounds leaking the blood would close and the wound would stop glowing making it look more like a tattoo._

_The doctors could not explain nor cure the wound, but what they did say it is that the cause of the bleeding might be because Drake was subconsciously thinking to hard on something that was causing to much stress and was possibly related to that very wound._

_In the end Kratos decided to take thing into his own hands by giving Drake a medicine would take the pain of the bleeding, unfortunately that wasn't going to stop the nightmares, and although he learned not to scream when he woke up in the night, it was clear that the lack of sleep was taking the best of him._

_Kratos reached the conclusion that it was all because Drake could not stop thinking of his old life, even if he had a new one and that was all he could offer him, because he could not force him to stop, even if he wanted to stop his pain._

_But that did not meant Lloyd couldn't try._

**LINEBREAK **

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_No… just no" Yang said as she turned around after hearing Weiss pun._

_"__You do it all the time!" exclaimed Weiss not liking the fact that Yang could freely throw one of those whenever she wanted._

_"__there is a time and a place for jokes," said Yang walking away followed by Blake._

_"__And was this not it!?"_

_"__no, it just wasn't very good." Replied Yang._

_"__Well at least I am trying." Said Weiss as she started walking behind them leaving Ruby wondering something._

_"__Hey, where are Sun and Neptune?" asked Ruby as she pulled her Crescent Rose away._

_"__I am sure they ar-" started Blake only to be interrupted by a very recognizable sound._

_*__**BOOM**__*_

_"__What in the dust!?" shouted Weiss as they all turned to the direction the explosion came from to see some of the last floors of a building exploding while Blake eyes widened slightly remembering the incident this morning._

_"__Yang, Drake and the others." Said Blake as she looked at Yang making the blonde eyes open wide while red and white wondered what they were talking about only to instantly look at the building again at the sound of another explosion happening in the last floor while Blake Faunus eyes managed to caught a glimpse of an orange figure flying away._

_Before she could say anything about it, all their attention got taken as they heard a different sound a few meters away, the sound of three bodies hitting ground hardly followed by someone screaming._

_"__Please just let me go!" shouted a voice none of the recognized making them all slowly approach to see what was going on, only to hide behind a support beam after hearing the next voice, one Weiss recognized to well._

_"__You are not running anywhere pal." Said the cold voice of Yuri as they saw him grab the man and push him to where Drake was only to see him grab him from the neck and then slam him against a support beam._

_"__Talk!"_

**LINEBREAK**

_"__Did you knew of this?" asked Blake looking at Weiss after returning to their dorms._

_"__About what? An assault to an institution dedicated to medicine no," said Weiss knowing full well what did she meant._

_"__Do not play fool Weiss, I am talking about his brother, did you know he was death?" asked Blake in a calm voice while the rest of the team looked at her making Weiss sigh in defeat._

_"__Since how long?" asked Yang taking her sigh as a confirmation._

_"__The day of the docks… after I figure it out Aurion was Drake`s last name… soon after I remembered the news about Lloyd." Said Weiss as she leaned on her bed._

_"__So all he has been doing with Zelos since he arrived here, was investigating his murder." Said Ruby, "Only to find there is something even bigger than that, and even worse to find out it was an accident." Finished Ruby._

_"__I can even start to think how he must be feeling right now, it must be killing him from the inside, but… what was that about his past? Weiss?" asked Yang looking at the heiress who was still laying on her bed giving another heavy sigh knowing she was broking her promise with Drake more that she already did._

_"__I don't how much it is true, but about 11 years ago, A high noble found a kid from the streets with no memory except for his name."_

_"__Drake was that kid." Stated Yang only to receive a vague nod from an answer making the blonde think deeply about that._

_"__How did you two knew they were the responsible of the explosion?" asked Weiss suddenly sitting on the bed to hear the incident of this morning._

_"__Yuri did mention the military early, and they should be talking with the general right now. I just hope he doesn't sells up." Said Blake remembering how their eyes widened when they heard Drake figuring out who were the responsible of the destruction of the knight._

_"__Let us hope… but more importantly, what are we going to do with this information?" asked Yang thinking on everything they heard tonight, the name of projects that linked Drake someway with her death friend Colette, project chosen, heroes bloodline, project angelous, a guy named Remiel that was supposedly killed before he could deliver Drake`s message, the death of the man that used her own daughter for his experiments and the thing that worried her the most, the voice Drake had during the whole moment, 'it must be killing him being so close to then lose all lead once again.'_

_"__Nothing," said Blake suddenly getting their attention, "The military is on his side, and as much I hate to admit it, perhaps they were right about a bigger threat than the white fang, but remember that the white fang is being over looked and ignored meaning it is up to us to find to see what they are up to, he also has not one but two noble families helping him so he should be fine." Finished Blake to then look at her leader who was thinking what Blake had said._

_"__Blake is right, we cannot overlook the white fang, lets leave Drake and the other focus in their investigation while we do the same with out and if by any chance we find anything of this Cruxis then we tell him." _

_"__And what about what we know so far, shouldn't be tell ozpin?" suggested Blake feeling a little bad about not giving Drake a little help._

_"__Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Weiss as she looked at the Faunus._

_"__In case you haven't notice ever since the docks he and Zelos has been giving professor ozpin the bad eye. I don't know what he could had done but they clearly don't like him at all." Said Weiss omitting were she simply doesn't want him to find out she broke her promise._

_"__I suppose that is true…" said Ruby followed by a yawn._

_"__Lets just go to sleep and think about that later, we will talk about this in another date." Said Yang as they all nodded, but there was still something that was troubling the blonde, and it was still the fact about Drake`s past and the fact that he shouted it as if it brought him pain every time that came to play._

_'__I will talk with him tomorrow, he saving up that for himself is not good for him at all.' Thought Yang not knowing it wouldn't be that simple._

**LINEBREAK (PRESENT TIME)**

"Can please the following students come down to the arena." Stated Goodwitch as she called the name of two random students while many teams were sitting together trying to ignore the ominous feeling surrounding two particular persons sitting also a little far away from each other.

One of them was Zelos who was supporting his head with one of his hand, he was looking straight at the arena with no care on the world since he looked deep in thought while on the other side was someone with a sour air around him.

Drake whose face could barely be seen since he was also using his that along with his scarf covered most of his face, was sitting on the other side with both legs up in the air being supported by the back of the chair in front of him while he was looking at the ceiling and cracking all the fingers of his right hand over and over again ahead ignoring the fight in front of him.

"Are they still like that?" asked Jaune recalling that they had been like that for quite some time now making everyone stay away from both, but it was the first time they were sitting away from each other.

"Wonder what could had happened?" thought Ruby out loud wondering what could had happened after their talk with the general seeing that their attitude change soon after that.

"I really don't know, all I and Pyrrha know is that Drake has been using the training rooms during night and even when we finish with our practices he is still in there" said Jaune making Yang, Ruby and Weiss if perhaps Drake was in a similar state as Blake ignoring the need of rest.

"Nothing we can do about it really." Said Weiss not daring to get close to Drake to ask while her pride didn't let her go and talk with Zelos, while Yang tried to talk with Drake but every time he would ignore her or everyone around him, he was even missing to some of his classes, especially the ones with Bartholomew and Port.

"Well… tell that to her." Said Nora awkwardly pointing at the missing seat next to Jaune to see there was one person missing making all of them to turn at Drake`s direction to see him still alone.

"The other side guys," said Ren making everyone look to where Zelos was to see indeed someone going to talk with Zelos.

"can I sit?" said a melodic voice breaking Zelos concentration making him look to his left to see Pyrrha Nikos wearing her student uniform.

"Go ahead, it a free kingdom last time I checked," said Zelos looking straight ahead once again while Pyrrha sat next to him seeing the fight, "So?" asked Zelos knowing she wasn't sitting next to him because she wanted to give him company, much to his displeasure.

"… I wonder what is it with you two recently, I know that Drake changed suddenly after the end of the first semester, but he was still kind enough to everyone he knew at least a little, and the two of you would still talk like normal who he would frequently hit you in the head, but seeing you separated right now makes me worry." Said Pyrrha gaining a chuckle from her fellow red head.

"You said like if we were some kind of item," said Zelos making the female shutter at the comment.

"I did not meant to-"

"Relax I am just joking," replied Zelos whose face turned neutral once again, "We are not fighting, if that is what worries you… we just need some time to think in some stuff that came up recently." Said Zelos trying to assure Pyrrha they just needed time, while he wished that she would believe his lie.

"You say that… but Drake has been up until late hours using the practice rooms."

"There are plenty of those you know," replied Zelos lazily knowing she was now giving him an scolding look.

"That is besides the point," said Pyrrha in an scolding tone but low enough so only he could hear it, "How many hours is has he been sleeping a day Zelos? He may be able to hide it but the way he has been moving recently indicates he has not have enough, you are his friends shouldn't you look after him." Said Pyrrha gaining a glare from him.

"It is because I am his friend that I am letting to stay awake and if possible to keep doing it," said Zelos confusing Pyrrha.

"Zelos… what is going on?" asked Pyrrha right at the moment the fight ended.

"Does anybody want to participate in the next spar, or do I have to get call out someone once again?" asked goodwitch as she looked around already looking for who was she going to call and spotted Drake and Zelos not really paying attention to her making her frown and ready to call them both only to stop as she saw Cardin Winchester raising his hand.

"Very well mister Winchester, I will look for someone else for you to spar against," said Glynda ready to call Drake only to be stopped once again by the leader of CRDL.

"Actually miss Goodwitch, I would like to fight him." Said Cardin pointing at Drake making him stop his finger cracking for a second and ready to stand up only for Zelos to stop him by a laugh.

"really Winchester, none of the idiots you call teammates could even land a solid hit on me, what makes you think you are going to be able to defeat him." Said Zelos trying to avoid Drake to fight and instead to focus on him with the intention of avoiding a critical wound on Cardin.

"What are you doing?" whispered Pyrrha seeing Cardin`s face turn red of fury.

"Saving the dumbass, Drake might be in no condition to fight true, but you better than anyone know how he can get when he gets serious, besides it is Cardin he is fighting." Said Zelos making Pyrrha admit that perhaps he was right.

"I heard that last part!" shouted Cardin.

"Like I care." Replied Zelos as he stood up.

"If you really want to fight someone, why don't you avenge your team by fighting me?" taunted Zelos.

"Zelos," called the cold voice of Drake for the first time as he also stood up getting everyone attention.

"There is not need for you to fight… I will take care." Said Drake while some of them noticed how tired his voice sounded.

"Hope you are ready Cardin," said Drake as he slightly raised he head slightly so he could see his slit green glowing eyes making him shiver a little.

"Miss goodwitch, if it is possible I would like to fight in this spar against CRDL to see if I am ready to qualify to the tournament." Said Pyrrha getting the professor`s attention, "I am sorry miss Nikos, but it is up to mister Winchester to choose who he fight, also did you say CRDL?" asked Glynda wanting to assure she heard right only to receive a nod.

"You know what? Perhaps it is better, I would like to fight the champion of sanctum even more than some fancy kid." Said Cardin as he walked out of the stands with his team.

"Thanks," said Zelos as Pyrrha stood up, "No problem, but please help him in some other way than this." Said Pyrrha as she started to walk to retrieve her armor and weapon while Zelos saw Drake sitting back to the position he was.

Zelos having another thing to think sat back to his former position while also wondering what was Drake thinking.

**LINEBREAK (****_FLASHBACK_****)**

_"__What happened to your arm and where is frank?" asked Zelos as he saw Drake with a big disposable cup with what he guessed was another coffee and Yuri entering the one of the meeting rooms of the general's airship while the noble of mistral face palmed as Drake face became dark._

_"__That is not a good sign I presume," said James as he also noticed Drake`s face, "Also, it is a surprise to see you here Yuri." Said the general as he raised his arm._

_"__I wish I could say the same, unfortunately the time makes it impossible." Said Yuri as they shook hands._

_"__indeed." Said the man as they all took seats._

_"__I suppose that little explosion was for a good reason, so who of you is going to start?" asked the general as he entered military mode while the two nobles looked at Drake who was taking a sip from his coffee and then looked at the general._

_"__To believe what I am about to tell you… then it would mean that I have to explain you all Zelos and I have been doing." Said Drake as he saw his friends eyes go wide._

_"__Are you 100% sure you are doing?" asked Zelos wanting to know if Drake really intended to tell him everything only to see him nod as he started to explain everything until tonight leaving small details like Shadow out._

_"__You do know how hard is that to believe?" asked the general expecting some evidence that he did receive as Drake pulled his scroll and expanded the picture so all of them could see various photos of black winged angers sleeping on test tubes._

_"__Perfect, she has more sisters." Said Zelos with a scowl._

_"__Had, the explosion should have dealt with all 1000 of them… but there is always the possibility of more." Said Drake while the general looked at the photos up close and then looked at Drake as he sighed._

_"__Ok, I believe you." Said the general with a serious voice not liking one bit what he was seeing._

_"__How many did you manage to copy of the Main Computer Zelos?" asked the General._

_"__About 60% percent." Said Zelos._

_"__Good, please copy the data on this scroll and I will have one of my technicians to decode it." Said the general only to make Zelos look at Drake who had his eyes closed._

_"__Actually General," started Drake getting the attention of the man not being 100% sure of what he was gonna do next, "Speak with no hesitation Drake, if there is something you want to ask me feel free to ask" Said the James making Drake sigh still not sure._

_"__I was wondering if you could let us have the information for us… along with everything related with Cruxis sir." Said Drake looking straight at the eyes of the man._

_"…__Does this have to do with the information found about yourself?" asked the General._

_"__It would be alive if I said it wasn't, there something linking me, Lloyd and Zelos besides Colette, there is also the fact of Lloyd`s killer and project angelous… I need to know what it is so important about the sphere Lloyd`s mother left after her death." Said Drake as he stood up and bowed surprising the man a little showing how much he wanted to take care of this._

_"__But there is also another reason General." Said Yuri surprising Drake seeing he had forgotten a tiny little detail._

_"__And what shall that be?" asked James seeing Drake walk to the interrupters of the room to set the light down so he could pull out something big from the shadows._

_"__What is it?" asked the general as he heard the sound of heavy metal hitting the floor._

_"__This," was Drake said as he put the light back to normal only to see the generals face turn in one of surprise._

_"__How is it possible?" asked the general as he stood up from his chair to examine the pieces of the Atlesian knight with the marks of the white fang while Zelos was doing the same to reach to a conclusion making him look at Drake as he subtly put his finger in front of his mouth telling him to stay quiet about team RWBY._

_"__We found it that way, but the point here that you have a serious breach of security general."_

_"__For that reason, I ask you to let the information with us since I don't want me nor Zelos to be target of the white fang if this information falls in the wrong hands." Said Drake thanking Yuri for the idea._

_"… __all right, but only the three of you cant do this, you are going to need help." Said the General and as much as Drake hated to call for help and involucrate more people on this, but after today he wasn't so sure he could do this alone._

_"__I know that is why I am telling some other about this so they can lend me a hand."_

_"__Who?"_

_"__The other three nobles that were involved in the bloody winter." Said Drake surprising the general a little._

_"__Fine, but when you find something you report to me, also I know for a fact that many nobles, them included with attend to the festival so I would suggest you to wait for them to arrive." Said the General reminding Drake of another thing._

_"__Now that we are talking about this, when I asked Kate about the last floors she said she had permission from the council, she did not say it was from one of the three but the council in general so-"_

_"__There might be a noble that knows about this, all right I will investigate in low profile." Said the General as he stood up as he looked at Drake, "Anything else."_

_"__Yes… don't tell ozpin any of this." Said Zelos with a serious voice while Drake nodded his head in confirmation, "That man really loves to be in control of everything, as if we were chess pieces, and with me and Zelos near the center of all… I don't want him involved." Said Drake as he stood up from his chair._

_"__ok, I will do that, and also use my full authority as General to raid all of Cruxis facilities being protected by the council. Thanks all three of you for this." Said the General as he raised his right hand only to see Drake twitch as he showed his frozen right hand._

_"__Sorry." Was all the man said as he instead raised his left arm for a handshake._

_"__No problem." Was all Drake said as he and the other began to walk out of the room._

_"__So what now?" asked Zelos._

_"__Yuri, how long do you have planned to stay?" asked Drake making his rise an eyebrow._

_"__Until today actually, I will be returning to mistral tomorrow."_

_"__Good, Zelos give him a copy of the data."_

_"__Why would you give me the data… Oh!" exclaimed Yuri._

_"__Yes, tell Mordio I will pay her in any way I can if she decrypts the whole thing." Said Drake as he yawned._

_"__You should go to sleep man," said Zelos as he started to heal Drake`s arm betting he completely forgot about it._

_"__Thanks, but I still need to call Regal and contact our two friends in vacuo." Said Drake as he could feel the ice melting and his bones retuning to place… the hard way._

_"__We will take care of that and Yuri will tell Flynn about this… shouldn't we also call him, he might not be a noble but is a capable fighter." Said Zelos._

_"__If you manage him to locate him fine by Me." said Drake knowing full well whom was he talking about, "I will be taking me leave… thanks for everything Yuri and take care." Said Drake as he pat his friend shoulder as he began to walk away from the two to get some sleep… unfortunately for him, he would not be able to._

**LINEBREAK (PRESENT TIME)**

Ever since that day his nightmares restarted, and now he was bigger meaning the mark expanded as well making it even more painful.

And since his father was not available there was no one that could help him with this problem to get the medicine since it was actually rare making him call Lee to see if he could obtain some since the lack of sleep was killing him but as long as he wasn't able to endure the pain on his back, so be it.

"Very well miss Nikos," said Glynda making Drake return to reality to see Pyrrha standing victorious against all CRDL making him actually crack a smile behind his scarf.

"I think we can have another match before the times ends," said Glynda as she started to see who to call once again only to see the guy that whose friend Yuri almost froze to death some nights ago to raise his hand.

"Mercury right, I am going to look for someone for you to fight."

"Actually, I would like to fight him." Said mercury pointing at Drake who raised an eyebrow under his hood but sighed as he stood up.

"you know what in second thought why not him." Said Mercury now looking at Zelos who raised an eyebrow but also decided to stand up only for him to adopt a thinking pose.

"You know what I cha-"

"Mister Mercury!" scolded Glynda "I would appreciate if you didn't make us lost our time here."

"Sorry professor," said mercury with fake guilt as he looked at Pyrrha, "I want to fight her." Said mercury pointing at Pyrrha making both Drake and Zelos look at each other while the red head had a clearly annoyed look.

'The bastard made us stand up' thought Zelos while Pyrrha said she didn't have any problem in fighting again and was ready to jump down to the arena.

"Good, then I will head down." Said mercury as he shot a look to both Drake and Zelos who were sitting back again while Drake had an idea.

"You might want to check that ego of yours," started Drake getting his attention, "Why? To much for you?" asked mercury in amused voice, "Because it would make you _Fall_ for how much it weights." Said Drake as he used the shadow under the chair to put his leg in and not a second later see mercury falling and hitting his face with the rail.

Some wonder what happened, while Cardin had seen a déjà vu and other thought something completely different.

'Did he just made a pun?' thought some.

**LINEBREAK**

"Are you ok?" asked Drake getting Pyrrha`s attention while Zelos stood next to him.

"Yeah, why do you ask nothing bad happened?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes but you didn't won either Pyrrha, that prick wasn't even trying." Said Zelos making them remember the fight.

"Yeah, it was like if he was analyzing me." said Pyrrha thinking harder that she should have.

"Forget about him, and try to stay away from him… and his green haired friend." Said Zelos as he looked at Drake.

"Listen, I know that you and some of the other are worried about me. but there is nothing to worry about, it is just something temporal so don't worry about me." said Drake a hand on her shoulder as he walked away.

"See you later Zelos, you are free to join me if you want." Said Drake walking away without turning back.

"As much I would love a drink I have thing to take care of, I was asked to help with the dance so it will have to be for another time" Said Zelos as they saw Drake entering the shadows.

"A drink?" asked Pyrrha getting his attention to her giving him an scolding look.

"He needs it," stated Zelos as he began to walk away while a certain blonde who had been hearing everything had the sudden need for a drink not seeing that someone else was watching her.


	13. The Weakest Link

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 13**

"You look like shit." Said a familiar bartender as he saw Drake with no hood on making visible the very heavy bags under his eyes and putting a big bag on the counter as he sat then planted his face on the table.

"Thanks a lot captain obvious, did you get it?" asked Drake as he raised his head to see the blonde bartender looking at him with a grin while Drake put down his scarf revealing the rest of his face.

"It wasn't easy, this drug was only produced for only one person, and the last production was about 10 years ago." Said lee as he put a big brief case on the table.

"Yeah that sounds about right," said Drake as he opened it up to see a lot white pills making him raise an eyebrow.

"Surprised, me too, the one that did the drug decided to put the medicine in pills instead of shots."

"Monty bless him, 10 years ago I had to suffer every damn shot for eight months." Said Drake confirming the man that he was that one patient.

"With this at least you will be able to stop bleeding, but how are you going to handle the nightmares?" asked lee making Drake eyes go wide open, "How?"

"I am an information broker, and goddamn good one." Said lee as he smirked while Drake just sighed.

"Truth to be told, as long I am able to sleep at least more than 2 hours a day without bleeding then I am happy." Replied Drake as he took the briefcase and secure it in the shadows.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked the bartender as he began to prepare a familiar drink for him while he had an evil smirk for some reason making Drake feel something.

"Truthfully with everything it has happened in the last weeks, I would love to take thing easy and relax for at least a full day." Said Drake as he planed his head once again on the table to hear lee put a drink next to him a second later gaining his attention once again.

"I didn't order anything," said Drake looking at the drink with an umbrella giving him a feeling, "It isn't for you… and you wont be able to relax here either… sorry" Said lee making Drake`s feeling come true the moment a familiar blonde sat next to him with empty glass of the very same drink.

"Another strawberry sunrise miss Xiao long." Said lee as he took the empty glass while Yang took the new one and then looked at Drake with a smile, "Sup."

"Oh please Monty no," said Drake gaining an slap on the back courtesy of Yang.

"Don't be like that, you have a beautiful girl drinking next to you so cheer up." Replied Yang slapping his back repeatedly, "Besides I had been waiting for you for quite a while you know?" said Yang getting his attention as he looked at lee who then pointed to the tables behind him to see one full of empty glasses, all of them with umbrellas.

"She put them all to your tab by the way." Said lee casually as he walked away while Drake just planted his face on the table once again, "What do you need Yang?" asked Drake with clear exhaustion in his voice.

"Well, first I wanted to thank you for not telling the military about the our involvement with the knight." Said Yang casually as she took her drink.

"Yeah no pr-" Drake stopped mid-sentence analyzing what she just said while his eyes widened.

"I also learned a lot of interesting things, angelous, heroes blood line, Cruxis among other things, but the one that got my attention the most was the one about your personal quest so wanna talk about it." Said Yang as she looked at him with a neutral face.

"I don't see a reason for," said Drake as he stood up only to be forced to sit down by Yang, "Lets be realistic here, you are in no condition to fight against me as you are now, maybe CRDL but not me Drake." Said Yang with her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you willing to test that theory?" asked Drake who began to leak some of his aura while Yang did the same as he eyes turned red.

"Do not even think about it!" Said lee from afar in a serious voice making Drake sigh since he didn't want to be in the man`s bad side considering all the favors he has done for him.

"Fine." Said Drake as he simple rested his head on one of his hands to avoid making contact with Yang.

"Oh very mature, the ice treatment really that is something that Weiss would use but you?"

"Cold people think alike." Said Drake mimicking Zelos statement about Yuri`s friendship with Weiss.

"I only want to help you out, clearly it is because your brother`s death that you are that way, seriously you and Blake are so much alike, she has been over thinking all this deal with the white fang, she doesn't eat, study or sleep much, and I bet the same is happening with you."

"Wrong,"

"Huh?" asked Yang surprised a little he decided to talk.

"Not to sound like Weiss, but someone like me never lets his problems cloud him from what he needs."

'At least now that I don't try to act like Lloyd.' Thought to himself.

"Then tell me o you great and magnificent person, why do you look like if you did?" asked Yang mocking him in the beginning of the sentence.

"Because of my past," muttered Drake surprising Yang a little.

"There is no point in hiding anymore what my objective is, yes I am looking for my brothers killer and all of it lead me and Zelos to that group called Cruxis in hopes to find what were their plans along to look information of a person by petition of an old friend… but what we found was something none of us expected."

"About you three being related to you friend Colette, that Lloyd`s death was an accident and they were after his mother`s memento or that you three something called the heroes bloodline."

"You really have very good hearing," stated Drake a little impressive that she heard everything, that was until he saw her looking away, "Blake?" asked Drake with a sigh realizing the possibility that Yang wasn't along and that perhaps was the one with human senses that heard everything.

"Blake," said Yang with a nod and then looked at him waiting for an answer.

"None," replied Drake surprising her, "When we were there, we found a photo of our ourselves as kids, mine looked like if it was taken about the ages of 4 and 5." Said Drake making Yang remember what Weiss had said that night.

"I don't have any memories before the week Lloyd found me on the streets and convinced dad to help me find my family… but he found nothing, the good thing it was that after the time I had spend under their care he wanted to adopt me…"

"But it did not matter if you had a home, you would still ask yourself about your family with a lot of if`s involved." Said Yang only to see him nod.

'you and I are more alike than you think.' Thought Yang as she retook the conversation.

"Asking yourself that it is not a bad thing you know?"

"For me it is," replied Drake only to see Yang raising an eyebrow.

"As you said I couldn't stop wondering about my real family, which lead me to have a series of nightmares every night,"

"Well I know that sounds bad but aren't you exaggerating a little."

"As I said I have no memory of what happened before the week Lloyd found me, that includes the wound I carry on my back," said Drake as Yang remembered another important key item of Drake, the day she and her team entered his room he was covering both his neck and his back, "A wound that begins to bleed and glow every time I had those nightmares as if they were linked together."

"Does it hurt?" asked Yang forcing herself not to face palm at an obvious question.

"I would prefer to be hit-shoot by you 10 times that having to deal with that pain every time I sleep."

"That much huh… wait," began Yang turning completely to look at him while he ordered a drink, "That stuff started recently if I am right, then how did you got rid of the nightmares in the past?" asked Yang to see an small smile adorning his face.

"That dumbass tried everything, from simple pranks to all the butlers and maids in the manor, to escape to the city to escape some training… he was only 6 along with me at the time, but he really did know how to have fun so I subconsciously would forget about it… he really was a perfect brother." Said Drake as he eyed the glass in front of him and took it all in one shot.

Yang was surprised; it was the first time he had heard him talk about what kind of person his brother.

"So the briefcase?" asked Yang

"The same medicine I used in the past so couldn't bleed, althought that doesn't solve the nightmares problem, and as long I don't resolve that problem, I wont be able to focus in Cruxis."

"And the bags?"

"New sheets and pj`s, my last nightmare was about three days ago and by far was the worst since it looked like I wasn't able to wak- "

"Hold it, you had been awake from more than 72 hours"

"Well look at that you know how many hours are three days, good for you." Said Drake in a humor tone as he received a punch in the shoulder.

"This is serious you idiot, you may be able to suppress the blood but you have to deal with the nightmares, this is by far worse than Blake." Said Yang in a serious tone.

"I trying to get over them like I did in the past but that takes time Yang."

"Practicing and fighting in the spar rooms are not the way to change of focus Drake."

"I need the training anyway." Replied Drake in a voice of anger recalling what happened in the last floors of the building.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yang putting a hand on his shoulder seeing that his eyes were starting to glow.

"Me and Zelos, met a person on the building… I don't know how to describe it but everything of him makes me angry for some reason every time I recall his face."

Yang only saw Drake from the side how little by little his aura was leaking.

"None of us saw his attack, in that moment both us realized that he was far more experienced and powerful, and if Zelos couldn't fore tell his attack with his semblance activated… then I will a harder time."

"You said that as if you are weak."

"That is because I am." Said Drake in a calmer voice as if he fully believed what he was saying.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yang with full concern, as she got closer to hear him.

"Because that is the truth… compared to Zelos or the others arte users of our age in the noble houses I am by far the weakest."

"But with your semblan-"

"I hate it, that ability have brought me nothing but pain in the past." Said Drake remembering the many times shadow tried to pull him in

"Zelos semblance allows him to have a perfect dominion of artes along with many other things, Yuri`s speed is a terror in battle not leaving many to do anything at all when he gets serious and Flynn who currently stands in top has his perfect defense." Said Drake with still some examples on his mind remembering the rest of his friends.

Yang could not believe what she was hearing, a person she considered strong saying he was weak and actually showing it.

"And it was for that very same reason I was forced to ask for help knowing I will be risking their lives in the process."

"And you think that doing it alone is any better?"

"I would have love to do it alone… finding his killer and everything else is one of the few things moving me right now."

"But would that be what Lloyd wants, to risk your life alone, I am not telling you to stop since that would be hypocrite from my part, but to accept the help others offer you." Said Yang hoping Drake did not notice some of what she said not giving him a chance to change the topic, but instead he just snorted making her twitch not seeing anything funny at all.

"What?" asked Yang in a more serious voice not seeing any reason to laugh.

"Nothing… it`s just you sounded like him for a second." Replied Drake with an smile recalling something similar Lloyd said a long time ago.

"One cannot hope to bring justice to the world alone, for that very reason exist the bonds one forges with those who wish for a better future." Said Drake recalling the words of Lloyd as he looked at Yang, "You really know what to say to cheer someone you know? Thank you." Said Drake making the blonde herself cracks a smile.

"Anytime," replied Yang as both stayed quite while lilac and green looked at each other for a good time until they slowly began to close the distance between as both of their eyes started to close only to stop as the song of 'I Burn' began to play from Yang`s pocket making both stop millimeters away.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Said Yang walking away while lee got walked next to him, "cock blocked." Said lee loud enough for him to walk away leaving Drake chuckling remembering thinking it would be always Zelos the one that would use those.

"I am sorry," said Yang getting his attention as she walked to him, "I have to go and try to convince Blake to take a break and convince her of going to the dance."

"Good luck with that, she is _9_ times more stubborn than me." said Drake who face palmed later seeing he made a pun.

"Two in a day… wow." Said Yang amused of Drake, "The lack of sleep is finally getting me." said Drake with a heavy sigh.

He raised his head to look at Yang who was giving him once again a worrying look, she stood in front of him and got her face closer to her hear.

"Try to have nice thoughts, sometimes a good memory can help you sleep peacefully," whispered Yang as she tapped his shoulder, "And thanks for the drinks," said Yang in a more playful tone as she headed out of the bar.

"Shame… no kiss." Said lee standing next to him in the other side of the counter.

"Not that I care really, although there was no awkwardness in the end so maybe she thought better what she was going to do, plus with all those drinks she had I bet she was a little drunk." Said Drake as he ordered his second and last drink seeing that Yang had a pretty good time with his tab.

"ok, first of all, there is no alcohol in those drinks, you and ginger are an especial case but any other under age get no alcohol in their drinks, and second, You say that now, but only wait and you will see how mistaken you are." Said lee as he sat in front of him, "So it was indeed you the responsible for the building a couple of weeks back huh?"

Drake just nodded as his eyes narrowed.

"No I didn't know it was of the same organization you were looking into." Said lee raising his arm in defense.

"It doesn't matter anyway, what is done is done… what?" asked Drake noticing the look the bartender was giving him.

"I could not notice to also hear that you still have not found your brother`s murder, what happened with that Remiel guy you were obsessed with finding."

"Death, and no I did not kill him, as a matter of fact I let him life so he could deliver my message to the real killer… unfortunately it looked like someone got him first." Replied Drake as he finished his drink, stood up and took his bag.

"Gotta get some sleep, see you later and again, thanks for the pills." Was the final thing Drake said when headed to the stairs that leaded to the dark room he usually uses to enter the shadow realm.

"Have happy thoughts!" shouted lee in a mocking tone to only receive the middle finger as an answer making the man laugh until the door of the second floor closed making the man take a serious.

"Now then lady, may I ask what do you want, considering you haven't bought anything the moment you entered here following goldilocks." Said lee as he cleaned Drake empty glass while a woman with amber eyes and wearing a red dress came walking to the counter.

"You really are perceptive… then again you seemed to be proud of your abilities." Said the woman in a soft tone as she sat where Drake was previously.

"So let me ask you… how much so you can give me any kind of information you have on him and Zelos Wilder." Said the woman with a sly smile as she left her eyes glow.

"…None" said lee

"Good no-"

"Because I wont say a word." Replied lee shutting her up surprising the woman for a second.

"Now now, there is no need to be like that, after all everyone always has a price." Said the woman as she extended her hand to touch his hand

"Cinder Fall," said the pale blond longhaired bartender surprising Cinder as she retracted her hand.

"How did y-"

"Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick… Black Queen. " said lee whispering the last part as if he was showing who had the authority.

This man was dangerous and now she knew it, the question was how much.

"I do not care what you have planned for the city or all of the kingdoms for a matter of fact Cinder, the only reason I am not telling anything to that bastard who think he the almighty or the metal head it is because I want as much entertained as I can get before it is time." Said the bartender as he put the glass along the other while the woman Cinder watched his every move.

"But the only thing I am asking in exchange is to leave Drake and Zelos Wilder along with whatever problems they have alone with no interference from your party." Said the bartender with authority on his voice making the woman chuckle.

"And here I thought that there was only a chess board in all of this… my question is, in what side are you on in your`s?" asked the woman making the man snort making her drop her smile for a second time.

"I am sorry to make you feel like an ant but," said lee as he leaned closer to her, "What is happening is not a simple chess game like yours or Ozpin… it is way bigger than that, and I only want to see how Drake deals with it as long as I can." Said the bartender as got away from her.

"Perhaps… if you tell me why is that you are so interested in them and what is it coming for them." Said Cinder analyzing the bartender only to made said person chuckle.

"Sweetheart that is not how this works and you know it, the way I see it you need to give me something so I could tell you what you want, come on you are smarter than this, besides there is nothing you know or have that I care."

She was really starting to hate this man, first he outsmart her and now is treating her like a fool.

"Now unless you finally decide to finally order something I suggest you to go seeing that there are costumers that actually want to drink something." Said the bartender as he walked out of his side of the counter making Cinder stand up in front of him.

"No we are not," whispered the woman sultry as her right hand began to caress his cheek, "We are done when I say we are done." Replied the woman in the red dress as her amber eyes started to glow.

"You sure about that?" asked lee with a grin as he gently grabbed her hand with his own.

Before Cinder could say reply to the bartender, the scenery in front of her changed.

Instead of a 4 stars bar and pale blond haired man, there was now trash in front of her in an small space indicating she was now inside a trash container.

She blinked several times until finally acknowledging her situation.

Of all the things that she expected to happen today, this one never crossed her mind.

While Mercury and Emerald looked for potentials to her list, she would move into the bigger fishes, the nobles, making her follow Yang Xiao Long since it looked like she knew where was he heading.

She did managed to get some interesting fact about what Drake has been doing among many other things, one of those being another name to the list, he had already counted Yuri Lowell but thanks to Drake she now knew than the biggest threat was Flynn Scifo another noble from mistral.

But leaving that aside she now had someone else to worry about, someone who knew way too much for her liking and seemed more dangerous that he looks like but that would not stop her, this only meant she had to play her pieces carefully and she would get Drake ad the others, but what intrigued her the most what was the man planning and why was so interested in Drake and Zelos seeing that perhaps both were in the center of all… or perhaps only one.

Whichever the case was first she needed to get out of the trash and take a bath, and then she would start to think in precautions for Drake, the other nobles and lee the bartender.

Those were her thought as she prepared to get out of the trash until she heard someone coming at her.

"Here we go!" shouted a man as he threw all his trash in the container not noticing cinder.

In that moment she made it official, she hated that man.

* * *

><p>The calm breaths of Drake could be heard as he sleep peacefully in his bed while Zelos sighed in relief hoping that he could at least get some rest before the nightmare took place.<p>

"Later bud." Said the red head as he took a bag full of bloody pajamas and covers and headed out of the room.

The moment Drake returned from the bar he immediately took the newly given pills and fell profoundly sleep leaving Zelos to deal with the bloody things.

"I may be tired but I would recognize that smell everywhere." Said a feminine making Zelos sigh in clear annoyance.

"Not really in the mood kitty… you look like shit." Said Zelos as he turned around to look a Blake whose bags easy rivaled Drake`s.

"Whose blood is it your or Drake`s?" asked Blake walking closer to him while he just ignore her heading out of the dorms.

"I am talking to you!"

"And I ignoring you." Said calmly the red head as he headed to a zone full of tress.

"You better tell me or I will tell everything to Ozpin!" shouted Blake.

"Go ahead, like I care knowing I am getting rid of trash." Snorted Zelos not stopping his walking as he threw the trash in open space.

"I am talking about Cruxis and everything related with Lloyd Aurion`s death!"

the red head stopped at that trying his best to hold the sudden surge of anger towards the Faunus.

"We also heard Drake, Yuri and that other guy that died, what was all of that anyway!" shouted Blake clearly not noticing Zelos clenching his fist.

It wasn't her fault per say and he knew it, not resting, being obsessed with the white fang were taking a lot of her and the fact that she was also way to curious were not letting her thing straight.

"**Fire Ball!**" shouted Zelos surprising her as three fire balls appeared in top of him, Blake thinking it was going to attack her took her weapon out only to see that the three balls went to the bag on the grass.

"The only reason I am not sending you against a tree right now is because you are tired and probably your Faunus instinct are taking over so I am suggesting you to stop before you make me do something I wont regret at all." Said Zelos not looking at her only to make her growl.

"You think you are almighty aren't you, a noble that had killed Faunus in the past with no regret at all trying to avenge his friend`s brother by taking down an organization that has all three of you linked in some twisted experiment!"

"**Spread.**" Whispered Zelos as a blue jar appeared on the air releasing a heavy torrential of water to the fire.

"Are you listening to me!"

"You are an hypocrite." Whispered Zelos forcing a chuckle as the air around them got colder while traces of his aura began to leak while his eyes turned orange making Blake`s instincts took action by taking stance.

"You say all that about me but lets not forget who here was a member of the white fang as far as I know you might have killed before for them." Started Zelos as the torrent of water disappeared leaving nothing of the bag nor fire while he turned to fully look at Blake who was having a sense of déjà vu as his hair turned orange.

"You have the nerve of questioning me of what we do when Drake decided not to sell you out to the general and even more to say about fighting against Cruxis when I bet it was you who decided to begin investigating against the white fang!" shouted Zelos letting his lion ear show surprising her since she didn't saw this the first time.

"Putting not only you but your team in danger! Knowing full well that Ruby would not doubt a second to help you making Yang and Weiss accept soon after! And only because you have a serious obsession with your old 'family'!" continued the red head as he gave short steps as his angel aura wings appeared.

"You are weak Blake Belladonna! You let your emotions cloud all of your judgments not letting you see you are hurting your friends in the process!"

"You said that! but Drake is doing the same with Cruxis!" countered Blake as she strengthen her stance.

"Wrong!" shouted Zelos not stopping walking making Blake give step backs.

"I follow Drake because he and Lloyd treated me like family when mine did not! And knowing we are part of some twisted plan give us even more right to fight against them!" Said Zelos as his flow of aura stopped a little.

"This has become something more than a quest of vengeance Blake, but I don't expect someone who doesn't recognize her weakness to understand." Said Zelos as he left semblance disappear and walked pass her, "And for the record, Drake`s state is because of an illness, so stop comparing yourself with him." Said Zelos as he walked away leaving her alone to think with only a thought.

'I am not weak.' Thought Blake to herself as she finally noticed she was left alone.

"He is wrong." Was all she said as she walked to the library as she had originally planned denying what Zelos and her team had told her.

* * *

><p><em>An small boy could be seen running in a dark place breathing heavily and feeling like falling any second.<em>

_But he could not, knowing there was something chasing him._

_The mouth of the boy mouthed something that could not be heard as he entered more into the darkness only to fall since there was no more road._

_It was a big fall, one that should have kill the little boy, but it did not since he was forcing himself to stand up only to stop as he heard something hitting the ground making his eyes widen as he slowly turned his head only to see a blade coming at the boy while a big armored red hand hold it._

"**Stop…**" said a familiar voice like voice.

Everything froze as Drake who was standing afar the little boy that was him and the blade, he looked at the scene being now conscious of the image in front of him, this was his nightmare.

"You!" shouted Drake pointing at shadow standing on the other side, "Is this your doing in!?" asked Drake ready to blame shadow for his nightmare but he knew something was not right.

Shadow did not answer as he transformed himself in a copy of Drake whose eyes were total black.

"**Don't start pointing your finger at me Drake… not now.**" Said shadow as he began to walk around the nightmare.

"**Let me ask you something, have you ever wondered why I wasn't able to make first contact with you when you were 6?**" asked Shadow making Drake wonder a little.

"**For the same reason I was not able to do it now, that freaking wound… BTW you didn't wondered why I haven't contact you in the past weeks, I am hurt.**" Said Shadow faking feeling hurt.

"Like I care, now keep talking." Said Drake being a little happy that at least he didn't have to deal with him during those nights.

"**Geez thanks, anyway, as you must have find out by yourself this is no ordinary wound and truth to be told I have been trying to remember what happened that ****_night_**** since the first time I tried to made contact… until now**" Said Drake as he stood in front of the blade while Drake`s eyes widened.

"What did you just said?" asked Drake not realizing he was having a little hope in his voice not seeing the grin forming on Shadow`s face.

"**But now that I am seeing this blade and the armor design that it is wearing… everything is returning to Me.**" said Shadow with a snicker turning around to see Drake who was in the same state.

"**Say… would you like to go and pay a visit to your old home?**" asked Shadow giving Drake and evil grin thinking if he should or should not do this deal with the devil.


	14. The Cam Before The Chaos

**AN: sorry for the delay, was busy with life, Destiny (Iron banner to be more specific.) and this chapter was a pain to write leaving me saying, I know I can do better.**

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 14**

**_December of 4 years ago_**

_It was cold night of winter, many were preparing for a gala where many important people would attend to celebrate the festivities._

_All of guesses waiting exigently for the event... except for one._

_"__Would you please grow up and get out already!?" shouted Zelos at Drake who was refusing to get out of his hotel room._

_"__I already said I wont go!"_

_"__You know why you are here Drake! Master could not be here so you and Lloyd have to represent your house as replacement!" countered Zelos as he heard a familiar voice from the hall._

_"__Still not wanting to go?" asked Lloyd getting the attention of the red head making him turn to face him to see him and Colette already changed for the gale._

_Lloyd was wearing a white costume with a mix of red and blue in some parts and a pair of red like ties in each side of his neck each with a golden ornament at the end (__**AN: for a better description look for Lloyd irving nobleman costume.**__)_

_While Colette was wearing a single dress with a mixture of white and red while her long blonde hair was in a pony tail. (__**AN: feel free to do the same**__)_

_"__Looking good you too, I am a little jealous that unlike you I don't have a date." Said Zelos with a grim at the end seeing the desired reactiong of seeing both Lloyd`s and Colette`s faces turn red._

_"__We are going as friends," replied Lloyd quietly while Colette nodded._

_'__Keep telling yourself that.' Thought Zelos as he saw Colette looking at Lloyd which he guessed was her 'Talking to him'._

_"__Colette says you actually look good yourself, never thought green would look good on you thought." Said Lloyd while the blonde girls nodded again with a smile while Zelos questioned himself for the hundredth time how were they doing that._

_Zelos was wearing suit with a mix of green and white with red bow on his neck while his hair was also on a pony tail. (__**AN: feel free to do the same with his and Colette`s**__)_

_"__Thanks, although I am having doubts on leaving on the bow or not."_

_"__Nah, it looks fine." Assured Lloyd._

_"__It makes you look like an idiot!" shouted Drake from the other side of the door making the red head twitch his eye white he took off the bow._

_"__Colette would you be so kind?" asked Zelos as an small grim formed on this face while his eye was still twitching while the blonde girl nodded with a happy smile and closed eyes while the upper part of her face darkened._

_"__Uh-oh, bro I suggest you to get out now, I really don't want dad to scold us for damaging the property!" shouted Lloyd while Drake paled on the other side knowing full well of Colette strength._

_"__Now bud, I am going to give you 3 seconds to open the door or otherwise sweet Colette here will have to 'gently' open the door."_

_"__By gently you mean throw down the freaking door!"_

_"__Damn straight, one!"_

_"__I already said I hate this kind of events."_

_"__You haven't even gone to one yet! Two!" shouted Zelos as Colette stood in front of the door._

_"__Lloyd control your girlfriend!" _

_"__She is not my girlfriend!"_

_"__Go ahead and keep believing that dumbass!"_

_"__Thre-"_

_"__Ok Ok! I am opening the door." said Drake in defeat as he opened the door making Colette beam a bright smile as she looked at Lloyd with who was twitching his eye while looking at Zelos._

_"__Don't look at me like that, you two are brothers and polar opposites… look at it this way, at least is not the same… almost." Replied Zelos giving Lloyd a ghost smile as he looked at Drake who was wearing exactly the same costume as Lloyd except his was black._

_"__It is the last time we let you take care of the clothes for any event." Said Lloyd as he rubbed the spot between his eyes._

_"__no it isn't, now lets head down, our transport has been waiting for us quite some time." Replied the red head as he looked at Drake blaming him for the delay._

_"__Lets just get this over with." Replied the blonde in defeat as he closed the door behind him._

_"__Cheer up, Yuri and the other will also be there as well." Said his bother as they began to walk away_

_"__At least I wont die of boredom alone." Said Drake knowing that Yuri was not fond of this kind of events either._

_"__It is only one night bud, you have survived against a king taijutu, you can survive a fight against boredom." _

_"__Lets hope so." Said Drake preparing himself for what he thought it would be a really boredom night._

_"__And Zelos, don't call me bud."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

"Hey Ice queen where do you want these?" asked Zelos who was carrying who was carrying a massive sound speaker while Yang was standing next to him carrying another one.

"Do not call me that!" shouted Weiss as she pointed to a side on the other side of the ballroom.

"Put it over there, Yang you bring that one next to me." ordered Weiss as they both did as ordered.

"Why did you agree to this?" asked Yang watching Weiss going to were Ruby was sitting.

"Seeing that neither me nor Drake can do anything right now, and I cant stand not doing anything, I decided to volunteer myself to help with this, You?" asked Zelos as Yang looked at to where her sister and teammate were.

"Weiss?" asked Zelos making Yang sigh.

"Weiss." Said Yang making Zelos understand that she was the one that dragged her whole team on this as both gave a sigh and moved away.

The red head walked to the other side of the room and placed the speaker on the floor and walked back to where the others where to notice that Sun and Neptune were now here as well while the blue head was talking with Weiss about the dance.

"Better be careful, she has two left feet." Said Zelos as he passed Weiss and Neptune while a grim appeared on his face.

"I do not!" shouted Weiss while Zelos ignored her as he sat one chair next to Ruby while Yang and Sun stood next to him.

"So is Drake also coming to the dance?" asked Yang while Zelos just snorted.

"Truth to be told I don't know and considering his last formal party turned into a bloodbath."

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a little comparing the dance with a gale that happened four years ago?" asked Sun.

"Maybe, but then again he really hates this kind of events."

"No shit, he does not look so sociable either."

"You only said that because he has not been able to remember your name… or you." Replied Zelos to the monkey Faunus remembering that in every encounter Drake would forget who he was.

"That has nothing to do that, but seriously what the hell did I do to him? He even remembers Neptune's name now."

"Beats me, then again it is hard to forget someone with blue hair."

"Excuse me?" asked Sun feeling insulted as he pointed as he tail.

"Yes you are a Faunus so?"

"Unbelievable." Muttered Sun as he put his hand on his face.

"So you girls already have dates?" asked Zelos changing the subject making Weiss throw a laugh as she and Neptune got closer.

"The great Zelos Wilder doesn't have a date." Mocked Weiss.

"Don't have and don't plan to have one." Replied the red head surprising her, "I only plan to have a good time."

"you say that as if you were leaving?" asked Ruby getting in the conversation.

"That is because I am."

That shocked them, "For real?" asked Yang.

"For real, my step father thinks I need to return home and as he puts it 'Stop wasting my time playing with my friends' and go and help with the business of our family."

"Doesn't he know what you and Drake are doing?" asked the Yang.

"Nope, I think Yuri mentioned to you guys, this is top secret."

"But you cant just leave Drake alone!" shouted Ruby in an outburst surprising everyone.

"Relax red, he is going to have Yuri and some other to help him, besides I am going to try to convince my mother to leave me return." Said Zelos.

'Although that might be a little difficult.' Thought Zelos.

"When do you leave?" asked Neptune.

"Tomorrow night during the ball."

"Say does he know?" asked Yang.

"No he doesn't, I only received a call from the bastard last night after my talk with Blake." Said Zelos making all of them blink at the mention of the cat Faunus, "That reminds me," started Zelos as pointed at all the present members of team RWBY.

"Not to sound racist, but you have to keep an eye on that stray cat, she really needs to learn when to shut up and shut an eye."

"What happened?" asked Sun getting serious.

"Well… I was getting rid of all the things stained of blood,"

"Blood!" shouted everyone minus Yang, "relax I will tell you later." Said the blonde making Zelos rise and eyebrow but continued omitting certain parts.

"Relax, I already decided how to make her both calm down and make her go to the dance… by the way how is Drake." Said Yang with confidence.

"Sleeping profoundly since yesterday as far I know."

"It is pass 3." Said Neptune.

"So?" asked Zelos as he stood up, "Going to cheek on him, will be back later."

"And I am heading to talk to kitty" said Yang as she followed after him, "So what are you going to wear?" asked Zelos trying to make conversation.

"You are gonna need to wait and see playboy, now where might be Blake?"

"First of all, I am offended that you call me that," said Zelos faking being hurt, "And second of all, she is a bookworm, she might be tired but she is still a book worm."

"The library!" shouted Yang in realization while Zelos clapped repeatedly clearly mocking her, "Now I only need to know how to get her out of there without making an scene."

"I can help you with that." Said the noble as he took out a laser pointer making Yang have a good idea of what his plan was.

"Why do you have that?"

"Ever since I heard about Blake jumping out of the window for following a piece of tuna, I decided to prepare a series of pranks related to cats when things calmed down a little."

"You are an evil genius." Said the blonde as she took the pointer, "I know, it is one of my many talents, good luck my friend." Said the red head as he tapped Yang`s shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour before midnight and many students were dancing with their dates while some others were chatting outside the dance floors but everyone were enjoying the night.<p>

"Never thought green would suit you." Exclaimed Yang as Zelos entered the ballroom while the noble was giving the blonde the same look.

"I should say the same about your dress since we both know you are no saint." Replied the red head with an evil grin while Yang put a fake innocent face, "Me? I am not capable of hurting a fly." Said Yang as she noticed he was alone.

"I suppose Drake decided not to come."

"Truth to be told I am not really sure."

"Huh?"

"I returned three hours ago to my dorm after making sure with Weiss that everything was ready to then find that he was no longer there, I was expecting to see if you had list him but it looks like I was wrong." Said Zelos.

"Actually I just returned to here after my dance with Blake…" exclaimed Yang as she looked around while Zelos analyzed what she just said.

"Did you?"

"as friends, don't get any ideas in that mind of yours."

"Wouldn`t dare." Said the noble doing completely the contrary of what he said as he walked next to Yang and looked at the book.

"It looks like he is not here."

"No, he is," said Zelos getting her attention to see him tapping the guest book to see that one of the last names was Drake`s in a letter different from hers, "Looks like decided to check himself in, thanks for the help Blondie see you around." Said the red head tapping her shoulder as he walked around the dance floor trying to find Drake only see everyone with him.

Ruby standing by the side with a glass of punch alone, Jaune in another part doing the same, Blake dancing with Sun and Neptune sitting near where they were.

'That`s weird, I could have swore Weiss was coming with him… and I am never wrong with this kind of things!' thought Zelos in disbelief having seeing the clear signs from part of Weiss.

"You do know that those are not going to serve by themselves correct?" asked a serious an edgy voice making him turn around to see Weiss scolding two students wearing waiter uniforms as she pointed at the table with empty plates with punch and appetizers, "So what are you waiting for? Move!" exclaimed Weiss making the waiters move immediately.

"It is supposed a night to relax and you can`t just stop bossing everyone can you?" asked Zelos getting walking to her.

"Not now Zelos I have to make sure that everything is in place." Said Weiss as she tried to walk pass him only to be stopped by him putting a hand on the shoulder.

"Now now ice queen relax," said Zelos as Weiss looked at him only to stop to see what he was wearing.

"Is that?"

"Yes… I really like this suit." Said Zelos seeing that Weiss remembered the last time he wore it, things turned out bloody literally.

"What do you need?" asked Weiss after giving a heavy sigh.

"Wondered if you have seen Drake, but I guess you haven't seeing the reaction of my suit."

"Why does that has to do w-… you didn't!" exclaimed Weiss now knowing what Zelos meant by that.

"In my defense this is suppose to be an event, so why not use a suit you only use in that kind of occasion."

"Why do you think he will be willing to wear that?" asked the heiress as her eyes narrowed, "Because I hide all of his suits this morning leaving nothing else to wear than that, and I am sure he wouldn't wear his jacket."

Weiss face palmed at the answer and the reason.

"As you said, I have not see him, but it shouldn't be hard to find him while wearing that." Said Weiss while Zelos looked around trying once again to find him only to notice Neptune eyeing them making him raise an eyebrow.

"Say Weiss?"

"Yes." Said Weiss who had also been looking around to find Drake.

"Did something happen with you and Neptune?"

That got her full attention as she looked at Zelos who was looking at Neptune who quickly looked another way.

"Nothing that concerns you."

'Could it be…'

"Don't tell me it is the first time you are rejected." Said the noble amused and even more after seeing her eyes go wide.

"What do you know!? You have never been rejected." Exclaimed Weiss knowing his fame in atlas with women.

"Actually, I was rejected once a mute girl sometime ago."

"I am being serious."

"And so I am."

That shock her.

"… how do you deal with it?" asked Weiss looking Zelos for the first time with hopeful eyes.

"You have to accept it plain and simple.,, but it is really weird, ever since that guy appeared you have been eyeing each and flirting with each other so I don't understand how did he reject you… what?" asked Zelos seeing that Weiss was looking at with narrowed eyes.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"… Maybe, but seriously what is it with him, he even looks a little guilty about it."

Weiss sighed, "Well, there is nothing I can do about it… hey Zelos." Said Weiss whose attention was taken by something else.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Drake and professor Ozpin looking at each other as if they were ready to tear each other apart?"

Zelos looked at her with a questioned look only to see Weiss pointing at another direction making him turn to see exactly what Weiss had said, "Uh-oh."

* * *

><p>"I do not so why I should I agree with your request, you may be skilled, yes, but you are still a huntsman in training, and like all the others, you and mister Wilder will take a mission with a huntsman, besides I see no reason why you wish to go to your home so urgently." Said Ozpin as he looked straight at Drake`s eyes.<p>

"why I need to is personal, and do I have to remind you that I did quite a few bounties before coming here, that should work as extracurricular experience." Replied the blonde noble as Glynda walked next to Ozpin.

"That does not matter in the slightest, you just can`t come and ask to skip this assignment that it is fundamental for your training as a huntsman only because you feel homesick." Said the woman making Drake chuckle making her raise an eyebrow.

"That is rich coming from a woman with daddy issues." Replied Drake reminding her of the psychological evaluation as she frowned at him.

"Now now, this is suppose to be an eventful night," said the general as he appeared behind Ozpin and Glynda.

"Ozpin, if I am not mistaken mister Wilder has been called back to Atlas by his family to take care of somethings, that would meant that Drake here would be alone at the moment of his mission." Said the general as he stood next to Ozpin and Glynda.

"He is?" asked Drake a little surprised.

"Yes I am." Replied Zelos as he walked next to Drake.

"So why don't you accept Drake`s proposal, and when he and Zelos returns then they can take a mission." Suggested James making Ozpin think about it for a few seconds.

"All right," said the headmaster as he looked at Drake and Zelos, "When you return you and Zelos will take a mission with no huntsman to tail, is that all right to both of you?" asked the man to both of them to receive a nod for an answer, "Then it is settled, enjoy the night gentlemen." Said Ozpin walking away with Glynda following him.

"Well that was a thing… I never thought I would see you two wearing that again." Said the general as he looked at both nobles noticing how Drake was frowning at Zelos, "I am going to assume you did not know?"

"Not at all general." Replied Drake still giving Zelos the bad eye to then look at the man in white.

"Thanks for the help with that."

"Don't mentioned," replied the man waving a hand, "But may I ask why do you need to go so urgently to you house, as far as I know Kratos is still doing a mission in the far west."

"It is personal." Was all Drake said.

"No need to get in the defensive with me, just want to make sure it is nothing related with Cruxis. "

"You don't need to worry, as you said we are going to wait for the others to arrive, I can assure you it has nothing to do with Cruxis."

"Just needed to make sure, try to enjoy the night you two." Replied ironwood as turned around and walked away.

"So… your mother or your stepfather?" asked Drake as he and Zelos looked at the dance floor.

"Stepfather, I might not be able to return." Said Zelos as he took two metallic pots from his pocket and gave one to Drake, "Although Ozpin doesn't need to know that." Replied the red head with a smirk as he took a sip seeing that if he was going to stay might as well relax a little.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to sit with me you know?" asked Weiss not looking at Drake who was sitting to her right.<p>

"I figure it out you wanted some company after Zelos and Me stopped you making the waiters want to quit." Replied Drake seeing Zelos from afar trying to teach Ruby how to dance as an uncomfortable silence appeared between the two.

"I am surprised you decided to come." Said Weiss not standing the silence.

"Believe me, I am amazed that I am here as well, I really hate dances."

"You say it because of that night?" asked Weiss making Drake eyes narrow.

"Even before that, I already hated dancing."

"There is no shame in admitting you don't know how to dance." Said the heiress making him chuckle.

"Weiss, I know how to dance and that is why I hate it."

That confused her, "Why?" asked Weiss looking at him.

"Nights before the gale of 4 years ago, Colette 'said' to Lloyd she wanted to learn how to dance, and neither me nor Lloyd had attended to any of those kinds of parties before, leaving only one person to teach us." Answered Drake making Weiss jaw`s drop in realization.

"You are telling me?" asked Weiss in disbelief, "Yup, Zelos was the ones that taught us how to dance." Replied Drake making Weiss laugh a little.

"Ok, even if I have to admit seeing him teaching something, I think you are exaggerating a little."

"That is because there is more to the story," Weiss looked at him, "Colette was sweet yes, but she could also be a little harsh whenever she saw something she did not like, meaning every time I refused to do something she wanted to do with all of us… now that I think about it she and Yang act the same way in that matter." Muttered Drake remembering that she threated him in lee`s bar.

"It is hard to believe that a mute girl could influence so much fear in you."

"Don't mess with blondes I guess." Said Drake knowing full well the irony of the situation since he was also a blonde and a very bad one according to many.

"Well…" started Weiss getting his attention to see her extending her hand at him, "Seeing that you and mister expert dancer over there decided to stop me from doing my job, I think it is fair that you take me to dance."

"Even thought I said before how much I hate dancing." Replied Drake amused as he took her hand and stood up, "Under one condition?" said Drake seeing Weiss rise an eyebrow.

"You take the lead."

That made her chuckle, "What did Zelos never taught you how to take the lead?"

Drake just looked at her making him laugh as she took that as a yes.

"You are going to enjoy this aren't you?" asked Drake sarcastically as they stood in the dance floor.

"How can you tell?" asked Weiss with a smile that wasn't leaving his face.

"Because you literally love bossing people around." Answered Drake as he took one of her hands and put the other on her hip.

"You know? Just for tonight, I wont deny it." Replied the heiress as she gave the first step.

It might have been 4 years but Drake`s body remembered how to move carefully but fluently without looking at the floor but making sure not to step on Weiss.

"Hate to say it, but Zelos did a good job."

"Don't remind me, I am trying to remember the few lessons he gave us with out trying to imagine you are him."

"Now that is worst that being called ice queen." Said Weiss with a chuckle.

"Say can I ask you something?" asked Weiss.

Drake just nodded.

"Your family, how is it?" asked Weiss surprising him expecting another kind of question.

"Be more specific?"

"Did your father treat you equally, you and Lloyd I mean."

He did not see any harm in the subject.

"He raised us equally and gave the same education, even to Zelos, he treated us as his family even when Lloyd was the only one blood related." Replied Drake only to see Weiss frown.

"What?" asked Drake not knowing what did he said, "It is nothing, I just wanted to see how far from different was your family different fro mine seeing that we practically are in the same standards."

"Say even after… Lloyd`s death, did he treat you any different?" asked Weiss carefully knowing how grave was that subject.

"… He did not stopped treating me the way he did but…"

"But?" asked Weiss as she made slower steps seeing that Drake was deep in thought.

"Nothing, it is just that he accepted his death way to easily if I remember correctly… I suppose it comes with being a huntsman, but it still creeps me out a bit."

"I see." Said Weiss as she heard Ruby telling Zelos how sorry she was every time she steeped on his feet.

"Why the sudden questions about my family?" asked Drake with a little curiosity seeing after seeing Weiss expression, "It is nothing, just needed to prove something."

He really wanted to ask to prove what exactly, but he did not want to get on her personal live.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Drake.

"Go ahead."

"This doesn't make us anything correct?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>"So how fatal was it?" asked Drake who was leaning against the wall as Zelos walked to him.<p>

"My right feet might never be the same, but as far I know she did better than you." Said the red head seeing that Ruby was now with Jaune drinking punch.

"But I am proud as a teacher to see his student making his first steps."

Drake growled at the comment.

"Even if it was with the ice queen, by the w-"

"Just friends." Said Drake seeing Weiss from afar back to making sure everything was in order.

"Just asking, now why is it that you want to go home."

"I don't know, all of the sudden I am feeling homesick for some reason, after sleeping for almost 2 entire days I feel more refreshed and clear than ever, and the first thing I want the moment I woke up was heading home."

Zelos watched Drake, who was now taking from the pot he had given him, to see if there was any indication of lies to see none.

"Say hello to Lloyd and Colette from my part."

"… I will." Replied Drake as they bumped fist, "don't let your step father get to you."

Zelos just nodded as he walked away.

"He is leaving already?"

Drake turned around at the sound of a familiar voice to meet Yang and see what she was wearing.

"You do know that you are going to put a hole in my dress if you keep looking at it like that." Said the blonde with eyes half open and a grin adorning her face.

"Just thinking that white isn't the right color for you." Remarked Drake as he took another sip.

"Just because you always were black doesn't mean I have to."

"I didn't meant it for that, but ironically black would look better on you seeing that you are no saint."

Yang gave a devil grim at the comment as she walked closer to him taking his pot.

"So you and wei- hey!" exclaimed Yang as Drake took back his pot.

"I don't want risking you getting drunk."

"What about all those shots in your friends bar?" asked Yang while he put the pot in his pocket.

"He didn't put any alcohol in those… and you owe me a lot by the way." Said Drake making her pout to then replace to sultry smile as she took his hand and forced him to the dance floor.

"Don't worry, I know you like being ordered." Said Yang as she took his hand and positioned the other on her hip to then quickly start dancing.

'Weiss.' Thought Drake also thinking how was it possible for her to know if he had not left Weiss more than 10 minutes ago.

The worst part of all is that even thought it was an slow dance just like the previous one, Yang wasn't taking it that way being a little more quick with her steps making him be even more quick trying to follow her lead, but as far he could tell he knew she was enjoying seeing that she was still giving him the same look as before almost as if she was challenging to follow.

"Say, since Zelos is not here, how are you going to do the mission tomorrow?"

"That is because I won't."

Yang looked puzzled at him not realizing she was lowing the rhythm.

"Seeing that he is leaving and I am alone, I asked permission to go home for a while."

"Feeling homesick?"

"Something like that, after that Me and Zelos will be taking a mission with no huntsman to tail." Replied Drake while Yang just nodded as he keep staring at her lilac eyes not realizing that he was no longer focusing on his step leaving his body do the job.

"And here I was going to offer you if you wanted to tag along with us, I am sure the other would not care."

"Too bad I already made the decision, but thanks the intention is what matters."

"No problem, it is also good to see you in good state by the way, between you and Blake everything was getting gloomy." said Yang wanting to change of subject.

"Thanks I guess, but how did you manage to convince her to take a break seeing that out cases were different. "

"I have a talk with her." Said Yang with a little pride.

"And the outcome was a dance?"

"I promised I would give her a one if she came… don't get any ideas."

"Who do you think I am Zelos? Now I know how Weiss feels." Replied Drake making Yang laugh lowly as she looked back at his green eyes staying in silent once again as he also got caught in hers getting much of his attention in doing it.

"There was something I wanted to ask you back in the bar." Said Yang.

"And what that might be?"

"I wanted to know if you needed h-"

"Yang?" asked Drake noticing she had stopped suddenly seeing in a straight direction behind him while little by little an smile began to adorn her face followed by a heavy laugh making him turn around to see something he did not expect.

"Do you think black would suit him?" asked Yang holding her laughs as they saw Jaune walking to talk with Pyrrha while Drake was laughing while taking a picture of Jaune with his scroll for the future.

"I don't know, ask him if he doesn't have a black one."

* * *

><p>It was now pass midnight and Drake was now alone in the balcony.<p>

He had left Yang in the middle of JNPR little number to think about his little trip to 'home'.

'**This is… the perfect chance.**' Said the familiar voice of Shadow.

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me." muttered Drake as he checked his scroll to see it was a quarter after midnight.

'**You are..., not having second doubts… are you?**'

"No… yes." admitted Drake after giving a big sigh.

"Talking alone is not something sane you know?" said a female voice that sounded familiar for some reason yet he could not recognize it.

The noble turned around to see a woman wearing a black dress, she had black hair covering one of her eyes while leaving right one revealed showing her amber color.

"You are… the friend of the green head." Assumed Drake making her giggle.

"You could have said, one of the students from haven."

Drake turned around back cutting all eye contact with her.

"Your friend did not give a pretty good first impression."

The woman walked next to him seeing in the distance just like him.

"Yes, it is one of her ugly habits and she can`s really help it, so in behalf of her please accept my apologies." Said the woman as she looked at him and extended her hand.

"I am not the person you should apologize for, it is a miracle Yuri did not do something permanent to her." Answered Drake not taking the hand as he pulled instead the pot Zelos had given him.

"You seem troubled." Said the woman as she pulled back her hanging hand while Drake chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?"

she nodded as Drake took a sip from the pot.

"Tell you what," said the woman getting his attention, "Why don't you tell me what is bothering you as an apology for what my friend did, people tells me I am very good telling them what to do." Said the woman with a ghost grim.

"The way you said it makes it sound like if they were more orders than advices." Replied Drake as he put the pot away.

"Do you think of me as that kind of woman?," said the woman in black no answering his question with a smile as the sound of the music from the ball room changed once again to a slow one giving him a bad feeling which turned real as the raised her hand indicating she wanted a dance.

He didn't have to do this, he could simply walk away and leave her hanging, but the truth was he really needed to talk with someone, preferably with someone it wasn't a friend since he wanted this to kept a secret to not involve them, leaving Zelos, Yang and the others out of the list. So who better than the stranger standing next to him knowing full well she would not mess in his personal space

"Do we really have to dance?" asked Drake almost pleading making the woman`s eye narrow, 'Damn it, what is it with women forcing me to dance.' thought to himself as he took her hand only to be dragged by her as she immediately did what Yang had previously done with him including taking the lead but unlike Yang, the woman in front of him was being more gentle and slow with her steps.

"So what is bothering you?" asked the woman looking straight at his eyes.

"To summarize all… I sort of did a pact with the devil."

The amber beauty raised her eyebrows.

"With what goal?"

"Finding a place."

"So you are afraid of what you may find?"

"Not exactly, I know for fact that wherever this place is, it is probably destroyed or worse, if there is anything worse than that, I am more afraid in the answers I can and cant get there making me doubt about it, something I don't have the luxury to do."

"Deal with it." Said the woman plain and simple.

"Just like that?" asked Drake amused at her advice.

"We life in a terrible and cruel world and fighting to survive day by day with no time or space to doubts and hesitations, whatever it is you are looking for is troubling you from being focus in something else correct? Just go and accept whatever outcome is keeping your mind busy and accept what you can get from it."

"What if that makes me even more unfocused?"

"Then that only means you will get the answers you want for another time, but remember not to forget your priorities."

It wasn't much of an advice, it was the plain and simple truth of his situation seeing that he could not choose the outcome of what was going to happen making Drake sigh.

"May I ask what is it so important that is troubling you?"

"Sorry cant say" replied Drake expecting to see a reaction of the woman which he did not get.

"Fine, if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

He did not know why, but there was something out of the ordinary with this woman, and the worst of all it is that he could tell even by the way they were dancing seeing that unlike Yang or Weiss she was way more closer that those two were.

There was also something that he could not pin point about her, when dancing with Weiss, ironically, he felt a sensation of coldness around here, when he danced with Yang he felt a warm sensation that made him want to be more closer to her, but with this woman there was a feeling of both yet completely different as if there was something about her that make him like her and yet want to stay away, almost unnatural but yet natural to him.

"I will keep it in mind." Replied Drake as she let go of him seeing that the music from the ballroom stop and then began to head out of the balcony back to the ballroom with out looking back.

'**I don't like her**' said Shadow making Drake grin, "Then I definitely do." Replied in a low voice as he also headed into the ballroom while he heard Shadow growling making him grin more.

"looks like someone had a good time." Said a female voice the moment he entered back at the ballroom.

Drake turned his head to see Blake leaning against the wall with a smile on her own.

"Please tell you are not here to ask for a dance?" asked Drake as he immediately loss the grin.

"Relax I wont, although the idea is tempting seeing that you don't like the idea of dancing, especially if I am leading."

'Tell something to a woman and they spread it like if it was a virus.'

"What can I do for you?" asked Drake knowing Blake would not talk to him without a reason.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

That surprised him.

"Seeing that both of had been neglecting out sleep, I wanted to see how you were, even if the reasons are completely different." Said Blake making Drake wonder what exactly had Zelos told her.

"Well… you don't have to worry, I am ok and fully functional right now."

"You said it like if you were a robot," replied the cat with a smile before it returned no a frown making him have a bad feeling, "I know it is not my place and I really need to stop getting in other peoples business but… do you need help?" asked Blake with a worried tone.

"Absolutely not, I can`t let you or the other get invo-"

"I don't mean about Cruxis." Blake interrupted him making Drake wonder what was she referring to then.

That was until he saw her bow twitch making him remember she was a Faunus.

"I think this is the second time you eardrop something, damn enhanced senses." Replied Drake seeing that Blake had heard everything he had told the amber haired beauty.

"I suppose this is the reason why you asked to go home?"

"Yes something like that," said the blonde rubbing the back of his head, "Listen you don't have to worry about me, as far I know there won`t be some kind of S-class Grimm waiting for me to kill me so relax."

"As far as I heard you don't know that, as I said before I won`t get in unless you want me to, but if you feel like talking I am sure you are aware that there are more people than Zelos to talk to." said Blake purposely imiting him.

Drake narrowed his eyes at her, "Why the sudden need of helping?"

"Aren`t we friends?" asked the Cat in a face of worry, "After thinking better some of my actions, I saw what damage at the people close to me making me want to be there when my friends needs as they were for me."

Drake`s train of thought stopped at those words seeing that it was the first time she would call him that and secondly and worst of all, because he never thought of her or the other like that, only like acquaintances or in Pyrrha`s case a rival of sorts .

"Take care, and I hope you find what you are looking for." replied Blake as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Blake,"

the Faunus stopped at the sound of her name.

"Please do not tell anyone of what you know, especially Ozpin,"

Blake frowned at the petition but nodded regardless not looking at him.

"And thanks for our words." Replied Drake making her crack an small smile seeing that perhaps her words did reach him, "You are welcome." Was all she said as she disappeared in the crowd.

'Shadow… it is time.' Thought Drake as he entered a near shadow leaving the ballroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASHBACK)<strong>

_"__How can I believe you?" asked Drake looking at the carbon of copy of him that was Shadow while said being was still looking at the blade._

_"__**Tell me something, have you ever wondered why I wasn't able to contact you when you were a kid until the nightmares stopped?**__"_

_Drake eyes opened slightly seeing that it was a good question._

_"__**That scar you bare is not just a simple wound Drake, it is a curse, one that just like in that time, unable me of making any contact with you.**__" _

_Shadow now looked at him with a serious face which was something out of the ordinary whenever he was using his body to talk._

_"__**A curse that it is of dark nature, had it not been because that is your same affinity, you would have been death by now.**__"_

_"__Like remiel`s attack on Zelos?" asked Drake seeing that light attacks did not mortally wound him but it did made him feel a lot of pain._

_"__**Correct,**__" said shadow as he looked back as the blade, "__**I know the **__**monster **__**that did this, I would recognize that blade and armor anywhere, and ironically thanks to this memory of yours I remember everything.**__"_

_"__There is it again, what exactly do you remember?"_

_"__**Wouldn't you like to know?**__" asked shadow mocking him and infuriating him, "__**As I said before, would you like to go to your home?**__"_

_Drake stopped right there thinking in his proposition._

_"__**Right now, I am the best lead you have to find your past, what you will see and find will probably perturb you for life and many more questions will appear to you, I am willing to ask them, all I need you to do,**__" said shadow as he walked to Drake and raised his arm, "__**Is to trust me.**__" said shadow with a smile that gave Drake a bad vibe but still…_

_"__You are not toying with me, aren't you?" _

_"__**What good would that bring lying to you? With are on the same side after all.**__"_

_He did not like it and that was a fact, but if a being that had being tormenting him since his childhood offered answers that no one else could, the he had no other choice but to made the pact with the devil_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Shadow had made sure to keep the nightmares away with the help of the pill saying the formula on them were stronger than the ones in the past making him wonder what was exactly on those pills but of course he did not respond.

He also came with the idea of saying he was going to his home which was technically the truth being that the only reason he went to the ball the first place not expecting to have a good time.

It was a coincidence that Zelos was going back to atlas, but had he not, Drake would have just take him anyway, but Drake knew that if he told him his plan, Zelos would ignore the call of his family getting in even more trouble with them which made Drake also lie to him.

'**Do you… have everything?**' asked shadow to Drake who was now wearing his usual clothes.

"Yes." Replied Drake as he closed a bag that contained a sleeping bag and some food not knowing how long would he be away.

He took the bag and entered the shadows to see Shadow in his purple vaguely humanoid for.

"Which one do I take?" asked Drake making Shadow vaguely move and arm to made a black sphere appear in between them.

"**During this time… I wont made… contact with you.**"

Drake rose an eyebrow.

"**Seeing that… you are doubting me… I will let you… walk by yourself… since I am sure… that you will start… see.**"

"See? See what?"

Once again he did not get any answer, instead something different happen.

"**Good… hunt**" replied shadow as the sphere sucked Drake instantly.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be fucking kidding me." said Drake as he saw a destroyed board lying on the ground of a forest, "This cannot be the place I lived." Said Drake as he saw the destroyed city from afar and then started walking to the city as little flashed of that very same city burning accompanied with screams of people and the familiar roars of Grimm making him stop immediately.<p>

He did not want to accept it, but it looked like shadow was right making Drake turn back to see the destroyed board once again almost in denial as he read it again in his mind.

'Welcome to Mountain Glenn, a wonderful place to live.'


	15. A Place To Call Home

**AN: I don't know about all of you, but some parts of this chapter seemed a little rushed and I tried my best to fix them but could not come up with anything, what I did enjoy was the fighting scene at the end.**

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 15**

Grimm, creatures of destruction, soulless beast.

They destroy everything that crosses in their way without remorse of their actions seeking only mindless destruction for the cause of generating despair and every kind of negative emotion to people, which are some of the things that drawn them in the first place.

Drake knew all of these things.

"**Marian!**" shouted Drake as he impaled a Beowulf with the blade that was surrounded by a familiar black with purple energy.

He looked around while the Grimm in front of him began to disappear to notice that there were still some of them surrounding him, and by the sounds coming from afar, it looked like there were more coming while the presents ones jumped at him.

Yes he knew them way to well, but the visions he has been having the moment he entered of what was left of mountain Glenn, his home, were starting to generate those very same negative feelings, which was an invitation to the Grimm to come and kill him.

He wanted to run and calm down to hide his presence, in every turn he gave more flashed came to his mind, from good and innocent memories of what he guessed was his childhood, to more bloody and destructive of Grimm killing the citizens that used to live here.

He also tried to use his semblance to escape, but it looked like shadow didn`t want him to run since he couldn't making him wonder why is he so desperate of in making Drake remember and only giving him his blade to defend himself.

"**Guardian field!**" shouted Drake impaling his blade on the floor as a light blue circle appeared around him making the Grimm that were charging at him suffer damage and repealing them.

Drake while still doing the art noticed that more Grimms were coming from afar.

'At this rate I will end up death.' Thought Drake as back flipped the moment he dispelled the arte.

He jumped back several times until he was that the Grimm were know close 7m from him as he raised his left fist pointing at them.

"**From the land of the living, I call upon thee land of the death, to unleash the fury of thunder,**" chanted Drake as a purple circle with glyphs appeared around him, "**Indignation!**" shouted the blonde making a giant lighting strike the ground were the Grimm stood only to reveal there was nothing more of them after the lighting stroke.

Drake stabbed the blade on the floor as he kneeled while still holding the blade feeling tired of the fighting.

He raised his head around looking for a high place on the remaining building so he could rest.

'I hate to say it, but i wish Zelos was here.' Thought Drake remembering that the Grimm feared him for the same reason they feared Lloyd and Colette, their semblance.

'_deal with it._'

The words the woman in black had told him sounded on his mind making him take focus of his current situation, he chose to come along without help and listening to shadow, the only thing he could do now was continue and accept how thing were right now.

* * *

><p>"Search everywhere, every corner and place of the academy, everywhere." Shouted the general as he had two fingers against his ear indicating he had a device on it.<p>

"Umm sir?" asked a timid Ruby returning the man to reality as he looked at her.

"Miss Rose, sorry I completely forgot you were here."

"There is no problem sir." Replied the young leader feeling both nervous and uncomfortable since she was still wearing heels.

"Can you please tell me how did the intruder look like?" asked the general crossing his arm as the door of the elevator opened.

"There is no need for that now General,"

both turned around to see Ozpin with Glynda behind him, "It has been a very long night and I am sure miss Rose is tired as well." Said Ozpin as he stood next to the general and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby why don't you go back with your team, you can tell us what happened tomorrow first time in the morning."

Ruby nodded as she stood up and started walking with her scythe while trying not to fall by the use of the heels.

"You are taking this very fine." Said the general with narrowed eyes.

"On the contrary, but being calm is the best thing one can do now since shouting and cursing for what has happened will not do anything."

"Any idea what the intruder wanted?" asked Glynda as he stood between the two.

"I have no idea, I already did a partial check up and everything seems to be alright, we are gonna have to wait for the experts to come and see for themselves." Replied the general as Glynda opened her tablet to do the same.

"Any idea of who could have been?" asked James as he looked back at Ozpin.

"Considering that there were no security breach, it is save to assume that the intruder was already in the academy."

"Which means that the intruder might have already been in the dance."

Ozpin nodded, "Indeed, but I already checked before coming here and all of the student were check in and in the ball… except for two." Said the gray haired man making the general rise an eyebrow until he knew whom he meant.

"It couldn't have been them, Mr. Wilder had already left the academy, the video footage I am seeing proves it, and judging by the signal of his scroll he was already heading to the airport by the time the incident happen." Said Glynda having the same idea showing Ozpin a video of Zelos leaving the academy and the position of his scroll.

"What about Drake?"

Glynda looked at the tablet and began to tap on it, "Weird," muttered the woman as she keep tapping on her tablet while the two men wondered what was it.

"He was at the dance at the time of the incident…"

"but?" asked Ozpin knowing there was something else.

"Minutes after it, Drake`s signal disappeared from his dorm and has not reappeared yet."

"He must be in the shadows," said the general.

"Perhaps but it has been like this for several minutes." Said Glynda.

"He is either still there, or in a zone with no coverage." Said Ozpin as he looked back at the general.

"He was eager to go home, perhaps he is already heading there?"

The general shook his head knowing that where Drake lived, "Then it means he does not want to be found unless he wants to or activates the signal of help on his scroll in case of no coverage." Said Glynda as he looked at both, "This looks perfectly convenient."

"Indeed." Said Ozpin making the general frown.

"As far we know, we don't know how the intruder looks like or even if he is a she, so I suggest you both to stop pointing fingers." Replied the general as walked to the elevator and called it.

"I am going to have my men search in every inch of the zone near the tower to see if they find something, see you in your office Ozpin." Replied the man as he entered the elevator that closed immediately.

"Glynda,"

The blonde woman looked at the man.

"I want you to send a message to Kratos Aurion, I know that he is in a mission right now, but ask him if he could make sure if Drake is in his house… considering that We have no idea where does he live."

The woman nodded as she focused back on her tablet while the man just sighed at the problem we was now facing while thinking only want thing.

'I really need a cup of coffee.'

* * *

><p>It was a little pass 11 AM and Drake was once again on the streets of what was remaining of mountain Glenn.<p>

He had slept with out problems thanks to the pills and had tried his best to suppress all the negative emotions coming from the flashes not letting the Grimm in the area find him in the last floor of the building.

He woke up around 9:30 AM and ate something from the bag he had brought with him to then immediately continue his walk in the streets.

It was weird and he knew it, thanks to the good flashes, he was having a good idea how what used to be in each corner giving him a sense of both understanding, depression and acceptance finally admitting that mountain Glenn was where he used to live, but there was something else, it was a feeling of excitement and joy that were almost familiar to him.

'**Finally… you see**'

Drake`s eye automatically twitched at the sound of shadow for the first time since he got here but decided to ignore it as he continued his way.

'**The… ice treatment… very original.**' Said shadow as Drake kept ignoring him.

'**Tell me… haven't you notice… something weird?**' asked shadow once more making Drake stop, "What?" asked the noble out loud.

'**There has been… a lot of… ways you… could have taken… yet you… are in this one.**'

Drake understood instantly what he meant, ever since he got here he started walking and passing various streets without looking at others and not questioning where to go, which meant that his body knew where to go exactly, now the only question that remained was…

"Shadow, where I am going to end at?" asked Drake out loud only to receive silence as an answer.

"Don't you dare to ignore me." said Drake starting to feel annoyed that Shadow was now using the ice treatment.

"Really fucking mature!" shouted Drake one last time as he started walking once again now questioning what was at the end of all.

* * *

><p>He was having another flash, but it looked very real more than the previous ones.<p>

Drake stood there seeing how the destroyed surrounding around him change to a more peaceful one clearly seeing how the area used to look like.

It reminded him a lot to the zone where Rise`s stand was since he could see various stands in the area along with many shops of clothes, restaurants, etc. making him realize that this might have been a commercial area.

He kept walking eyeing the memory of the people over here, calm and relaxed, talking, laughing, eating… alive, not really knowing what it was gonna happen to them.

"Woof."

Drake train of thought stopped as he turned around to see a dog of white, gray and black with a collar looking at him while moving his tail.

Seeing that he was still seeing a vision of his past, he decided to ignore the dog and keep walking only to see the dog now walking next to him making raise an eyebrow as he looked at the dog only to see it was doing the same as him.

Drake raised his head and looked around to see that he was still seeing a memory. that made him look at the dog once again.

"Are you real?" asked Drake thinking he was starting to go crazy, especially when the dog nodded.

He decided to pick up the dog after stabbing yin on the ground to see if he was indeed real which he was as he felt the sense of touching… and smelling.

"Yup, you are real." Replied Drake as the dog licked his forehead, "Definitely real."

"Zwei!"

Drake eyes opened slightly at the sound of a pitch voice that sounded very familiar while the dog, Zwei, barked loud indicating his position.

"No way." Replied Drake as looked at direction the voice came from so see a familiar young red head running at them followed by a man wearing a brown coat and a excursion hat that had green hair under it.

"Ruby? Professor Oobleck?" asked Drake as soon the vision in front of him faded completely revealing ones again the destroyed site.

"Drake?" asked Ruby surprised to find him here of all places.

"It is doctor mister Aurion," replied Oobleck as he took a sip from his thermos and then looked back at him, "May I as what you are doing here young man, last I check this was not your home?"

'If you only knew?' thought Drake as he let go of Zwei who ran to Ruby while Drake thought in a very good excuse.

'_Way of living number 11, lying is the first step down to thievery_'

Drake eye twitched as he heard Lloyd`s voice in his head as if his consciousness was telling him not to lie.

"My house happens to be crossing mountain Glenn professor." Replied Drake technically telling the truth since he had yet to find his house.

"That is a very dangerous trip then, why not taking a bullhead? And it is doctor by the way."

"I feel sick every time I get in one of those… or any machine that flies, Ruby here can corroborate that."

Another truth.

"He is telling the truth pro- doctor Oobleck." Replied Ruby almost telling the P word.

"I see… why don't you accompany us mister Aurion, seeing that the Grimm are in every corner it is not sure that you are here alone." Said the doctor only to see him shook his head, "And may I ask why not?"

"If I have to guess correctly, you and Ruby are right now on your mission along with the rest of RWBY so I don't want to interrupt,"

"Don't be ridiculous young ma-"

"And because it is a secret." Replied Drake interrupting the man.

"Excuse me?"

"My house it is meant to be kept a secret by order of my father so there won`t be any attends of attacks to a very important figure, I hope you understand that doctor."

The man stood there looking at Drake narrowing his eyes at the boy, "all right." Replied the man as making Drake give a mental sigh.

"Are you sure you will be ok young man?" asked the doctor as Drake picked up his blade, "Absolutely." Replied Drake as he turned around, "Wait." Said the green haired man making him turn around again.

"You wouldn't happen to see something out of the ordinary while being here?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Signs of life… besides us of course"

Drake raised an eyebrow, "No, anything I should worry about?"

"… Not at all, can you please tell me the areas where you have been so we don't have to look there."

Drake wondered what exactly was RWBY mission but stopped thinking about it seeing that he has his own problems to take care of, "Well… I already walked through the financial area in the south to all the way here passing the park and what was left of a giant mall in the center."

Drake did not know how, but he knew he screw up somehow since he could feel Oobleck narrowing his eyes at him behind those glasses.

"I see… thanks a lot mister Aurion your information will surely help for tomorrow, we are going to camp here for the night, feel free to look for us in case you see anything."

"Will do doctor." Replied Drake as he looked at Ruby, "Good hunt." Said Drake to which Ruby just nodded while Zwei did the same as he turned around and began walking again.

"Lets go Ruby, your team must have already set camp by now." Said the doctor taking another sip as he turned around while Ruby did the same with thought in mind.

* * *

><p>"Ruby? Are you ok?" asked Blake seeing that Ruby was watching intensively at the fire.<p>

"Hmm what?" asked Ruby whose attention was finally taken.

"I ask if you are ok?"

"Yes I am ok." Replied the red head once again looking at the fire.

"Don't look to intensively at the fire you dunce." Weiss scolded who joined the conversation only to be ignored by her leader.

"Ruby what is it?" asked Yang seeing that her sister was thinking on something.

"Just thinking on something Drake said?"

"Drake?" asked the three girls simultaneously, "You talked with him in the dance?" asked Blake not remembering seeing her talking with him but dancing with Zelos.

"No here."

"Here, why would he be here of all places?" said Weiss while the rest had a similar thought.

"I don't know really, we found him a little about 20 minutes ago walking to the north."

"What did he say?" asked Blake

"… all of the places he has been since he got here."

All three girls did not see how was that important.

"So you also noticed." Said Oobleck as he entered the room they were staying with a book that Blake recognized.

"Notice what prof- doctor?" asked Weiss

"Drake described without a doubt on his voice all the places he has been, something that could not be possible unless he had lived here."

That shocked them, "So Drake is a survivor? That would mean this is his home." Yang figuring.

Weiss nodded, "It makes perfect sense, the kid Kratos found 11 years ago was 6 year old, about the same time mountain Glenn was attacked by Grimm." Replied the heiress while Blake remembered the conversation he had with the student of haven while wondering something.

'Who was the devil he was referring to?' asked Blake to herself as she raised his head once again to look at the book Oobleck was looking at.

"Doctor," started Blake getting his attention, "Why do you have Zelos`s book?" asked Blake not forgetting how the red head had been reading during classes.

The man looked at the Faunus and closed the book, "That is not something you should worry about miss Belladonna, now go and rest, we have to continue our mission tomorrow." Said the man as he walked out once again.

"He is right, you rest, I already said I would take first watch." Said Ruby as she stood up and walked to a hole in the wall to keep watch while Yang and Blake were worried about different but similar things.

Yang worried of what Drake might find and Blake worry of who exactly brought him here.

* * *

><p>His legs were trembling; his breathing was a little irrational, eyes staring intensively at what was in front of him.<p>

In front of him was a big size house of white color that outstand of the others in the street.

"This…"

'**Yes… this was your house.**' Said shadow as Drake slowly walked to the door and opened to reveal a clean and well build living room built with white wood giving the place an exotic look along with the chimney.

He spotted the stairs and walked to them while seeing every detail of the house only to stop as he spotted the image of a young boy with blonde hair and going up in the stairs making Drake stop for a second as he saw the boy reach the second floor and then walked up following to see him entered in a room at left and closed the door.

Drake walked and stood in front of said door and gave a deep breath before opening to find something amused him.

Inside the room as a single bed, a punching bag and tons of wood blade lying around.

"Just like my room when I was 6." Said Drake remembering it was exactly the same as the one he had when he started living in the Aurion house, everything looked exactly the same except for something of black color lying in the ground making walk to it as little by little the surroundings around him started to change once again from new and clean white, to destroyed and burned red.

He stabbed his blade gently on the floor and picked the object to see it was semi burned frame with a picture still inside, he pulled out the picture and threw the destroyed frame as he saw the picture.

It was half burned and barely recognizable, but he managed to see himself as a kid smiling brightly at the camera while sitting on the leg of someone taller, unfortunately the part of the face of the person was burned not letting him see the face of the person who could be his father only been able to notice the light green hair close to where the face should have been.

'**Welcome… home.**' Said Shadow as tears fell on the picture.

"You could have brought me here in the first place." Muttered Drake as he cleaned his eyes as little by little the sadness was repressed with anger.

'**The flashes… you have seen… are nothing compared… to the ones to come.**'

"… You were having me being used to those weren't you?" asked Drake as he looked at the destroyed room around him and then looked out to see that part of the ceiling had been destroyed revealing the moon which was illuminating the room

'**So you… would not freak out… look around… the house if… you want… because… was is… coming is not… nice.**'

Drake analyzed the words that were given to him as he put the photo on his jacket pocket, "No, I will return later, right now," said Drake as he walked out of his former room.

"I want to clear up this nightmare." Said Drake as he headed out of the house noticing and stopped to take a look at the poor state the house was making his eyes soft a little.

'**You… remember where… to go?**'

"More or less… must of my memories are no longer clouded, so I remember more or less the way I and all of the people from the neighborhood were headed the moment the alarms that indicated a Grimm attacked went off." Replied Drake as he looked at the road ahead of him.

The image of a lot of people came to his mind, all of them going at the same direction in a hurry.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Tell me about my parents." Said Drake almost in a commanding voice as he followed the 'images' of his memory.<p>

'**Why… the sudden… question?**'

"Because I cannot remember anything about any of them and the photo of the man who I think is my father does not tell me much except he had green hair." Said Drake waiting for an answer that he did not get.

"Shadow… I am in no mood to play the ice treatment or you not wanting to tell me anything so I suggest you to talk." Drake scolded only to receive more silence.

"I am starting to think that you are more immature than Zelos." Replied Drake as he continued his walk only to stop at a familiar sound.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Zwei?"

Drake turned around to see Zwei running at him fast and, he began to circle around him and then stood in front of him from the way he came to then signal in that very same direction.

"You want me to follow you?" asked Drake having a good experience with dogs thanks to a certain one.

Zwei just nodded making Drake sigh, "Is it urgent?" asked the blonde rubbing the place between his eyes seeing that facing his nightmares would have to wait.

"Believe me young man, it is."

Drake raised his head as he saw Oobleck walking to then with Crescent rose in one hand.

"What happened?"

"It looks like miss Rose decided to venture herself alone in the city, seeing that she was gone soon after I went to search for her only to find Zwei with her weapon and then you."

"And the others?"

"Back where we set camp… sleeping… we should head back to them immediately!" replied Oobleck as he took a sip from his thermo realizing his mistake.

"Zwei," said Drake taking the attention of the dog, "Can you tell me in which way Ruby went missing?" asked Drake only to see the dog pointing in a direction.

"You head there, I will return and bring the rest of her team, good luck young man." Replied the green haired man as he ran away in a familiar high speed soon to be followed by Zwei while Drake ran in the direction said dog had pointed him.

'**Looks like… we will be… killing… two birds with… one stone.**'

"Let me guess, she is underground isn't she?" asked Drake as he saw a big hole on the street ahead and ignoring the fact that Shadow was talking again.

"Can you track her shadow?" asked Drake as he jumped down and looked around to see he landed on rooftop and then looked around to see a door.

'**Yes… she is… close to… the train area.**' Replied the purple being as Drake run through the door, '**There are… also… other shadows… on the way**'

"More? Who else could be here?" asked Drake out load as he turned into a corner to reach another section of the underground city only to stop and find members of the white fang looking at him thanks to his screaming.

"I am going to take a wild guess and assume this was team`s RWBY mission." Said Drake with a frown as the members that were close to him drew their swords while the ones in the back prepared the guns.

Drake quickly took his stance and executed a **Sonic Thrust **to pass all of the members charging at him and going after the ones in the back successfully making contact against one of the Faunus sending him rolling away and then quickly spin kicked the one to his right while he send a quick **Azure Edge **against the one to his left sending him against the ones next to him.

'**You… are not… killing them?**' asked Shadow seeing that he could have put more aura on his artes and seeing that this Faunus did not have much of it, the correct hit would have certainly kill them.

"Believe me, I am trying not to do or think about that!" exclaimed Drake as he back flipped twice as he did a **Hell Pyre **sending a fire ball from the point of his blade as he did a third flip in the air creating an explosion of fire making them give a few step back from the fire created by the explosion.

"I am trying to do my best not to make another blood bath with these guys seeing that the others would probably arrive later!" replied the noble as he executed a **Demonic Chaos** sending three familiar blue fang like ground projectiles one bigger than the last taking advantage of the blind point he had thanks to the fire successfully sending away and knocking various members of the white fang.

"Especially since I don't want to have more problems with Blake." Replied Drake thinking back to what she had said to him in the dance.

'**You… are becoming… weak again.**'

"No." replied Drake charged and jumped the fire and used **Destruction Field **slamming his blade on the ground creating a wave sending away anyone who was close to him, "I am just trying not to be in hers or in anyone else bad side seeing that would only bring more problems my already long list " replied Drake as he took his stance once again taking his stance once again ready to use **Victory Light Spear **to deal with the ones that would attack him from all the sides until a big explosion occurred from the direction he came from taking his and all of the conscious white fang members attention.

"That was fast," muttered the blonde as he saw various ice stakes appear in the air and were launched against the Faunus.

"Are they alive!?" asked Blake from afar seeing the unconscious member lying on the ground.

"Yes they are thank you very much!" shouted Drake a little annoyed at the question from the other side giving away his position as he saw Yang jumping in the air and shouting rounds from her Ember Celica clearing the way to where he was.

"Did you find miss Rose?" asked Oobleck as he and the rest of the girls.

"She is in the near the old train station in case of evacuation," Drake as he looked at a direction, "You need to go two streets down from here and cross right, you cannot miss it." Replied the blonde as he looked at them to see each of them looking at him as if they were trying to prove something.

"So you really did live here?" asked Blake.

"Does that really matter right now?"

"He is right girls, we are still missing one member of your team," said Oobleck as he was ready to get there only to hear more white fang members coming from afar.

"Go I will buy you some time," replied Drake as he walked back pass them, "I will catch up with you guys later."

"You heard him girls!" shouted Oobleck as he was already half a mile away.

"Please just don't kill them," said Blake before running away along with Weiss who wished him good luck leaving only Yang.

"Why aren`t you running?" asked the male blonde feeling Yang staring at him from behind.

"Consider us even for not telling the general of Knight,"

"huh?"

Drake slight turned his head to meet her lilac eyes.

"Oobleck has the book Zelos was reading, the one he traduced for you during the first semester I thought it would be important." Said the blonde female as she headed her way.

'**Take care… was it so hard… to say**'

"It is bad enough you were tormenting me when I was young, but I think it is worst you are trying to get in my social life, besides I would have done the same if Lloyd was in the position Ruby was."

"There he are!" shouted one of the incoming members of the white fang as he saw Drake.

'**You barely… have one.**'

"Touché." Replied Drake as hold his ground ready to stop everyone who wanted to pass him only to stop as the ground he was standing suddenly began tremble making him lose his balance as well of the ones of the white fang.

'What the hell is going on now?' asked Drake to himself as he looked up to see rocks falling from the surface.

'**Move!**'

Shadow didn't have to tell him as he was already running in the direction the girls went only to stop as massive rocks fell in front of him.

He turned around to see that the White Fang wasn't having much luck either seeing they were trying to survive as well.

"There is no where else to run," muttered Drake as he looked down to his own shadow to see if it was big enough to fit only to notice small cracks that were getting bigger on the ground he was standing making him curse himself as the ground crumbled making him fall in the darkness of what lied below.

"This is what happens when I try to help people!" shouted the nobles as he felt on soft earth and then began rolling down.

He tried to stab his blade on the ground to stop but could not since it look like the ground was to wet to be able to do it.

"A little help would be nice!"

'**There is nothing… I can do… unless you… find a good… shadow.**' Replied the purple humanoid in a hurried manner seeing how was the situation.

"I am screwed then!"

The blonde managed to re-accommodate to slide on his back only to see darkness ahead barely being able to see something in front of him.

'**In three seconds… jump as high… as you can!**'

"Why!?"

he did not get an answer but decided to jump trusting in him as he did as ordered losing contact with the ground noticing that a little more and he would have fallen into another hole.

'**Roll!**' shouted Shadow on his might making Drake do as told as he touched solid ground and landed on it.

"Thanks," Drake said as he stood up and looked around to see darkness making him force his eyes a little barely noticing silver light from afar.

"Lets hope there is enough light to be able to do a good shadow."

He walked there while expecting an answer from Shadow only to not getting an answer once again, but this time there was something different and he could feel it.

***CRACK***

Drake stopped and looked down to try and see what he stepped up only to be interrupted by Shadow who said '**Keep… Going**' making the blonde hesitate for a second as he resumed his walking while his heart rate began to increase as he got closer to the light ignoring all the sounds of something breaking as he stepped on them until he stopped seeing he had arrived a big and circular area with bones and skulls with blood shed clothes lying around and then looked up to see a hole that was letting in a little of the light of the moon which was amazing considering he was now under the underground city.

**'****We are… here… look at the end… of the other side' **

His eyes widened at what he said as he walked and looked to where shadow had said to see the origin of his nightmares lying impaled against the wall.

It was a red armor, one that it looked like it had been there for a really long time seeing how dirty it looked but was still in a good state except for the massive slash on the chest area making him realize there was not a body inside of it.

He then looked at the rest of the armor to notice he did not had one but two pairs of arms with blades in each, the same blade from his dream.

'**These are… the ones… that cursed you.**' Replied Shadow while Drake unconsciously did not listen as he reached one of the blades causing him to scream in pain as he felt his scar reacting to it making him kneel.

'**It is… reacting… prepare to… see what… happened… that day**' Shadow said as Drake eye actual sight were replaced to the memories of the incident that happened on this same place.

He remembered running away after the red armor with a black cloud of energy inside of it had appeared suddenly in the underground city leaving all the Grimm enter to it making the people panic and run for their life while the armor stared only and the younger Drake which was being ignored by the Grimm.

The living armor began to slowly walk at him making him panic and run away trying to escape not caring where he was heading as he entered a tunnel completely ignoring the sign that said in construction making Drake had a sense of remembrance since this was his nightmare, him running in a dark tunnel and then falling because it wasn't finished and then being slashed by one of the blades, the only difference it was this time the nightmare continued seeing that the attack had not only wounded him but also send him rolling away until he finally stopped seeing at the direction of the armor to see it walking to him once again while he could do nothing.

That was until a white circle appeared from where he was standing making him take guard as four **Holy Lances** came flying at him which were easily destroyed as the armor destroyed the lances with each of his blades easily not noticing the black figure coming down at high speed.

Drake who was still lying on the floor bleeding managed to see the figure falling in front of the armor kneeling as if he had done a full vertical slash making the armor give a step back as the part of the golden half moon fell on the ground and then began to shock his head as if he had been mortally wounded while the person who arrived jumped back to where Drake was and began checking on him.

"_Take him to my brother if you don't want to die._" Said the man in a commanding voice while Drake noticed had bright green hair as the man put a hand on his head creating a white light from his hand healing him.

_"__Listen to me, I will go and pick up, until then behave ok._" Said the green haired man as he felt something different about him in that very moment.

The man then stood up and looked back to see the armor taking an stance and then charging at them.

"What are you waiting for take him away!" shouted the man as he slowly moved his sword and took a samurai like stance to then push the sword back and then forward releasing a blue beam coming from the tip of the blade while Drake watched from behind until he saw nothing but darkness.

"He was talking to you…" said Drake as he fall on his knees trying to remember what happened after but couldn't.

'**Yes…**' was all Shadow said making him wonder what exactly was he and how did his father knew of him.

Drake did not like this, he came here for answers but instead he only got nothing but more questions once again.

Who was the brother his father was talking about, why couldn't he see his face, but only one question remained on top of the others, "What was this monster?" asked Drake with pure hate as he looked at the armor again only to receive an answer, but not from Shadow.

"They are called Sword Dancers, the champion of the underworld."

Drake eyes widened as he turned around only to feel even more enraged, in the other side were 4 persons.

The first one was well-built and red hair that he keeps in a ponytail, he has several scars on his face that accompany his default scowl. He wears a purple vest that exposes his chest and arms and silver, mechanical-like bracelets on his wrists. His pants are black with a red, wavy design on the sides, while his boots are silver and pointed upward at the ends and a heavy axe resting on his right shoulder.

The next one had light green hair and a red eye-patch on his right eye leaving only his left red colored piercing eye; his attire is largely black, though he wears a gold breastplate and red jacket with white stripes, which appear on other parts of his outfit as well. The legs and boots of his attire are black with white stripes, while his boots share the same red and gold accents as his torso. He wears a gold, mechanical-like bracelet on his right arm, while his left arm is replaced by a large, gold arm-cannon.

The next one looked like it was a young girl by the design of the black armor she was wearing along with a mask of the same color that only letting him see a pair of empty light blue eyes with a big axe of gold with brown color (**AN: look for Gaia Cleaver tales of Symphonia**).

And finally the last one and probably the one who talked was the man that had shot lighting to him and Zelos making Drake take stance with rage visible in his eyes while the man just raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Relax, we are not here to harm you unless you make us." Said the man as he gave an step forward.

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because we can give you answers Aurion." Said the green haired one as he continued, "Isn`t that the reason why you are here, we can take you to someone who can and will give you all of the answers instead of Shadow."

'**Do not… listen to them.**' Said Shadow while Drake wondered who were this people.

"Who are you?" asked Drake not losing his stance or the grip of his blade while the man with grey hair smiled.

"The ones that can give you the answers to all the questions you want, all we want in exchange is that you come with us."

Drake did not need to think twice to say no knowing that it was perhaps related to the heroes line he, Lloyd and Zelos possessed along with the fact he possessed Lloyd`s mother memento which was also project angelous, an 'Exphere' according to what frank said not having any idea of what it was exactly.

Even thought finally getting answers sounded tempting, then again there was always the other way but 4 against one was something good for him, especially if the other three are at the same level as the man of grey hair, but there was a chance if he managed to get them or just one into the shadows.

"I deny."

The man in green sighed while the other two smiled at the response as if waiting to hear that answer.

"It is a shame then, C2 it would be nice if you restrained mister Aurion so we could take him with us."

The young pink haired girl gave an step forward as she dragged her axe behind her.

"Any restrictions?" asked the girl in a motionless voice as he walked to where Drake was.

"Just don't kill him."

"Acknowledge." Replied the girl as she charged at Drake at high speed while still dragging her axe while Drake used **Super Sonic Thrust** seeing that there was literally no defense in front of the girl only to be fully surprised when he saw her moving her head to her left in the last second and then saw her spinning her body as it did the axe ready to make contact with his left rifts and even more surprised as he was able to saw traces of blue energy of the axe.

'**Beast!?**' asked Drake to himself recognizing the arte as the head of big lion made of aura appeared the moment the axe made contact making Drake feel pain instantly not realizing that he had also been send away by a girl shorter than him.

'**Recover!**' shouted shadow in his mind making Drake plant his hand on the ground to recover.

'This is ridiculous there is no way a child has that much strength!' thought Drake as he thought in a good way to deal with her only to realize he was no where to be seen making his eyes go wide as he looked up to her doing a full vertical swing on him making him jump back to avoid her attack not expecting the medium size rick flying at him with force thank to impact her Axe generated sending all of the rocks at everything standing in front of her, in this case Drake who managed to stab his blade on the ground and executing **Guardian Field **to block the rocks and recover a little only to see the girl slash the axe up with one hand doing a half moon motion while a little energy surrounded the edge breaking the blue barrier instantly the moment it made contact.

Seeing that his defensive art was not able to protect him Drake decided to change from defensive to attack with the strategy of avoiding all her attacks seeing that with that much of strength it would be futile to stand his own ground.

Drake saw the pink haired menace in front of him as she was slamming the axe on the ground once again to create the same effect as before only this time the blonde already knew the trick, he used **Ghost Wolf **to phase through her in hopes of taking advantage of the opening she was giving her only to be blocked at the last second by the girl who moved her axe slightly and since the first hit was not able to connect the second hit of the are would not do the same.

'She is like a freaking machine' thought Drake clenching the hold of his hilt as he did a vertical attack to see it been blocked by the axe while the girl was showing his back to him.

"Futile," muttered the pink menace moving he face to he could see on f her empty eyes.

Drake parried the axe used **Shining Fang** making vertically spin his blade only to see the girl move to her right avoiding the arte and turning around getting down to the side ready to hit his ribs once again only that his time he was expecting it as he interrupted the arte, gave a jump and turned his body in mid air managing to plan his knee right on her mask.

'OUCH' thought Drake not expecting the mask to be so resistant while the empty girl was forced back but ready immediately to attack not even dazed by the strong impact to her face even if it was protected, what it did surprise her was that Drake was already delivering his next attack making her turn to defense fast as the parried every blade strike with her axe not losing eye contact with the blade not noticing Drake was doing the same but not at her weapon but her eyes giving an idea as he did a full vertical slash which she duck moving her head back in the last second not losing contact with the blade not seeing Drake left hand glowing red grabbing her face.

'**Raging Blast**' thought Drake as the energy of the mask exploded making the girl actually lost focus as she touched her trying to take it of.

"I hope you are ready," muttered Drake as he waved his blade entering **Over limit **creating an small wave of air from him as the familiar pink-reddish light surrounded his body.

'**Are you… sure it is… a good idea to… use the… over limit now?**' asked shadow seeing that there were still 3 enemies to fight.

'Yes, after whoever come next I will use **Azure Storms **aiming up while doing it letting the light in and while I am fighting the next one you will drag her into the shadows.' Thought Drake as he charged at the girl who was still dazed even after she managed to take of her mask to reveal she had white skin.

He used **Dragon Shawn V1 **to deliver three certain and critical blade strikes and then stopped at a mere second as his glittered a little and started glowing, 'Here goes everything I got' thought Drake as his blade began to be surrounded by black flames and then began to give consecutives slashes to the girl at a higher speed he then did a circular vertical strike sending her up and then again after he jumped in the air.

**"****FINAL FURY!" **shouted Drake as he delivered a vertical kick surrounded by the same black flames on the top of her head sending her crashing into the floor.

Drake landed in front of her and watched her lying on the ground, he then turned away and walked to the other three who had been looking everything, "Now then, who is next?" asked Drake once again taking stance while breathing a little seeing that he just performed a **Mystic Arte** needing a little time to rest, something he choose not to.

The man wearing a blue uniform gave a step forward making Drake think he was going next only to stop and gave him a grim that he did not like as he felt a soft wave of air pushing him from behind making his eyes go wide knowing the familiar feeling.

"Oh no." muttered Drake as he turned around as fast as he could to see the girl in the air once again ready to deliver another vertical attack but this time she was in **Over Limit** and the axe was glowing brightly slightly blinding the blonde who closed his eyes and put his put his blade in defense position while grabbing Yin with both hands waiting for the attack.

He wasn't able to open his eyes as he could feel the bright light on front of his face, but the moment both weapons made contact an explosion of power happened, 'This is to much' thought the blonde as he tried to withstand the attack not earing the sound of something cracking as a second explosion of energy occurred sending him away crashing against the wall.

"Never Give your back to an enemy unless you are certain he is death." Said the man loud enough for him to ear as Drake fell to the ground.

'Are we too late to run yet?' asked Drake to Shadow seeing that his percentage of victory were now at the minimum.

'**The blade…**' was all shadow said making Drake wonder what he meant until he heard once again the sound of cracking making his eyes open more than before as he looked at the blade to see it was full of cracks until it broke in various pieces seeing each fall in slow motion.

"Looks like you are no longer able to fight." Said the grey haired man while Drake ignored him as he looked at the pieces of the broken laying on the ground and then at the hilt and finally at the four with eyes slit and glowing.

Yin the blade his brother had worked so hard and put a great dedication to forge was broken, something that enraged him to no end.

'**I guess… we are… not running… away.**' Said shadow as a little of Drake`s aura began to leak from his body.

"No kidding." replied the enraged noble with a voice full of hate.


	16. The Never Ending Cycle Of Light And Dark

**RWBY is own by Monty Oum**

**Chapter 16**

**7 Years ago**

_"__You know, we are definitely are getting grounded… but I am going to be proud to say it was worth it." Drake said he saw all the types of dust that was inside the big rock they found._

_"__This is truly amazing, there are types of dust here that I have only seen described in books." Said Zelos as looked at all the dust crystals that were there and then looked up to see the light purple crystals that were absorbing dust._

_"__Looks like you were right after all Lloyd," Drake replied expecting an answer only to feel someone tapping his shoulder making him look to see Colette who was pointing at the center where Lloyd was standing in front of eight small pillars of different color while two of them were glowing._

_Black, silver white, orange brown, and purple black while in the other side were white, sea blue, fire red and light green in a circle like formation while there was a ninth pillar on the center with a mix of all the colors._

_"__Lloyd?" Drake called his brother once again as he got closer while Zelos kept looking at all the other kinds of dust crystals._

_"__Can you please a part of the black pillar?" Lloyd said as he walked to the opposite side getting closer to the white one._

_"__For what?" Drake asked as he did as asked putting his practice gauntlets and hitting the pillar making some fragments fall and picked n small fragment, "Is this one good enough?"_

_"__Yes," brown haired noble said as he moved his hand indicating to throw it at him not even losing eye contact with the white fragment on his hand as caught the black one._

_"__What are you thinking now?" Drake asked while Colette who was standing next to him asked the same question._

_Lloyd did not answer since his complete attention was in both crystals that were in each hand only to smack them together destroying both._

_"__Seriously?" Drake said as he turned around to go where Zelos was while Colette got closer to Lloyd who was rubbing the side of his head, "Perhaps I was wrong," said Lloyd as Colette got closer only to stumble and fall close to where the fragments were pushing them together._

_"__You really need to learn how to be more careful," Lloyd said as he helped out only to notice an small light under her making him get her up quickly but gentle only to see the reaction he was expecting making him crack an smile, "So that's how it works" Lloyd said while Colette looked at the ground to see what he was talking about to amaze in awe as well._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Present)<em>**

'**How exactly… do you plan… to fight her.**' Said Shadow as Drake saw the pink haired menace charge at him once again with her axe behind her.

'First I need to let more light in here.' Though Drake doing the same not throwing away the hilt of Yin.

"How are you going to fight with only that?" asked they gray haired man amused of what he was seeing while the blonde simply ignored him only focusing only on the enemy who planted her axe on the ground close to where Drake was.

'I already know that one!' thought the blonde as he jumped up avoiding the flying rocks generated by the axe and landing away from her to quickly charge behind her ready to deliver a **Palm Strike** only see her doing once giving a 360 degree spin making the axe do the same making him give a back-step only to regret the decision see that she did not only kept spinning but also moving forward to him hitting him as he blocked his chest his arms sending him rolling away and hitting the floor.

"I… I am really… starting to hate… the color pink." Drake said as he panted while he stood up slowly.

"As I had previously stated, it is futile, along with everything you do and try." Said the pink haired menace out loud not showing any emotion while Drake just smirked and then jumped high the air and charged with a **Raising Falcon** as he descended with the intention of doing a flying kick at a very high speed.

Seeing the intention of the noble, the pink haired girl thought quickly in her possibilities, she could slam the axe once again on the ground making rocks fly at him stopping him, or she could duck by kneeling on the last second and then strike him as hard as she could in the back the second he landed and seeing that this had gone for to long, she decided for the second option kneeling just as planned while Drake passed above her.

"Futile," muttered the girl only to feel a hand in each shoulder making her look up to see Drake still above her, 'Wh-' she did not have time to complete the thought as he managed to get a hold of her shoulder lifting her from where she was kneeling.

"How the hell are you so heavy!?" shouted the blonde as he landed on his feet and gave a 180 spin taking momentum as threw the axe wielder to where the small hole that was leaking the light was successfully making her crash on it.

'I would never see the end of it if Zelos finds out I pulled out something from Lloyd`s old 'skill' book.'

Drake then looked up to see his enemy planted up trying get out making some rocks and earth fell cracking a grin on his face as she freed herself and fell followed with more rocks and earth as a bigger hole appeared were she had previously been while Drake quickly punched the air in the direction she was falling sending an **Azure Fist** successfully making contact and send her away while Drake did not wasted more time and ran to the light.

'Shadow prepare to se-' Drake thought were interrupted along with all hope he had of turning the table as he felt something burning above him while he managed to distinguish a fade red light coming from above that was getting brighter making him look up only for his eyes to wide in terror as he saw the red haired man with his axe on fire falling to a little head of him.

"Trying to escape!?" shouted the man as he slammed the axe creating the same effect of throwing rocks as the pink haired girl except this one was now accompanied by a barrage of flames making Drake stop running and putting both arms in front of his face as a light green like sphere barrier appeared in front of him only to be easily destroyed and send back crashing against a solid wall with more force than before making him spat blood and then fall on his knees as he continued.

"You are not getting away from us brat, you might be his _son_ but you are no master!" shouted the man from afar as he turned his head to see at the pink haired girl.

"And you defect! Stand back I will finish this." Said the man in a calmer tone while the younger axe wilder just nodded and walked back to where Drake was to see him standing up slowly, "Don't know when to give up do you?"

Drake just raised his head to reveal some blood falling while his clothes burned every drop of blood that came it contact with it, "No, I actually do know when to give up," replied the blonde as he took his normal stance with a broker blade, "It is just that I am so pissed that I don't want to."

'**Calm down… you are… getting like… him again**' said Shadow referring to Lloyd, 'You just prepare it.'

"Just what the hell do you intend to do with a broken blade!?"

Drake ignored the man as he charged just like he would usually do while the man just laughed as his axe started to be on fire again ready to strike him down as he raised the axe once again.

"Good night Aurion!" shouted the man as he moved the axe to the ground close to where Drake was now only to hear a scream, "Magnius you fool!" shouted the light green haired man but he did not listen as he saw Drake disappear in front of him.

**Ghost Wolf**, the base arte that allows the user phase through the enemy or object and deliver two blows, each for both sides, of course since Drake only had the hilt of his blade there was no strike nor after strike but that did not matter to him since ha had successfully passed the man and kept running to where the light was while the man slammed the axe again crating the same effect this time hitting no one.

"Do you have any idea of who I am!?" shouted the man in anger as his axe began to be covered in fire once again only this time the fire began to concentrate on the tip of the axe creating a big ball of fire that looked unstable.

Magnius still in anger turned around and did an horizontal swing with the axe throwing the ball at him while Drake turned around and jumped entering the light generating a solid shadow that threw out his brother`s blade that he grabbed with his left hand and immediately put together the end pommels of each blade making the two key chains join together and then put a little of his aura in both.

'**Incoming!**' shouted Shadow seeing the danger in front of Drake while said blonde saw how Yang started to glow and the broken blade of Yin started to do the same, "I know!"

Magnius seeing his attack close to Drake and not seeing the blade getting out of the way make him smirk as he slowly began walking to him ready to take his body after the explosion only to stop as the sphere itself also stopped making him wonder what did Drake only to hear said blonde shout as the sphere was shot in the opposite direction with a X like mark of white and black on it making Magnius jump out of the way seeing that he had not time to prepare and counter his own attack which pass him and crashed on the same wall Drake had previously send creating a big explosion that also created a big hole.

The red haired axe wilder looked back to where Drake was standing to see a cloud of smile that was created by the force used to repel the attack but yet he managed to distingue three different glowing of white, black and faintly yellow.

"What did you do?" asked the man to himself as he saw the blurs moving and then moved forcefully clearing the smoke to reveal Drake who had both blades in perfect state in each hand and scarf no longer on while his glowing-slit green eyes looked straight a Magnius and charged at him at a faster speed that normal not saying a word.

"Two blades instead of one! So what?!" shouted Magnius once more slamming his fire axe on the ground creating the same effect of rocks and fire cutting the vision of Drake as all he saw were the rocks and fire feeling sure that he had got him only to see Drake coming out of the flames with the blades firm pointing at him as if he had used **Sonic Thrust** making him able to go through the fire.

'He wasn't this strong!' thought Magnius as he tried to raise his axe to block only to notice he was not only stronger but also faster as he quickly brought both blades up and then delivered to fully vertical slashes making the axe wielder growl as he tried to do an horizontal attack seen how close the blonde was only to fail as Drake he kneeled while giving him another pair of slashed this time horizontal and in the knees making the man kneel while Drake stood up quickly and prepare to knock him out only to feel a familiar sensation coming from behind making him turn around and put a his blade in X motion to block an incoming purple lighting.

"Not only strength and speed but also reflexes and instinct, what exactly did you do?" asked the gray haired man as he began walking to him with one hand behind his back and his staff in the other.

"None of your business." stated Drake who jumped back as he felt something else from behind making him back flip to avoid an attack from Magnius axe who was still kneeled."

"That is enough Magnius, just like C2 you were unable to do you job, this time me and Forcystus will take care." Replied the man as Drake looked around to see the other one walking behind him making him point each blade at each side ready to take any kind of attack only to heat a new voice.

"Now now, this was supposed to be a mission to find something else, and yet I found all of you engaging someone who was not supposed to interact with."

Drake lowered his guard as he looked around to see no one until a fade light appeared behind the grey haired man as little by little the form of a man began to be visible.

Drake saw a man wearing an unusually styled cape that is elevated from his shoulders and extends in the front. He wears a lime green top and gray pants, while his gloves and boots are a combination of lime green, white, and beige. He also has purple hair and small, beady eyes that are distinguishable behind a pair of dark orange, rounded pince-nez glasses.

"Presea dear, can you tell me how exactly did things turn out this way?" asked the man as he looked at the pink haired girl who nodded not seeing Drake`s eyes go wide at the mention of the name, 'Presea? Presea Combatir!? ' Thought Drake as he saw at the girl who was supposed to be the person Regal was looking for.

"As you had requested I came here accompanying the others grand cardinals only to not only find our objective but someone who they called a person of interest making him also a target stipulated by them."

"I see, continue with your original mission while I deal with this." Said the purple haired man as he first looked at Magnius and snorted making the man growl and then looked at Drake.

"Drake… Aurion, it is a pleasure to meet you… even thought you have delay much of our plans, but it is nothing that time would not fix, that is unless you keep interfering."

"Why are you talking with me with so much familiarity?" asked Drake who was starting to feel dizzy something the purple haired man did notice.

"That is because we don't have to be enemies and none of us want to really hurt you… except for Magnius."

Said red haired man just kept growling as he tried to stand up.

"Why?"

"Isn`t that the question? All of this and more can be answered if you come with us peacefully."

"I already tried that Rodyle and it only brought us to where we are."

"I can see that."

Drake felt annoyed, one moment he was finally turning the table in his favor and the next they were talking as if he wasn't there and the feeling of dizziness was getting worst, so much that he barely noticed that they were now looking at him.

"Your aura… is dark based isn't it?" asked Rodyle while Drake just growled, "What if it is?"

"If it is then I suggest you to drop that white blade."

Drake`s eyes widened, 'How does he?'

"Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang also know as the principle of all tangible dualities, two forces that are opposite to the other yet complementary and interconnected in an ever ending cycle of each following the other working as a dynamic system.

Those blades follow those very same principles am I right? By been close to each other and putting some aura to both you are generating something similar to what I previously said passing the energy to each of the blades and growing by the minute in an endless cycle of passing energy being that the reason why you are this strong but…"

"My aura is rejecting the energy of light, I might be doing my best to fight it but, my body isn't." said Drake interrupting the explanation of the man as he remembered Lloyd telling him the same.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>

_"__Wow." Said a younger Drake who was breathing repeatedly as he looked at his blade that was glowing and then to Lloyd who was giving a victorious smile._

_"__See, these are the perfect weapons."_

_"__Yeah… but only when we are fighting together."_

_"__Perfect weapon!" shouted Lloyd not hearing what Drake said while the blonde just sighed and looked once again at the blade, "So how does it work?" the moment he asked that Lloyd was already standing in front of him with a board and a marker, "How did y- you know what just explain."_

_"__Are you familiar with the principle of light and darkness?" asked Lloyd as he started drawing in the board._

_"__Yes, Zelos constantly reminds me of it saying we are an example of it."_

_"__That saves me some of the explanation," said the brown haired boy as he revealed a drawing the Yin and Yang separated with arrows pointing at each other._

_"__As you know the blades began to glow when they are close that is because they are already giving energy to each other but something very minimal, but when we put some of our auras on it we are passing more energy to each other and little by little our abilities and attributes getting more stronger by the time."_

_"__And about the aura, how much?"_

_"__Depending of how much aura we put, faster the time of the boost and the best part of all is that the energy we initially put returns to us with the cycle so we wont feel aura exhaustion as long we don't put big amounts of aura." replied Lloyd while Drake slowly nodded._

_"__Anything else I need to know?"_

_"__Yes there is, the blades are strong and resistant but even so there exist the possibility of breaking th- "_

_"__Wasn't it supposed to be 'perfect'?" Drake said mockingly making Lloyd slightly twitch as he continued._

_"__Let me finish, when we were back in the cave remember how I smacked the two crystals?"_

_Drake nodded._

_"__Light and darkness are supposed to be endless forces, one cannot exist with out the other, that is why id destroyed both stones to see if they would rebuild themselves,"_

_"__But they did not if my memory serves me right." _

_"__That was until Colette feel on it." Lloyd said as if it was the variable to a very hard equation._

_"__Of course." Drake said nodding remembering how many times have Colette stumbling fixed some of their problems, literally._

_"__The reason they did not work was because one, the pieces were not making contact and two, because there was no one giving the aura as a medium and since in that time Colette did not know how to control her aura-" _

_"__Her falling did the job."_

_"__Correct," replied Lloyd snapping his fingers and pointing at Drake._

_"__Is that why you put two key chains in form of Yin with a dragon and Yang with a tiger? So they could connect each other the moment they break." Asked Drake intrigued._

_"__What? No I just did it because I thought it would be cool… good idea thought."_

_"__Well I hate to admit it but it is the perfect weapon… for tag team." Remarked the blonde once again making his brother twitch._

_"__Wonder how would it be to have both blades?"_

_"__Never do that." Stated Lloyd in a serious voice as his eyes also turned serious, "The reason we can do this without a problem, it is because the moment one blade gives energy to the other changes its attribute from light to darkness and vice versa, if I would happen to do this with both blades or only with yours, my body would try to fight it back creating a lot of unwanted effects, in short-"_

_"__Never use both blades got it." Said the blonde telling his brother to relax assuring him he was not going to do something as dangerous and stupid like that._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p>"If you know that why not drop the white one?" asked Rodyle seeing how blood was starting to come up from his node while his hair was glowing brighter indicating he had a lot of energy accumulated.<p>

'Because this is the only trump card I have.' Thought Drake as he saw Presea putting some devices on the sword dancer, "This was your mission?" asked Drake making all see at the red armor, "Indeed, with this we will be able to deal with someone, the same person who send the sword dancer after you and your father, wouldn't you like to know who he was?"

"As I said… your friend… no thanks. I don't want to have anything to do… with the group responsible with Lloyd`s murder" said Drake now having problems to speak.

"I see it is really a shame then, do not worry you will understand soon that is was all a big misunderstanding." Said Rodyle as he turned around while the grey haired man took a step forward while the green haired one was raised his golden cannon pointing at Drake.

"Worry not," said the lighting user as the sphere on the center of the staff began to glow, "This wont take long." Said the man as Drake took his stance only to be interrupted as the earth suddenly started to tremble making various rocks fall.

"What is going on?" asked Rodyle, "It must be those idiots of the white fang, our Intel says they had been here for quite some time preparing something involving bombs." Said Forcystus as the tremble continued.

"Presea how much before it is completed?" shouted Rodyle, "Done." Said the girl as the armor began to disappear in the same light that brought Rodyle seeing how little by little the armor started to disappear, "Good n-" started Rodyle but stopped as he saw black with yellow blur passing him at high speed.

Drake felt tired and pain in all of his body, his eyes were now bleeding as well, and he was fighting the urge of passing out, but it did not matter right now, seeing the would not last long he charged pass them all to retake his original plan, to take Presea to the shadows but this time not only with hopes of getting information, but also to fulfill his promise with Regal, even thought he almost killed her before.

"C2 neutralize him!" shouted the gray haired one making the emotionless girl nod as she also ran at him and saw him doing a **Sonic Thrust**, 'Predictable.' Thought Presea as she thought at the beginning of the fight when Drake did the same, and just like before Presea ducked the attack in the last second and readied to strike his ribs, but unlike that time there was a difference.

*CLANK*

Presea`s empty eyes widened slightly as she saw her axe being parried by the second blade, "I would like to say 'I don't want to do this'," replied Drake as he caught her off balance and then quickly kicked under the chin getting her off the ground, "But that would be a lie." Stated Drake as punched her with both fist in a vertical manner sending her away to where the light was.

"Presea get out of the light!" shouted Rodyle as the pink haired girl tried to stood up but instead was forced to stay down as little by little she began to be drag into her own shadow making the gray haired man and Forcystus to run at Rodyle`s orders only to be interrupted as two big spheres of blue color pass in front them making them look to see Drake who was panting heavily.

'He is nearly ready to faint, we can get Presea back as long we have Drake, we only need to wait a little longer.' Thought Rodyle as he saw Presea disappear on her own shadow while trying to get free while Drake saw the same and charged to the light not feeling the sudden change wind that was coming to his right nor the green blast that send him away.

'**Stand up!**' shouted Shadow as Drake forced his muscles to recover from the blast to see Forcystus with his cannon open in X form with a green crystal on the center.

'I can`t…' thought Drake as his vision began to turn red but was able to hear what they were saying, "Good take him before we are buried under rocks!" shouted Rodyle as he and the gray haired man got closer while Forcystus helped Magnius.

'**You are… close… just a little… more!**' Said Shadow with hurry while Drake crawled to the light only to stop as he no longer felt his legs, '**Stop putting… Aura on them!**'

'I can`t control it, I cannot stop being the medium!' thought Drake starting to panic as he turned around his head to see the lighting user already standing in front of him.

"Nice try." Replied the man as he pointed his staff at Drake ready to shot a lighting until he heard the sound of someone landing from the hole behind him making the eyes of the man in front of him go wide as he quickly jumped back to avoid some one that jumped in between them with a blade in hand attacking the member of Cruxis.

Drake could barely see who his savior was since he was still seeing red, all he knew were two things, one, that it was a woman judging by the clothes and the hair that reminded him of a certain blonde brawler for how long her hair was, and that he was thankful to her.

The woman quickly turning around and swung her blade making Drake hear a sound he had never heard before as the woman grabbed him with one hand helping him to stand only to see he was barely holding leaving only one option, "Sorry." Said the woman as he pushed him and than gave him a kick while Drake saw as he entered a red with black portal.

* * *

><p>He could not understand what happened one moment he was in an under cave with people that wanted to take him alive, and the next he landed on a solid floor and rolled on the floor as he lost the grip of the blades until he hit a wall.<p>

'What… happened?' asked Drake to himself barely being conscious as he raised his head to see he was in some sort of carriage, and he wasn't alone.

His vision was still a little red but he could see in the center of the carriage two persons, one was a short girl with an umbrella and was walking to the second one who was lying unconscious on the floor.

'Yang?' thought Drake as he saw the familiar figure just lying there as the short girl stood next to the unconscious brawler and pulled out the hilt of the umbrella to reveal a estoc making his eyes wide.

He tried to manipulate the shadow under them but it was futile since he had no aura to do anything and for some reason shadow was not doing anything either as the girl, "St- Stop!" said Drake as hard as he could getting her attention only so he could receive a mad grin and then looked back at Yang ready to stab her only to jump back as Drake saw the woman from before coming from a portal similar to then one he was pushed before.

The short girl looked panicked at the arrival of the woman while said woman took a stance ready to fight making the girl panic even more as she jumped back and disappeared making Drake feel a little of relieve as he looked at the masked woman who was looking at Yang as she walked next to her and then looked at him before taking her blade once more from her sheath and slashed the air in front of her to create another portal to which she jumped in while Yang started to regain conscious a little confused at what she saw but her attention got taken as she began to hear someone coughing uncontrollably making her turn around to see Drake coughing his own blood.

She ran to him as Yang called his name and tried to help him only to notice that he was not only pale but that his eyes were red and bleeding as it was his nose, "What happened to you!? Did that pink haired runt do this?!" asked Yang with a little of anger as she helped him sit against the wall.

'The irony,' thought Drake, "No, although I also had problems with a pink haired runt." replied Drake as Yang cleaned the blood from his eyes while she realized he wasn't wearing his white scarf making the wound of his neck visible but there was another kind of question in her mind, "Did you see that? The one who entered the portal I mean."

Drake slowly nodded, "Yes, you pretty much owe her one… as do I." answered Drake as he heard some explosion coming from one of the side of the carriage.

"That`s right!" exclaimed Yang as she helped Drake to stand, "What is going on?"

"The white fang is detonating part of the train tunnel letting the Grimm in."

Drake eyes opened wide, "This way leads to the city, if we don't stop this vale will suffer an attack just like mountain Glenn." Said Drake as he tried to stay stand on his own as he looked around to see his blades, which Yang also noticed.

"I will get them." Said Yang as she went for the blades while Drake tried to talk with shadow, 'Why didn't you help her if you knew I was trying!?' asked Drake a little angry, something that surprised shadow a little.

'**Believe it… or not… I am having… problems of my…own thanks to… the runt.**'

Drake blinked twice at the term he had previously used with Presea.

'**She is… trying to… escape… I was making… sure she no… longer try… anything.**'

Drake only nodded as he then focused on Yang who had both blades in hand while looking at the white one, "Did you always had this one?"

"Not the time Yang." Replied Drake who was starting to see normal again as reminded the other blonde the situation they were in while he took each blade and put them on the shadow and took his scarf.

"Lets go, the other are already ahead." Yang said as she took one of his hands around her shoulder so he could was since he still looked pale.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it,"

They walked out of the carriage and tried to enter the next one but it was locked making both look up at the same time.

"Ladies first." Said Drake to Yang who was already jumping up and then helped Drake up and walked to the last carriage to reunite with the rest of her team who were surprised at the state Drake was while the blonde wondered where was Oobleck now, but before any of them could ask anything all of them noticed that they were reaching the end of the tunnel.

"What do we do?" Blake asked seeing there was no way out of this one to which Ruby and Weiss smiled to each other and the latter began to form an ice shield to protect them and bracing themselves for the impending impact.

* * *

><p>He didn't have to open his eyes or wait for the buzzing on his ears to stop to know that the situation wasn't the best, plus the fact that his body was not ok and the big headache caused by the explosion made things worse.<p>

He slowly opened his eyes to see the others starting to regain conscious and then looked around to see where they were.

'Of all the places…' thought Drake as he saw they were in the central part of the city as he soon starts to hear the alarms making things for his head worst as he finally notices the people looking at them.

Drake then started to hear the sound of rubles from behind making him turn his head to notice that Ruby had heard the same thing a king taijutu came from the hole with a great number of Grimm behind them.

This was possible the first case scenario, Grimm attacking the center of the city, no one around to defend them, he thought that with all of this commotion it would take some time for someone else to arrive but while that happened the Grimm were already attacking if not killing people leaving only to them to do something but in the state he was, it was a hard choice leaving only the four girls of team RWBY and someone who looked as if he was about to pass out.

But, what he did not know was that they weren't the only ones close by to the whole commotion sitting in front of a certain ice cream stand.


End file.
